One shots based on songs CedfiaSodric
by MysticAngel818
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs, movies or just ideas. Requests & reviews welcome. Sofia the first.
1. Locked Away by R City ft Adam Levine

A little fanfic series about Sofia the first, based on the pairing Cedfia or Sodric inspired songs that reminded me of them. I don't own anything of Sofia the first I disclaim everything but this little fanfic series.

Locked Away by R. City Ft Adam Levine. Same time and universe as the series.

 _If I got locked away and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Sofia was 18 as she laid in the rough bed her arms chained to the headboard a look of confusion on the face of her favorite man in the world he gave her a serious look as he ripped her clothes he had asked such a question before doing this to her.

 _If I showed you my flaws, If I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

Sofia looked at him as tears were rolling down her cheeks Cedric began to hear the pounding footsteps the guards were coming for him. All Sofia could do was watch as his hand was replaced with tape as he covered her mouth into silence she cried more as he removed his robe, shoes, vest and unbuckled his pants he needn't remove his tie as it was currently being used to tie Sofia's arms; he got on top of her spreading her legs leaning over her to show the evidence of his sin.

He looked at Sofia and cried as the palace guards rushed in, they saw the scene before them and rushed Cedric tackling him to the ground, Baileywick entered with the King and maids.

"Tend to the princess at once." The King yelled with anger boiling. "And take him to the dungeons." he continued with malice dripping of his tongue like drool.

The maids were quick in covering up the princess with the only thing big enough to hide what modesty she had left which was only Cedric's Sorcery robe.

She breathed in his scent as more tears fell from her eyes while the maids freed her from her restraints.

 _Right about now. If a judge for life me, would you stay by my side? Or is you gonna say goodbye?_

The maids did their best to comfort the crying Princess as she was completely freed she couldn't look at the scene before her as she heard Cedric being detained but she only heard grunts and groans from him.

Sofia was out of the Royal Sorcerers chambers and into a hot bath and was helped to wash by the maids as she was in shock because of the events from before.

She stared out of her window at the tower while they dressed her in a long blue shift, they laid her out on her bed to let her curl into a ball and cry she didn't need comforting because everything that happened was all wrong this wasn't how it was supposed to be and she didn't know what to do about it.

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me? would you really die for me? Would you spend your whole life with me Would you be there to hold me down?_

Sofia was distant from everyone as she kept trying to think of how to fix this after 3 days she was able to get up out of bed and get dressed by herself because she knew after a while the maids might notice and tell her Father.

Would her Father even believe the truth? She didn't know. She rubbed her stomach with her thumb as she hid behind her crossed hands on her lap.

 _Tell me would you really cry for me? baby don't lie to me. If I didn't have anything, I wanna know would you stick around?_

Sofia kept thinking about how this all started and she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision back then.

It all started at her Sweet 16, she had grown close to her private Sorcery tutor to the point they had late night talks in secret and when she turned 14 she wanted to try the amber liquid he always drank it burned her throat but she loved it and he would let her have a half glass that was only allowed to sip n for 2 hours but as soon as it was empty she was to go to bed.

After her sweet 16, she was at the door to the Sorcerer's tower in a more comfortable dress then what she wore to her ball. She had her usual happy to be there smile on her face when he opened the door to let her in.

 _If I got locked away_ _And we lost it all today_ _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_ _If I showed you my flaws_ _If I couldn't be strong t_ _ell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

His face was sullen with a feeling of what she couldn't tell but she inquired lightly knowing she might be treading on thin ice.

I knew the day would come that I would tell you the truth and I picked today please listen carefully to what I have to say until the end, Please." He said with a begging look of forgiveness on his face.

Sofia nodded and watched in silence as he poured her a glass of spirit then handed it to her she took a light sip but he put his finger at the bottom and tipped it more so she would drink more until the glass was empty.

He took her glass and set it aside then knelt down to put his head on her lap and she took the initiative to pet his hair, he had a good 30 minutes before the spirit kicked in her system so that what she honestly felt would come out of the girl he knew not the Princess everyone else saw.

"I am in love with you." He started his eyes not looking at her as his heart was beating out a Hakalo festive beat. Sofia's eyes went wide as her own heart sped up to match his but she stayed silent like she promised her attention snapped back as she heard him crying and felt a wet spot forming on her skirt.

"I am so sorry. Ever since you've arrived I have been trying to steal your amulet and use its power to take control of the kingdom and enslave you and your family." Sofia's eyes couldn't go any wider and if they could she might be considered one of the Hightop clan.

"There were times I didn't care about your safety so I could have a better chance at the amulet." He cried out some more feeling he might have a heart attack any moment.

"But not anymore, My princess." He said looking up and he saw her wide eyes and shock on her face. "Never again. I love you too much. I don't want anything from you nothing physical anyway all I want is your forgiveness but if you decide to report to your father I won't object I will go willingly I promise I just can't hold these feelings on my chest anymore it's making me age more and I'm afraid of being even older than you than I already am.

He mumbled some words but she still understood him and his feelings.

He laid his back in her lap and cried at her silence. Sofia just sat there and thought about what just happened however long it took but she felt the half glass she downed earlier kick in. she gained clarity and courage all in one and she knew what to do.

She reached up and unclasped her amulet then taking one of his hands she placed in his hand he felt it and immediately shot up wanting to give it back but she held her hand on the amulet in his hand their fingers intertwined.

"Take it as a token of what I feel about you." He looked at her shocked looking at the time and made a deduction.

"I don't want you to take over the Kingdom but if you want it you can have the amulet along with my heart that this little trinket represents. You don't have to enslave anyone but if you take me as I am I can promise not a Kingdom but a title as a husband and either Duke or Prince. Please, Cedric. I am in love with you too."

Cedric couldn't believe his ears nor his eyes as he saw her determination as truth, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss Sofia returned it with a full heart as tears of joy ran down her face.

Their relationship kept taking new turns as suitors lined up for her hand but she turned down them all saying she was in love but wouldn't say who and no one had a clue as to who. She was skilled in keeping secrets especially her own so no one knew the truth.

Cedric kept being fearful at his relationship with Sofia at the age of 24 his rendezvous with her can be seen scandalous and could result in his imprisonment but he held firm about his choices but still had a plan in case things went south.

When he was 26, Sofia turned 18 and she had plans of her own she was ready not only to tell her father but also beg for his blessing in their marriage but his face was sullen because she hadn't noticed what he had given her during their last night of passion but as a sorcerer he was also skilled in medicine and noticing ailments or condition and Sofia's Condition was right on schedule.

He knew Roland would neve approve of such a scandal as his Royal Sorcerer been bedding his stepdaughter since her 16th birthday. So his only choice was his plan and it had gone off without a hitch he was being held chained to the wall in the dungeons for his sin but no one would hurt Sofia if they believed she was raped and at this point she was well past the point for a magical termination to try and save what modesty she might have to be married off.

So not only was his child safe but also the love of his life as well and she would remain safe and ou of reach from other suitors until he was out of jail.

King Roland sentenced him to a lashing every month of a 5-year prison life, which he graciously accepted.

Everyone was confused at his willingness to oblige with the guards and his sentencing it was all according to plan.

Sofia watched as he was put back into cuffs and she caught his eyes, she didn't know what to do all she was, was scared.

With no one to talk to she shut everyone out and finally when her unconscious body was found int he gardens a doctor was called.

King Roland was outraged he was ready to try and kill it himself if he could but it would put Sofia's life at risk if he did, at 6 months pregnant a birth was imminent and Sofia awakened earlier to her mother sitting by her side and held her daughter's hand with a solemn look on her face.

With Sofia's virtue ruined King Roland barked an order for Cedric to be castrated and tortured but Sofia bolted and hugged him pleading with him for mercy.

"Please just let me explain I promise it's not as bad as you think." she pleaded harshly he doe eyes pulled a heart string in her step father's heart.

Cedric was looking through the small window of his cell dreaming of a better time until he heard footsteps knowing it was time for his first lashing he was ready, but what he wasn't ready for was Baileywick coming in with a butler who held a bowl and rag with a bar of soap 'That's not part of the plan.' He thought to himself. Both Baileywick and the butler stripped Cedric down and scrubbed the dirt blood and grime off of him.

Cedric didn't talk but just let them do what they were doing, once he was clean Baileywick and the butler helped Dress Cedric in a fresh pair of Sorcerer's clothes.

He was confused but when Baileywick slowly ushered him out of the cell he followed without complaint. he was brought out to the courtyard where he saw Sofia hugging and smiling with tears in her eyes as she hugged and kissed her family, trunks were being loaded in a carriage some had the name 'Sofia' on them but others had his name on them.

Sofia looked up and faced him her smile grew as she saw him he noticed how big her belly was now and felt a sense of pride.

Baileywick ushered Cedric down the front steps right up to the royal family.

"Sofia? What's going on?" He asked in total shock.

"We're leaving. I told my family the truth and we have their blessing. Even my father's." She said with tears of joy sparkling her eyes.

Cedric looked at the King who looked at him and went up grasping Cedric's hand giving him a man's handshake.

"What you were willing to do for my daughter is the highest respect I have ever seen from anyone. You take care of her and come back whenever you can." He said with the pride of a man and King.

Cedric mounted the carriage with Sofia and watched as the castle disappeared on the horizon until his hand was grasped and put on what felt like a fleshy melon until he felt what he had only read about. A surge of magic that was pushed out with a swift kick from the inner flesh. he turned to find his hand being grasped by Sofia's on top of her belly.

His baby had magic evident of its powerful parents he put both hands on her tummy and knelt down to kiss the rolling lump within.

Cedric and Sofia were away from the palace for 2 months letting the rumors and such die down letting a cover story settle as truth.

When they returned everyone welcomed back the couple with glad tidings Cedric had aged a little which you would expect from a husband who had to go fetch gooseberry pie and pickled salmon in the middle of the night.

Sofia was greeted by her friends from the village all happy that she had found happiness and weren't expecting such a good girl to go running away with a Sorcerer then coming back married and pregnant after being found by the King's guard.

Everyone watched as they were welcomed back with open arms from the royal family.

Cedric and Sofia were given a room right next door tot he Sorcerer's tower so they could work together on magic, they had wanted the Sorcerer's apartment in the basement of the tower but King Roland refused such a place for a Princess and her Prince Consort.

At hearing the title Cedric turned with shock as well as Sofia.

Then before either of them knew it Cedric was kneeling before a room of royalty and nobility as a crown was tenderly placed in his head, he looked at his wife Sofia who was close to popping as she stood on his right side on the steps wearing a large diamond on her left hand and the amulet was back around her neck.

Sofia felt pride as she watched her husband being crowned Prince Consort of Enchancia, he held a look of fear but happiness, and she couldn't help but admire his handsome features and muscular body in his new dark purple prince suit.

They fell into a happy routine Sofia getting back to her studies as a Princess while doing her royal duties as well while Cedric was still getting used to wearing his Prince ringlet on his head and the always nice looking suits he was required to wear.

They had their duties not just as Prince and Princess but also as Royal Sorcerers.

One day Sofia knelt down to pick up a fallen vial when water splashed the floor and a pain struck through her body causing the vial to fall and shatter alerting Cedric of an accident but again his training in the medical field helped as he saw the water and his wife clutching her stomach trying not to kneel on the broken glass her purple Sorceress robe was being held up so as to not catch any on it either.

He was calm when he swooped her up in his arms gently and walked out of the tower and across the hall to their room he helped her out of her robe after her first contraction was over, she was in her shift and being laid out on the bed when the next one hit.

She groaned as she grabbed the headboard her face turning red trying to on for dear life at the pain.

Cedric went to the servant's bell and rang a furious 5 times alerting everyone that Sofia was in labor.

Miranda and Amber came rushing in as Sofia was gasping her breath back.

"Wheres the midwife?" Cedric asked as he rubbed his wife's back in soothing motions.

"We sent out a messenger to retrieve her but it could be up to 30 minutes," Miranda stated.

"Very well. Amber take this side and continue what I was doing, Miranda on the other side." Cedric ordered.

The 2 women grasped Sofia's hands as she squeezed lightly turning to them both with a smile.

Cedric went under the covers the did a physical on his wife. Sofia felt slightly embarrassed at seeing her husband looking at her opening womanhood in front of her mother and sister.

He came back out and had a smile on his face. "Sofia you're almost fully dilated so your time to push is coming I don't think the midwife will make it."

Miranda and Amber went into battle mode as well as Cedric, maids quickly came in with clean towels, and a large bowl of hot water, Cedric himself threw off his robe and on with an apron. He situated himself between his wife's legs once again no one could see what was happening but him. he tucked his knees under her legs and gave light squeezes around her belly feeling the baby's position, then going down to feel her dilation.

Sofia was screaming and going red again at her 15th or 50th contraction no one was counting.

"Alright now love, it's time to push. Give me little pushes and deep breaths." He lightly ordered.

Sofia was in a world of her own having her mother and sister there while her husband was delivering her child. The pain was well worth it to be able to see a life that she and Cedric made together.

"And now give me one big push." He exclaimed, Sofia, acting quickly and pushed with all her might screaming in agony and strength.

King Roland, Prince James, and Baileywick all waited outside hearing the blood-curdling scream of Sofia worried about what was happening until they heard the shrill cry of a baby they all smiled at each other.

Cedric was trying not to cry but was failing as he looked upon the wailing red bundle of flesh that just came into this world.

"It's a boy Sofia. We have a boy." He stated looking at his wife as she was regaining her breath, while Cedric was working on cutting the umbilical cord.

He wrapped his son in a towel then handed him to her, she cried still but not because of pain but with love and joy, she looked at the tiny child looking at his perfection, 10 toes, 10 fingers, 2 arms, 2 legs, everything was in place and perfect.

Cedric removed his rubber gloves and came round to kiss his wife then smooched his son's head.

Miranda slightly opened the door to peak out at the waiting crowd of royal men and servants. "Boy." She exclaimed making everyone jump and shout in happiness.

Roland knew instantly what needed to be done because he was a grandfather now and he was proud.

There was a royal Christening just 3 days after his birth which everyone attended, the village people of Dunwitty, friends from others Kingdoms, and even the boys' grandparents from Mystic Meadows.

"Prince Cedric the Second." He was named and because she was the first of his children to give birth to a son Sofia and her husband were named the heirs to the throne and just like Sofia promised on her 16th birthday Cedric became King with the Amulet of Avalor, the heart of the one he loves the most and all without enslaving anyone.

Thus King Cedric the Sensational and Sofia the first made their mark in History as the humblest rulers of Enchancia.

 _Would you still Love me the same?_


	2. Fancy By Reba McEntire

A Cedfia/Sofric one-shot based on a song. I own nothing.

Fancy by Reba McEntire.

Set in the same universe.

 _I remember it all very well looking back it was the summer I turned 18. We lived in a one-room run down shack on the outskirts of Enchancia._

Sophia was sitting quietly while reading her favorite book, worn and torn from years of being handled and reread by it owner she sill loved getting lost within its pages. She heard her mother calling for her which made her run inside.

 _We didn't have money for food or rent, to say the least, we were hard pressed._

The house was rotting and old, falling apart at eh seams but Sophia loved it there it was home but she constantly felt bad about the state of her mother as she grew older and sicker by the day and with her baby brother mother wasn't getting enough water or food to be able to feed him.

 _Mama spent every penny we had to buy me a dancing dress._

 _"_ Mom, what were you thinking we can't afford this?What do you even need a dress for?" Sophia wondered and tried not to sound like she the adult for fear of scaring her mother.

"It's not for me it's for you." She said as she put the baby int he broken crib that she was slept in as well.

"Do you trust me, baby?" She asked putting her crinkly dehydrated hand on her daughter's well-filled face that were still a little boney from malnutrition but definitely not as bad as her mother's.

"yes Ma'am," Sofia said in defeat.

 _Mama washed and combed and curled my hair then she painted my eyes and lips, then I stepped into a satin dancing dress that had a slit from the side clean up to my hip. I was purple, velvet trim and fit me good. Standing back from the looking glass there stood a woman or a half-grown kid that stood._

 _"_ Mama I'm scared," Sofia said looking at herself that looked so out of place.

"I know Sofia. But here is your once chance so don't let me down." She said squeezing her daughters shoulders.

 _She said her's your once chance Sofia don't let me down, she said here's your one chance Sofia don't let me down. Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck then she kissed my cheek and i saw the tears welling up in her troubled eyes as she started to speak._

You're going to be fine Sofia. I promise what I am doing is for your own good." Miranda said as she continues the beautifying regiment on her daughter.

 _She looked at our pitiful shack then she looked at me and took a ragged breath. She said..._

"Your good for nothing father ran off and left us, I am not going to live much longer and the baby is most likely gonna starve to death." She continued scaring Sofia even more.

Miranda helped Sofia to stand in her new high heel shoes then walked with her to the front of the house where her suitcase was packed and a fancy looking carriage stopped right in front of their shack.

 _She handed me a purple amulet that said "To thine own self be true' on the back and I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across the toe of my high heel shoe. It sounded like somebody else that was talking asking..._

"Mama, what am I suppose to do?" Sofia asked scared of the coach and of the official looking man that held open the carriage door for her to enter.

"Just be nice to the gentlemen Sofia and they will be nice to you," Miranda replied now holding the baby again as a smaller less regal but still official carriage pulled up.

2 official looking people stepped out and came up to Miranda. "Miranda? I'm sorry but we are here to inquire about the..." Miranda didn't let them finish as she just walked up tot hem and put the baby in their arms, she rubbed his head then kissed it for good luck and well wishes.

"Take him he is better off somewhere else anyway," Miranda said turning around and heading back for the house.

"And what about your daughter? Um...Sofia?" They inquired further.

"Sofia is leaving today for a better life." She said motioning toward the regal carriage and her dressed up daughter who watched everything.

"You can't do that she is only a child this is against the law." They said the one who wasn't holding the baby tried rushing past her toward Sofia.

"Yes, I can since she is 18 today." She said blocking them.

 _Here's your one chance Sofia don't let me down. Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want out well its up to you, now don't let me down now, your Mama's gonna move you uptown._

Sofia looked between the welfare people and the regal carriage and made her choice, the coachman put her suitcase in the holding compartment after he helped the young girl into the cabin.

The carriage took off and Sofia looked out the back window at her Mother as she waved her daughter off for the last time.

 _That was the last time I saw my Mama and I left the rickety shack, the welfare people came and took the baby, Mama died and I ain't been back. But the wheels of fate had started to turn and for me, there was no way out, wasn't very long before I knew what my Mama been talking about._

The carriage drove on for about an hour and it went right through town until it stopped at the royal palace. Sofia was helped from the cabin by a footman and her suitcase was pulled out then the carriage rode off tot he stables.

She came up to a man that was dressed incredibly smart and everything was in a perfect position on his person.

"Good Morning. I am Bailey wick the steward of the palace I have come to welcome you and to show you to your new room." He said looking up and down the poorly dressed young girl who looked like a frightened child in a world of adults which technically is exactly where she is.

"Please follow me, Lady Sofia." He said lightly bowing and motioning for her to follow him she turned to grab her suitcase but it was already picked up by a butler.

"I've got it, ma'am." The short stout man said making Sofia turn and follow Baileywick up the steps into the palace.

Sofia watched in amazement at the lovely decorum of the palace it was huge and nothing like her shack of a home.

"Wow." She exclaimed but was brought out of her dream when Baileywick stated: "In here Miss." She barely thought anything of it and lightly ran to the door he held open she was just focused on seeing more.

As soon as she heard the door close Baileywick was gone so she turned toward the room and fell at what she saw, she felt utterly embarrassed and so low on the societal totem pole that she wanted to fall as she saw King Roland behind his desk looking at her.

"So you are the old Cobblers daughter? Sofie if I recall? He asked.

"Ummm..." She stuttered not knowing what to do but remembering her mother's words.

 _Just be nice to the gentlemen Sofia, they'll be nice to you. I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow, I's gonna be a lady someday though I didn't know when or how but I could n't spend the rest of my life with my head hung down in shame, you know I might've been born just plain white trash but Sofia was my name._

"It's Sofia your Majesty, and yes but my father has long been gone since the year started." She stated regaining what composure she had but not standing back up.

"You may stand, Sofia," He said noticing her actions as intelligence.

Sofia stood and held an air about her the was almost regal but inside she was still a scared little girl.

I was told of your beauty so I decided to give you a chance at a better life and thankfully your mother agreed. How is she by the way when I saw her she looked worse for wear?" He asked in genuine concern which surprised her.

"She was still sick when I left and she had just turned my brother over to the welfare people so she is most likely alone now and will probably die soon." she replied holding back her tears.

"That's good then. She won't be in pain for very much longer." He stated giving her courteous nod in appreciation for everything that happened as well as if he were apologizing for the current predicament.

The door opened and in walked a lovely woman that looked like an angel, she had long flowing blonde hair and eyes that could stop a man dead in his tracks.

"Ah, Victoria," Roland said standing and pulling the woman into his embrace.

"Who is this charming child Roland?" She asked making Sofia want to run away but stood firm.

"This is Sofia I got her from a broken shack near the border if I didn't she would have been stuck in a shack for the rest of her life letting such a beauty die out." He said making Sofia feel a little anger.

The woman, Victoria walked around Sofia sizing her up.

 _Wasn't very long after a benevolent man took me in off the streets._

"And what pray tell do you plan to dow ith such a lovely young thing?" She asked her smiled never faltered but she still gave Sofia a tingle down her spine.

"I thought she would make a good companion for Cedric. You know to keep him out of trouble." He explained making victoria light up with surprise.

"Well, the Mistress of a Royal Sorcerer I bet you weren't expecting that?" She asked looking down at Sofia.

"Honestly Your grace I wasn't expecting any of this. I had no idea any of this was going to happen until this morning I didn't even know where the fancy coach was taking me until it brought me here," Sofia stated not looking at either of them but at a fray in the very old fancy rug on the floor.

Victoria was not amused she tried riling up the girl but failed. So she tried again.

"But still to be brought here to be made into a whore for a bumbling idiot of a so-called Royal Sorcerer can be embarrassing enough as it is even for an 18-year-old, you're barely a child." She said laughing. Roland stayed quiet wanting to know how Sofia would react to Victoria's frontal assault.

"On the contrary Your grace I consider it an honor." Victoria and Roland were dumbstruck and let Sofia continue.

"My mother sacrificed everything for me and now as her final act as a good mother, she bought e this dress when we couldn't afford it and gave me up for a better life. whore or not I am at the palace it is such a step up from my shack of a home and I don't plan n returning anytime soon and ruining the sacrifice my mother gave for me." Sofia said with pride making Victoria chuckle at the girl's strength.

"Very well. Roland, what say you?" Victoria acquired of her husband.

"She will make a marvelous companion for Cedric I can already tell." He stated with a smile then Baileywick came in.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty but Prince Hugo is here for your meeting." He said carefully.

"Very well show him in Baileywick, Victoria please have the maids show Sofia to the royal bath then have a change of clothes for her. Who knows what she brought with her from the slums." He said making a bit of anger build within Sofia's heart but she stayed positive.

The little butler waited outside of the office for her and he picked her case back and followed the 2 women down the hall, she passed Baileywick on the way and a very handsome dark haired man that gave her a look of shock but she ignored it and kept following Victoria.

They arrived at a large door that had a pink woman silhouette on it, then the door opened to reveal 4 maids letting hot steam seep out into the chilly hallway.

"They will take care of you Sofia and I will be back to take you to the tower when you are done." She said with a kindness in her tone before walking off the butler right behind her still carrying Sofia's suitcase.

Sofia wasn't looking when she was rushed into the steamy room but she immediately felt when her clothes were being removed but before she could do or say anything she was already bare butt naked.

The maids were kind and giggled at the virgin ticklishness of Sofia, but as ticklish as she was she enjoyed being washed until she shone like a freshly polished wood floor and her skin was as soft a baby's bottom.

A new outfit was prepared when she got out a fine purple silk gown and intricate white designs, but she was fitted into soft pantalettes and a corset first, Sofia was new to wearing a corset so she had a difficult time breathing but then the gown was pulled over her head and buttoned into place around her figure.

Sofia stepped into simple but beautiful heels that were shorter than the ones she came in but much more regal, she felt her long hair being pulled into a tight braid then twisted around into a lovely bun with a few parts of the braid hanging down a little adding to its natural beauty.

A simple purple ribbon was tied around her neck then given a pretty little bow on the side of her neck, then with a little brushing of makeup she was ready.

Sofia emerged from the bathroom and came face to face with victoria again she walked around the newly transformed Sofia and nodded with approval.

"Very good. Much better. Now you look less like a whore and more like an 18-year old that is to be taken seriously." She said with a smile.

"Come," Victoria said beckoning her to follow and she decided to try following the graceful movements.

"Sofia?" She inquired not looking at her.

"I know this might be difficult for you, but I hope you can see me not just as your Queen but also as your mentor. I would like to train you in etiquette though you have no title or royal position here I will be representing the palace at Balls and gatherings since you will be accompanying Cedric to any festivities we host here he is also invited and so will you so you will be trained in proper etiquette. Understood?" She asked still not looking at the younger girl.

"Yes Ma'am," Sofia replied slightly nervous.

"Your grace!" Victoria lightly snapped back.

"I'm sorry?" Sofia asked curiously.

"I am not a ma'am you say, Your Grace when addressing me." She stated almost coldly.

They arrived at the winding stone tower and Sofia looked up in curiosity, she wasn't able to see the top but she still loved to see the gothic architecture. of the stone walls and steps.

"Come along." She said hiking up her dress and climbing the winding staircase.

They had to take frequents breaks because the Queen wasn't so used to such hard work but Sofia didn't mind it she to walk much farther, longer, even up a steeper hill just to go to school. They finally made it to the top and the Queen had to have a drink of water and the sweat wiped from her brow before she was ready to knock on the wood door after the knock there was a small explosion coming from the other side.

The door opened on its own and in stepped the Queen, Sofia looked around the workshop, it was tall with an enchanted library, floating books were rearranging themselves and parchment papers were flying out while quills were writing on each one something she couldn't tell.

"Don't be so shocked it was an accident. He tried to cast a spell that would magically put the books in place if they weren't but he fumbled and now its constantly mixing up the books and rewriting spells and he doesn't know how to fix it."

Sofia didn't want to know the reason for the spell she just knew she as looking at magic for the first time in her life and she was mesmerized.

"Cedric," Victoria called out Sofia heard what sounded like a body fall on the stone floor behind a curtain, a little bit of shuffling and the curtain opened to reveal a man that made Sofia's heart race.

"Your Majesty is there something I can help you with?" The man asked lightly bowing to her as he walked past to his book stand placing a book on it before turning to face them, but as soon as he did the book flew up into the library and disappeared.

"Not really I've come to give you a gift since this is your 27th birthday the King and I have got you a present." She said regally.

"Oh, really what is it?" He said almost bouncing with delight, the Queen raised her hand and pointed it out flat in front of Sofia. She smiled as the Man's look locked on her, then looked confused.

"I don't get it." he said as easy as if he were taking to a friend.

"Cedric this is Sofia." She said adding pressure to her back pushing her forward.

"Lovely to meet you, sir." She said lightly bowing her head.

"Oh, you're a fan of my work are you?" He chuckled. "Well, this is a surprise. What can I autograph for you?" He said with pride bending forward into her personal space.

"Actually no Cedric." The Queen continued, Cedric straightened and growled a groan.

"We bought Sofia from the slums of Enchancia, today is her 18th birthday. So we bought her for you since your always busy we thought you could use a companion, Sofia will help you keep your workshop clean and will help you with your frustrations, from now on Sofia will be known as the Sorcerer's Mistress.

"You? Can't be serious?" He asked unamused, not even looking at her but at the Queen.

"I am. Consider this both as a gift and as a punishment. We want you so busy with Sofia that you won't have much time to destroy things with your magic and mess up whatever else you can from the simplest chores." She bemused in all seriousness.

Sofia watched the sorcerer closely as his scowl fell more, she heard him growl in frustration and all the Queen did was lightly bow with her head then leave but before she did Cedric called after her.

"Does she know where her room is?" He asked glumly.

"No, but you can when you go to bed tonight since she is your mistress she sleeps with you." Cedric's jaw dropped as Sofia looked slightly shocked but the Queen smiled and closed the door after she said: "Have fun you two."

Cedric and Sofia stood in silence she kept her breathing steady and looked between her feet, the floor, and him; while Cedric just glowered at the door then looked up at her.

His scowl caught her breath but he just sighed and walked up to her circling her.

"Well, I can't just send you back if the King wants you here. So you might as well stay. But do not get in my way." He said pointing his wand in her face.

"Yes, Mr. Cedric." She replied in submission.

"Good. What was your name again?"

"Sofia." She replied tenderly.

"Hmm. I guess it suits you." He said before he turns and walked back to his desk but before he got there he looked back at her then around his workshop.

"Clothius Morpheus." He said pointing his magic at her and suddenly magic wrapped around her hauling her in the air slightly and when she fell back on her feet she wore a simple lavender dress with a sparkly purple robe and a matching pointy hat.

"There; that dress was too fancy for such a place as a Sorcerer's tower. So you clean while I work." He said pointing around his mess of a workshop.

"Yes, sir." Was the last thing he heard as he got back to work after a while he thought it was unnaturally quiet so he looked up and exhaustion hit him full on, he stretched cracking a few bones and popped his neck before rubbing his eyes noticing that the sun had fallen already then looking around his workshop was spotless.

He looked around confused as to how it was done and he didn't hear a thing, his candle flickered because of the drafty tower which caught the sparkle in the corner of his eye, then picking up the candle he walked up to the purple ball that laid on the floor she curled into the robe he made for her and used the hat as a pillow as she was sound asleep.

He knelt down setting the candlestick on the ground in front of her eyes then dragged his finger across her face "Sofia?" She was aroused from her light slumber seeing Cedric looking down at her exhaustion evident on his face.

"Come with me." He said picking up the candle and helping her to stand as well, he lead her down the spiral staircase and into his apartments he let her go in first and she looked around at the dark and gothic room.

it was actually a decent size with high ceilings, column holding up the heavy marble ceiling, a rustic kitchen settled in the corner, a bathroom hidden behind a curtain, a green couch settled up against a wall in between the kitchen and bathroom, then a large king sized bed in the center of the room with the headboard against the wall.

"Wow, this is great." She replied with a smile looking around at the marvelous walls and floor made of stone.

"Compared to the King's room it's actually not," Cedric said waving his wand over the candle then blew the flame causing sconces to fire up lighting the whole room making it look even bigger.

"Well, then I guess I will have to stay out of the King's bedroom so I can be happy with what I have." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Cedric was shocked at her positivity then looked down to find a dark purple beaten up old suitcase with a bundle of purple clothes folded on top.

"I assume this is yours?" He said pointing down at it then lifting it with his magic then sent it her way. It landed right in front of her gracefully and she picked up the bundle on top letting it unfold to reveal the dress her mother bought for her and Sofia felt solemn.

"Is something wrong?" Cedric asked noticing her fallen demeanor he came over as he pulled off his robe then began to unbutton his shirt then looked confused at the fancy looking but completely unfashionable dress.

"My Mama spent every last penny we had to buy this for me so she could dress me up so I was ready for being picked up by the King's coach." She said refolding the gown making something fall out making it clatter on the floor.

Cedric had his shirt unbuttoned down to reveal his muscular chest as he knelt down to pick up the gold locket that fell out of the dress.

"To thine own self be true?" He read in confusion.

Sofia took the amulet and put it back around her neck fingering the purple jewel.

"Your Mama give you that as well?" He inquired completely losing his shirt without Sofia noticing.

"Yeah. I miss her." She replied looking straight but at nothing in particular.

"Well at least you can go visit her whenever you want just let me know and I can teleport you there." He said losing his pants now.

"No, I can't." She said closing her eyes trying to be strong and hold in her tears. Cedric stopped and look back at her.

"It was my Mama's last act as a good mother she gave my baby brother over to welfare and sent me here for a promising future and If I were to go back I would be letting her down. I have said my goodbyes to Mama but I will never see her again she is old and sick so she won't last much longer." She stated with a bright hope of the future.

Cedric pulled on his night shift then walked up to her looking down at the pendant, but he didn't press any further.

"You take the bed I will take the couch." he said laying out a pillow and blanket.

"No please I have already intruded enough in your life I can take the couch. I am actually used to it. My usual bed was the couch." She said almost pleadingly.

Her big purple doe eyes easily softened him. "alright go ahead." He said returning to his bed but leaving the pillow and blanket for her.

Sofia opened her suitcase that her Mama packed for her and found all of her things she pulled out her shift and laid it out on the couch, she began to pull off the robe until she remembered Cedric.

She looked back at him as he was hanging up his robe and throwing his clothes from the day into a deep basket filled with more dirty clothes inside it.

Sofia pondered at going into the bathroom to change but she gave herself a minor pep talk. 'Don't be a coward. This is what you were bought for. To please him. So eventually he will see you.' She told herself. So with a deep breath she calmed what nerves she had and began to strip herself she went a decent speed not rushing or going too slow.

Cedric turned around just in time to see her pulling off the lavender shift to reveal the corset and pantalettes, he blushed a deep crimson but his eyes didn't wander away and just watched mesmerized.

She reached back to grasp at the corset strings but she couldn't see what she was doing and Cedric noticed immediately taking the advantage to come up behind her to help her. he wanted to start by doing something to tell her he was there but to also not frighten her.

So he carefully laid his hands on hers playing with his fingers over hers to loop the strings, she felt lightly shaken at his presence but let him do what he wanted, he pulled the strings carefully out of each hole running his fingers along her soft skin spine giving her goosebumps and a chill until the corset fell off of her and her torso was bare but she didn't try to hide her now free youthful breasts but she gasped at it as the chilly room made her nipples go hard.

Cedric didn't move either, he felt such a need to wrap his arms around her and massage her skin with his fingers while his lips tickled her neck, instead he went a step further and reached around her waist, Sofia felt his hands go around her waist and fingered the ties of her pantalettes and he was slow in undoing them letting them fall free. He looked down at the bouncy cheeks that stood before him, he wanted to grasp them.

Sofia felt his hot breath against her neck until he reached up and undid her hair letting it fall in tresses down her back, Cedric loved the feeling of every soft surface of her body. and wanted to feel more...from the inside.

Cedric was naked having lost his night shift and underpants long ago, he carefully took her shoulders and turned her around to face him She blushed at his nudity and looked away but he lightly tilted her chin to look at him carefully connecting their lips together.

Cedric rubbed her shoulders and lightly massaged down her arms until he grasped her hands lifting them to put them on his pectorals, she blushed harder at his hunger for her touch.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up off the ground their mouths never leaving each other, he walked her over to the bed and dropped her on it but he fell forward with her.

It had been years since Cedric had made love with anyone so he was aching for release as soon as he saw her come into his workshop.

He moved to kiss her neck he was slow but demanding in his motions and Sofia was close to losing her mind at the feeling, he reached up and tickled the surrounding skin of her breasts before taking a good grasp of the milky orbs, Sofia moaned at the feeling and groaned when his thumbs began tweaking the hard nibs.

He used his leg to separates her legs and began thrusting his leg against her flower, he loved the sounds of her arousal that it was getting him off so easily. Then when he heard her breathing quicken he knew she was close so he stopped.

Sofia was disappointed at her loss of release and looked down just in time when Cedric grasped her lips on his once again he positioned himself letting his erection fall along her slit and giving friction with thrusting and with squeezing her breasts to the center caused their nipples to hit each other with each thrust.

Sofia's breathing caught up again as her first release was close again. Cedric leaned down to capture one of those hard nubs in his mouth and gave a good suck. The feeling of his hot mouth on her chilled nipples. and the sucking was powerful, she groaned at the feeling.

Cedric pointed his erection right at her center he rubbed his precum along her slit juicing her up as he moved to the other nipple, then when she calmed slightly he pressed forward into her hole just a little, the both groaned at the feeling her at his size and him at her tightness.

Sofia squeezed his shoulders wanting him to get closer and he was more than happy to oblige her, he pressed forward more sinking into her careful not to hurt her but with light thrusting, they enjoyed the feeling until his final thrust crashed against her womb, she arched her back at the intense feeling, He kissed her more when he pulled all the way out then slammed back in.

Sofia pulled him down to her chest as he reached down and wrapped her legs around his waist opening her up more and making him go deeper, her virginity now belonged to him so he began to pound. The gasped at the friction, they caught each other's rhythm sand rounding out into a perfect dance.

Cedric thrust until he threw his head back as he emptied his seed right into her womb and the feeling of her womb being stretched at the feeling of heat filling it up caused her to lean her head on his shoulder lightly biting and scratching at her first orgasm racked her body.

They fell side by side on the bed neither wanted to move but instead they just both cuddled against each other until exhaustion took them off into a blissful erotic dream world.

King Roland and Queen Victoria had hoped Sofia was just an uneducated slum bug that would distract Cedric from causing trouble but what they didn't expect was that she was the only one who believed in him and she built up his reputation as he taught her magic and she helped him expand his skills to become the greatest Royal sorcerers in the world even better than his own parents even their Son became greater than his grandfather.

But what caused them problems was her inner fire at not being controlled by them because the only person that she followed orders from was the Master they bought her for but luckily he never made her do anything she didnt want to.


	3. Irresistible by Jessica Simpson

A one shot based on a song. I own nothing.

Irresistible by Jessica Simpson

Set in the same universe.

 _Ya know I don't know what it is, but everything about you is just so irresistible._

At the age of 18 Sofia was now a young woman and she always held an air of sophistication and poise like a Princess should. She worked side by side with her sister Amber planning the events that were sponsored by the royal family.

She spent her days finalizing her school work at Royal Prep and getting ready to graduate at the end of the term, of course, she got perfect scores in Sorcery and was graduating with honors especially since she was so good that they had her teach a sorcery class all on her own under the supervision of Fauna.

Her Mother couldn't have been prouder of how far her daughter has come, from a humble cobbler's daughter to a Princess, her long auburn tresses accented her natural beauty and she had been getting suitor proposals since she turned 16.

But like all Princesses, she hid her true feelings within herself especially about a certain Sorcerer, She wanted to be able to choose who she wanted but she knew that as a Princess she had to choose a royal blooded suitor and the day she had an open-hearted talk with her parents was one of the tears but submission on her part.

 _Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type, To hide what I feel inside, When he makes me weak with desire_

"Father, is it all possible that I can choose someone not because of their title but because of how I feel about them?" Sofia asked on her 16th birthday.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Roland asked holding in his worry because he wants to hear her feelings and judge accordingly.

"Cedric." She said with poise even when Roland's eyes went wide and his temper was about to boil over but Miranda held his hand to keep him calm.

"Rollie keep calm." She said patting his hand he took a few deep breaths and calmed easily.

"Why Cedric?" He asked quizzically trying to keep his blood pressure low.

"I don't know how to explain it. He was always there for me whenever I needed anything, he has a mature sense of the world as well as a point of view that makes the eyes open wider to the wonders of the world. He has been my teacher at many things, not just sorcery. I find myself wanting to be closer to him and wanting to cry whenever we give a friendly hug." She explained easily.

"I know what you mean Sofia," Miranda said letting her husband take in her words.

"Because that's exactly how I felt about your father when I first met him." She relayed to her exciting the girl's heart.

"I am going to have to say no." She continued making both Sofia and Roland look at her.

"May I inquire as to why?" She asked still with grace.

"Because he is 32 years old and your only 16. I am afraid the age difference is too great, as for your feelings I feel that you have been studying magic long enough so from now on you and Cedric are to only be allowed near each other if your father and I are within the same vicinity." Miranda said still holding Roland's hand as he smiled with happiness that he didn't have to say it.

"Very well. I will respect your wishes." Sofia said carefully and without any sign of remorse or upset, as she should be, she pulled out a file from her bag, stood up and handed it to her father.

"I choose Prince Hugo for my betrothal." She said before she gave a deep curtsy, picked up her school bag then left without a word.

 _I know that I'm supposed to make him wait, Let him think I like the chase, But I can't stop fanning the fire, I know I'm meant to say no._

Sofia rounded the corner and found herself in a long hallway and before a guard rounded the corner as well she was gone.

She hid in the old forgotten Servants hallway that hidden behind an illusion wall she watched as the guard ran forward to try and catch up with her but she was gone.

Sofia took off her heels as she walked so that they wouldn't click on the stone floor, she found these hallways when she was ten and since then she has memorized the map so with a few short turns she was at the entrance to the Sorcerer's Tower.

She was about to slip out until an armed guard came down the steps with Cedric who had a sullen look on his face.

"So you don't know where the Princess is?" He asked Cedric, to which his reply was. "I've no idea. maybe check all of her hiding spots where she wants to be alone." He said making the guard raise an eyebrow.

"Stay out of my tower." He said stomping back up the stairs.

The guard didn't say anything but just hobbled off, once the coast was clear Sofia ran across the hall and bounded up the steps still not wearing her shoes.

Once she reached the door she used her hidden key that was only for her and quietly entered and shut the door.

She turned but came face to face with a scowled sorcerer.

She squealed and fell on her bum in shock.

"Imagine my surprise, when a guard comes bounding into MY tower ordering me to tell him the location of the Princess, of course, I say I never much care about Amber's location but then he gets rough with me just wanting to know where you are. Then he tells me that we are to have supervised visits from now on because my student goes to her father asking for his permission to marry me. Can you explain this?" He said pulling out his monocle and looking down at the young Princess.

"I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love, and it was my mother who refused me because of our age difference." She said curling up into a little ball on the floor.

Cedric knelt down to look at his Princess in the face then grabbed her shoulders running them down to her hands then lifted her to stand.

"Did you give them the file?" He asked with a sullen look.

"Yes." She said not looking directly at him but just at his shoes.

"That gives us time then." He said pressing a kiss against her forehead.

He took her hands in his again leaning his forehead against hers making her look into his eyes.

"We just have to wait for a few years until things calm down. I promise." He said rubbing his nose on hers before leaning down she closed her eyes and waited but when nothing happened she also noticed that his hands were gone and his overall presence was gone too.

She opened her eyes to find herself in her room at her desk with her sorcery homework open and her shoes had been put back on just in time that her bedroom door was opened to find a frantic Baileywick.

"Your highness here you are." He said flabberghasted with worry and slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I came straight here to do my homework. Is there something wrong?" She asked with her Princess mask back on.

"No, it's just you disappeared and no one could find you but if you have been here the whole time then that's good. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, your highness." He said bowing then leaving.,

Amber snuck in later that night and they gossiped like sisters should, especially about how the meeting with their parents went about Cedric.

'~'oOo'~'

Now she was turning 18 and over the past 2 years things had quieted down especially since she had gone out on dates with Hugo who also agreed that an arranged marriage was ridiculous but he was more than willing to put on a show for their parents.

Sofia was able to convince her parents to let her continue her sorcery lessons with Cedric at least after her grades started dropping but on a condition that they are supervised and she agreed.

Cedric and Sofia kept a distance at all times and had a decent attitude during their lessons to not give any indication of what was underneath the surface, Cedric had even gone so far as to treat Sofia like a child which she didn't mind even though it annoyed her but, his words had underlining meaning to them.

He would pull at his robe showing off his chest he would lean against her back to retrieve something hat he didn't need.

Sofia would lay awake at night dreaming of the feeling of his body pressed up against her and she found the wonders of her hand at the age of 17.

Now at the age of 18, the supervision had no need because of their platonic relationship that was obvious of their student and teacher relationship and they actually began taking lessons outside so Sofia can practice bigger spells that wouldn't harm his workshop.

But anyone with shark eyes like Amber could see the truth, Sofia had a virgin frustration of release for almost a year now and she was always more so after her lessons with Cedric, Amber even noticed it on him as well. They wanted each other so much that sooner or later their needs would reach animalistic heights which could hurt Sofia.

Whenever they passed in the hallway or during lessons Sofia felt her body boiling at wanting him to touch her and Cedric felt it too, Sofia would need a moment alone to catch her breath and splash cold water on her neck to calm herself down, while Cedric kept spedning long hours in the shower of his apartment as he tried to release but it just wasn't the same as human interaction.

So Amber did what she does best, she planned and schemed until her plan was ready for action.

"Daddy, look what Sofia was trying to hide," Amber said waving a paper in excitement.

"What is it, Amber?" Roland asked with worry, he took the paper from her and read it carefully storming towards Sofia's room, until Amber yelled after him.

"She's at her lesson with Cedric." She watched as he sauntered off to find her and Amber crossed her arms and smirked then skipped off.

Sofia was in the middle of learning a very difficult potion with Cedric nearby he watched her every move, he was testing her skills at potion making, Sofia added the last ingredient and with a small puff of smoke, it was done.

Cedric came over making Sofia move out of his way as he lowered his recently needed glasses to inspect the bubbling brew.

He stuck his pinky I and gave a whiff then a slight taste.

"Very good, it's perfect." He said making Sofia smile a Princess smile. They had the decent distance between them and she went to grab a vial on the shelf behind her as he went to begin cleaning up when the door swung open, making Cedric squeal in surprise and Sofia jump but kept her composure.

"How long did you think you could hide this from me?" He said waving around the paper from earlier.

Cedric got scared for a moment but Sofia knew what that was.

"I felt it was unimportant." She said clasping her hands around the tall bottle that will hold the potion she just finished.

"Are you kidding? How is it not? Your being invited to the Teacher's retreat. Your being honored from your teaching methods by a vacation." He said showing her the invitation she already saw before. Her real reason for not going was because she didn't want to be away from Cedric.

"Father it's hardly appropriate, a Princess being honored as a teacher by a simple invitation for the Teacher's retreat." She said carefully and with poise.

"Why don't you want to go?" Cedric asked in wonder after he straightened himself out.

"Because Hugo is also being honored and will be there and without a proper royal reception it's inappropriate for us to be somewhat alone in seclusion." She stated as a matter of fact since it was well known that where Sofia excelled in Sorcery, Hugo Excelled in other things and also became a teacher.

"That's not anything to worry about Sofia. I trust you can be a proper Princess. Besides, you deserve a vacation." Roland said with happiness and pride at her.

"Father?" She tried to reason but she was cut off.

"Now I don't want to hear any more about this Sofia you are going and that is final." He said giving his final word.

"Yes, Father." She submitted to his bidding again wanting to keep as good as a relationship she can with her step-father.

"Good, Marcy is already packing your bags and you will leave tomorrow morning." He said taking her hands and stealing a hug from her.

"Cedric, sorry for the intrusion." He said curting his head and left.

They stood in silence for about 2 minutes until Cedric spoke.

"Why didn't you really want to go?" He asked keeping their distance.

"Because you won't be there." She said looking at the floor.

"That's the reason why I didn't want to go to the annual Sorcery meeting." Sofia went wide eyes as she remembered that it was coming close.

"Then I guess we can both go and have a little time apart." She said with a sunken tone that made him feel like crying.

"We should clean this up," he said changing the subject which she was more than glad to follow.

'~'oOo'~'

The next morning, Sofia was being shown off by her family and Baileywick but Cedric had his own packing to do so he wasn't there.

Cedric had a less of an official parting and it was just Amber who came to show him off for whatever reason he didn't know.

"Have fun, Cedric." She said handing him a small bag.

"Don't open it until later. It to ensure you have a great time." She said fanning herself at the summer heat.

When Cedric was halfway there he opened the bag to find condoms he blushed deep red and thought about keeping them thinking he might find his old flame Jessica to relieve his frustrations. However, he threw the bag out of the window and decided against it because he felt like he would be betraying his Princess.

Sofia arrived at the camp site, it was a large lake area and as soon and Sofia's trunk was unloaded the coach took off and wouldn't return until the end of the week.

She was lead to the cabin that was ready for her it was a fairly large cabin that wasn't any bigger than a house and shop in the village.

The camp counselor that carried her trunk wished her well then left.

Sofia found herself alone and she felt herself relax at the thought. No servants, no parents, and no Cedric for a whole week." She went sullen at the last part but was had that she had the time to herself.

Cedric's coach landed in a forest, he looked at his map as all he found was a tall fence but no one was around. His coach took off without a word leaving the Sorcerer to his own devices.

Cedric followed the map not running into anyone until he found his cabin which he looked at in disdain.

"Rutty thing." He pulled out his key and opened the door it was a decent size in his own mind but the distance between the entrance and the cabin was another especially when he had to carry his own bag.

Then he heard a noise, "Of course they would double book to save money." He said aloud looking toward the where the noise was coming from waiting to see his roommate until a pair of perfectly pedicured feet, milky legs caught his eye.

He followed them up the body as it descended the small steps, he immediately thought 'Jessica? Figures the Grimtrix would set us up again.' a short satin dress caught his eye that fluttered as the legs moved catching his eyes of the treasure within the dress was form fitting against the slim stomach but not tight and cupped the perfect breasts, milky arms, manicured soft hands bouncing brown curls but the face was different.

"Nice try Jessica." He said scaring the girl with Sofia's face, she screamed "CEDRIC" In surprise as she rounded a corner to hide her scantily clad body behind the wall and her frustration just went through the roof to the point she feels sick.

"I know that transformation spell so it's not going to work I am not going to fuck you just because you have her face." He said pulling out his wand.

"Magic reversum." He said before pointing at her but when nothing happened he looked at her incredulously.

"What?" He asked quizzically.

"Hi, Cedric," Sofia said making him drop his jaw in surprise.

"Sofia?" He said looking at her instantly getting an erection at the way she was dressed.

Suddenly a loud click sounded and a box appeared by magic an explosion of confetti happened and out popped a mechanical arm with a letter with both of their names on it.

"It's in Amber's handwriting," Cedric said taking off his robe and handing to Sofia while not looking at her.

She took the robe and covered herself.

Cedric took the letter and opened it then read it aloud.

 **Dear Cedric and Sofia,**

 **If your reading this it means you made it. Congratulations.**

 **I'm am pleased to tell you that there is no such thing as a teacher's retreat,**

 **and the Annual Sorcery meeting isn't until next week and its only for 1 week not 2.**

 **I set up this trap for the 2 of you because your need for each other makes any room you're both in very stuffy.**

 **So take this time to spend alone time with each other.**

 **Your welcome.**

 **Amber.**

"Nosy little Princess," Cedric said but he was also very happy that she did this, but he was worried about Sofia.

He turned to find her sitting in a chair her body clutching around his robe for dear life in nervousness.

"We won't do anything unless you're ready." He said making her look up at him she smiled, she was happy and will have to really pay Amber back for this.

"Tea?" He inquired with a smile.

"Lovely." She said standing up and he followed her to the kitchen.

They brought their tea out to the deck and sat watching the lake, the tea was divine and with a drop of relaxation potion courtesy of Cedric, it was calming them both as the sun set.

They talked and chatted without any worry and she felt herself scooting closer to him until her bent legs were on his lap and his arm was around her shoulders and the other on her legs that were still being covered by his robe.

They sat in a moment of silence when darkness was in full cover, Cedric's 2nd cup was empty so he set it aside he got up enough courage to lightly trace his fingers on her shin, Sofia also set her cup aside as she felt heat where his fingers touched her.

 _Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right,_ _That I should really say goodnight,_ _But I just can't stop myself,_ _Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the sam_ e?

"I love you," Sofia said searching face, her breathing was becoming erratic and her nervousness.

 _That I don't want to play no game, Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me, I know I'm meant to say no._

Cedric practically leaped at her as he wrapped his arms around her and finally captured her lips on his and they did an intimate dance for control.

 _He's irresistible up close and personal_

They landed Sofia first on the king size bed their mouths battling for dominance, their inner animals taking over with the need to mate, he was practically ripping his clothes off while untying the knot on his own robe that hid her from him.

 _Now inescapable,_ _I can hardly breathe_

Sofia had difficulty breathing but she didn't care she was finally getting what she wanted since she turned 17. When they were finally naked Cedric moved to her neck and carefully used his hands to feel every voluptuous curve of her body.

 _More than just physical,_ _Deeper than spiritual_

"I love you too." She heard him say in between breaths he was rough but also tender with her.

 _His ways are powerful,_ _Irresistible to me_

He sucked, nibbled, and licked every inch of her body that he wanted to taste to get her to feel the ultimate pleasure, and when it came time to penetrate he was patient at letting her get used to him and pleasure for the first time and the way she moaned and arched her back he wanted to let the need to take over and pound her into oblivion but he controlled himself for her.

He was still rough but a gentle kind of rough, his first orgasm within her felt like a wave of satisfaction and feeling his release fill her to the point of pain she screamed a deep guttural groan.

They cuddled after their release until they fell asleep, Cedric wouldn't stop apologizing the next day after Sofia tried to get up but found she was too sore.

And the pain wouldn't stop her from experiencing more from her lover and they made love every night and throughout the day and anywhere they felt recharged to do it.

The week was almost over and neither wanted to leave but they had to but thankfully they had a plan.

Sofia sent a messenger to the palace saying she was going to meet Cedric at the Sorcerers meeting because he had sent word to her asking for her presence to meet a few of his teachers and gain more knowledge about Sorcery.

That gave them another week of endless love making at the meeting.

When they returned home they returned to their routine but the palace became all in a tizzy about a month later when Sofia fainted and after an examination by a doctor, she was found to be pregnant.

Roland was ready to have Cedric beheaded but he had a deep conversation with Amber who was very influential with her words.

Cedric became Prince Consort to Sofia after her engagement to Hugo was demolished with an agreement by Sofia and Hugo themselves.

And after a month Cedric and Sofia was married and a new holiday and laws were made.


	4. Judas by Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As requested a story based on the song Judas by Lady Gaga. I've never really heard this song before so once it was requested I listened to it and instantly got inspired.

Alternate Universe in a modern day high school.

Enjoy.

 _Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain Even after three times he betrays me._

"Go, big mauve let's go, Go big mauve lets go." Sofia and Amber shouted in the routine alongside their fellow cheerleaders, Hugo was the star football player he was the crowd favorite and right below him was Amber and Sofia's brother James.

While James and Hugo were popular because of their football talent and handsome good looks, Amber and Sofia were the most popular girls because of their haunting beauty, unmatchable grades that are always on top, and their charm that would rival any Princess.

The 4 of them were called Roy Al Prep's royalty, while the other football players or cheerleaders were known as the Knights and the Ladies.

In the beginning, it was Just Amber, James, Hugo, and Hildegard, however, when the School's sponsor Roland King married a simple shoe retailer named Miranda her small easily ignored daughter suddenly became visible to everyone when she came to school for the first time riding in the limo with James and Amber then everyone knew her name.

Sofia had never been shy but she had always had her simple life living in the small apartment above her mother's shop with her mom, she had very little when it came to friends they all gathered for lunch in the library no one really recognised them but just the fact that they were there they were called the nerd club reading in the library while they ate lunch.

Sofia was still friends with Clover, Mia, Robin and Whitney, and she would often spend lunch with them unless there was a cheerleading meeting.

Sofia had made it appoint to stay exactly who she was, a bright happy girl.

Amber was unsure about her new sister at first, however, Sofia practically saved Amber's social life when Amber's new dress was torn the day of the Homecoming dance and Amber was on the roster to be Homecoming Queen and she refused to accept the crown in a dress she had worn before, but thanks to Sofia's kind nature she got out her sewing kit and fixed the dress even changing it to make it into something new.

Amber was severely grateful for it and especially when they arrived at the dance and Hildegard was wearing the exact same dress but thanks to Sofia altercation they now looked way different.

As soon as Amber was named Homecoming Queen she saw her new sister clapping and happy for her so Amber made herself a promise to treat Sofia like a sister and act like a sister to her as well.

Amber helped Sofia shop for new clothes so that she wasn't entirely in thrift store vintage, then with a trip to the salon with their mother they got mani's, Pedi's, and Sofia got a new hairstyle then suddenly she became a new R.A.P. Princess.

Then with training from their personal trainer, Amber got Sofia on the Cheer squad, though Sofia would enjoy practicing football with James.

But that was 8 years ago, now at the age of 16 Sofia was a well-known name.

But if there was one thing that made Sofia's smile falter it was the occasional chill down her spine telling her that HE was looking at her again.

She looked over to where he usually was and indeed there he was, he sat on top of a table with a scantily clad woman leaning on his chest, he wore his signature purple leather jacket, a dark green shirt, dark gray leather pants stuffed into his chained black leather moto boots, and sunglasses over his eyes even though they were inside on a dark rainy day, so it was most likely to hide his dark eyes that always seemed to have circles under his eyes, he still wore the one silver earring that was just a small single metal rod that looked like a wand and his semi long hair flowed over his dark and handsome features the body of his hair always black while his bangs were a flashy gray.

 _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

Some of the footballers were dumb enough to call him Joker but his lanky appearance only hid his true strength he showed when he bloodied them to the point they couldn't play football for the rest of the season but what confused everyone was that he only got off with a warning.

If Sofia and the others were the Princes and the Princess', then Cedric Wormwood was the King, his Dad was the Vice Principal and head of the discipline committee so he always gave his own son nothing more than a warning but no one ever knew why.

"Sofia," Amber whispered noticing her sister's discomfort making the said girl jump out of her eye contact.

"Yes." She said looking back at Amber.

"Just ignore him." She continued patting the seat next to her for Sofia to sit.

"It's kind of hard to. He has had his eye on me since I became a RAPP." Sofia whispered sitting down.

"And why wouldn't he. You're beautiful and popular." Amber said with pride but also a little too loud.

"Shh. Thank you, Amber." Sofia said giggling lightly.

Sofia felt his eyes on her for the first 10 minutes of lunch until she got wound up in her friends she forgot, that is until Hugo came up to her and handed her his half-finished juice.

 _I couldn't love a man so purely Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

"Can you finish this Sof? I shouldn't have too much sugar Dad is saying I've been gaining too much weight and need to work more on my muscle." Hugo said leaning up against her back in a seductive way.

"Sure Hugo," Sofia said taking the plastic cup, Hugo walked around to sit at the other side of the table and before Sofia could take a drink it was swiped from her she turned abruptly to come face to face with a body, the dark gray pants that were held up by a yellow belt with a star-studded buckle, the green shirt was riding up showing his chiseled v line that led to an unseen crotch, he was close enough she could smell his body wash and his cologne.

Looking up he was chugging what was left of the juice cup then sighed as he finished then crumpled the cup dropping the cup unceremoniously on Sofia's head.

"Thanks for the drink I needed it." He snickered then walked away and actually walking out of the cafeteria making his following of black-clad motorcyclists follow him.

"What was his deal?" Amber said.

The entire table was flabbergasted at his actions even Sofia even though she didn't say anything she was just a little shaken, though none of them knew the underlying truth.

Sofia had the 5th period free and she loved nothing more than to spend that time in the library, the large library was actually very easy to get lost in and Sofia loved it.

 _I've learned love is like a brick, you can Build a house or sink a dead body_

She turned a corner and she made a squeak and fell on her butt in surprise at who she saw, it was Cedric he was sitting on the floor still with his sunglasses on his head leaning against the bookshelf, one leg was bent with his arm resting on it and the other was resting on his thigh between his leg and his crotch.

Sofia stayed still and watched him but he never moved instead his silent breathing told her that he was asleep, She carefully righted herself and was about to leave him but she wanted to take this chance, she slowly and carefully snuck up on him.

She sniffed his manly musk it tingled her senses and tickled her fancy, of course, no one knew how she actually felt about him and she would make sure that no one ever would.

She ever so gently slipped his sunglasses off, the shape of his eyes made his features stand out even more, and he looked so peaceful but also so tired, but she smelled something else and couldn't quite put her nose to it so she leaned in closer to try and get a better sniff until she was grabbed around the waist and pulled to his lips where he kissed like he was going to eat her alive.

It shocked to Sofia and she tried to pull away but he was strong and relentless but he finally let her go letting her fall back seeing his tired eyes wide open but still very tired he snatched his sunglasses and put them back on.

 _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

"That should teach you a lesson about respecting people's boundaries, little Princess." He said before he got up and walked off leaving her to her own devices. She didn't notice it until too late that when she fell back she accidently let her skirt fall open revealing her underwear to him the whole time.

She spent the rest of the day with a blush on her face and crossed her legs at every opportunity.

Luckily it was Friday and today was pep rally day, The Cheerleaders get to leave 6th period early to prepare and get ready however Sofia was in Science and her teacher Winifred wanted to talk to Sofia because Sofia was her favorite student other than her own son, (can you guess who?) So Sofia arrived a little late to change into her uniform, though some schools allowed players and Cheerleaders to wear their uniforms to school the day of games or pep rally's, Roy Al Prep had a strict dress code.

Amber and the other girls left Sofia alone to change while they gathered outside the practice gym, Sofia had just put on her uniform and was about to put on her under bloomers that protect her panties from puberty-stricken boys and girls who loved to look where they shouldn't.

Until a dark figure came around the corner of the lockers leaning up against the wall of lockers, Sofia looked up expecting one of the girls but instead saw Cedric, his smirk both scared her and turned her on.

She backed up but ran into another body she almost turned but was wrapped in feminine strong arms, one around her arms, and the other over her mouth.

The girl giggled at Sofia's attempt to escape but 2 other girls came around and helped the first girl lay her out on one of the benches as Cedric watched, the girls finally had Sofia pinned down making Cedric move he sauntered up to her he crawled over the bench to lean over her frame looking down at her scared eyes then she felt his hands going up her skirt grasping at the elastic hem, she began to thrash about again but the girls held firm and only laughed even Cedric smirked.

He pushed aside the girl's hand that held her mouth closed and replaced it with his mouth as his fingers grazed against her skin making her virginity tingle he grasped the satin panties and pulled, he followed the panties as he was completely pulling them off.

Sofia tried to hold her legs closed to hide her modesty but it also made it easier to get her panties over her cheer sneakers, he held the lavender wet cloth in the air as his prize as he stood the girls hand back to covering her mouth.

 _In the most Biblical sense._

The girls began tickling her legs threatening to open them until Cedric spoke. "Let her go. I got what I want." He said bringing them to his face and giving a sniff and a lick, it made her go wet even more.

Confused as she was released and the 3 girls walked up to him as he stuffed her now lost panties in his jacket pocket.

Her bravery returning to ask a question not really thinking but kept her legs closed and brought them to her body.

"Aren't you going to rape me?" She asked making the girls look at her like she was the stupidest girl in the world but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Cedric stomped over to her grasping her legs and pulling her to lay under him again. He smirked and said, "You want me too?" Sofia looked up at him trying to search the truth through his eyes but she didn't have any luck behind his sunglasses. "No." She said with her fear slowly receding.

"Then you keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you." He said brushing his finger over her lips. He got up and walked out leaving Sofia alone, she sat there and thought.

 _Judas, kiss me, if_ offended _, or wear a condom next time I wanna love you_

Sofia saw the clock and scrambled she quickly pulled on her cheer bloomers and figured she would wear them home.

Sofia didn't think about chaffing because the rough elastic fabric of her bloomers was hurting her soft skin so she had to endure it through the pep rally, then afterward she was ready to go home, put on a fresh pair of panties, lotion up the chaff rash, then eat before leaving for the game, however, there was no such luck.

She forgot that the game was out of town so right after the pep rally her and the other cheerleaders had to grab their things from the locker room and head straight for the bus, but Sofia had time to excuse herself for a quick restroom run so she got the chance to take her travel size deodorant and slick up her thighs to soothe the chaff rash and prevent further damage which worked thankfully.

She and the other cheerleaders enjoyed salads on their way to the game and gossiped the whole way when Sofia arrived and the squad got onto the field to get ready she felt a familiar chill down her spine, he was here and watching her.

Probably in a place where he can watch her high kicks to enjoy the view so she made a mental note to high kick as little as possible tonight.

She felt his eyes the whole time even during their halftime performance feeling his eyes she felt herself get wet and she worried it would show on her bloomers so she tried to think about gross things like kissing...Hugo.

She dried up real quickly, but she still felt her bloomers were wet because he was still watching, she tried to hide her happiness when her team lost by one point because of they had won the squad would have to do a line of high kicks and count based on how many points they won in that game, and if they had won she would have to do 85 high kicks, she was really thankful she didn't.

As soon as the bus took off the chill left her and she sighed relief the other girls gossiped out the remainder of their adrenaline then like flies they all fell asleep, Sofia just played on her phone she was hot and bothered so she wasn't least bit tired.

The bumpy bus ride did nothing for her needs it just made them worse, she thought about Cedric, she wanted to feel him more and more.

 _But something's pulling me away from you, Jesus is my virtue but Judas is the demon I cling to!_

The bus got back to the school and Sofia lead the sleepy Amber and James to the car, they change out on whose car they take to and from school each day to save on gas and maintenance, today it was Sofia's purple Lamborghini, she felt his eyes again when she was going from the bus to her car but lost them again when she drove off.

James laid down in the back more exhausted out of all three of them because he was the one that got hit by burly boys, Amber slipped in and out in the passenger seat.

Sofia practically raced home, the vibrations of her car were driving her mad, she held her head high and in poise, as she is supposed to when they all got home Roland helped James to his room while Mom helped Amber it was 1 in the morning everyone loved it when we had out of town games because getting there was always the fun.

Sofia bid good night to everyone then practically ran up to her room, she locked the door and stripped from her cheerleading uniform she folded them neatly and put them aside to be dry cleaned before next week's game.

She grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a night shirt then ran to the bath, the hot water filled the tub quickly and through the jets of the jacuzzi tub she moved to have one of the jets hitting her clit and she released all of the built up pressure she had.

After the bath, she felt refreshed and the clean feeling was important as well, she went to bed and slept peacefully other than dreaming of the resident bad boy filling up her dreams.

Sofia enjoyed her weekend spending time with her family on Saturday then learning about the savior at Church on Sunday while enjoying the Sabbath.

That night she couldn't reassure herself against her feelings about seeing Cedric the next day, and she felt worried about her own skills to push him away if he tries something, she just didn't trust herself.

Then when Monday morning came around she did her best to try and not show how she wanted to go to school, she was dying to be under his watch, and her body was begging for her to go with the tool in. But Sofia was a lady and acted like one.

She got in the back seat of Amber's yellow Gold 1976 Cadillac and sat straight on their way, as soon as they got to school and she got out at no faster speed than normal to not give any sign that she was excited about anything, but as soon as she unmounted the car she felt his eyes.

Her breath shivered and her body quivered, she pleaded with the world in hope he didn't see her quiver, but she smiled as normal then walked into the school with her siblings and they became an unstoppable force when Hugo joined them.

Sofia wanted her day to go as slow as possible to stretch her frustration, and make the orgasm she will have tonight huge, and no one was ever the wiser at the fact she was constantly being watched.

Though when she came into the cafeteria she didn't feel his eyes, so slightly turning to take a peak he was talking to Hugo and having a standoff, their following were all on edge and its seems that every eye was on them to see what will happen next.

Sofia's excitement died instantly, then when Hugo flew a punch and a fight started, Sofia acted, drop the Lady facade.

Cedric was trying to fight but other footballer had his arms, he needed 4 guys to hold him down so that Hugo could get to him, but thanks to Sofia he only got one hit, before Hugo could get any more, Sofia tackled him to the floor, she didn't fall with him she just forced him to, he slid across the hallway and hit the wall of lockers.

He looked up ready to fight but saw Sofia she gave him a death glare then moved to the guys that held him, she gave a good swing to a crotch and made him fall leaving 3, another one made a grab for her but she ducked and used his own force to knock him over, with fewer guys Cedric took the initiative and fought back as well.

Hugo got back up and was about to fight again until a very feminine voice called.

"Stop this at once." Everyone looked and it was Ms. Winifred.

She looked at the scene before her and tried to evaluate the truth but it became difficult, Sofia and Cedric were at the center of a crowd of footballers and motorists.

"Ms. Winifred. I'm glad your here." Hugo began playing innocent.

She looked over to him and listened.

"Cedric Wormwood and his lackeys were bullying Sofia and they need to be expelled, luckily me and the guys got to her or who knows what this punk would have done." Sofia thought to

herself that he must be stupid, everyone knows not talk to Ms. Winifred about Cedric.

"Well, since your caught in the middle. Sofia will you please explain this to me?" She asked waving her hand to the girl.

Sofia looked between Cedric and Hugo, Hugo had a smile that said "My girl." while Cedric was halfway looking away from her but he rubbed his bloody mouth with his sleeve.

Sofia straightened herself and walked over to her favorite teacher. "Perhaps it would be wise Ms. Winifred to speak in private," Sofia said looking between them again.

"I agree, maybe in the Vice Principals office would be efficient enough." She relayed as an order, she looked at the 2 boys again and said.

"Cedric and Hugo both of you come and your friends as well." She said making sure they all go in front of her.

Sofia felt torn if she told the truth Hugo and the others boy would get suspended but they were the football team, which means their winning team that everyone loves would be destroyed.

But Cedric, he was innocent, he did nothing wrong and it wasn't right to let him take the fall.

Ms. Winifred held open the office door and Sofia entered, Ms. Winifred made the boys all sit separately and she had 2 security guards watch over the boys, she entered the office as well and closed the door. Hugo and Cedric had a stare down and Hugo mouthed.

"You're not getting out of this one freak." His pride was annoyingly strong.

"Take those sunglasses off, boy." One of the guards yelled, he held up his prescription and the guard took it looked it over and returned it but didn't say anything more but he turned to Hugo and they began to talk football.

After Sofia finished telling her story 30 minutes had passed, "Sofia?" She heard him ask, he saw she was shaking and tears were forming. "Are you sure this is everything you need to

say?"She nodded and said "yes, sir," He asked another question.

"And this is the story you want to tell me?" He wasn't known as the Goodwin the great, he was really great at seeing the

hidden figures within students knowing when they are lying and when they are telling the truth.

Ms. Winifred watched her favorite student at how scared she was, she knew the consequences of this and so did Sofia.

Goodwin walked out of his office first Hugo smiled wickedly at Cedric.

"Hugo?" Goodwin said coming up to him he had a little device the sophomore had never seen before.

"I need to blow air into this." Hugo thinking nothing of it, he did as instructed, the security guard walked along with Goodwin as he measured the entire football team the numbers measured between the range of .11 to .17 with Hugo at the highest at .17.

Goodwin sighed and rubbed his head while the security guard gave Hugo and the boys a disapproving look.

"You may all sit down now." He said still sighing. He looked over at Cedric then came up to put his hand on his shoulder saying. "You did good boy. You and your friends are free to go." He said waving them off, Cedric stood up looked over at Goodwin then at his door where Sofia still hasn't come out of just yet.

"WHAT?" Hugo screamed getting up.

The security guard stepped in front of him.

"Cedric on your way will you escort Ms. Sofia back to the cafeteria. I believe she needs sustenance." He said making Ms. Winifred lead the girl out of the office, her face was slightly swollen and her face was streaked with tears.

"Why you little slut. What the hell did you tell them?" Hugo screamed storming up to her but Cedric acted fast, he used his arm to wrap around her front and yank her behind him while his friends gathered around to block her.

"Hugo that is enough," Goodwin ordered.

"With results like these, your alcohol level gives me every reason to expel you right now." He continued.

"You can't expel me I'm our football star." He said with pride, Sofia listened as she held onto Cedric's sleeve and squeezed in fear, he gave light squeezes to her side that he held giving her silent reassurement.

"I can expel you and every player here because all of you have high alcohol level. Winifred." He called, she stood up straighter her eyes were on her son and her favorite student until she was called.

"Call in every football player and have them come in for testing." He said making Winifred nod and walk back into his office.

"Cedric. Go on now." He said waving them off again.

Cedric turned around and lightly pushed the small girl ahead of him, she stayed in front of him surrounded by his friends, then she heard Ms. Winifred's voice over the intercom "Would all football players please report to the Vice Principal's office.

Cedric felt Sofia falter and he knew she was far too shaken because he knew that what she did it's ruining the school's hierarchy. So instead he lead her away from the cafeteria and out to the parking lot, Sofia didn't argue she didn't want to be anywhere near the school. His friends rushed around them while Sofia was practically being dragged like she was a celebrity or Princess who was in danger.

Cedric unlocked his purple Hummer and pushed her in the passenger seat while his friends all mounted their own cars. Sofia felt safer and safer with every step away from school she was.

Cedric mounted the driver's seat and started the loud engine surprising Sofia, she quickly slipped on her seatbelt, the vibrations were shaking her up even more.

She didn't care where she was going as long as it wasn't home, he blasted loud music aiding in her shaking. After 10 minutes they arrived at a mountainside and as they climbed the trees were getting darker in color and wetter, then began looking frozen, the air got colder as they rose until she saw snow she looked on mesmerized.

His friends had broken off long before they got to the mountain Cedric shifted his 4 wheel drive gears to a snow tundra, near the top of the mountain it was snowing and she was in awe because she loves snow and thought the sight beautiful, then her jaw dropped when He drove into the driveway of a gothic castle, it wasn't a real castle just a gothic castle-like mansion.

He parked in the large garage and turned off his car, she slowly undid her seat belt just in time that he opened the door and to help her down because she was still shaking and didn't trust her footing from the high vehicle he wrapped his arms around her waist making her wrap her arms around his neck their faces inches apart and he slowly lowered her enjoying their close proximity lips mere licking distance. He slowly set her down then raised up never breaking eye contact.

He looked up and closed the door, she walked out of the way a little and wrapped her arms around herself her shaking getting worse mostly because of the weather and the fact that was wearing a purple summer dress with a jean jacket and strappy ballet flats.

He took off his Jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, his body heat warmed her for at least a moment while he lead her to the back door right next to the garage.

Once inside she noticed that the inside was the same as the outside designed like a gothic castle, stone covered everything and what wasn't stone there was granite or marble.

He pushed her in a little she was slowly warming up inside the warm house, she was a little rough in pushing her to the living room where he had her sit by the fireplace and he knelt down to start a fire.

The burning pinewood smelt amazing and she watched as he stood and walked past her he grabbed his jacket and ripped it from her grasp but quickly replaced it with a purple fluffy blanket.

She wrapped herself up in it and felt the heat build in the room, her nerves were slightly calming and she heard rustling in the kitchen, she turned and saw him prepare something. until his cell phone rang.

She took this time to look around and saw an old family portrait above the fireplace it had a younger Goodwin, Winifred and what looked like a boy Cedric no older then 10, his eyes were dark and tired but he looked incredibly cute.

Suddenly there was a mug in front of her face with a steaming liquid in it looking up she saw he was on his phone while a frantic talking was on the other side.

She took the cup and blew on it before taking a good drink, the flavor was an amazing chocolate, it was creamy and smooth as it went down.

"Yeah. She is right here with me. She was too shaken up." He said to the frantic person on the other end, she sipped more as she looked up at him.

"Yeah" "Yes, sir." "Ok, bye Dad." He said before he hung up his phone.

He sat down with his own cup. "Is everything alright?" She asked curious and worried.

"No" He replied his own worry etching his voice as he would have to be careful with his next words.

He turned towards her and took off his sunglasses, she looked into his eyes and watched him.

"Apparently most of the football team had a high alcohol level and most of them has been suspended." Sofia began to shake again and she went to guzzle more of the still warm drink until it was empty.

"Apparently Hugo went on a rampage." Sofia was shaking the couch so he brought her in to hold her close, he waited for her to calm more before continuing.

"He took a baseball bat and was slamming things breaking things, pushing around anyone who got in his way. He was looking for you." He felt her stiffen and cradled her in his lap making her head rest on his chest.

"The police arrived and arrested him. However the police just got a call from your parents, apparently, some of the other guys broke past your front gate and were trying to break in until the alarm went off and they all ran.

"My family." She tried to sit up but he held her firm. "They are all ok." Amber and James were pulled from school and escorted to your Aunt's house where your parents are. Police are on watch to protect them. No one knew where you were so Dad called me, he told me not to say where we are but as long as your safe he said to keep you here until it's safe. It seems it's not just the football team people from town are out to get you know fans of Hugos" He said running his hand through her wavy hair.

"I shouldn't have told the truth. Why did I tell the truth?" She said clinging to his shirt and he felt the cold tears soaking his shirt.

"Why did you tell the truth? My Dad is Vice Principal I could have easily gotten off with a warning." He asked confused.

"Because you were innocent and I had, to tell the truth," She replied.

"You know sometimes you're too nice for your own good." He said making her shake and he thought he upset her more but looking down he saw her smile.

"what about James he was on the team too?" She asked worriedly.

"James got off innocent because he was one of the few on the team that had a zero alcohol level." He relayed the information.

They sat there watching the fire as he continued rubbing her hair, not saying anything but just enjoying the peace.

Cedric took this time to send out an emergency text message. ' **S.O.S The royal Nuisance has become a problem. Take care of him."**

He looked down at her and watched as she dreamed in peace he waited until he got replies from all of his followers each confirming they have received his orders.

Once everyone had replied Cedric carefully picked up Sofia's head and set it down on a pillow to replace his lap then he went up to his room to shower.

While he was in the shower his parents came home.

"His Hummer is here, so why would he be here?" Goodwin asked rhetorically to his wife.

"Oh, I hope Sofia is safe the poor child was only trying to do what was right," Winifred said scrambling into the house and pacing until she saw a mess of auburn hair on their couch.

"If I find my son has done something stupid again. I'm taking away..." Goodwin said starting on a rampage only to be shushed by Winifred he looked at her in surprise then he followed her pointing finger to the couch.

They walked around to find the sleeping Princess.

"Oh thank goodness." Winifred feigned carefully brushing her hair out of her face.

"That's my boy," Goodwin said with pride patting his wife on her shoulder.

"Let's leave her to sleep." She said pulling Goodwin around the corner to their study.


	5. Counting Stars by One Republic

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One-shot based off of the song Counting Stars by One republic, written as a continuation from the previous one-shot titled Judas.

Sorry for the long Chapter I just couldn't stop writing it.

2 chatty girls came into the house and their noise alerted Winifred and she came rushing in shushing them.

"Cordelia, Calista. Shhhh." She relayed quickly pointing to the couch, the pre-teen twin girls carefully clobbered over to find Sofia.

"She is so pretty," Calista said making Cordelia agree.

"Who is she Mom?" Cordelia asked.

"She is a very dear friend of your brothers," Winifred said a little too loud but they silence when Sofia turned onto her back the blanket slipping down to reveal her torso and her hair flared out a little showing off her pretty face.

"What are you guys doing?" Cedric asked loudly whispering coming back in the living room wearing a fresh pair of gray pants and a long sleeve purple shirt and still in his sunglasses.

"We're looking at your girlfriend, she's beautiful," Calista said.

"She's not my girlfriend and stop it's creepy to watch people sleep," Cedric growled giving his younger sisters a death glare.

"Girls guess what her name is?" Wini giggled with glee.

"Mom don't," Cedric growled but it was too late the girls gasped and answered.

"Sofia?" both of the girls practically squealed in glee.

But unbeknownst to all of them, Sofia had woken up when the girls had come in and she was just listening.

"Just like the prophecy." They squealed again.

"Girls talk quieter you'll wake her," Goodwin said coming out of his office, he ushered them into the kitchen where he began making his special hot chocolate.

"We can't guarantee that Sofia will know or even understand it so we need to be careful with this," Cedric said quietly.

"And with all of this going on in town, she can hide here until things are calm so it gives her time to solve the riddle," Wini said excitedly.

"In the meantime, I have my people working on clearing it up that problem," Cedric told them.

"What about her family?" Calista asked taking a cup from her father as he began handing out cups.

"I've contacted her family they will be staying at her Aunts manor a few towns over, though no one knows where and no one will, We've told them that she is safe for now. They wanted us to bring her straight to them but in fear of her safety, I told them its best of she stays where she is we don't need to give any indication of her location." Goodwin said stirring his own drink.

"How long can we keep her here?" Calista asked in curiosity.

"Hopefully as long as she needs to fulfill the prophecy." He replied.

Sofia felt a little scared and asked herself "What Prophecy? Are they planning on holding me captive?" but she calmed herself down.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be, But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._

"Cedric, don't you let that girl leave here without a baby in her belly." Wini warned making Cedric quirk and eyebrow "MOM." He growled at her with a blush on his face.

Sofia blushed too with her eyes snapped open in shock, and that's when she bolted.

She ran as fast as she could she noticed the front door when she first got there so she knew how to get to it. She heard Winifred scream behind her "CEDRIC, don't let her escape."

Sofia ran faster of course when she finally got outside she tried to run the road but it was covered in snow and ice, she forgot about it and she slipped then she heard running footsteps, looking back Cedric was running right for her HE had no trouble running in the ice and snow.

Sofia tried to get up and she was able to and she tried to be quick but an injury to her knee made her limp, she didn't know what was wrong but it felt like it was broken since her kneecap was at an odd angle.

She moved back to the snow bank to be able to run without sliding but Cedric was better as this and suddenly she was lifted over his shoulder.

She fought back as much as she could but he was too strong and he decided to be funny and kept spanking her butt to make her behave every time she tried to fight.

When they got back to the house, Sofia was wet and shaking, Cedric set her down by the dying fire that Goodwin added wood too, while Cedric fought with her to handcuff her arm to the wrought iron grating of the fireplace, Cedric left after she was cuffed while the others stood back and let her catch her breath until Cedric came back with a first aid kit.

"You dumb for running out in the snow like that." He said opening up the box.

"I had every right to, this is kidnapping." She calmly stated.

"It's not kidnapping if your here for your own good. Now I know what we said might be scary but we promise we will not hurt you." Cedric said setting out the peroxide and cotton balls before he put his hands on her knee.

Sofia sat up at his actions and decided to be brave.

"What Prophecy?" she asked trying to ignore Cedric's wandering hands, but his quick actions to relocate her knee made her scream in pain, she stuffed the sleeve of her jean jacket into her mouth while th e pain slowly died down from the initial shock.

"Sorry." He said removing his hands and moving to clean the bloody scrape.

"There is an old prophecy that has been passed down through our family," Wini said making Sofia look up at her.

"Wini," Goodwin warned.

"Goodwin were keeping the girl here against her will now the least we can do is tell her why." Wini rebutted.

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_ _Swing my heart across the line,_ _In my face is flashing signs,_ _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 **"A love lost in time, once forbidden but not forgotten, the return of the Princess shall bring back the lost treasure."** Wini replayed the old rhyme that they all knew by heart.

"Aaaand, you think I'm this Princess?" Sofia asked in total disbelief.

"We don't think we know," Cedric said finishing up his treatment with a bandage wrap.

"How do you know?" She asked with a light attitude.

Cedric unlocked then handcuff from the grating then cuffed his own wrist, then with ease, he picked her up bridal style and walked through the living room into his father's study where she saw what she thought wasn't real but actually was.

 _Old but I'm not that old, Young but I'm not that bold, And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told_

"What is that?" She asked looking at the age-old painting.

She saw a Princess in a purple dress and around her neck was a purple amulet, this young Princess looked exactly like her, next to her was an older man he wore a purple robe and a regal look on his face as he stared at the Princess, he looked exactly like Cedric only older.

"Her name is Princess Sofia the first she was the Stepdaughter of King Roland the second."

"THE King Roland the second?" Sofia looked at Cedric incredulously.

"Why isn't she in the history books?" She asked her disbelief was deterring.

"Because of the scandal, She fell in love with the Royal Sorcerer Cedric the Sensational. Who was 16 years her senior, the King didn't like that, He tried everything to have them separated until finally they just disappeared." Cedric said.

" **A love lost in time, once forbidden but not forgotten,"** Sofia answered.

 _I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing, And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

"Yes. It is said they ran away together but they took 2 treasures with them." Cedric continued.

"What treasures?" Sofia asked curiously.

"I think those are better explained another time." He said regripping his hold on her with a slight haul in the air making her shriek in slight fright.

"So how will I know what treasures you need when I don't know what they are?" Sofia said calming down her heart.

"The Prophecy didn't say you had them, it said that you would bring them back, there is a legend beyond the prophecy saying that there are clues that lead to treasures." He continued.

"So where is the first clue?" Sofia asked actually curious now.

"There isn't one, all there is; is this portrait," Cedric confirmed.

"Then put me down," Sofia said pointing to the floor with a look and voice that meant business.

Cedric squeezed her closer to him bringing her face close to his to rub their noses together, "Why?"

"So I can study the portrait. You wanna hold me the whole time?" She argued pressing her nose against his raising her voice slightly at the end.

Cedric pondered the unceremoniously dropped her on the chair that was right in front of it, his cuffed arm fell with her so that neither of them would get hurt.

Sofia grunted at the force then ignored him as she turned her attention to the portrait.

Cedric hung around for about 5 minutes until he got bored, so he removed the cuff from his arm and cuffed it to the chair, then left her to her sleuthing.

Sofia sat in silence as she studied the painting, her mind did wander toward her family and how they were doing, she mentally kicked herself for leaving her phone in her locker at school, as well as thinking about how she was supposed to solve whatever this is and why.

She finally just let herself focus on the task at hand, she pulled herself as close as she could to look at the compositions of the paint.

An hour later was when Cedric came to check on her with a snack from his Mom, she ignored his presence so she wouldn't lose her train of thought and when Cedric put the plate of fruit on her lap, she mindlessly picked at the chopped fruit.

She didn't even notice when Cedric left, she just sat there and the family all came in when Cedric said she ignored him, they all sat around and watched her. She got close up, she got far away, she stood up, she kneeled and sometimes she would run her fingers along the frame.

"How the heck am I suppose to do this? I don't even know what I am doing." Sofia shouted to no one in particular.

The family all jumped at her outburst then chuckled but she ignored them.

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

Another hour later the family all got up to leave in boredom until Sofia said.

"What's that." They all asked "What's what?" but they were ignored again.

Sofia stood up but she limped because her mind was elsewhere and the pain was a little easily ignored but the fact her arm was still cuffed became a nuisance, especially when she needed a pen and paper.

Then thanks to Cedric a pen and notepad suddenly appeared in her chair, she sat back down and tried to write but the cuff was getting annoying.

*growls* "Stupid cuff." Sofia growled out, Cedric was about to uncuff her until she did it herself frighteningly fast.

Sofia replaced the hair pin in her hair then stood to take a closer look at the painting to see what she saw.

They all watched in awe as she wrote stuff down.

It took her 10 minutes at looking over the painting then another 10 to look over what she wrote down.

She turned and looked up to see them all for the first time.

"I figured it out." She said.

They all rushed her at once to look at the notepad.

Sofia fell back on the chair and rolled away as the pad was grabbed from her hands.

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned._

They all fought over it everyone saying something about who was smarter or wiser.

"Let me read it," Calista said.

"No me," Cordelia shouted.

"I'm the patriarch," Goodwin argued.

"I'm the Wisest." Wini rebutted.

"I can read her handwriting," Cedric said while arguing.

Sofia stood and limped then tore the paper from the pad making everyone look at her.

"How about I read it and explain how I found it?" She said making them all look at her.

They all simultaneously agreed and sat back down.

Sofia also sat down and said.

"Looking at the overall painting there isn't much to see until I followed the brush strokes and found that there are words in the brush strokes themselves." They all looked up at the painting and didn't see anything.

"What did it say?" Calista asked quickly.

" **Love lost to time, and still remains. only rings 3 times, but stays the same**."

"A cell phone," Calista shouted.

"That's stupid. How is a cell phone the answer they didn't have cell phones back then." Cordelia argued.

"Girls. Please." Goodwin said.

"So what does it mean Sofia?" Cedric asked still in his sunglasses.

"I'm not entirely sure but the beginning says **'Love lost to time'** it's similar to the prophecy but the line in the prophecy meant the painting so it's kind of confusing. Though I do agree with Calista that the rings sounds like the rings of a phone. But it still doesn't make sense because they didn't have phones back then. I will have to work on it some." Sofia said looking down at the paper.

"Well, then this would be a great time to make supper so a full meal will be good for brain function, you and the girls can help me," Wini said.

Sofia stood up and followed the others for about 3 steps with limp until Cedric swiped her up into his arms and carried her back into the living room, he sat with her with his arm draped around her shoulders while she scribbled on the notepad with her ideas.

It didn't take long for supper to be ready so Cedric had to pick Sofia up to take her into the dining room, he watched her closely as she kept going over the clue. Even during the meal she still focused on the clue and barely noticed that she was eating at all.

The more she tried to figure it out the more she got tired and annoyed.

"Sofia?" Wini said placing a hand on her shoulder, jogging the girl from her trance.

"It's late, you will feel better after a good night's sleep," Wini said, Sofia noticed that the table had been cleared and the house was lit by the chandeliers instead of the natural light from the daylight against the snow outside.

"Yes, Ms. Winifred," Sofia said she let her take the notepad from her so that she could sleep.

"Cedric." She called out to him, he came around the corner and heaved her up.

"Now you take a nice relaxing bath ok Sofia," Wini ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." She said dejectedly.

"Cedric you be sure to help her," Wini said shooing them up the stairs.

"Mother," Cedric growled as Sofia blushed.

"Have fun you two." She giggled.

Cedric landed on the second floor after climbing the stairs. "Sorry about my Mother she' has always been coddling and overbearing." He said not looking at her with a blush on his face.

"I've always liked her and I can see how her personality can be trying at times but she seems to really love you, Cedric," Sofia said with a smile.

Cedric opened a door and Sofia saw it to be his bedroom, it was a darkened room with stone walls a plush carpet, dark purple plaid bedding with 4 posters, dark cherry wood furniture made the bed, dresser, wardrobe, desk, and table and chair set in his sitting area.

He walked through to his en suite bathroom, Sofia then blushed and worried about what he was about to do.

He walked up to the bath and set her down on the side of the tub.

"Wait here, set up how you want the bath." He said before walking out of the bathroom.

Sofia turned and began to turn on the water she looked around at his selection of soaps and shampoos, unfortunately, they were all for men.

Cedric walked back in with a sack and a bundle of clothes, "Here. These are shampoo and conditioner from my sisters, and these are some clothes you can change into afterward. Just shout if you need any help." He explained handing them to her before walking out.

"Ok thank you," Sofia replied before he closed the door.

Cedric changed into his green plaid PJ pants, and a purple t-shirt, then sat down on his bed to read a book he was only reading for about a minute when he heard.

"Hey, Cedric can you help me please?" Sofia called for him.

Cedric stood up and rushed to the door but he settled himself before he went in, he knocked on the door and Sofia called him in, when he opened the door he was met with a sight that made him blush tomato red and he felt his member twitch at the sight.

Sofia was wrapped in a towel and her hair up in a bun. "Is there something you needed," Cedric said rubbing his face with his hand and sounded in defeat.

"I need help removing the bandage from my knee and also getting in the bath." She said while also blushing.

"OK." He said nonchalantly trying to sound cool and uncaring since he had seen her womanhood it was in the shadows of her skirt, but he was actually excited to might be able to see it again so he could try and get a better look.

Sofia easily figured he would have intentions but she didn't really mind, after all, he might have seen it before and if she tried to do things on her own it might make the situation worse and he would have to help her out of a much more embarrassing situation.

Cedric kneeled down in front of her while Sofia held the towel closed and her legs were crossed to try and hide herself, unfortunately...

"Can you uncross your legs I can't undo the bandage with them like that," Cedric said in all seriousness but with a sly smirk.

Sofia slowly uncrossed her legs keeping them as close as possible but she found it difficult when Cedric guided her leg by keeping his hands on her leg, his fingers were tickling her thighs making tingles run right up to her virginity, he even dared to press them apart for better access.

Sofia blushed as her temperature rose at his ministrations.

"There perfect." He said when there was a good 3 inches distance between her legs just enough room for his hand to slip right in between and unwrap her knee, every time his calloused hand grazed her inner thigh her breathing hitched, Cedric couldn't help but adore the smell that wafted downwind from her.

He was slow and enjoyed his show because when he occasionally looked up he saw her own treasure hidden by the shadow of the towel but was clearly on display, he saw the outline of peach fuzz nothing too long or bushy but just a small short patch, he loved it.

Cedric finished his removing of the bandage and gauze revealing the red and bloody scrape, he decided to be naughty and went up to her knee lightly lifting it to give the scrape a lick then a kiss, his eyes darting between her reaction of a look of shock with heavy breathing and her womanhood that was now on more display for him.

He acted quickly to wrap his arm around her waist and the other under her legs his face was suddenly right in front of hers and they were nose to nose.

Sofia was ready for him to kiss her, but instead, he picked her up making her wrap her arms around his neck and she didn't even notice that the quick actions made her towel come undone making it slip down which Sofia didn't even notice, but Cedric did and he loved what he saw.

It wasn't the whole picture but a quarter, but he saw the outline of her C-cup breast, her V-line and a few strands of her patch, He carefully laid her down in the tub letting her sink, and he loved how she moaned at the feeling of the being covered in the hot water.

His member had a full semi now and he would love nothing more than to bury it in her just to fulfill the prophecy, however, he had to wait until she found the treasures as the prophecy said, at least the half that she didn't know.

When he removed his arms he pulled the towel out as well, she gasped at its loss and tried to cover herself but it was too late he had already seen enough and that small moment between the disappearance of her towel to the time she covered herself or at least what she could with her small hands.

She was beautiful, even her puffed up face that held annoyance at him, he smirked as he tossed the soaking wet towel across the room when she went to grab it.

He heard her banter of him and his perverted ways, but the image was burned into his brain as he walked out.

He went back to his bed and he wasn't sure how long he had but he wasn't going to waste time, his hand practically flew to his semi and with her images, in his memory it went rock hard in mere moments and a small release he held would have to do for now.

After 30 minutes she called for him again to come get her out of the tub.

He looked down into the now drained tub, she was curled up pressing her breasts to her legs to try and conceal herself, but he didn't care, she tried to make a grab for her dry towel to cover her but he wouldn't listen and bent down grazing his hand across her butt that was showing making her jump to a straight back position while also making her breasts bounce at the fast action she forgot her hands in the motion which he got an eyeful of before she resumed her position in fetal.

"I can't hold you properly like that. I could drop you." He smirked in his usual perverted tone.

Sofia slowly leaned back a blush reddened her face, he got another eyeful of her using her hands to hide her treasures, then when he knelt down again to pick her up his face was right on top of her hand that hid her patch and got a good whiff of her newly clean arousal and just wanted to taste it.

He carried her into his room and laid her out on the bed much to her dismay and confusion, he left her there naked and wet while he went back into the bathroom to grab the towel and change of clothes.

When he came back out she was still hiding herself but was trying to get under the covers but was unable to.

"Here." He said putting the clothes and towel right next to her then went back to the bathroom while saying "My turn."

Sofia was left to dry herself and look at the clothes he left for her, it was a pair of his boxers, PJ pants, and one of his long sleeved shirts that was a lighter purple than what she was used to seeing him in.

When he emerged with a mouth of freshly brushed teeth and now empty bladder she was dressed and waiting for him.

"Where will I be sleeping?" She asked watching him pick up his comb and comb out his daily tangles, he pointed to the bed and said: "Right there."

"What about you?" She asked confused.

"Right over there." He said pointing to the other side of the bed.

"Oh." She said taking a deep breath and getting under the covers because his house was actually very drafty like an old Sorcerer's tower and she was very cold.

But his bed was warm and smelled just like him, she curled up under the covers and pressed into the soft bed getting comfortable enough that she was ready to fall asleep, until the lights went out and she felt the bed shift at his dropping on it making her turn into his side at the dip where he lay, she now laid right up against him,her body pressed right up on him and one of his legs were now in between hers.

He took this opportunity to cuddle her close to this chest, covered them up and said "Good night."

Sofia was in shock she never thought this would happen to her but it is and she was too tired to do anything about it, so she just rubbed her face on him, closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep.

Hours later Sofia laid on her back eyes wide open, she had been thinking out the riddle all this time and has yet to go to sleep, Cedric, on the other hand, fell asleep the moment he got comfortable, during the night she was getting cramps at staying in the same position for so long so she moved out of his grasp but instantly regretted it when he cuddled back up to her and was using her breasts as pillows.

She tried to fix the problem but only made it worse, Cedric was now laying in between her legs splayed out his crotch right on top of hers and his face buried in her cleavage while his arms wrapped around her waist.

His legs were bent under him so her legs were bent over his, it was the most awkward position she had ever been in but for some reason, it felt comfortable, so she left him alone.

At 3 O'Clock in the morning, there was a loud chiming throughout the house making her jump and scream.

"Jeez. Stupid clock." Cedric said moving off of her to cover his head with a pillow.

"Sorry that old broken clock rings every morning at exactly 3 in the morning." He said to her as he felt her sit up.

"Why not get it fixed or throw it away?" She asked in curiosity.

"Because it's built into the house and everyone has tried to fix it and we've had clock fixers come look at it over the centuries but no one ever could.

Sofia's mind clicked. "ITS THE CLOCK." She said sitting up and shook Cedric, the man in question was fully awake now.

"The clock?" He said looking at her with now wide awake eyes just as his family came in.

"The Clock. What kind of clock is it?" She asked looking between his family and Cedric.

"It's ah..." He said thinking a moment trying to wake up his thought process.

"It's a grandfather clock. It was built with the house." He said.

"Show me." She said jumping out of the bed as he did the same.

They all scurried downstairs and into the sitting room by the foyer, Cedric noticed that she was completely ignoring whatever pain she had in her knee.

The family stayed back while Sofia stepped up to the clock she looked over every detail just like with the painting.

"The clock chimed 3 am yet it stays midnight." She said affirmingly.

"Its always on midnight."

" **Love lost to time, but still remains, only rings 3 times but stays the same."** She said replaying the clue.

She kneeled down to open the door and saw that there was a heart shaped swinger with its middle completely open like a charm which was strange because it was supposed to be a weight, so she grabbed the heart and pulled.

A loud ticking noise sounded with the grinding of gears which made Sofia fall back a little until a loud thump sounded from inside the clock body, looking back in was a heart shaped key.

She picked it up and looked around for anything else until she saw on the clock face was the clock winder, she opened the glass door to the face and inserted the key, but nothing happened.

"Chimes at 3 but stays the same." She said reminding herself.

She began to turn the key clockwise and counted for every time it rounded. "1...2...3"

When the clock hands were at 3 am the gears grinded again, the key was pushed out and the clock began to tick like its suppose to, suddenly a drawer popped out at the bottom of the clock.

She knelt down and pulled the drawer out more as the family watched in awe and hope that the prophecy was coming true.

She picked up the key then put it on the chain around her neck.

Inside the drawer was a box and lifting it was was a simple wooden box with what looked like childrens drawings on it, opening it she saw a white branch in it.

She moved the box towards the family for them to look at it but jumped when she was shouted at. "THE FAMILY WAND." Sofia fell back against the shout as Goodwin came up to her and took the wand from her but he was shocked but an electrical current.

"What is it?" Sofia asked, they all stayed silent and looked at everyone else until Goodwin spoke.

"It is one of the lost treasures." Sofia looked back at it in shock.

"But there is one more." He continued.

"You said its the family wand right?" She asked in confirmation. but he wouldnt looka t her.

"Mr. Goodwin. If you want me to solve I HAVE to know everything." he still didn't look at her until Cedric spoke.

"The family wand is a family heirloom it is passed down throught he generations from father to son when the son is old enough to prove himself as an amazing Sorcerer to his father." He explained.

Sofia turned the bos to look at it again.

"Is that a clue Sofia?" Calista asked.

"Is there more I need to know?" She asked looking back at the dejected looking Cedric.

"Yes there is more." He started making Sofia close the box and hold it close then motioned for him to talk.

"I'm gonna make Coffee," Wini said going to the kitchen as all this commotion had woken everyone up and they were too awake to try and go back to sleep and since it had taken a while for all this to go on it was now 4 in the morning.

Sofia and everyone else sat down with their coffee at the dining room table she held the box close to her and waited for someone to continue.

Cedric looked at her and sighed then he nervously continued.

"The other treasure is known as the amulet of Avalor, it is a powerful amulet. When Sofia the first and Cedric the first made all this." He said motioning to the house.

"I thought they disappeared?" She asked in confusion.

"They disappeared from the Enchancian Kingdom. But they lived there lives here until they were found and separated before they could a have any children, or barely even a life of their own. Sofia was forced to marry a Prince from another Kingdom never to see Cedric again while Cedric was banished from the Kingdom and no one ever saw him again for a long time. Sofia died in childbirth along with her baby. No one knew that her husband that she was forced to marry was abusive and it killed her. The last time anyone saw Cedric for the last time was when he was an old man and he laid dead right next to Sofia's grave." He said with grave emotion.

Sofia teared at such a tragedy. "What else?"

"Cedric and Sofia bound our magic within the family wand and the amulet, so when they are found our magic will return." Goodwin continued.

"There is more," Calista said. but all eyes were on her to try and make her be quiet, but she ignored them.

"We are the descendants of Cedric's sister Cordelia and her daughter Calista." Everyone else visibly calmed until she said more.

"And there is more to the prophecy as well." Cordelia shushed her with her hand but it was already too late.

"I have to know everything to solve this," Sofia said with a little bitter tone.

 **"A love lost in time, once forbidden but not forgotten, the return of the Princess shall bring back the lost treasure** **. When Love is found again, they must bring forth life, only then this shall ordain, the curse shall cause no strife."** Wini said continuing for her daughter.

Sofia's eyes went wide, she put her hands to her forehead to lean on them.

"I see so that's why Wini said that yesterday." She said making Wini sniffle.

"I'm going back to bed," Sofia said picking up the wand case and headed back to Cedric's room.

"Wait what about the wand?" Goodwin asked hurriedly.

"Or the next clue." he continued.

"I will think about telling you later. I'm tired." Sofia replied as she walked off.

"Cedric! Go with her," Wini whispered waving her arm to prove her point.

Cedric quietly followed behind knowing that this news would be devastating to her, and when he got back to his room she was tucked up in his bed on the far side to be as far away from him as possible, he heard her cry silently.

"Sofia?" He tried to be soft with her and not touch her at all.

"Just let me sleep, Cedric." She said in a sad tone that broke his heart.

Cedric crawled into the bed and just laid there and watched her since the coffee was keeping him awake and he had already slept so, for now, he would watch over her until she woke up.

Sofia slept until noon it was a deep dreamless sleep and she wasn't bothered, so when she woke up she had a headache, leaning up she grasped her head while leaning into her grasp then moving ro rub her face.

Looking around she saw where she was at and remembered.

"You ok?" Cedric asked he was sitting up in the bed right next to her reading a book, though he looked at her with concern.

"Yeah. Come on." She said getting out of bed and stretching.

"Hold on." He said making her watch him as he pulled out a bundle of clothes from his drawer and she saw it was her clothes from yesterday.

"My Mom washed them for you. These will keep you warm." He said handing her her a pair of dark purple leggings that belonged to one of his sisters, as well as his signature purple jacket.

"Thank you." She said taking them into the bathroom and coming out with a fresh look of brushed hair and also giving a hardcore look with the leggings and jacket added to her dress she looked good enough to eat in Cedric's mind.

Cedric wore a dark green long sleeved shirt purple vest, gray pants, and his moto boots, making Sofia think the same thing he was thinking about her.

She knelt down by the bed and pulled out the wand case.

"Let's go." She said walking out of his room.

Cedric found himself sitting at the dining room table with his family and Sofia who still held the case in front of her on the table.

"Before I start back again on solving this, I have a few questions," Sofia said with her arms crossed making sure she had their attention.

"Go ahead, dear," Wini said to her.

"Ok, why is solving this so important?" She asked keeping her mind still and without emotion.

They all looked at each other in confusion and tried to explain it.

"Well..." Wini said first.

"It..." Cedric tried.

"Umm..." Goodwin thought.

"I wanna say it's because of the first Cedric when he was a royal sorcerer, in the beginning, he was a little...bumbling." Cedric stopped to think for a minute.

"Bumbling?" Sofia confirmed.

"Yeah, he was always being put down by others so his work made him nervous which made him want to prove himself but also made him nervous at the same time, so it made him mess up...a lot which made people criticize him even more." Cedric continued.

"Poor Cedric," Sofia confessed.

"Yeah, but he got better after Sofia the first arrived at the palace. It wasn't long after that, Sofia had become Cedric's apprentice and by teaching her magic she helped him gain confidence in himself because all she gave him was praise." He continued.

"Aww." Sofia swooned.

"Yeah. No one knows exactly when but history says it was when Sofia turned 16 that they started to fall in love." He added.

"So romantic." Calista followed with her own swoon.

"So when everything went south and they were found and forced apart Cedric was officially fired from his position and the Wormwood family was disgraced as sorcerers because we could no longer perform magic." Goodwin continued.

"So which is it to get your magic back or to prove yourselves just like the first Cedric?" She asked affirmingly.

They all took a moment and look dejected because she had a point.

"So why have me solve it? Why not choose someone else? It can't just be because I look like the picture and have the same name." Sofia argued.

"It's not," Cedric said not really looking at her until now when he scooted closer.

"In the time that Sofia and Cedric lived here, Cedric wanted to prove that he and Sofia were meant to be together. In order to do so, he spent a year training and researching one of the most difficult true love spells known in the sorcery world." He explained carefully.

"What kind of spell was it?" Sofia curiously asked.

"The spell was supposed to start as a potion then when it is sprinkled on someone the person that they are meant to be with will glow and you just follow the glow, no matter where on the planet the glow can be seen." Sofia sort of looked confused.

"Unfortunately he was so focused on showing everyone how great he was and that he and Sofia were meant to be that he didn;t notice he was messing up the whole time." He said leaning back in his chair taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes.

"What went wrong?" She asked looking around the table.

"The second page of the spell was stuck to the first page of the next spell, but it was actually a curse," Goodwin said watching the distress on his son.

"What kind of curse?" She asked looking between Cedric and Goodwin.

"It is an anti-love curse, when enacted it causes the family and even the future generations to live their lives without ever finding true love, now that doesn't necessarily mean they can't get married or have children it just won't be with their true love." Goodwin continued as Cedric replaced his sunglasses.

"So he accidently mixed them?" Sofia asked while looking at Cedric.

"Yes. He made the love potion like it said in the first spell, but instead of pouring it on himself, he followed the inscription for the curse, it is supposed to be a magic circle inscription one on the floor that the caster stands in the middle, and another magic circle inscription to be inscribed on the body of the on you wish to curse to enact it, then if you did the potion like you suppose to for the curse you pour it around the target and say the spell. Cedric followed the directions for the inscriptions but when it came time to pour the potion he used the True love potion instead and said the incantation for it as well. Mixing them made a curse that was passed down through the generations that every male of every new generation will see the glow of his true love whenever he hits manhood, and whenever he is near them her glow will be so bright that he needs to wear sunglasses." Cedric said tapping his own sunglasses.

Sofia looked at him in shock as what he just said was mulling over in her head, she leaned her head into her hands and said "I see." she took a few heavy breaths and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and knew it was his though she didn't want him to touch her but it was a simple action that felt warm and inviting.

"So will I be glowing to you the rest of your life?" Sofia inquired with slight annoyance.

"No. When we...mix...our...'essences'...to make a...baby...that's when the glow will go away." Cedric said slowly and carefully.

Sofia blushed, "so how bright is the glow?" she inquired.

"It's bright enough that your different shades of yellow, orange, and gold though I can see your silhouette and outline, but nothing more I just fill in the colors and any blanks from the picture of Sofia the First," Cedric said readjusting his glasses.

Sofia sat back and stared at the wand case in silence.

"So what was the next clue?" Goodwin asked.

"I'm not done just yet." She said gently.

"So the Prophecy does that have to do with you and me? **A love lost in time, once forbidden but not forgotten, the return of the Princess shall bring back the lost treasure** **. When Love is found again, they must bring forth life, only then this shall ordain, the curse shall cause no strife."** Sofia said rhetorically.

"Yeah?" Cedric said quizzically.

"I will bring back the treasures, and with our union, it will break the curse, and fulfill the Prophecy," Sofia explained getting it straight in her own head.

"It will be alright Sofia. You can take your time." Cedric said patting her shoulder again.

"If I took my time, I would never be allowed to leave," Sofia said gently removing his hand.

They all looked dejected about that, jogging everyone out of there silent trance when Cedric's phone rang, he left the room to talk while the others continued their silence.

After about 10 minutes Cedric came back and spoke to Sofia. "Sofia, can I speak to my family alone please?" He said making Sofia nod and pick up the wand case and walk out of the room even when the others lifted their arms in wanting of the case.

Sofia was away enough that Cedric couldn't see her glow so he lifted the sunglasses up on top of his head and to tell them the news.

"That was my people, they called to tell me that they took care of Hugo and the other people that were after Sofia, so everything has calmed down a little. It should be safe enough to Sofia and her family to return home by weeks end." He said sitting back down.

"We have to tell Sofia," Calista said happily.

"No, we can't. Not until she fulfills the prophecy and breaks the curse." Goodwin said with a firm tone.

"We can't do that you heard what she just said. She feels trapped here because of us and what we want." Cordelia said worriedly.

"The girls are right Goodwin. We can't make Sofia feel like a prisoner." Wini said being firm with her husband.

"I am the patriarch, I make the rules, and if I say Sofia will stay as long as she is solving this then it is law," Goodwin said in a loud tone hitting the table to prove his point before walking out.

The rest of them sighed in defeat as a listening ear that was next to a vent in a closed off room, sighed in utter upset while clutching the wand case.

Sofia slipped to the ground and silently sobbed.

Things quieted down after that and it was dinnertime that they regrouped.

"Dinner!" Wini called as she and her girls were setting the table, Goodwin came out of his office still with his scowl on his face and a walk that said I am in charge.

Cedric had spent the last few hours looking for Sofia, but he came up empty-handed, the girl in question appeared from nowhere still clutching the wand case but with a determined look on her face.

She came into the dining room and said "I've made a decision." she was about to speak more but she was interrupted by Goodwin. "So have I." He said coming up to her and yanked the case out of her hands.

She let him do it and didn't say anything but just watched when he opened the box and picked up the wand. "this belongs to me its..." Goodwin said while holding it in the air until he visibly got shocked by purple electricity making him drop the wand.

"Dad." Calista and Cordelia shouted at the same time Cedric shouted "father." and Wini shouted "Goodwin"

"What happened?" He said looking down at the wand.

Sofia crossed her arms and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "The wand belongs to Cedric." She said in a firm tone.

"And how do you know?" Goodwin asked argumentatively.

"Because I do. It's part of the Prophecy." She argued back.

"So pick it up, Cedric." She ordered pointed at the wand. Cedric obliged though he was worried about being shocked, however after having it in his hand for a minute nothing happened.

"How is it a part of the prophecy?" Goodwin asked in annoyance.

"Because it's about Cedric and I. It has nothing to do with you; if the past has taught us anything it's not to underestimate or belittle others." She argued.

"Now, Cedric put it back in the case." She said which he obliged, and as soon as it was back in it, she practically slammed the lid

"I will be right back." She said gripping the case and walking out, they waited for 2 minutes when she came back without it.

"what did you do with it?" Goodwin said angrily.

"I put it back where I found for safe keeping for now," Sofia said sitting down at the table with a notepad.

"But what about the next clue?" Cedric said calmly.

"I have it." She replied also calm holding up the notepad.

"However before that. My decision is that I will help solve this and I will do EVERYTHING that is required of me as soon as I can." Sofia said looking at Cedric when saying Everything making him look at her in light shock at her actions. Because I want to go home and see my family.

"Because I want to go home and see my family and THAT is the end of it." She finalized.

Everyone sat down and nodded.

"Ok back to the clue. I found the clue on the lid of the case; they looked like ordinary scratches but on closer inspection they made words." Sofia explained.

"What did it say?" Wini asked.

"It didn't say anything." She replied unphased but everyone else just gave her a dumbfounded look which she easily ignored.

"It was just a jumble of words that didn't make any sense." She continued then added.

" **Point, Lead, Star, Pass, Needle, North, Come."** Sofia read it aloud.

"What do they mean?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know yet. But I will figure it out." She said glowering at them.

Dinner went on with Sofia in Silence while she scribbled on the notepad even after dinner she went right up to Cedric's bedroom, she changed back into the night clothes she wore the night before.

Cedric watched her while he got ready for bed, she used the notepad and scotch tape to write down the words and stick them on his wall, while she sat on the floor and watched the words expecting them to change.

He watched her for about an hour until he fell asleep.

But was awoken 3 hours later by Sofia screaming "I'VE GOT IT."

Cedric rolled over and fell off the bed looking up at her then his family came rushing in and they all saw her rearranging the papers into and order.

"Hah. That's it." She said turning around eyes brimming with pride while the rest all looked tired but slowly waking up.

" **Come** and **pass** make one word, **Compass**. **North** and **Star** are put together to make, **North Star** , and with the **needle** of the **compass** pointed toward the **north star** and it will **LEAD** to the next clue or treasure." She said excitedly.

"Do we have a compass anywhere?" Wini asked Goodwin.

"Oh, I have one in my office." He said about to run for it until she was stopped by Sofia.

"No that won't work." She said stopping him.

"Why not?" Cordelia asked.

"Because any compass will point north so it's not gonna be that easy." She said calmly and with a smile.

"So what kind of compass do we need?" Calista asked, Sofia pointed her finger and opened her mouth to talk but she quickly said "I don't know." turning around and sitting back down in front of the papers on the wall.

The others groaned, they looked at the time and decided to go back to sleep.

It wasn't until dawn had broke that everyone came to check on her and their ruckus in his room was what woke him and he noticed that Sofia was gone.

The papers were gone, his night clothes were on the floor, and the clothes she wore yesterday were gone.

They all jumped and began running around screaming her name until they all heard.

"SHUT UP, I'M IN THE LIBRARY." She screamed. They all crowded at the library to find that she had a whole table set up with a chalkboard, papers were everywhere and a map of the house was laid out on the table.

"We thought you left," Cedric said coming up and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug, shocking Sofia.

"I said I would stay until it was done but I wasn't tired in the least so I changed and moved down here so I had more room to work with, but I got cold so I went back up and changed and I've been here ever since." She explained looking back over the map.

"So have you found anything more," Cedric asked with pride at her smarts.

"I have actually." She said easily making the others happy.

I found that since the clue was with the wand it means that they want us to use the family wand as the **NEEDLE** of the **COMPASS**." She explained showing the diagram of a compass showing how the clue is explained.

"Ok so let's go get the wand," Goodwin said with happiness.

"And do what with it? we have no compass body to use it on." She asked passively.

Goodwin then looked dejected.

"Ok so how do we find a compass body to use the wand on?" Wini asked.

"I've been thinking about that that's why I got out the map of the house. I figured since the clues were involved with pieces that originated when the house was first built then maybe the body of the compass is another original piece with the house." She explained carefully.

"Why didn't you wake me I could have helped you find them," Cedric said in defense.

But Sofia was still looking at her board while saying "I tried like 5 times but you were dead asleep." Sofia said with ease making his sisters snicker.

"You should try screaming that wakes me up easily." He retorted with a smirk that she could only hear.

"I'll remember that. As Long as your family is ok with being woken up the same." She rebutted with her own smile.

"Ugh. Your gonna be the death of me woman." He said rubbing his face.

"Thanks, I'm trying." She said rearranging the map.

The family left to get changed and ready for the day, and when Goodwin came back to help he saw that Cedric was already back by her side.

"Any new developments?" he asked.

"I just got here so I'm trying to think of things that would make the compass body." He said before Sofia finished for him.

"No ned I found it." She said making the men look at her.

She leaned over the table and pointed to the ground of the manor.

"Right here there is a sundial, right?" She asked looking between both of them.

"Yes but how is that suppose to be a compass?" Cedric asked.

"Why is there a sundial on a mountain when there's never any sun?" She asked rhetorically.

It was quick that Goodwin went to get Wini and the girls while Sofia and Cedric went to get the wand, then Cedric got out his parka for Sofia, while he wore his older one that was old and kind of worn.

They all walked out in the snow a good 20 feet from the house in the garden that was full of trees and plants that were native to winter weather.

The sundial was made of polished marble and covered in snow, Sofia took out a hot water bottle that Wini gave her for warmth under the parka, she slowly emptied the water on the sundial melting the snow and she had enough to clear away the snow from the base of it.

Come to find that, the base had rings with breaks in different directions and sizes, on the face of the dial itself there was more lettering. Sofia took out her notepad and began to write the lettering.

"That looks like another language," Cedric said looking at it.

"It's not," Sofia said finishing the lettering then holding it up.

"It's English but it's backward and upside down." She said rewriting the words properly.

"What does it say?" Calista asked while clutching Wini for warmth.

" **Key, Wand, Star, Compass."** She answered.

"Oh, great more words. Right, when I thought we were one step closer." Goodwin said storming back to the house making the others follow, but Cedric came up to Sofia who was still looking over the sundial.

"NO. This is where we need to be." Sofia said, the others turned and looked at her in concern.

"Sofia will this take a while like before?" Wini asked fearing for the warmth comfort of the children.

"No Ma'am. This won't take long." Sofia said as she pulled off the clock key, they watched as she poured some of the hot water into her mouth the spit it on the stand. Then she inserted the key into a keyhole that was easily missed in the intricate carving.

There was a loud clicking noise then suddenly a chair was bolted from the base of the Sundial catching Sofia in a sitting position, then the sundial turned to point north.

Sofia looked up to the cloudy sky then looking back down at the sundial she saw the similar rings that were on the base that now made her chair, she rotated the rings into different patterns noticing the patterns and followed them until the rings made out the points of a real compass, she motioned for Cedric and he brought over the wand and she showed him how to place it.

Once the wand was in place it began to slowly spin and the clouds began to disperse until the sky was clear and the stars were now visible, Sofia carefully stopped the wand and pointed it to the North Star with a slight tilt.

That's when a purple light surrounded Cedric and Sofia, He knelt by her side to try and shield her as the wind picked up and the center of the sundial spun the rings as the wand floated then suddenly burst leaving nothing but ashes in its wake until they formed words.

 **"A love lost in time, once forbidden but not forgotten, the return of the Princess shall bring back the lost treasure** **. When Love is found again, they must bring forth life, only then this shall ordain, the curse shall cause no strife. "**

 **"** It's the prophecy?" Cordelia said in annoyance as Sofia began to read it off.

"No there is more at the end." She said finishing it.

 **"Only love doth open the door, thine own hands joined once more."** She finished it off.

"What does it mean?" Wini asked.

Sofia was about to answer until the compass turned back into a sundial and the ashes of the wand blew away as the snow clouds returned, and with them came a clash of freezing wind and a blizzard.

Sofia was covered by Cedric's protective arms as they all ran back to the house, they all settled into the living room with Goodwin's hot chocolate as Sofia mulled over the words that were now stuck in her head while Cedric was fast asleep on her shoulder.

"I can't believe the family wand just got destroyed so easily," Goodwin said to Wini.

"It's because it wasn't real." Sofia said getting their attention.

"How so?" When holding the wand it was too light, it was obvious." She said making Goodwin glower.

"So? What is the next clue." Calista asked sitting by her sister next to the fire, trying to change the subject.

"The fact that they included the original Prophecy in the clue is a clue all on its own it's the last bit the tells us what to do," Sofia explained while tapping the pen on her cheek while making water drop sounds.

"The Prophecy." She said a minute later getting everyone's attention and a sudden action of standing up Cedric fell on the couch and made him jolt awake.

"With the original, Prophecy it means we go back to where all this started." She said looking around the room.

"The painting." She said leading the way making everyone going into the study returning to the painting.

"Ok so now what? Cedric said still waking up and sipped his hot chocolate to help wake him up.

 **"Only love doth open the door, thine own hands joined once more,"** Sofia said before she dropped the notepad on the desk and pulled Cedric up right next to her and she pulled the cup from him setting it down as well then she grasped his hand in hers, when nothing happened they all were starting to lose hope so Sofia began to inspect closer until she saw breaks in the painting itself that she didn't notice before.

the hands of Cedric and Sofia that were joined together in the painting had a dark outline around them, so with her hand, she grasped Cedric's hand once more then pressed their hands onto the painting and lightly pressed, and she felt the button give away.

Gears grinded as they painting carefully separated down the middle then separated to reveal a secret door, hidden behind the painting all this time was dark purple and there was a keyhole.

Sofia had Cedric grasp the key in their conjoined hands once more to insert it they turned the key around but nothing happened until Sofia said.

" **3 rings is a chime"** She said making their hands turn the key 3 times until the doors jumped in it unlocked state, they pushed the doors in and found a dusty old room.

It was decorated with purple accents, cherry wood, and antique furniture, everything was covered in dust until Sofia and Cedric stepped in and the dust blew off like magic to reveal the room lit and clean.

There were pictures of Cedric and Sofia everywhere but no sign of the treasure.

"So what the next clue?" Cordelia asked peeking in.

"I'm not sure. Sofia?" Cedric asked in confusion seeing Sofia look at the pictures.

"There isn't one. This is the last stop." She said looking around with eyes full of stars.

"What but where are the treasures?" Goodwin asked.

"They wont be revealed until the prophecy is fulfilled." She said running her hand over the purple velvet bedspread.

"But you said this was the last stop." Cedric asked confused at her own words.

"It is, but the Prophecy isn't done." She continued looking up at the dragon designed chandelier.

 **"When Love is found again, they must bring forth life, only then this shall ordain, the curse shall cause no strife"** She recited with a smile on her face.

"This was their room, this is where Cedric and Sofia lived their lives in hiding together, **A love lost in time but still remains.** This is our last stop to fulfill the prophecy."She said looking up at Cedric who looked around in awe.

"Cedric?" getting his attention she looked at him and said.

"This is where we are to bring forth a life the way never did, and then the curse will be broken." She explained carefully, making Cedric blush and Wini took this time to shoo Cordelia and Calista away. Then she and Goodwin closed the doors locking them in they tossed the key under the door just in time for the painting to cover the door back up again.

Back inside Sofia took off the purple jacket and shoes then crawled into the bed, her mind was tired but was ready to finish what she started.

Cedric also took off his jacket and boots then crawled under the covers, Sofia pulled her knees up to her chest in embarrassment so Cedric took the initiative and pulled her to his lap to kiss her.

She followed his lead, and suddenly there was 2 purple lights in the room one light purple and one dark purple, they looked at them just in time for the light purple one to go into Sofia's mouth and the dark purple went into Cedric's mouth, they both took deep breaths and suddenly felt like new and reborn but they couldn't put their fingers on it even when they looked up to see that they both had 1 glowing purple eye each, it didn't matter so they resumed kissing and they felt like crying because they felt like they had been reunited.

It felt like a trance as Cedric made quick work of removing Sofia's clothes then practically ripping his own clothes off, he was ready to finally make love with her.

Sofia was as well, his mouth was everywhere, his fingers were caressing every place before his mouth could kiss.

Sofia grazed her delicate hands along his muscles and she went to cloud 9 when his hot poker it was large and filled her up stretching her out, she didn't feel any pain but pure ecstasy even when he thrusted into her her virginity was gone and replaced with heavenly pleasure. Then her mind exploded as sparkles colored her eyes and electricity coursed through her body as liquid heat pooled in her belly as the poker twitched in excitement at his own release, while his mouth made work of her mouth and his hands massaged her breasts swelling them and hardening her nipples.

Cedric and Sofia never faltered and went on for hours, he cradled her body while she caressed his.

By morning they were spent and they fell asleep as the bright purple lights left their bodies and let them rest as they ascend to the heavens.

Cedric awoke in mid afternoon looking at a head of auburn hair, the glow was gone and with a gentle brush her hair was removed from her face and he could now see her clearly. He brought her in and held her close kissing her head.

When they both sat up Sofia saw soft purple glows, she sat up to the smaller version of the painting that guarded the door, and she saw it.

"Cedric, this painting was made 3D." She said reaching up to the painting of Sofia the first adn Cedric watched as she pulled out the real amulet from around the neck and out of the painting.

Cedric looked over at his own counterpart adn carefully he pulled the family wand from the other Cedric's hand.

After that the Wormwood family had their magic back, they made Sofia rest for a few days in the room while Cedric took care of her needs both in and out of the bed, After 2 days she got the feeling back in her legs so she was able to sit in Cedric's hummer as he took her home and she found her family already there adn was very glad to see her.

Cedric asked for a private conversation with Roland and Miranda as Sofia went up to her room to rest some more and Cedric told them everything, they were mad at first but glad when Cedric asked their permission to marry her.

After one year the new WormWood boy was born only 6 months after Cedric and Sofia's wedding and the Wormwood name was slowly rising in the ranks as powerful Sorcerers


	6. I feel it coming by Weeknd ft Daft Punk

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cedfia/Sofric one-shot based on the song I feel it comin' by The Weeknd ft Daft Punk, while also from a scene in Twilight.

 **WARNING: contains ideally sensitive subjects**

As a royal Sorcerer, Cedric was skilled at shifts, shifts in people's feelings and shifts in the balance of the world, though int he beginning he wasn't the best and sometimes he got things wrong.

But when the young princess Sofia became his Apprentice he told himself not only was this a good chance to practice his sensory skills.

He couldn't help but do a small victory dance in his head when he could tell that when she hit the age of 13 he could tell that she was going to have her first period soon though it wasn't his position to tell her not at the age of 27, but it always helped him when dealing with her mood swings all he needed was chocolate, and she was practically putty after the endorphins hit.

Ho always began to silently curse himself when he was so kind that she came around more, calling him her friend and he got annoyed by her presence even when she would say the simplest of phrases that easily slip from any child's mouth made him smile with a warm tingle in his heart.

Then when she became a lovely 16-year-old he got worried when he felt she had developed a feeling of warmth in her heart for him he could sense how much it had grown and developed over the years since they first met. However, she didn't know what the feeling meant so he had a little time to try and push her away.

But the past should have told him about her resilience because she came around more and she was wearing more risque dresses that were more suited for a young woman and her curves made him want to hug and touch her instead of pushing her away. His own developing feeling made him worry about his sanity and even his position at the Palace.

By the time she was 18, she had become a woman, and he a man of 32 they found comfort in each other's arms, he watched her grow into the woman she is, her hair had gotten longer and he loved looking at how the amulet lay on her bosom, though it was not the most striking part about her.

Long gone was the need of retrieving the amulet for fear of how much it would hurt her, all he now cared about was her happiness even if it wasn't with him, but he still wanted to try.

So on a particularly chilly Friday, it was only a month until Wassailia, she was cold in his drafty tower but she wouldn't go back to her room, so he decided to try and be firm with her like the child he watched her grow up from, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Your gonna be stubborn then you can just deal with being held for warmth, you impudent child." He said trying to sound harsh but all she did was giggle, and it made him look at her in surprise.

 _Tell me what you really like, Baby I can take my time, We don't ever have to fight,_ _Just take it step-by-step_

She nestled against his neck where he felt her hot breath giving him goosebumps in the chilly tower; everything in the world was telling him not too but he wanted to and he could feel that she wanted him too.

He turned his head towards her and she leaned up and they let their mouths connect and they did a loving dance, his hand found its way into her hair as her arms wrapped around his neck and tickled his hair while her legs straddled his waist he held her close with his hands on her back.

He knew he was in trouble because he fell in love with her and that it would cause problems but for now, he just enjoyed feeling her on him.

 _I can see it in your eyes, Cause they never tell me lies, I can feel that body shake, And the heat between your legs_

It had been 2 years since they started this forbidden courtship, they never went any further than delicious kissing and cuddling, they were wrapped up in their own world, lying on a blanket with a stolen picnic in her secret garden.

His robe left to hang on a tree with no shoes, socks, vest, or tie; he was just Cedric not just her childhood teacher but the man that always tested her limits and never treated her like a delicate Princess but a person who happened to be a princess and he pushed her to do more and be better and was never afraid to say the truth to her because she was strong enough to move on from it.

Sofia daring as ever she left her high heel shoes right next to his as well as her gown hanging on the tree right next to his robe, she was left in her corset and slip, Cedric blushed as he always did seeing her comfort around him she had been doing this before she turned 18, he was worried about what she expected but when she reassured his thought with a kiss and just letting his hands drape around her to hold her close while they laid down watching the beauty of the garden.

It was at that time he decided to relax as well and strip himself of his own title to just be Cedric, bared before each other as just ordinary people without titles was all the intimacy they needed.

"Sofia?" He said getting her to look up at him.

"I'm gonna go to your father and ask for your hand." He said with a nervous smile which easily faded when she smiled and cried then crawled on top of him to kiss him a passion of pure happiness.

The next day she was summoned by her father and she had assumed that it was because Cedric had come early and talked with him, she bounced in happiness down the hall, she was ready for this to done and hopefully accepted so she can live her life in peace and happiness with the man that made her happy the most, but who she saw in his office wasn't Cedric.

"Prince Hugo, what a pleasure. What brings you here?" She asked taking a seat on the creme colored sofa with gold trimmings.

She tried to sit as far away from him as she could as is appropriate for proper Princess behavior when she is to be with someone else.

"Sofia, prince Hugo has just offered a proposal for your hand and I have accepted," Roland said in happiness, but his announcement made her happiness falter, but with her studies, she had to keep her composure.

Sofia's smile slightly returned and turned to Hugo. "Hugo, may I have a moment with my father please?" She said with grace.

"No need Sofia you will miss your coach," Roland said excitedly practically jumping up from his desk chair to haul her up carefully from the couch to stand.

"My coach?" She asked worriedly and taken aback.

"Yes, you leave right now. Hugo will be King soon and he is in need of an heir quickly. Don't worry I've had the maids prepare your luggage anything more will be sent later" Roland said ushering them out of his office.

"Father I beg you. I am in love with someone else." She explained with a smile and confidence hoping that he would understand while trying to stop his ushering.

"Well, then you will have to put him behind you because you're engaged now." He said firmly and practically tossed her into Hugo's arms, roughly.

"What no. I don't want this." She said trying to fight but Hugo was always stronger than she was, as he wrapped his arms around her frame to hold her to him he still wasn't saying anything but he held a wicked smile on his face that scared her.

Her screaming was being heard throughout the castle all the way to Cedric's tower who was trying to be busy but he kept feeling a headache at the back of head, he put it off thinking it was just from working so much until he heard a commotion coming from outside, Confused by the noises he looked out to the courtyard finding the royal family in a tizzy.

Queen Miranda was being held back by King Roland, Amber and James were being held by castle guards while the woman he loved was being forced biting and clawing into a coach with all of her luggage, as soon as he saw Soia his headache pounded as he was feeling the fear and anger from his beloved.

Cedric ran as fast as he could down to the courtyard to only be too late, Sofia was hanging out of the window of the now flying away carriage she was screaming for help. Cedric couldn't do anything she was too far and was worried if he tried he might lose his job.

Finally, Roland released Miranda, while Amber and James both cried for their sister, Amber fell into a heap on the ground shaking with tears.

Roland held a smile on his face in triumph then looked back at Amber "Let this be a lesson to you Amber. Whoever I choose to be your husband you will accept otherwise it will end up like that for you." He said with a glower at her, she scowled at him while tears still fell.

Amber, Miranda, and James all looked at each other with a knowing look that said. "We will not let this stand nor will he get away with this."

Cedric stood there and watched the carriage until it was out of sight even after the family went back inside, he stood out there and watched.

She was gone, he couldn't feel her presence anymore.

He turned to go back to his tower until a pink shine caught his eye, he turned back and went over to look at what it was and found none other than the Amulet of Avalor.

His anger boiled at the impudence of the King and as he held the Amulet in his hand he squeezed the pink jewel, his vengeance running through his veins at the need to exact revenge on Roland by taking over the Kingdom, but then Sofia came into his head and her disapointment in him over powered his vengeance.

He ran as fast as he could to their secret garden, then as soon as he was alone he pressed his hands into his face, he stormed around grunting in pain until he fell to his knees and screamed he screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and he was exhausted, he fell onto the ground face first and let out silent sobs he was angry at himself that one of his fleeting thoughts was worrying about his job instead of her.

Cedric woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, his throat was so raw to the point he couldn't talk, he was still in the garden it seemed dim and without life while Sofia was not there and when he scooped some water from the stream to drink to sooth his throat it stung a great deal.

Looking at his reflection, his hair was messy and greasy, his eyes were red and puffy from crying until he fell asleep, then he could physically see the swelling of his throat, he looked horrible, but when he returned to his tower he refused to take a heal all potion so that he had to wake up for who knows how long to remind him that she was gone.

Cedric kept up his work every day, he did his job without a smile except when Miranda came up to put her hand on his shoulder, they were all grieving, but not Roland, he was happy when he was receiving news from the now King Hugo along with gifts.

One note, in particular, came 5 months after Sofia was forced to leave with him, and made everyone mad especially Cedric.

" _Dear Enchancia,_

 _I send you this message with glad tidings and in hopes, it finds you all in health._

 _It has been 3 months Since Sofia and I have gotten married,_

 _and now I am pleased to announce that she is with child._

 _Sofia was resistant at first but I've been able to break her like you said, King Roland._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hugo."_

Roland had a look of happiness and a smirk that said he was proud, Cedric didn;t look at anyone, his shoulders were shaking and he was gripping his wand, he stared at the fire with disdain, his Wasailia that he planned on filling with wine and her memory has gone down the drain.

Everyone else was also mad, and Cedric felt it.

"Don't look so down, come on she's pregnant, King Hugo has an heir and he got her to behave like a Queen should. Right?" He said trying to get a rouse from any of them, but none of them moved, James was hiding his face as tears rolled down his face just like Cedric, Baileywick held what composure he had but was worried about his friend Sofia, Amber held her mother's hands in her own as they both just looked at each other sadly with tears running down their faces.

"Fine wallow if you want and ruin Wasailia. but WHAT I DO IS FOR THE GOOD OF THIS FAMILY AND THIS KINGDOM. She is a Queen now." Roland shouted before walking back to his office with Baileywick bowing to them and following him.

Roland stopped receiving news from Hugo after that and any that did come was about the rebellion that was going on in his Kingdom and nothing about Sofia not that he minded, Sofia was her husband's responsibility.

It had been 7 months since the news of Sofia was received making everyone go silent other than official business, the royal family were barely seen at least by Roland, while the others would get together once a week for tea while they listened to news from Hugo's Kingdom from a spy they sent there.

But even from a spy there was never any news about Sofia only that an heir was on the way.

An entire year had passed since Sofia was sent off the family was having a silent dinner, Roland was annoyed at the silence as always until Baileywick got a messenger who looked quite worried and suddenly so did Baileywick.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid there is urgent news. There is a black carriage headed straight for the castle at full speed." He said urgently.

"We're under attack let's go," Roland said roughly grabbing James and pulling him out to the courtyard where Miranda and Amber followed.

"Miranda you and Amber need to go back inside and stay safe," Roland ordered but he was ignored.

The black carriage was being pulled by black horses then Cedric was suddenly at their side.

They were all ready for an attack but everyone was confused because it wasn't an army it was just one carriage.

Then Cedric Senses were picking up a voice and even a painful headache at the back of his head.

"Your Majesty. I hear something." He said getting his attention.

"It's the driver." He confirmed.

"What is he saying, Cedric?" Roland asked still in battle mode.

"He is screaming 'HELP.'" Cedric said calmly then they all rushed down from the attack towers into the courtyard as the carriage touched down roughly on the runway and they saw it was a royal carriage it was busted, broken and almost falling apart, the horses were tired and the driver himself looked like a castle staff.

"Please. Help" He said falling to the floor ungracefully.

"Please be calm what is happening," Miranda said to the man she noticed he had seen war, his clothes were ripped, covered in dirt and blood and he reeked of gun powder.

"It's the Queen your grace. The Queen," he said motioning toward the carriage one of his legs was at an odd angle and clearly broken.

"Guards open the carriage," Roland shouted coming up to guard Miranda, but she got there first, she opened the door to come face to face with a heart-wrenching sight.

"Steward." The driver said handing Baileywick a scroll just as Miranda screamed and fell to the floor not looking inside.

They all ran toward the cabin to see it was Sofia, she was dressed in a black and bloodied plain white shift, her arms and legs were covered in bruises, scrapes, blood, and scratches; her hair was thin and had lost it luster and falling out, her wrists and legs had deep bruising from metal cuffs that held her down, her face was beaten and covered in bruised and swelling with busted open wounds from beeing beaten, she was still alive but completely unconscious, but what stood out the most was her very large and heavily pregnant belly.

Miranda stood and stormed up to Roland whose eyes were wide.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU TAUGHT HUGO ABOUT BREAKING HER IN?" Miranda screamed at him.

Cedric stood back he saw the figure from where he was and he felt the pain she was feeling and it hurt him a great deal.

Roland stood back to address Baileywick who was calling out servants to help.

"Baileywick." He said coming over to him, making the man in question turn and address the King.

"Yes, Sire?" Baileywick replied with his usual straight face but occasionally looking over at Sofia with worry.

"What does the scroll say?" Roland asked as an order making everyone stop or slow down to listen.

" _Dear Enchancia,_

 _I am writing to you as the new King, I have returned to you the Queen Sofia the First._

 _King Hugo is dead, his head now rests on a spike severed from his body by my own sword,_

 _Queen Sofia and her unborn child were my next targets, however, upon seeing her condition_

 _I found that torture was worse than death so I have banished her from the Kingdom indefinitely._

 _Take care, and I will keep up our trade agreements._

 _Sincerely R.H."_

Once Baileywick finished everyone looked at Sofia she still laid on the floor of the carriage unmoved but breathing, Roland stood still and closed his eyes in despair as Cedric was dripping with malice.

Miranda was ordering the servants to continue their work While James held the sobbing Amber, Cedric noticed that the servants had brought out a plain sheet to carry her and 3 of them were mounting the carriage to retrieve her.

A few other servants were seeing to the driver and stable boys were seeing to the horses.

Cedric pounced immediately.

"Stop wait, you will aggravate her condition." He said coming up to them making them all look at him but he went to work.

He cast a spell and changed the plain white sheet to a tall wooden stretcher with a soft cotton mattress, then he motioned for the maids to move out of the way, he cast his floating spell and soon Sofia's body was in the air and slowly rising, he had control as he carefully laid her down on the stretcher.

Once she was laying down a belt flew over her and snapped in place to keep her on it, then he pointed to 4 big burly men that worked in the stables he waved his wand and suddenly they were clean.

"Carefully carry Queen Sofia to her room, Queen Miranda will lead the way," Cedric said waving his wand in a slightly frightening way.

Just as told the men carefully picked up the stretcher then followed Miranda who lead the way slowly, as they passed Roland he tried to reach out for her fallen arm but he was hit by Amber who was red from crying and very angry at him.

"NO, you are never allowed to touch her or even talk to her, it's your fault she is like this." She growled at him before following the party, with James and Baileywick right behind her.

Cedric ran to his tower as fast as he could, his breathing was erratic, he held his hands on his worktable he looked at the parchment papers that held all of his ideas of how to get to Sofia or get her back, he growled out in despair as he swiped his arms along the table knocking papers, book, and vials onto the floor making a big mess.

The party was as careful as they could the servants had been as quick as they could cleaning the forgotten abandoned room as the others were slow in getting Sofia to her room.

Amber was talking with Baileywick on the way.

"Have you sent for a doctor or a midwife?" She asked worriedly.

"I have Princess, unfortunately, they are delayed and neither of them can make it until tomorrow," Baileywick said dejectedly.

"But she is a Queen she takes precedence," Amber argued crying again for fear of her sister.

"I understand how you feel Amber but how would Sofia feel if they left behind their other patients to focus on her?"He asked her trying to keep her calm and rational.

"She wouldn't like it." She said in defeat.

They both stood in silence as the men carefully set the stretcher down by the bed and Miranda unstrapped her but she didn't want to move her until Cedric came barreling into the room with 2 bags.

He set them down int he room in separate positions, then with a flick of his wand they burst, one that he set along the back wall next to the headboard turned into a bubbling work table, and the other turned into a bookshelf of tomes, ingredients, potions, and tools.

He quickly removed his robe hanging it on the coat rack that came with the shelves, he focused on her flicking his wrist her body carefully floated up and with his concentration he lowered her down onto the bed.

Amber and Miranda shooed out any men and they tried with Cedric but he wouldn't listen.

He put together a tray of tools and went over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked worriedly.

"Sorcerers have a basic training in medicine, now Amber you take her hand and your Majesty take the other. I need to examine her." He said climbing on the bed.

The ladies took her hands not gripping them but letting them grip theirs, Cedric started with her face noting the signs of dehydration and malnutrition.

He flicked his wrist again and a scroll began writing down though Cedric never spoke, He opened her eyelids and looked into them, she was unconscious and the light in her eyes had dimmed gone were the bright sky blue but replaced with bloodied eyes making her irises look dark purple.

He carefully pulled the gown down to reveal her chest, bite marks, hand prints, and bruises covered her neck and clavicle, He replaced the gown pulling up the sleeve to look at her arm which was decorated with more bruises not to mention the rub marks from the metal cuffs, her nails were cut short to the point of bleeding, and the same was for the other arm.

He got lower though Miranda and Amber felt it was highly inappropriate but Sofia needed help and Cedric was the only one medically trained.

Cedric took a deep breath before he settled himself between her legs taking a good look at the legs themselves, her ankles were severly bruised and swollen from the metal cuffs, next came the hard part, he took another deep breath as he prepared himself.

He lifted her legs to bend then slowly he removed the gown the skirt of the gown laid on top of her thighs so Amber and Miranda didn't see anything only the horrified and disgusted look on Cedric's face.

"Cedric what's wrong?" Miranda asked.

Cedric took more deep breaths to calm his anger."Apparently, King Hugo thought it necessary to brutally and viciously rape Queen Sofia even though she is pregnant." She growled out.

She tried to come around but Cedric stopped her.

"NO, Your Majesty. Believe me, you don't need to see this," he said carefully and she easily returned to her spot.

Cedric pulled the tray toward him and he slipped on gloves, her entire womanhood was covered with fresh and dried blood, her pubic hair had grown out to the point of unruly but it too was falling out because of malnutrition. and the surrounding skin was covered in stretch marks saggy skin and deep bruises.

He carefully inserted a finger, the inside felt like the inside of a body raw and bloody, Sofia visibly tensed as she awoke.

She turned to see light instead of her dark prison of a room, instead of the hot sharp metal cuffs was soft warm hands grasped within her own.

"Mom?" She gasped out hoarsely.

"Yes, Sofia your home now," Miranda said gently caressing her head.

Cedric dug deeper with his finger making Sofia squirm, she looked down and for a split second she saw Hugo and tensed but she blinked away her confusion to see who she had been missing for the past year, he was finally between her legs but whatever he was doing gave her discomfort though it wasn't too bad because she had worse.

Cedric knew she was awakening, his senses were connecting with her consciousness again though it hadn't been in a year it still recognized.

"Cedric?" She gasped out.

"Hello, Sofia." he said with his ears perking at hearing his name on her voice.

"Yes, my love I am here, and no one will hurt you ever again. I promise." He said giving her his smile, she nodded then leaned back.

To Miranda and Amber, they both noticed his title for her as his love and their interaction and instantly knew the truth about them.

"Sofia I am going to examine you, mentally it will feel uncomfortable and physically it will hurt but just squeeze Miranda and Ambers hands ok? But I need you to tell me when was the last time Hugo raped?" He lightly ordered with a voice laced with love, but then asked with concern but also with disdain for her rapist.

She nodded slightly preparing herself, He pressed in further as he felt around with his fingers, Sofia moaned out at the pain squeezing the hands as both of the women cooed at her telling her "its ok" and "its almost over"

He was gentle as he felt her pain.

He grabbed a clamp tool easily and gently inserting it, he slowly opened it and clicked it to stay open, he removed his fingers and he reached over to pick up his mirror but it was on Amber's side and she saw the blood covered hand and she wretched not looking back but just looking at Sofia.

Cedric pointed the mirror into her now open vagina, and he saw her cervix was open to the point he could see the baby's head inside the amniotic sac, he was thankful that it had not been punctured.

"Her cervix has been torn open." He said carefully removed the speculum.

He set the blood covered tool on a tray with alcohol, he tried his best to be as slow and concentrated as possible but with feeling her pain he wanted to hold her and cry in despair.

"What can you do?" Miranda asked not able to see the tray past Sofia's leg.

"I am going to insert a stopper then bind it to keep it in there." He said without care of easiness.

"However her womb has descended, I need to replace it." He said taking off one of the gloves to wave his wand, from the tool shelf a large white thick rod floated over to him along with gauze and bandages.

He put on a new glove and took a breath to prepare himself.

"Sofia?" He said gently, the young woman looked down at him her tired eyes were ready for death which was exactly what the attacker on her Kingdom saw that allowed him to forsake her.

"I need to replace your womb but to do that I need to insert my hand and part of my arm, it will hurt." He said gently.

She cried and shook her her head then said "Just let it die, its his child. I don't want anything to do with him."

"I understand your pain Sofia but if I let your baby die it could also mean letting you die, for you to survive your baby has to as well, and if you think I will let you go again after just getting you back then you're sorely mistaken. I will fight every day until you are healthy, happy, and alive so we can finally be together. You understand me?" He said looking into her eyes with determination making her cry and nod in acceptance.

Cedric took her nod as approval, he took another deep breath and carefully plunged his hand then his wrist than his arm, Sofia screamed at the pain making the whole castle stop and somewhat gather around her room for news.

Cedric had to bite his lip to help him concentrate, but between feeling her pain and wanting to stop he had difficulty, but he had dreams of being married to Sofia, their children running around and playing, their happiness was infectious, it was those dreams that kept him going.

It only took 3 minutes of screaming for Cedric to finish ascending her womb, then quickly he pressed the white rod into her, she screamed more but finally settled down when everything stopped moving, Cedric set the gauze against her opening then wrapped the bandage around her waist to keep it all from going anywhere.

After Cedric was done he got off the bed took off his gloves then walked back over to the work tables.

"Amber you can bring some maids in here to give her a bath." He said to the Princess making her give her sister one last hug before running tot he door making sure to close it.

Miranda was about to lay her legs back down until Cedric stopped her.

"No your grace her legs need to stay up it will keep the stopper in as the baby as well." he said drying off his hands after washing them.

Miranda didn't argue so she just left Sofia to rest while 4 maids and Amber came back in, Cedric supervised them as they stripped Sofia of the bloody shift he made notes of every injury she had. He let them carefully clean her womanhood while keeping the rod in place but moved some bandages aside for easy access.

Once cleaned he noticed she was losing more hair, once they were done, pillows were brought in to prop her legs up, now clean she laid peacefully in the bed her eyes closed in exhaustion, her once thick head of hair now thin and the outline of her head was easily seen it was brushed carefully and laid in waves around her, she looked like she was about to die but Cedric refused to let her go.

He pulled the pink jewel from under his vest then off of his neck he knelt down and carefully clasped the necklace around Sofia's neck, it shimmered and glowed making Sofia take a deep breath and sigh.

"Princesses of the world, I don't now what you did or what you can do but if you can hear me. Please help Sofia, I can't live without her." He said letting a tear escape it fell right on her cheek as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto her busted, dried, peeling lips of dehydration.

"Cedric." She said in her hoarse voice.

"What is it?" He asked tenderly.

"My..." She stopped and embarrassment.

"Don't be scared just tell me what's wrong." He said thumbing her cheek.

"My...breasts hurt." She finally said closing her eyes, he nodded then pressed another kiss to her delicate lips making her moan in happiness.

Cedric carefully pulled down the shift to reveal her large breasts, he gently pressed his hands around the mounds.

"You have a blockage, you have already started lactating and since there isn't a baby to suck it out, it has caused a painful blockage, your breasts are full of milk with nowhere to go.

She nodded in response to acknowledge that she heard him.

"I'm gonna massage it out ok? I may hurt." He said preparing for it.

"Wait?" She said, making him look up at her searching for an answer.

"Can you suck it out please? I just want it out." She asked like she was giving up.

He nodded and knelt down her nipples were purple while the surrounding skin was black and blue, he pressed his mouth around the bud and suckled he felt a knot fly into his mouth and suddenly a sweet nectar rushed over his tongue and sliding down his throat it tasted pure Sofia. So he has glad to do the other one, now he no longer needed dinner and Sofia was painless once again.

He settled her back down before walking back around to skim through his tome of healing potions, he spent about an hour going over his notes but looking back over at the sleeping girl he had made a decision.

He stood up and began to prepare to swallow his pride.

He was still in Sofia's room refusing to leave her room, he conjured the portrait of his parents, then with a wave of his wand, the portrait glowed and 2 lights came tumbling out to reveal his parents.

"It's rare for you to call us Ceddykins." His mother said barreling up to him and hug him, though her hug was not returned and when Wini opened her eyes she saw the Princess who lay pregnant and dying.

"Cedric?" She asked with worry looking back at her son who held determined eyes at his father.

"Father. Sofia has been held captive by her husband the late King Hugo. He viciously raped her endlessly even when she became pregnant. I have examined her and treated her but, I need help. She could deliver any day now, but the baby still has a month before its ready and is she gives birth now both she and the baby will parish. Can you help me find a significant healing potion to save them both?" Cedric asked still in determination.

"I am proud of you, my son," Goodwin said making both Wini and Cedric look at him with hope.

"Knowing when a project is too much for yourself and knowing when to ask for help is the sign of a good Sorcerer. Of course, I will help you." Goodwin replied with a prideful smile.

"As will I," Wini said coming up to hug him.

Cedric smiled at his parents and they began their work immediately.

Miranda, Amber, and a maid came in the next morning to find quite the sight, Cedric was lying fast asleep next to Sofia who was awake and caressing his hair, Goodwin the great was leaning on a boiling. cauldron passed out, while Wini was leaning on the worktable also passed out.

They all chuckled which woke them up, Cedric bolted first falling off the bed making Wini hear the cry of her child she bolted and at hearing his wife Goodwin bolted.

Sofia wasn't smiling she still looked distant and sad but it was obvious that she was glad Cedric was nearby.

The 3 Sorcerers yawned and stretched and all stood and bowed toward the royals.

"So? what's going on in here?" Miranda asked while Sofia carefully sat up a little as the maid brought her food tray that had broth, water, and a banana, Sofia still couldn't hold a spoon so the maid was careful in feeding her but she was only able to stomach one bite of the banana, but she was able to swallow half of the bowl of broth and she kept the cup of ice water nearby as she was still needing more water for rehydration.

"I asked for my parent's help in healing Sofia, we found a healing potion that is a cure all, but it needs 2 weeks to make but this should work at healing her.

Sofia heard them and her face fell down to her tummy, having this child scared her, it was Hugo's suddenly there was a flash of his face as he was above her calling her names and hitting her to submit.

Sofia jumped and shook she curled herself as she sobbed, Cedric instantly felt her distress and looking over he saw her pain and leaped into action.

He jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as she seized against him trying to get away from Hugo.

But he spoke to her calmly but loudly waking her from her terror, he wrapped his legs around her to hold her still and then she calmed but still sobbed into his chest, he sat there rocking her rubbing her hair kissing her head.

Sofia calmed to the point she was looking into the face of Cedric and not her tormentor, He laid her back down carefully and put her legs back in the upright position, but he laid down next to her and cuddled with her holding her close as she breathed heavily.

He reached over to grab the ice water and brought it to her.

"Drink this Sofia." He said gently, she took the straw into her mouth and gingerly sucked up the cold water, it felt refreshing to her mouth.

She sighed as she settled back down laying against his chest letting her breath even out.

 _You've been scared of love and what it did to you, You don't have to run, I know what you've been through_

Cedric got more comfortable in the situation where he would lay on her bed for hours letting her feel his comfort to calm down and sleep easier.

His parents loved watching as their son would lie with Sofia he looked like a new man holding her and stroking her hair, his eyes filled with determination and the spirit of protection looming over him as he spent every fiber of his being to helping her.

Cedric's hair grown out the point of dishevelment as his gray bangs hung over his eyes, he looked scary, his continuous action of movement to do anything for Sofia he had gained muscle, though still a thin frame his muscles were more pronounced.

It had been 1 weeks and 6 days since they started conjuring the all-heal potion, Cedric was careful in changing the bandages and cleaning Sofia's womanhood twice a day, he was glad when he noticed she was healing slowly but she was doing good. asleep on Sofia's bed

Cedric was asleep on Sofia's bed, as usual, he laid on his back, no covers, no robe, no tie, and no shoes.

Goodwin and Wini were both asleep on the large cot that was brought in for their convenience.

Sofia was laid on her stomach on top of Cedric's chest, the bruising, swelling and other injuries were fading, her hair was still thin, but the color was coming back as she was able to eat stew and bread now, her lips were a lot less dry now and were now rocking a light pink.

Suddenly a low mewing noise sounded in the room, Sofia rubbed her face on Cedric's chest as she scrunched her eyes, then she got up on all fours as she groaned louder, the noise made Cedric stir in his sleep because of a sharp pain at the back of his head.

But when Sofia began to groan and scream in pain very loudly it made him and his parents jump up.

Cedric moved his hand to her large belly to give light squeezes.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" Wini asked coming up to the bed with Goodwin right behind her.

"Her contractions have started."

 _Just a simple touch and it can set you free, We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

"Father go tell the guards outside to send for the Queen and the Princess. Mother go over to the potion and see if it's done." Cedric said carefully rolling Sofia over to her back then he was gentle in setting her legs up and separating her knees.

"It still needs another 24 hours to cool," Wini said with worry.

"Mother cast an atmospheric spell around the cauldron and keep an eye on its temperature." He ordered as he was removing the bandages and started on the gauze.

Sofia was squeezing her bed sheets and groaning her contraction has subsided for now.

"Son, an atmospheric spell may cause damage to the potions make up," Goodwin said coming back from the door.

"Do you have a better idea?" He said removing the rod.

"We just need to wait until..." Goodwin said calmly.

"There is no time to wait father, Sofia can deliver at any point and if she does both she and the baby will die so unless you have something productive to offer then do what I say or Sofia's blood will be on your hands," Cedric shouted and growled at his father with a death glare.

"Very well." He replied turning the potion as Wini was preparing the atmospheric spell.

Miranda and Amber came running in just as another contraction started and Cedric dove his hand in.

"Miranda, Amber take your positions," Cedric said giving them a pleading look.

They didn't say anything but just went to Sofia's sides grasping her thin hands.

"The spell is cast Cedric, it should be ready in a few minutes," Wini said making him look over at the small snowstorm circulating around the cauldron that had a cover on it to protect it from the snow.

"Good. Her cervix is ready but the amniotic sac is still intact." He relayed the information to the room.

 _I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe_

Cedric felt the plea of salvation from Sofia, she was begging for someone to help her through this, whether it was to help her to die or to live she didn't care she just wanted the pain to stop and she meant both the physical pain and mental pain.

Cedric removed his hand, removed the glove and stood to gather the necessary tools for aiding in the child's birth, then a pain hit the back of his head again, he turned to see Sofia thrusting her hips and gaining a speed in her breathing.

He was quick to rush back over to her, conjuring a new pair of gloves then carefully inserting his hands, he felt her contraction, she was pushing the baby out.

"You're doing great Sofia, the baby is crowning," Cedric said giving her a pleasant smile trying to make this easier for her.

Once her contraction stopped she laid back down, her thrusting stopped and she was breathing until it slowed to an alarming rate.

Cedric was quick to remove the gloves and come up to her, he felt for her pulse just to make sure because a prick at the back of his head wasn't enough to tell him that she was still alive.

"Cedric, the potion os ready," Wini said undoing the atmospheric spell.

He rushed over to remove the cover and look at it.

"Father, what do you think?" He asked worriedly.

"It's the right color so it most likely is ok." He said grabbing a ladle to scoop some, but Cedric was faster, he scooped the right dosage and poured it into his mouth.

"Cedric, what are you doing boy?" Goodwin argued.

"Cedric?" Wini said at the same time.

But he wasn't listening, he rushed over to Sofia, Amber was going in between Sofia and the Sorcerers and when she saw Cedric coming she moved, Cedric leaned her head back opened her mouth then pressed his full mouth onto Sofia's waiting lips.

He let the potion run into her mouth slowly then he felt her swallow, he didn't let up until every last drop was out of his mouth and into hers.

He knelt up and they all watched as she exhaled a deep relaxing breath, then another contraction started, he went back to her legs as she sat up and pushed with all her might as both the potion and the contraction was expelling the baby right into Cedric's awaiting arms.

"That's it Sofia, the baby is out." He said smiling, the baby was still in its amniotic sac, and right after the baby, the placenta came out as well.

Sofia was carefully laid back down as she was catching her breath.

Miranda and Amber were praising Sofia as Cedric clipped the sac, and suddenly a shrill cry sounded in the room, the unmistakable little genitalia was proof of enough to tell Sofia.

"You have a son Sofia." He told her, Sofia was crying as she leaned up a little to try and see, Cedric finished clipping off the umbilical cord then wrapped him up in a towel then handed him her over her legs.

 _You are not the single type, So baby, this the perfect time, I'm just trying to get you high, And faded off this touch_

Cedric gathered the placenta in a bowl and sent it over to his worktable to be dealt with later.

He went to cleaning her up until he saw the bruising and blood disappearing, he looked up and saw Sofia's eyes fluttering.

He quickly leapt up and grabbed the baby just in time, they all sat back and watched, her legs fell to laying straight as her muscled filled out her saggy skin, it glowed a pale nude with a dusting of pink, her thin hands puffed up to a healthy smoothness with long healthy nails, her skin flushed pink as the bruises, scars, and injuries faded into nothing, her hair burst from her head like a fountain of auburn silk, her eyes returned to their sky blue shine with pearl white sclera's, her lips puffed up in kissably pink shine and vibrancy.

She took a deep breath as her internal injuries finished healing themselves and she was now the enchanting beauty she was a year ago but with longer hair.

She sat up and looked at herself, the physical pain was gone and she cried in happiness, Cedric looked at her with tears in his eyes gone was the poor dying Sofia that killed his soul everyday to watch now there she was the healthy woman that was going to live for a long time she is alive.

She saw the moving bundle in his arms and she held out her arms for it, Cedric jumped out of his trance and put the child back in her arms.

"He's healthy and perfect." He said with smile, Sofia looked from her son up to Cedric and before he could stand up away from her she grabbed his hair and pulled him down to kiss him, neither cared about the looks she was being given.

"WE have a son Cedric." She said making him happy.

"I need to check you." He said pressing his hand onto her cheek before going back to her legs.

He pulled up her shifts skirt and expected something but what he saw made him blush.

Sofia noticed and her smile fell. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Um. One moment." He said almost losing his focus, he decided to start off with a finger and he immediately confirmed his suspicions because his finger was being squeezed and Sofia gasped as a deeper red dusted her already healthy pink glow.

"You're a virgin again," Cedric said replacing her skirt taking a mental picture of the healthy looking womanhood that he finally got to see, it was pink with a budding clit, and a simple patch of short auburn curls.

Sofia blushed tomato red and looked over at Goodwin whose ears were being covered by Wini's hands and she sighed in relief.

 _You don't need a lonely night, So baby, I can make it right, You just got to let me try, To give you what you want_

It had been a week since Sofia gave birth and finally the palace was calming down and was even more excited by the news of a baby in the royal family.

The cauldron, worktables, and large cot for his parents removed and the suite was fixed up, no longer a depressing room for a dying Queen but is once again a purple Princess suite and blue furniture for the new Prince.

Sofia hasn't been able to sit still since she was healed, every day she would do more to stretch her limits of her new freedom, she had spent a year chained to a bed and she was ready to get up get dressed and LIVE.

No one dared to stop her, except for one man.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT," Sofia screamed, she had been summoned by King Roland, she was back to wearing her favorite color of purple but in gowns that showed her womanly body, a dark purple choker was tied around her neck and her hair was tied up in a fancy curly ponytail just like when she was a child.

She held her stance against him and his rage.

"You destroyed my life once Dad and I will run far away from you and all of this if you even try to do it again." She said right into his face while pointing to the files of suitors that he had lined up for her hand.

"I will be choosing my own husband, and that is final. After everything I have been through and everything you did to me I deserve that much from you." She growled.

Her shouting alerted the other members of the family and they all came barreling in earlier, Amber was standing near Sofia at all times in case he tried anything, James stood on the opposite side of his desk leaning against the wall with his hand on his sword at the ready, Miranda stood behind Roland's desk right behind him also ready.

Roland looked at the betrayal of his family.

"Is there someone you had in mind?" He asked dejectedly sitting back down in his chair.

"Cedric." She said with pride and without fear. Roland was about to scream but he saw Amber ready to pounce and James was too.

"Very well." He said turning away from them and giving up.

Sofia curtsied and gave a sincere and very ladylike 'Thank you Your Majesty.' Then she walked out carefully closing the door.

Out in the hallway was a worried looking Cedric holding the baby, Sofia came up rubbing the baby's bald head with a smile then giving Cedric a nod.

They shared a kiss in bliss then returned to their room, he didn't want to leave Sofia again so her room also became his and they slept together in each other's arms every night.

It was a grand day for the Kingdom and many dignitaries came to celebrate while royal friends also came to party.

With Amber's, Miranda's, and Wini's help Sofia was able to plan a simple, beautiful, royal wedding.

She wore a gown of white with delicate designs of light purple lace, and their theme was Winter making snow everywhere, everyone celebrated all over the Kingdom and with seeing everyone's joy even Roland was having a good time because he saw the pain she went through was now gone and now she back to herself, she was happy marrying the man she wanted, he felt a swell of fatherly pride he even offered to walk her down the aisle and he couldn't help but smile when she accepted, he was the only father she knew and he had spared no expense in helping with the wedding.

Right in the middle of the ceremony, Amber and her husband Desmond brought up the Prince as they were anointed the Godparents and the Prince was Christened, Prince Cedric the Second.

The reception lasted well into the next day dawn approached and there was drunken partied out bodies lining the floor of the ballroom and the servants had a heck of a time helping the royals to their chambers while also cleaning up their messes.

 _You've been scared of love and what it did to you, You don't have to run, I know what you've been through, Just a simple touch and it can set you free, We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

Prince Cedric the First and Princess Sofia the First left with Prince Cedric the second onto their honeymoon. They didn't want to be gone long but still wanted to enjoy time to themselves.

Sofia was scared at the thought of consummating their marriage but Cedric never rushed her and loved to tease her until she was.

Roland accepted Cedric as his son and wasn't mad in the least when Amber decided to marry Prince Desmond and be Queen of his Kingdom, but he was dissapointed when James decided to give up his claim to the throne, he preferred being an Admiral and being in control of as many canons as he wanted.

Which left Sofia and Cedric to be crowned King and Queen upon Roland's death 10 years after they were married.


	7. Double song colab

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I think I will make this a story based on 2 songs most because of the different points a view. I am having trouble finding songs that inspire the stories I want to write so this series might not just be based on songs, could be based on movies or books I don't know. So requests are welcome and I will reply to those that inspire.

Stay with me By Sam Smith & Castle by Halsey.

Alternate Universe so doesn't expect anything the same. But it's still a Cedfia/Sofric and in the same time period with magic and stuff but with an entirely different story.

'~'oOo'~'

The rooster crowed alerting the village inhabitants of the dawn. Sofia yawned as she awoke to the purple light seeping into the window to wake her up. She looked over at her Step-sister who laid completely knocked out next to her her hair all wild in a mess while giving out a light snore.

It has been 10 years since Sofia's mother married the village baker Roland Junior. Sofia moved into her Step-sister's room and they share a bed, though it may seem uncomfortable but when it was just Sofia and Miranda Sofia slept on a window seat while her mother took the only bed they had that was a twin size, so Sofia was very glad to have a bed instead of a window seat.

Sofia got up to start her day letting Amber get up on her own, their relationship had a rocky start but when Sofia fixed Amber's only fancy dress for the big Harvest Festival and since then Amber and Sofia has been true sisters ever since.

Across the hall that was supposed to be a large closet that was made into a small bedroom for their brother and Amber's twin, James. While their parents had the largest room in the house while they all shared the only bathroom.

Sofia liked getting up at dawn to start her chores to help take some stress off of her parents before she goes to school, luckily she was 18 and about to graduate so she could help out more at the bakery.

James was planning on joining the army after graduation and Amber begged Father for years for him to give the Mayor's son his blessing to court her and they have been courting for 5 years now and after Graduation, they will be married so that leaves Sofia to help at the bakery.

She would prefer to be married into the palace but sadly it is only the King and he has never shown any interest in any woman so that was out of the question.

Sofia put on her purple dress and brushed her hair and got to work while she heard her parents getting ready for the day while she went down tot he shop to set up.

She gathered eggs for their 3 chickens, filled 2 milk tins from their cow, but they needed flour so she had to take a trip tot he Millers for more, but Sofia wasn't looking forward to it since the Miller's son has been trying to court her for the past 2 years since her surprise sweet 16 birthday party (planned by Amber of course) but they need flour for the day so Sofia held her head up high and make the trip.

It took a simple 20 minutes to get there by foot at least she kept the same pace, and when she got there the Avalorian boy was out working on the Mill when Sofia arrived and he smiled was as bright as the early sun.

"Hi, Rubio," Sofia said to her old friend.

"Hi, Sofia," He said taking his sweat towel and wrapped around the cable to practically fly down to her.

"Are you here for your flour?" He asked running up to her, he wanted to give her a hug like they when they were children but since he began to court her, it was found inappropriate. Sofia had difficulty seeing Rubio as nothing more than a friend mostly because their shared friend Jade has had a crush on Rubio since they became friends.

"Yes, and I have your payment too." She said showing her basket of pastries that were his and his parent's favorites.

"Mmm-mm." He said closing his eyes and giving a small wiggle at the memory of their deliciousness.

Rubio took the basket inside then brought out the 5 large bags of flour and as per usual, he insisted on following her home with their pull wagon just so he can show off his great strength.

When Sofia and Rubio arrived at the bakery, Roland and Miranda were up and working, Roland was stoking the ovens while Miranda was stocking the inventory.

Roland gave Rubio a handshake before, both of them began unloading the flour while Sofia began the prep for making and baking.

"Sofia. time for school." Amber shouted gracefully descending the stairs with James.

"OK," Sofia shouted back before she dusted her dress with a cloth to get the flour off, then carefully she wiped her face clean until she was rosy in the cheeks.

Sofia came out of the kitchen and grabbed her book bag before meeting up with her siblings at the door.

It was simple life she lived she smiled all the time, even when she walked to school with her siblings and they met up with their friends along the way and they were a large group of 15 teenagers all heading towards the school grounds.

Sofia loved that she grew up going to the Dunwitty schools, 3 buildings one right next to each other almost like a culdesac, a medium sized wood building to on the left was the elementary school, where the young children of the group ran to the playground that was shared between the elementary and middle schools.

The middle School was settled in between the High School and the Elementary schools, it was slightly larger than the elementary school, the right of the school was a small courtyard for the students to hang out which both of the Middle School and the High School student have to share.

The High School was the biggest building though it wasn't exceedingly large, and it was made of stone.

The School grounds was a remade Church facility, The Elementary School was the remade storage building, The Middle School was the made over Sunday School Buildings, and The High School was the remade Sanctuary. The Facility was made into the new School grounds when the King had a large Basilica built for a new Church on the Castle grounds that everyone was invited to attend Church in.

Then there is a athletic track only a short walk into the woods behind the schools that was added during the refurbishing.

Sofia watched as the younger kids ran off to school while she and the other Older teenagers went to the High School.

"Sofia? You wanna sit up on the balcony today?" James asked excitedly.

"Sure we have visitors from the surrounding towns coming to stay in town, so they will need the extra seats down front," Sofia replied with a smile.

"Why are they coming again?" Amber said playing with her hair in her compact mirror.

"The King has visitors from other Kingdoms staying with him for a week, and they brought servants, and the servants brought their children, and then we have people from surrounding towns visiting us for a chance to see all the of royals in one place," Sofia explained in her usual cheerful mood.

They opened the double doors to see the small countryside School, the sun was beaming through the stained glass windows filling the room with light and color.

Sofia and the Dunwitty Teens slinked upstairs to steal the best seats before anyone else.

They all sat together in their groups of friends in the pews then watched as the visiting Teens filed in with their teachers.

By using magic the teachers were able to grow their board as magic words were written so that the Dunwitty locals could see, the Church was packed with barely any sitting room but there was some.

Whenever one of the teachers had the hour for their subject the others were hovering around the room watching all of the students to catch note passers, sleepers, or those who weren't paying attention at all.

During Lunch, Everyone left their book in their places and filed out to the courtyard, while those who don't want to leave their spots or are perfectly comfortable where they were they stayed in their seats and enjoyed their packed lunches.

Each day the Dunwitty teens had a little tradition when it came to their lunch, The Farmers teen's brought packed lunches full of fruits, vegetables, and meat, the teens of the blacksmith, seamstress, or shop owners brought stew, while Amber, Sofia, and James were the favorites because they were the Teens of the Baker, Amber made it a point to bring an assortment of cookies, cakes, and pastries, James brought an assortment of breads, baguets, and rolls, Sofia always brought Milk, water, and tea.

They all gathered around the center of the courtyard and laid out their food, and they all had a fantastic picnic feast, even some of the visiting teens and middle schoolers followed their lead and brought different parts of a picnic and it became a school tradition.

Sofia loved that they started this even the teachers enjoyed it they also brought foods for the picnic.

Clean up was fairly easy because everyone had their own part of the picnic to clean, to make their mark on the picnic as well, the seamstress teens, the blacksmith teens, candlestick maker teens and the quiltmaker teens all pitched in as well, such as lanterns, candles for the lanterns, and a multitude of quilts which they sewed into one big quilt for everyone to sit on.

Freshman year became all about creating traditions for their school, and more were made like they rounded up the grades into groups, The Freshman class were up front, the Sophmore class was in the middle, the Junior class was at the back, and the Senior class was up on the balcony.

Then all 3 schools have a big picnic for lunch on the first day of every new term.

Sofia and her friends were all seniors and today was the last day of their high school lives, which made Sofia nostalgic and upset about it, but she was also happy that she would be able to spend all of her time helping her parents in the bakery.

And sooner rather than later the day ended, and the 3 baker teens left School that day with smiles on their faces, and they were excited because the next day they would walk across the teaching platform at the school to receive their diplomas.

Amber broke off to follow a friend to the shopping market to find new fabric for her graduation dress, James also broke off to go hang out with his friends one last time before he goes and joins the Knighthood.

Sofia went straight home, and immediately began helping around the shop and did that the rest of the day.

By closing time Sofia had just closed the door as the sun was setting when her mother called her.

"Sofia, come up to my room there is something I want to give you," Miranda said ascending the stairs as Sofia followed.

"Yes, Mom." She said excitedly.

James had returned an hour before and had gone straight to his room to pack, he was leaving for the knighthood training camp right after the ceremony tomorrow.

Amber had her gown with her when she returned an hour before James came home.

Sofia walked into her parent's room, where her father was gathering towels for his nightly bath before bed to wash off all of the flour that always covered him at the end of the day.

Miranda dug into her closet and pulled out a gorgeous pink gown with quarter long ruffle sleeves with white tights and matching shoes.

"Mom it's beautiful," Sofia exclaimed at the vision of a dress.

"Yes, My grandmother bought my mother this for me for her graduation. My mother gave this to me for my graduation. It is said that this gown is lucky, because my Mother wore this when she met my father, and I wore this when I met both of your fathers. And now I want you to have it." She said with happiness.

"Mom are you sure?" Sofia said grasping the skirt to feel the magenta lace ruffles.

"I'm sure, You can wear this tomorrow for your graduation and as tradition, you should meet your destined husband tomorrow," Miranda said excitedly.

Sofia laughed too as she felt the fabric and smiled, Miranda got Sofia to try it on to make sure it fit and come to find it fit perfectly and it didn't need any altercation.

As soon as she tried on the dress for the first time its magic activated, the gown shimmered in magic and changed from pink to a lovely purple with dark purple lace ruffles, while her destined husband got an idea to visit the village of Dunwitty.

"Is this part of the magic?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yes, when I first tried on the dress it changed from your grandmother's signature color periwinkle to my color pink," Miranda exclaimed admiring the new color.

~'oOo'~

Dawn broke the next morning and as usual, Sofia was the first to wake, she dressed in her usual purple dress and went downstairs to bake prep, so by the time her parents were awake and coming down everything was ready.

Sofia decided to follow Amber's advice and carefully washed in the small tin tub, then enjoyed watching herself putting on her new gown then delicately putting on makeup to accent her natural beauty, then with a tender twist and a pin her hair was done up in a perfect curly ponytail bun.

She accented the look with one of her purple ribbons with a cameo on her neck.

When she finished and came downstairs James and Amber were still in bed so Miranda and Roland both saw Sofia descend as the young woman she now was.

"Oh Sofia, You look lovely," Roland exclaimed with tears in his eyes for his step-daughter, while Miranda was already crying.

"Thank you." She said spinning for them making her skirt flare.

After a few minutes of praising her on how womanly she looks Roland needed to get back to work.

"Sofia, I know you can't help much, but would you mind going on the morning deliveries?" Roland asked with concern.

"Sure it's not difficult." She said gathering the basket with the deliveries.

"Just be careful not to dirty the dress," Miranda said with her usual motherly worry.

"Yes, mother," Sofia said waving them off with a smile before running off.

Sofia went from home to home and from shop to shop delivering breads, rolls, baguets, pastries, cakes, and cookies and everyone complimented her graduation gown.

Then on her way to her home she saw royal coaches and guards, the guards were breaking into home yelling "Draft Notice" Sofia got scared and hid to watch, but instead of young men they were pulling out the young girls of the village, and since it was still early in the morning all of them were in their undergarments, night shifts, and nightgowns.

Sofia was shaking at watching as the girls were being lined up until she was grabbed from behind her mouth was covered and dragged off.

Roland and Miranda followed the guards as the guards came in and dragged Amber out of bed, she was throwing a fit because she wasn't dressed and her hair was in its usual morning mess.

The parents were held back while they all watched their daughters being lined up, they all screamed in fear and worry most of them were crying, while the girls were all shaking in fear none of them were dressed.

Then a guard came up to the royal coach and knocked.

"Your majesty the girls of the village are ready for your review." He said opening the door to the coach cabin.

A long thin leg stepped out on a large foot in a very gold shoe, then the body followed, a tall thin and muscular man fully stepped out he wore a purple velvet cloak with fur lining, with a green and gray suit and a yellow tie, everything satin, silk, and velvet, he had 2 toned hair of black with sparkling silver bangs with a regal crown on his head, with a long walking scepter.

King Cedric the Great, he was a fair and tough ruler.

"Hello, everyone." He said dragging out his words with a mischievous smile.

Everyone quieted when the King stepped forward, everyone feared him, though he was a good King and took care of his people he was also a very powerful sorcerer.

"Now then, a position has become available at the palace so I am here to personally pick the smartest and most beautiful of the village because I only want the most beautiful and cleverest to be a part of my staff. So keep your wits about you girls." He explained orderly before walking up to the line then scowled and began walking along the line before a voice disturbed the drafting.

"Wait, your grace." A feminine voice called out in her uneducated southern drawl.

King Cedric popped the crown on his scepter to pull out his white wand that was in the shape of a tree branch and he pointed it at a lowly woman with olive skin and covered in flour.

"What is the purpose of your interruption woman?" He growled at her making everyone watch in fear of what would happen next.

"I would like to volunteer a girl for your draft sire." She said in a small excuse of confidence covering her fear.

"Let me guess your daughter?" He said in exasperation.

"No, sir." She replied making him quirk an eyebrow and drop his wrist.

"My daughter is in the line, she is plain and unintelligent. Ruby Miller" She said unimpressed.

"But she is hardworking and I need her here as do the rest of them and their daughters, but there is only one girl in this village that is beautiful and intelligent, she was to graduate from the high school today top of her class." The woman said.

"The girl in question had short hair in a mess and if you looked closer you'd see that it was Rubio, taken to dressing like a boy to be able to work at her parents Mill, she knew her mother was right.

"If I recall woman you only have a son." King Cedric said argumentatively.

"Yes your grace, but a son is a better worker than a daughter." She said making Cedric smile.

"Well then, if it a son you want then a son you shall have." He said before he recited a spell and enveloped Ruby in a cloud of smoke and emerged as a young man, making the woman gasp.

"Now that you're no longer a girl you can exit the line." He ordered, making the now very real Rubio cry and walk toward his mother.

"And what of this other girl you were telling me about?" King Cedric relayed with another smirk.

The woman turned behind her and shouted "Aaron." She moved aside letting a burly olive skinned man practically drag a girl clad in purple out, she wasn't fighting and but resisting his rough hands.

He stood before the kIng and made Sofia stand in front of him facing her entire form toward him.

King Cedric looked in awe, out of all of the girls she was the only one wearing clothes, her hair was done up beautifully, the purple ribbon accented a very kissable neckline, while her large bust was falling out of her corset.

"I see what you mean she is definitely the loveliest. What is your name? and how old are you?" He asked as he walked up to her to look at her, her bravery showed in her and not like the others whose bravery covered their fear her's was real.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise, Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

"Sofia Baker, 18." She practically sang in her voice of an angel that would be beautiful if she was actually singing.

"Baker's daughter?" He quirked an eyebrow seeing her perfectly clean look.

"Alright, can you play any instruments?" he asked.

"Just singing." She said carefully.

"Hobbies?" He asked quizzically.

"Singing." She answered again.

"Favorite book?" He asked.

"Enchancia History." She answered again.

"What's 6 X 6?" He asked with a challenging smirk.

"36." She answered quickly.

"If I ordered 4 loaves of bread, you have 5 in your stock, but I can only afford 3 how many loaves will you give me?" He asked. with a real challenge.

"3 and a half. Giving you what you paid for but a half in giving to the health and longevity of the King." She said easily.

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it, Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

"Very good. Guards, I will take Sofia Baker." He said making them come up to the man that still held her and they grasped her arms in his place.

Sofia was ushered carefully toward the coach as Cedric magically lifted 2 large bags of coins and dropped them at the feet of Roland and Miranda.

"For your daughter. She will bare me children and be the mother of the Kingdom's future." He said making all of the girls who were afraid suddenly become angry that they weren't as smart or they would have been ready for this and maybe they might have gotten chosen instead.

King Cedric mounted the coach and watched as Sofia looked through the window at her family, James stood next to Roland while Amber was being coddled by her mother.

Sofia stood quiet and could feel the staring of the King.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle, They wanna make me their queen_

"I will tell you now girl, I keep a very strict system, you disobey me and I will punish you, but you do as you're told and I will reward you." He relayed to her.

"Yes, your majesty." She replied with a small curtsy like nod of her head.

The rest of the ride was quiet as they ventured to the palace and King Cedric watched as she enjoyed viewing the changing scenery.

Sofia couldn't help but be in awe as they arrived at the castle, and Cedric couldn't help but love the beautiful look on her face.

The castle Steward was waiting with a group of 4 maids outside and when the carriage stopped in front of the front steps the Steward comes up to the carriage and opens the door then bows.

"Welcome home Sire." He said moving aside to allow Cedric to dismount.

"Thank you Baileywick." He said as he stepped down and before he turned around to hold out his hand.

Everyone that stood outside was anxious and excited to see who he had chosen to be the heir barer, Sofia immediately and gently rest her hand in his then used his strength against hers then stepped out of the carriage.

When Sofia emerged she had a dust of rosy pink on her cheeks and the servants all awed at her beauty.

"Sofia stood and marveled at the palace, only seeing it when coming for Church but now was even better, she was scared when he announced her position but she would deal with that later.

"Baileywick, this is Sofia Baker," Cedric announced.

"My Lady," Baileywick said giving a bow making the servants bow with him.

"M'Lady." they all sang out.

Sofia gave the best curtsy she knew how to do.

"Maids, see to it that she is seen by the doctor and properly cleaned, then at the royal gathering tonight I will announce her to our partners," Cedric said making the maids come up to her as Baileywick took his side by the King.

"And as for you, my dear." He said pulling her close by her hand he still grasped, he took her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"I will see you tonight." He said tenderly.

Sofia's hand felt empty when his left it and her skin burned with heat where he kissed it. Sofia's mind wandered to her dress and thought maybe it worked.

The maids lead Sofia through the palace, Sofia marveled at the beauty of it along the way, the maids lead Sofia to a pair of doubles doors in an extravagant hallway.

"Here we are miss." 2 of them said opening the double doors, the small room had lavender painted walls, purple tapestries, violet furniture, a cobblestone fireplace, and cherry wood furnishings.

"Wow. Is this my room?" She asked admiring the small sitting room.

"No Miss, This is your room." The maids said opening the other double doors which she figured was the walk in closet she heard so much about.

The actual bedroom was even better, instead of a violet couch it was a purple canopy bed and it was huge, lilac curtains decorated the windows, a white and purple desk rested in the rotunda for her use as a reading nook, an amethyst marble fireplace, 3 wardrobes 2 filled with clothes and the other filled with trinkets.

Then with a sliding door off the left from the entrance was the real walk in closet full of purple clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Alright Miss, if you please we need to cleanse you." One of the maids said as Baileywick was bringing in a copper tub and more maids were bringing in pitchers and small tubs of hot water.

Sofia was lead her to wardrobe where 2 maids stripped her of everything until she was bare naked, then a bathing shift was placed over her head and she slipped into it with ease letting it fall around her form, then they placed soft slippers at her feet and wrapped her in a robe before letting her long hair fall in tresses.

She was lead back out of the room where the tub was ready for her bath the maids and Baileywick were all gone except for the 4 that she came with and a doctor.

The doctor was an aging man with a bald head, large glasses, and a careful scowl.

"Hello, M'Lady. If you don't mind please lay on the bed so I can examine you." He said carefully.

Sofia was skeptical but followed his instruction, the maids were there with her so it made her feel better, She laid down flat in the soft bedding, one of the maids undid her robe and left it open to show her curvy body underneath the shift.

The maids held her hands as the doctor got on the bed he was gentle in bending her legs and slipping a gloved hand under her skirt with his eyes averted, he gently pressed a finger into her hole, as soon as he was met with resistance he stopped he didn't even get the tip of his finger in.

He laid her legs back out and brought them together, he ungloved his hands then did light pressing on her abdomen, his final testing was a pattern of light pressing around her breasts.

"Alright, I will write up my report and send it to the King." He said packing up his equipment.

Sofia was getting sat up with the help of the maids when she asked. "Is there something you were looking for?"

"Yes I was tasked with checking your virginity, and it is intact which will please the King. Your breasts are firm and have no deformities which show no signs of disease or cancer, your womb is a little swollen which tells me you are on your menstrual cycle. Correct?" He asked giving her a nod.

"Is it regular?" He asked taking out a pen and a paper to take notes.

"Yes." She answered.

"And when did you start?" he asked nonchalantly.

"3 days ago, today should be the last day." She said with care and grace of a lady.

"That will also please the King." He said writing down his notes.

"Alright, I will take my leave, M'Lady. Good day." He said packing away his notepad, picking up his bag then checking his pocket watch.

Sofia smiled and nodded then thanked him for his work on his way out.

The maids took the robe off, then the shift before they let the slippers slip off as she climbed over the rim of the tub.

Sofia had never a fully emerged bath before and she loved it.

Once she was clean, the maids dressed her a new fancier purple gown with pearl accents, purple high heels, and a new updo with delicate ringlets.

"Now then, just a few things M'Lady." The maid Named Violet said and she showed Sofia how to curtsy, then a quick crash course on Waltzing. Sofia picked it up easily.

They lead her back through the palace, Sofia held her head high and acted as lady like as she could, especially when she stood before huge double doors and when they were opened they revealed the ballroom filled with royal and noble guests.

Sofia walked into the room and suddenly all eyes were on her, she smiled used her forefingers to pinch her skirt and raise it as she turned towards the stairs, she gave a decent curtsy then while still holding her skirt she gracefully descended the stairs.

At the bottom, she met up with King Cedric who wore a purple suit instead of his robe, still in his crown and no scepter.

He held out his ungloved hand letting her delicate hand slide in.

He smiled at her as he led her out to the front of the ballroom up a few steps up to a set of 2 thrones, one was large and had dark purple cushioning, the other was a bit smaller with light purple cushioning.

He lead her to turn around and sit in the light purple throne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Sofia the first, from this day forward she is my Queen Consort," Cedric announced holding his hand high motioning in her direction making her bow her head, with a smile she tried not to make look fake.

"Baileywick," Cedric called for his steward who brought out a pillow with a cloth over it.

Cedric removed the cloth to reveal a tall, pointy tiara with amethysts on it, He grasped the crown then faced Sofia.

Cedric placed it on her head in a delicate manner making go from a beautiful looking young adult to a regal looking Queen.

"I hereby crown you Queen Consort to the King of Enchancia and by title may you be called the Mother of tomorrow," Cedric announced before he used his hand to raise her chin.

Cedric bowed his head to her making everyone in the room bow as well.

King Cedric grasped her right hand in his left, gently pulled her into standing he led her out to the center of the ballroom, he turned to face her by pulling her toward him then wrapped his right hand around her waist making her rest her left hand on his shoulder and suddenly a crescendo of music erupted and suddenly she was dancing, he spun her and lead her across the dance floor, Sofia felt like she was flying.

Sofia didn't speak unless she was spoken to but it was only a thank you or a small sentence of "Nice to meet you." or "I look forward to it." Cedric watched her the whole night he could see the pain behind her eyes, but she was behaving herself not like his last attempt at a Queen who ended up in the dungeon for her erratic behavior.

"Sofia here, your 18 now so try this." He said handing her a champagne glass filled with a bubbly pink liquid.

She took it with curiosity and he tenderly clinked it with his own, watching him start drinking it she did the same, the drink was bubbly like soda but it had a burning flavor but it was very sweet.

Sofia carefully sipped it and blushed at its delicious flavor.

"It's delicious, Your Majesty." She expressed as he downed his yellow liquid.

"I figured you'd like the sweet one better." he said with amusement.

"What does yours taste like?" She said in curiosity.

"It's bitter, but its what I like." He said setting down the empty glass and getting another from a passing waiter.

"Here try it." He said switching the pink one she held for the yellow one.

Sofia gracefully smelled it as he watched, she took a delicate sip then cleared her throat at its bitterness with a smile of discomfort, which made King Cedric chuckle.

"Here." He said still chuckling as he switched the drinks again, Sofia carefully sipped the pink drink and the sweetness helped calm the bitter taste in her mouth, she sipped more until her discomfort had passed while King Cedric was enjoying the show and Sofia couldn't help but laugh while trying to sip.

"Don't just sip you can take a real drink to help yourself." He said motioning for her to go bottoms up.

Sofia followed his instruction and she gracefully guzzled half of the glass.

The night went on and Sofia enjoyed every minute of it especially when King Cedric flew her around the dancefloor.

1 in the morning the guests were exhausted, some were passed out drunk on the floor of the ballroom while others retreated to their rooms for late night gallivanting before sleep, servants from their respective kingdoms were helping the drunk Masters and Mistress' to their rooms.

Early on in the night, Sofia had taken to sitting on the purple throne and enjoyed watching the joy, which made Cedric proud to see she was acting like a Queen by sitting in her throne and watched instead of behaving like his guests, but he made sure she got a glass of champagne to enjoy every time she finished one and it took her an hour to finish each one so she wasn't drunk but was still having fun.

He even made sure that Baileywick was near her at all times for her protection and to bring her a sample of the different kinds of food with every new glass of champagne.

Once the party was dead, Cedric dismissed the band and servants telling them to go rest and that the party can be cleaned up in the morning, Sofia watched him as he did so, he wasn't cruel to anyone but he was stern.

"You there." He said to a group of servants who was having problems with King Magnus.

"What did I just say?" Cedric said harshly making the 5 servants jump, I said to go to bed, King Magnus will be fine just like all the others. You will hurt yourselves if you try to carry him up 4 flights of stairs to his room. Just leave him. it's his own fault for partying so hard." Cedric said bemusing the servants while he gave an unimpressed look at the boisterous King.

"Go on." He ordered waving his hands in a shooing manner.

Once the ballroom was cleared of exhausted servants the King left the mess and his guests to wait until the morning he walked up to the thrones and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come, my dear." He said with a tired smile.

Sofia returned his smile and laid her hand on his, he grasped it firmly like he was never going to let her go. He leads her gracefully up the stairs.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked with care.

"I did, your grace. I have never been to such a party. I found it invigorating." She complimented.

"I am full of delicious food and my feet are tired from the dancing in heels." She said laughing.

"I am glad you had fun." He said returning her laughter with a kiss on her hand, they chatted about the behaviors of different nobles while Cedric explained their names and their Kingdoms.

When they arrived at Sofia's door she suddenly got very nervous as her heart dropped to her stomach in fear of the possibility that he may spend the night.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he gently pulled her close not directly to his chest but just in his close proximity.

"You did very well, My dear. You held yourself composed like a Queen for that here is your reward." He said making her heart throb a Tangu beat, but when her chin was lifted and a quick but tender moment flashed as his lips pressed against hers.

Her heart rose back up, her stomach dropped and butterflies went dancing, she had only ever kissed a boy once and it was with James before they became step-siblings but they never spoke of it again because it happened when they were 5.

King Cedric kiss felt nothing like that, his was meaningful but needing at the same time, she could feel his care he felt for her, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen his kiss which she gladly accepted.

She woke up the next morning in a daze thinking it was time to do her chores before she gets ready for her graduation, however it was not so, she felt herself surrounded by fluffy and silky smooth sheets recognizing they were not the scratchy wool sheets she was used to.

She sat up quickly and looked around remembering her location, the sudden action made her grasp her head trying to sooth her head rush, then she remembered last night, she fell back against the bed touching her lips still feeling his hot lips on hers and being a little disappointed that was all he gave her before he stopped their sensual dance brushing her cheek and sending her into her room before locking her in.

She laid there and dreamed of the King without sleeping until she was shaken from her dreams by a knock on her door and the sound of a lock's tumblers being clicked, then a flurry of maids came in with the doctor.

2 maids helped her from her bed while the other 2 helped her wash her body while the doctor waited for the news.

"The rag is clean Doctor." One of the maids said, he wrote it down in his notebook that her period had passed, then he had her lay down on the bed after it was made and he felt her abdomen.

"The King will be pleased, Your womb is swollen M'Lady, you're ready for fertilization." He said with a smile towards Sofia.

Sofia returned his smile while the maids continued to clean her and give her a fresh shift before dressing her in a dark purple gown, they left her hair down but still added her Queen Crown to give her the regal air she is now entitled to.

The Doctor was long gone before she was changed and when she finished Baileywick came in after knocking of course.

"His Majesty sends his happiest regards to your condition, he wants you to know that tonight will be the fertilization ceremony and he is very much looking forward to it, so today you will spend your time taking lessons preparing you for your duty as Queen." He explained with happiness.

Sofia smiled and nodded in understanding, so she followed him through the palace once more until they arrived at the library, Sofia marveled at the vast collection of literature that she could spend the rest of her life reading and fill her head with so much knowledge and adventure.

Sofia was sat right in the middle of the Library where Baileywick left her in the good hands of 3 teachers who were slow and steady in teaching her about simple basics by starting off with her royal duties as Queen consort, starting with the rules.

 **1\. You are to be by the Kings side at all functions when you are required.**

 **2\. It is your responsibility to supervise the planning of parties in or outside of the palace that honors the royal family.**

 **3\. You are to give pleasure to the King whenever he calls on you, no matter what you're doing or where you are.**

 **4\. You are to be in top notch shape and health so that the royal heirs can live and grow within you.**

 **5\. Once born it will be your responsibility to supervise the schooling of your children while also raising them to be great leaders of the Kingdom.**

Sofia had to study these rules until she could recite them from memory, then they went on to the basic of what to expect during the ceremony, they didn't go over the ceremony itself but the preparation she would go through before hand, then the actual deed itself.

Sofia had trouble keeping her mind straight while the female teacher was gossiping like a teenager at how it would feel and what he would do to her, Sofia couldn't help but blush with wide eyes.

Finally, the day of study ended and it was still 5 hours until the ceremony, Sofia took supper in her room and as soon as she arrived the maids got to work, they stripped her of the gown and shift leaving her in her bares while they ran wet rags of scented water over her skin, then running their hands over with lavender scented lotion.

Her hair was once again left down in waves, her makeup was freshened, and perfume was dabbed behind her ears, then a fresh floor-length shift was pulled over her head leaving her in barely anything, but added a pair of white slippers to protect her feet.

She sat on her bed while spoonful after forkful of food was carefully fed to her to keep her clean and tidy, then she was finished, the maids brought out a red robe with a hood, it covered her shift covered curves, it was almost time, so she just sat and twiddled her thumbs in nervousness until a knock came on the door and she waited for Cedric come in in his own shift ready for the fertilization ceremony.

Baileywick came in dressed in his party suit, then motioned for her to follow him, she knew nothing of what to expect except for the actual deed so now she was thinking 'of course he is the King I go to him.'

Sofia walked down the halls surrounded by 4 guards, she had the hood up her hair falling through the hole at the back, then they arrived at not a bedroom door but the entrance tot he ballroom.

She watched as 2 guards opened the doors and stepped into the crowded ballroom, everyone wearing their party gowns and suits while she was naked in a shift and robe, Baileywick put his hand to her back and led her into the room.

The women giggled while the men all sported tented pants, right int he center of the ballroom was a canopy bed that had thick white curtains all closed except for the ones at the foot of the bed, lanterns lit the inside of the canopy so that only shadows can be seen on the outside.

Sofia was lightly pushed inside the canopy and she was watched by the gossiping crowd while a maid took her robe off, then guided her to sit on the bed taking her slippers off, a maid took them both then left to take them out of the ballroom.

The gossiping crowd watched while Sofia's silhouette was being prepared. She was guided to lay down on the bed, it had no blankets and only 1 pillow, Sofia laid her head on it while the maid walked around the small walk space between the curtain and the bed, she pulled down the shift in a delicate and lovely fashion as if Sofia was dead and the maid was the undertaker.

Once Sofia was settled and laid out the maid curtsied then left her she was pointed to stare at the tall ceiling of the canopy but looked down tot see the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the bed to gaze at the Queen Consort.

After 5 minutes of their ogling trumpets sounded making everyone move aside making a path and walking down the path was King Cedric surrounded by 4 guards, he wore a long shift as well with his fur-lined purple robe.

They stopped at the bed and Cedric had a hard time looking at the beauty laid before him without showing emotion.

Baileywick helped remove the robe from the King's shoulders then allowed Cedric to step into the small area of the bed before Baileywick closed the curtains behind him.

 _Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used, If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised_

Cedric and Sofia were as alone as they were going to be, Cedric carefully took her ankles and separated them, he bent her legs to get better access, he was slow and watched her reaction of opening and closing her mouth in anticipation, he tenderly used his fingertips to brush her skin while pushing the shift up her legs showing off the milky skin, he went in to kiss her thighs as soon as the shift passed her knee.

As there was now room he climbed on the bed in between her legs using his own bent legs to keep her legs bent as well, her shift covered her womanhood and he wasn't going to bother with it just yet.

He looked into her passion covered eyes laced with anxiety, and he practically ripped his shift over his head, now he was fully revealed to her, his muscular body was ripped and chiseled in perfection, what stood out to her most was her full view of his 7 inch long semi-erection.

Sofia blushed and gasped while her heart quickened in even more anxiety, Cedric leaned over her digging his arm under her to press her into him while the other caressed her head then by pressing his palm against her cheek he pulled her close for a kiss.

Sofia instantly melted against him, she danced along with him her arms moving on their own to wrap around his neck then pulled him closer by pressing her legs against his letting her shift rise more and she suddenly felt his length press against her slit making her gasp, Cedric took that chance to slip his tongue in her mouth tasting everything of her.

Cedric began a thrusting motion continuously rubbing his shaft along her labia while also rubbing against her clit, Sofia moaned at the incredible feeling, her breathing got shallow so Cedric moved from her mouth letting her take a deep breath so he can use his lips to play with her sensitive neck.

She moaned a great deal and everyone in the ballroom heard it making everyone very horny to the point it almost became an Orgy but those who wanted to get aroused more they stayed and watched the silhouettes and listened while the others who couldn't wait left to their guest chambers.

Cedric began to run his hands along her body feeling each soft, supple curve, with barely a squeeze or grasp, he was being as gentle and tender as he could, and Sofia was especially grateful for that.

Cedric was getting really hard at the feeling of her juices on his shaft, he tenderly but quickly lifted them to sit up and was pulling her shift while his lips found hers again, Sofia ran her hands along his chest feeling his rock hard muscles then he separated them to pull the shift completely off, he then laid her back down to view her naked form.

At his absence, she was able to sober up a little then saw his hungry eyes running over her virgin body making her blush deeply.

Cedric attacked with full force at her breasts, his mouth going in between the mounds as his hands found the breasts themselves, Sofia moaned as he suckled and kissed her skin while his hands massaged her flesh.

Sofia felt like she was going crazy but she kept her wits about her, then when he felt her heart beat quicken with her breathing pattern, she was arching her back and he knew she was close.

Sofia felt heat pooling in her belly as what felt like electricity was lightly zapping her and about to overflow until Cedric moved.

She was calming down for a moment while his presence left her empty and without release until his hot mouth latched onto her clit and sucked with full force making her arch her back to sitting grasping his hair and screamed at her first orgasm.

Cedric loved the flavor of her first orgasm and he felt her shake underneath him her scream made his ears ring but it was easy to ignore because his blood was rushing toward his shaft giving him a full erection.

Cedric took 2 minutes to clean her up while she came down but he kept flicking her clit and sucking it sometimes making her build back up again and when she was at the tipping point once more he positioned himself again.

At Sofia's scream more guests left with their company to their chambers and now the ballroom was half empty.

Cedric grasped her breasts once more latching onto her nipples switching back and forth between them, his mouth was hot and felt amazing, he sucked, pulled, and squeezed roughly but still tender to not hurt her.

Then he looked up at her glazed over eyes while his tip hit her clit, her breathing shuttered, he moved again back up to her lips catching them tenderly, he went on with thrusting motions as his tip settled between her labia lips right at her pulsating tunnel that was still clenching from her orgasm.

Sofia opened her legs giving him better access and letting his tip settle at her opening, then wrapping her arms around him to hold him close, she kissed him lovingly as he began his thrusting motions slowly sending his member inside of her virginity, slowly and lovingly.

Sofia was in heaven in a mix of pain and pleasure and Cedric loved watching her face change at his movement, Cedric kept hitching his breath at her tightness.

Cedric gave her one last meaningful kiss letting her tongue dance with his before he sat up and pushed himself in fully sheathed breaking her virginity and ramming against her cervix with full force while grasping her hips.

Sofia screamed at the impact making her instantly tighten around him making him groan, he waited for 30 seconds letting her get used to his size before he began a slow jackhammer.

Sofia found it easy to adjust to the sudden impact then as soon as he did his thrusting her pain was instantly replaced with pleasure, she moaned and arched her back as his tip continuously kept kissing her cervix.

She grasped his hands on her hips as her legs gripped him closer making him fall forward on top of her he kissed her hungrily as he stepped up his speed, he moved to her neck so they could both breath.

Sofia gripped his hips with her legs bringing him closer and when she shimmied her hips upward he was suddenly hitting a very sweet spot and his hitting it continuously made her orgasm build.

Listening to her cry out in ecstasy was sending him over the edge and he thrusted harder as he orgasmed making her orgasm as well, she felt heat pooling in a new place and it made her orgasm spasms hotter as her tunnel was milking him which was also opening her cervix every time she spasmed pulling his essence into her womb.

He fell against her as he rode his own waves out, they heard scrambling footsteps around them and behind him, the curtain twittered a little as Baileywick called out.

"Sire?" was called through the tiny hole.

"Hold on I have to ensure she will get pregnant. Water." He said still laying on top of her as Baileywick slipped a cup of ice water under the curtain, without revealing anything.

Cedric grabbed the glass and guzzled half of it then he helped lift Sofia and handed it to her she followed his lead and guzzled the rest of it but delicately like the Queen she is.

Once the glass of empty it was handed back to Baileywick, Once the curtain fell back in place, Cedric took a deep breath and pounded again.

Sofia laid back down at the feeling of his continuation of her fertilization, she was still lightly coming down from her previous orgasm so his ramming was getting her off again but slower.

Cedric had satiated his need for release with Sofia but now he was concentrating on cumming until his balls were blue or until he was exhausted whichever came first.

Sofia loved the simple and relaxed version of his lovemaking, it felt very calming but pleasing in a relaxing way.

There was a moment she was about to fall asleep until her body erupted in an orgasm, Cedric came 2 more times before he called for more water for the both of them then laid on top of her for 5 minutes until he was ready again.

The Ballroom was now down to minimal guests as Cedric was filling Sofia's womb with as much semen as he could.

It was late into the night when Cedric finally finished, he laid against her as she felt his member soften and shrink still inside of her, both of them were exhausted.

Cedric sat back up his soft shaft still within her and with heavy breathing he called out.

"Plug." A silver tray popped up under the curtain with a white rod that was the same size as Cedric's full erection, he took it then lined it up to her hole, he watched as she was slipping out of consciousness, she could barely stay awake but was able to feel him pull himself out and was replaced but a thick hard inanimate object.

Then he picked up bandages then wrapped them around her waist and over the rod keeping it in place.

He laid out her legs then leaned over her to kiss her with his love spilling into her soul begging for fertilization.

After he finished kissing her he picked up their shifts, he slipped his on then helped Sofia with hers then as he dismounted the bed he pulled the shift down with him covering his Queen's body so that no one could see what was rightfully his.

Sofia felt empty spiritually without Cedric's presence and honestly, he felt it too.

Cedric stood up watching Sofia as she was slipping into her dreamworld while trying to stay awake to watch him.

He threw open the curtains to reveal the now empty ballroom devoid of guests but had the tending servants at the ready for Cedric and Sofia.

Baileywick caught a glimpse of the tired Sofia, her hair disheveled and her face red, while helping King Cedric pull on his robe and slippers, once he was dressed Cedric came around pulling the curtains open on the side so he can lean down and kiss her again.

"You are magnificent." He whispered to her tenderly.

"As are you, my King." She replied wispily in her tired voice.

As fast as he was there he was gone just as fast, Cedric had a little difficulty walking considering his blue balls, but he reminded himself it was his duty to the Kingdom, so he put up with it, and when he arrived at his room he so wished he could be curled up with her beautiful naked body and sleep then waking up next her ethereal form being bathed in the morning sun.

However such is not the case as she is just the Queen Consort, once the King had left the Ballroom the maids set to work on Sofia, a rolling bed was pulled up beside the bed and with good strength, they used the sheet to lift the Queen onto the rolling bed, they strapped her down then rolled her out of the ballroom leaving the bed to be cleared away in the morning.

Sofia was taken back to her room, though she barely noticed because of her dazed position, they lifted her by the sheet again to get her on the bed in her chambers, they didn't bother cleaning her or changing her shift, they just out a tall device under her legs propping them up to let the royal seed plant itself within her womb without a single drop spilt.

Once she was left to her chilly room in her soft warm bed Sofia was able to fall asleep easily and she dreamed of a blissful world with her King.

Cedric awoke the next morning his balls were full again but still in pain, but with the proper underwear, his privates were put in place for a comfortable day of King work.

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand, But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man, These nights never seem to go to plan, I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Once he was dressed he decided to pay his Queen a visit, when he arrived she was still asleep, her hair was still disheveled and her face was still blushing and he loved how beautiful she looked, he knelt down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose, and mouth before leaving with a feeling of loss.

Sofia was put on bed rest for a whole week letting her egg fertilize properly, after 2 days Sofia felt very restless and bored. She couldn't move too quickly and not in certain positions. Cedric had Baileywick visit her every day to check on her.

"How are you today, Your majesty?" Baileywick asked every morning when he came.

"I'm restless and bored." She complained with etiquette sitting back against the bed with her arms crossed while also holding one of her study guides for Queenly behavior.

"I can imagine you would be, considering you would spend days doing chores for your parents. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" He asked with concern.

"Well, I love reading so maybe some novels that aren't about Queen etiquette?" Sofia asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"I will have to ask King Cedric first but I'm sure it won't be a problem," Baileywick replied before bowing out.

Sofia returned to her studying and spent the last trying to lose herself in her textbooks, though it was difficult considering she was staying in the same position.

It was in the afternoon that Sofia got a visitor.

King Cedric came without ceremony but did knock to respect her privacy.

Sofia beamed when she saw him.

They didn't say anything but Cedric laid down next to Sofia and they just held each other.

 _Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need, This ain't love, it's clear to see, But darling, stay with me_


	8. Bring me to Life by Evanescence

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

WARNING; subjects of rape.

One-shot based on the song Bring me to life by Evanescence. _Italics are song lyrics_

Once upon a time in the small city of Enchancia, there lived a young girl named, Sofia.

Sofia led a simple life working at the city shoe factory with her mother Miranda.

One fateful day they were summoned by the Mayor Roland King the 2nd, who needed a new pair of blue suede shoes.

Sofia and her Mother arrived at City Hall, Sofia was very excited to meet the Mayor.

Miranda placed a new shoe on the Mayor's foot, and it was a perfect fit, and so were they.

Mayor Roland and Miranda were soon married, and what seemed like a fairy tale ending was actually a telenovela beginning.

Sofia was only 10 when her Mother married the Mayor, he had been in office for over a decade and people keep voting for him, but considering he runs unopposed it's not surprising, he had 2 children, the twins Amber and James King, his wife died during childbirth and the twins were now the same age as Sofia.

Though they had a bumpy start the twins accepted Sofia as their sister and even began calling Miranda Mom.

However, when Sofia was 15 her Mother got very sick and Roland was distraught at the fear of losing not only his bride but also their unborn child that still had 4 months until due.

Sofia worked hard to makes things easier for everyone with the help of Amber and James, they helped the house Butler Baileywick to take care of the house while Roland did his duty to the city while taking care of Miranda when he could.

Amber, James, and Sofia would go for up to a month without seeing either of them, Sofia felt the worst off because it was her birth mother and she wasn't allowed to see her, but she remained fair to her stepsiblings because they loved her just as much as she did.

When the time for delivery came Amber, James, and Sofia waited at the school and were all eyes to the clock constantly and being the Mayor kids they were like royalty so no teacher wanted to discipline them, news of the Mayor's wife well-being became public knowledge right after they were married.

They were as close to royalty and celebrities the city had.

On Sofia's 16th birthday doctors and nurses tried to save both of them but they could only save the child and Sofia's mother was gone.

Sofia was taken to a secluded part of the school with her siblings and they sobbed and cried when they were told, no one heard their cries of despair because of the silent and desolate part of the school.

After his wife's death Roland became distant from Sofia he wouldn't look at her nor acknowledge her and she first noticed it a week after the funeral when Roland felt homesick enough to return to the house, he hugged and talked to Amber and James but ignored Sofia.

Amber and James both told her it was just his grieving process, though Sofia wasn't so sure.

Months later Sofia had dealt with her grief she was living a better life, she still lived at the Mayor's house and was still a sister to Amber and James, but Roland had also dealt with his grief and for the first time he looked at Sofia and all he saw was Miranda.

One day it was a Saturday, Sofia, Amber and James were all in the parlor each texting friends and watching TV when Roland came in.

"Hello, Father," Amber said greeting him.

"Hi, Dad." James also greeted but he ignored them and looked at Sofia who was vaguely ignoring them since Roland had been ignoring her until a shadow overcome her light and looking up fear shuddered her upon the dark look Roland was giving her.

It was quick that servants went in to grab Amber and James who was confused asking for explanations until all they could do was watch as Roland grabbed Sofia by the arm.

She squealed in pain as he ungracefully tossed her on the couch and held her down while he unceremoniously tore apart her clothes.

Sofia screamed and tried to fight but it didn't work he held her firm to the point Sofia could feel the bruises forming.

Then before she knew it she was naked under her stepfather, she whimpered under his hand that held her mouth closed as he pressed himself between her legs ripping apart her virginity as he kissed her skin roughly between her breasts.

Roland groaned at the feeling though he had barely fully penetrated her he really wanted to and thrash her until she was entirely his, he stood up pulling out and buckled his belt.

"You belong to me Sofia, from this point on and I don't want any more fighting." He growled at her as she laid there with tears running down her face in confusion.

When Roland left so did the servants, James was barely looking at Sofia but he removed his jacket and handed it to Amber who had her hands clasped over her mouth and was also crying, she took James' jacket and went to Sofia's aid.

The couch was now stained red and all three of them knew there was nothing they could do.

~'o'O'o'~

AS promised Roland made Sofia his, she was moved to a bedroom right next to his and more times than she can count he slept in her bed or she slept in his, though dreams were scarcely there.

Amber was able to get a prescription of birth control for her since Roland never liked condoms he told Sofia, so no possibilities of babies in the future, much to Roland's confusion and dismay which he took out that frustration on Sofia but as long as she didn't get pregnant she didn't care.

It had been a year since he had made Sofia his mistress and unfortunately, when you sleep with the Mayor it became public knowledge, and since their city was the only one for over an hour long car drive tot he next one there wasn't anything anyone could do.

Everyone felt pity for Sofia, the once charming and happy child who became the stepdaughter to everyone's favorite mayor was now a hollow shell of herself.

She never had time for homework considering Roland's neediness and with threats from the mayor for her failing grades, the teachers easily gave her A's.

Now at Age 17, she worried about her 18th birthday but was also looking forward to it, she wanted to leave and never come back, but that would leave Amber and James, but they were ok with it if it meant her freedom.

~'o'O'o"~

Cedric Wormwood was an ambitious young man, studying his heart out in college for 7 years to earn a degree in teaching and now he was ready, and Enchancia high School was the place to be.

He walked with happiness and a spring in his step ready to take on the world as a 25-year-old teacher.

"Hello, I am here to see Ms. Flora." He said to the receptionist Ms. Merriweather.

"Of course, Mr. Wormwood?" She asked in happiness.

"Yes." He replied adjusting his glasses and holding onto his resume with confidence.

"Very good." She said letting him into the office of her sister.

Cedric excelled in every class of his college career so of course the interview went off without a hitch and was offered the job.

Ms. Flora was showing Cedric around the school and he was happy to see all of the excited teenagers ready to learn Chemistry from him, that is until the hallway parted catching his attention especially when a lovely face wasn't smiling at all.

"Ms. Flora? Who is that?" He asked trying to catch himself not to compliment the loveliness of the uniform-clad student.

"Hmm." She inquired with a smile until she saw who he was looking at.

"Oh. That is our school's special student." She said in a whisper making him notice the dejected and lost look of the other students, considering they don't know what to say or do to make her smile you couldn't blame them.

"Is she in special Ed?" He asked carefully adjusting his glasses again.

"No. Im afraid that would have been easier." She said in a sad whisper again.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home._

"She is the stepdaughter of the mayor." She continued.

"So she is a spoiled princess then?" Cedric asked in defense.

"No," Flora said a little sternly.

"Her mother married the mayor but died over a year ago in childbirth, but now the Roland is free from marriage he has taken to forbidden sexual activity with Sofia." She said giving the girl a look of pity as she was passing down the hall toward her next class.

"But that's illegal." HE said incredulously."

"Yes, but I am afraid there is nothing anyone can do. the city police are under direct orders from the Mayor, and the next City is over an hour away so notifying them is so out of the way and the news might get back to Roland before something can be done." She continued.

Cedric watched her as she passed a lovely young girl completely alone in the world and even more alone in spirit.

"The mayor has gone so far as to threaten the teachers here to keep her grades up since she is busy at home all the time and tired during the day." she explained thoroughly.

"But no one will do anything for her?" He asked questioningly but also accusingly.

"What can anyone do? He's the mayor." She finalized as Sofia passed letting the other students file back into a busy crowd of gossiping students.

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've becom_ e

Cedric put Sofia out of his mind for now and got it on his tour of the school then his classroom, he couldn't wait to teach Chemistry.

Ms. Flora left Cedric to get comfortable in his new classroom and Cedric was glad she did, he familiarized himself with every cupboard, the contents, and made an inventory of all of his equipment and also made a list of what was missing that he would need.

Then it came time for his first class and it was the last one of the day so when the bell rang to release the last class he was ready and smiling when students began filing into the room.

"Hello everyone just pick a seat. We can rearrange later." He said adjusting his glasses, but then what he didn't expect was the one excited classroom got quiet making him look up to find all their eyes on the door, looking over himself he saw her.

Sofia was just closing the door when he looked toward her direction, she gracefully toward the only empty seat left.

Cedric kept his eyes on Sofia as she watched his movements as he went through his rehearsed teaching method of introductions and going over the syllabus.

Sofia kept trying to pay attention, but she had to keep rubbing her legs together, Roland wanted an early romp and his cum was leaking making her chafe but what's worse is that she could feel that her body was in heat though going against the birth control they were battling, so right now Sofia was hot and she hated feeling this way, especially because she somewhat looked forward to having sex with Roland just to get herself off.

What she was glad for though was this new teacher, Mr. Wormwood was hot and she could tell every girl in the room noticed it too, his aging white hair made him look enticing, his glasses made him look distinguished, and his suit with bow tie and purple chemist robe made him look mysterious but accented his muscles, so he was perfect eye candy for her to dream about when in the midst of embrace with Roland.

"Alright class, we are going to the lab to have a quick experiment." He said. Cedric was smiling the entire time he was explaining the rules of lab work, and about the safety measure, then his smile grew when he was explaining the components of each chemical then there places on the periodic table.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_  
 _You can't just leave me_  
 _Breathe into me and make me real_  
 _Bring me to life_

Sofia just watched, school had become a menial task since the teachers just handed her A's. She hated it, in the beginning school was her escape and work had become a distraction but when teachers skipped her when passing out tests, or wouldn't accept her homework she was feeling trapped and lost.

On the rare nights that Roland wasn't in her room and she was alone, she would stay awake and cried while Amber held her and James sat by her side rubbing her back.

Tonight was no different, Roland was out of the city for a conference with the governor and he would only be gone one night, but Sofia knew when he would come back he would savagely rape her while chanting how much he missed her.

Even the servants in the quarters could barely sleep because of her wailing but they didn't mind they knew she deserved it since Roland won't let her utter a single sound during his alone time with her.

~'o'O'o'~

It had been a month since the new School year started and Cedric was becoming more and more mentally involved in the well being of Sofia, so he decided to try whatever he could to make her feel better.

It was Lunch time, Sofia and her siblings were at their usual spot on the roof of the school, it was supposed to be for teachers only but considering it's the Mayor's children and Sofia no one ever said or did anything.

Cedric had his lunch in hand and his bravery on his heart when walking up to them.

"Hello, children." He said with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Wormwood. Is there something wrong?" James asked with a mouthful of brown rice, considering he was hungry and today was one of THOSE days.

"NO I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind having an old man join your group for lunch?" He said holding out the tall bento box he prepared just for this.

Amber and James looked at the box in awe, Sofia wasn't looking at all and was staring at the horizon of the city with longing eyes of flying away.

"I have plenty of food to share." He said making Sofia's ears flick in listening making her look.

"Yeah sure," James said swallowing his mouthful.

Cedric had noticed it early on what their scheduled menus were for lunches.

Tuesday's and Thursday's Amber and James were given meat, vegetables, rolls and a dessert while Sofia was given a pasta salad, regular salad, or a sandwich, Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays the twins were given small salads with fruit while Sofia was given a small piece of meat with a piece of fruit.

Today Sofia had half a chicken breast and an Orange while the twins were given a brown rice salad with tuna and apple slices, they weren't originally a part of the diet until Roland found out they were sharing with Sofia so he put them on the diet as well just to keep Sofia under 100 lbs.

Cedric sat down and began unpacking the bento box, the children put aside their already finished boxes and watched as he prepared them plates of sushi, seafood, rolls, meat, and eggrolls.

Sofia watched it as well her spirit calling for spiritual nourishment of delicious food and barely registered what all he was doing until his calloused hand held out a stuffed plate in front of her.

She looked up at his kind eyes as hers were beginning to water, she took the plate tenderly, their hands hitting each other making electricity run through them both.

They looked at each other for a moment until Cedric broke it to make his own plate, Sofia looked at the plate fo food she wasn't allowed to eat, so shakily took the chopsticks and carefully took a sushi roll and slowly stuffed it in her mouth and began chewing, she was so focused on its flavor she didn't notice she had an audience, her tears fell over her cheeks as she chewed.

"It's delicious." She said swallowing, she took another bite of something else and her tears became a river, Cedric was glad his feeling of care and kindness came out perfectly in his cooking and he saw it on her face as she ate.

Amber and James smiled and began tearing themselves as Sofia was slow and careful as she enjoyed the delicious meal she has missed out on for the past year.

Sadly all things must come to an end, and lunch time ended with Sofia finishing her last bite and savoring the mouth orgasm.

Her stomach was slightly bulging in satisfaction and she held a small smile at remembering the flavors for the rest of the day then was constantly giving Cedric a smile of appreciation during his class.

That night when they all got home Sofia had a sense of dread as she walked through the door and it was confirmed when Baileywick said to them.

"Children. Your father needs to speak with all of you in his study." He said with regality and motioning for them to follow.

Their happiness fell, leaving their bags and lunch boxes with a servant they followed, they were ushered into the study and saw Roland busy st his desk, he looked up at them with a scowl and said.

"I got a call from one of your teachers today." He said giving them all a look of disappointment.

"From a Mr. Wormwood?" The children immediately got scared worried about what twisted prank he pulled on them feeding them good food and then telling on them.

"He tells me that all three of you have been falling behind in his class." He growled making the children's minds wonder but not showing it, instead looking dejected.

"Apparently you three need tutoring to get your grades back up so you can graduate. Now I tried reasoning with this teacher but apparently, he cares about your future and just handing out A's won't make the 3 of you smart leaders, and unfortunately, I agree with him. So from now on your to be in tutoring with Mr. Wormwood, during your lunch breaks, and after school, he will release you only AFTER you finish the work for the day." Roland shouted at them making all of them wide-eyed with shock.

"DO I make myself clear?" HE shouted.

"Yes, sir." They all said with a nod.

"Good, Amber, James, you two are dismissed. Sofia, I need release." HE said sitting back in his chair.

Amber and James both gave Sofia a look of remorse and as soon as they were gone, Sofia dropped her underwear and walked over to his desk where she leaned forward and braced herself, while Roland was doing his thing Sofia's mind wandered to her hot Chemistry teacher.

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_

The next day Sofia and the twins all walked into Cedric's classroom for lunch and they all looked confused until Cedric brought out another bento box.

"Sorry about the scare children but I needed an excuse." He said opening the box and serving the food.

"An excuse for what?" Amber asked putting her books down on the tables as she watched him.

"I can't do anything for the night time or the weekends, but at least I can keep Sofia away from your father as long as I can." He replied as he handed Sofia her plate while she gave him a look of pleading appreciation.

"That won't stop him though." She said a little disappointingly. before looking down at her plate and immediately becoming teary eyed at the new feast.

"I know, but hopefully, by the time you do get home when its dark, he will be too tired to bother you, I can only do so much for you, but I can do this at least," Cedric replied handing Amber her plate.

"Are we even failing your class?" James asked watching him make his plate.

"Sofia is, but not you two." He said handing James his plate.

"So you're going to tutor me and make them watch?" Sofia asked taking a bite and enjoying the mouthgasm.

"No, you're not that far behind, if anything you just need to wake up and do your homework and you will be up to par." He said leaning back in his office chair with his plate putting his feet up on his desk.

"Then the tutoring time is useless isn't it?" She replied nibbling on a piece of well-sauced chicken.

"Not until I tell your father your grades are all caught up." He said chewing on his own chicken piece with a smile making her return his smile while sitting down next to Amber and James.

"So what will be doing in here when were suppose to be tutoring?" Amber asked wondering about her boredom or freedom.

"As long as your not caught by anyone that will tell your father your not tutoring, then I don't really care. If you 3 just wanna hang out in here, talk, do homework, play games, I don't care. As long as Sofia catches up in her work." He said still smiling.

Amber and James were a little sketchy about this but they decided to play along for Sofia's sake.

~'o'O'o'~

Christmas was drawing near, the tutoring classes were working, Roland was getting too tired to convene himself Sofia so she got more nights to herself which she was very glad about, Cedric kept feeding her good food though she did keep an eye on her weight so she just worked out even harder in gym class.

However, Sofia couldn't help enduring another taboo.

Over the past months, in the beginning, it was a brush of hands, then he started walking by her gym class and noticing his stares, she always wore shorts and a tank top it showed off her sports bra that gave her a uni-boob but she very impressive cleavage.

Sofia got worried that he may ask for 'payment' for his help with her situation, she felt sullen at that thought thinking he was just like the others, but months passed and he never asked her for anything except for her homework so he can look over and check for errors.

He was a great tutor and helped her catch up with the rest of her grade so that she couldn't just be handed a diploma but actually earned and deserved it, which she was very grateful about.

Things got interesting between them one night, Sofia had a very important Chemistry that Cedric helped all 3 of them prepare for and after the grades came back Sofia passed with flying colors, and for the first time in forever Amber and James saw Sofia jump up and down in happiness with a squeal luckily the school was empty on that Friday night and it was sudden and completely without thinking, Sofia jumped into Cedric's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Cedric was in shock as the force pressed him back against his desk and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist to steady them and he felt heat when she pressed her lips to his cheek he wanted to turn and kiss her lips but he held firm to his self-control and it only took 10 seconds for Sofia to realize what she had done.

She released her grip and looked at him in the eye as her body slid down his slowly, both of them holding a light death grip to keep the other close, they felt the ripples of body under each others clothes, it was forbidden but she was used to forbidden though the type of illegal that she wanted made her excited, and she could feel it did the same for him.

Amber and James both watched as they saw the lust filled eyes between the 2 of them, Amber looked at James who also gave her a look and as clever a planner that Amber was she immediately got an idea, it would take some time but it could work, and if done right it would kill at least 3 birds with one stone.

She looked back at Sofia and saw that she was now in between his legs as he sat on his desk and she carefully pushed against his chest to give themselves some distance.

That was months ago though.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia enjoyed dreaming of Cedric whenever the now rare occasions came the Roland needed her for release.

Sofia did have to deal with his punishments of painful pleasure for her continuously needing tutoring but it was well worth it in her mind and she was slowly losing the ability to feel pain, as long as her mind wandered enough.

Sofia was careful in her handy work that she was teaching herself to make the perfect Christmas present for Mr. Wormwood though she worried about its sentimentality but she still wanted to try.

Thankfully the last day of School before winter break her siblings were gone elsewhere they had started giving them times to themselves though the love-struck couple didn't know why but they didn't mind the alone time even if it was uncomfortable.

She smiled as she held it out for him to take, he felt guilty because the only thing he had for her was a special Christmas banquet prepared, he blushed as he unwrapped the box to find a handmade box for his reading glasses.

She smiled and blushed waiting for his reaction which he loved, so he couldn't help himself any longer.

He set aside the case with his glasses inside it then stalked up to her and she was backed up to her desk, he took it as his advantage in grabbing her legs and getting her up on the desk and bringing her close to press her lips onto his and she was more than willing to accept them.

Sofia felt in heaven, kissing Cedric was calmer and gentler then kissing Roland and she loved it, she went slow trying not to rush the amazing feeling especially when he began grinding his crotch against her panty covered slit, her spiritual virginity got awakened, she wanted to willingly give herself to him, someone she trusted and dare say actually loved?

They were lost in their own world they didn't notice the sound of clacking heels on the linoleum floor coming down the hall.

Ms. Flora was humming to herself as she was looking through the school for any students or teachers before locking the school, then she heard a feminine moan and got puzzled with curiosity.

She followed the noise until she looked through the glass window of the door to the Chemistry lab to see Mr. Wormwood pushing Sofia Cobbler down on a desk and grinding against her while kissing her.

She got red with rage at the taboo of a teacher and student, she reached for the doorknob until she heard Sofia crying and looked again.

"Whats wrong? Did I scare you? Or hurt you?" Cedric asked worriedly pulling himself up looking at her with worried eyes.

"No-o-o." She sobbed out rubbing her forehead and nose against his with a smile.

"I'm so used to being forced to love that actually feeling love with consent for someone I love. It feels so freeing. I never want it to end." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks pulling him into hug her making them both lay back down.

Ms. Flora had heard that and her rage calmed, and with a heavy heart she released the knob and backed away slowly until she heard her sisters coming around the corner and shushed them pointing the door.

Meriweather and Fauna both looked through and they got mad too and was about to break it up until Flora stopped them and explained why they should leave them alone. So in all agreement, they all gave one last look at the intimate couple then began to walk off that is until they saw Amber and James looking at them with smirks.

With a detailed plan, she explained to the 3 headmistresses Amber was able to convince them to join in on her plan.

 _Frozen inside without your touch_  
 _Without your love, darling_  
 _Only you are the life among the dead_

Sofia was on cloud nine, she remembered the feeling of his body against hers and missed it terribly, but she had that memory to think of during her winter break when Roland was needier then ever.

Though they didn't have sex the close intimacy with someone she chose made her feel alive again.

After Winter break she was ready to return to him because with returning to school also came her 18th birthday and she was excited to see what birthday present he had for her since he promised that he would have 2 gifts for her.

One being a Christmas gift and the other a birthday gift.

She walked into Chemistry with a smile on her face and it grew when she saw a small purple box on her desk, everyone in the class saw it too and wondered what it was.

It had a card attached with her name typed on top, probably so save from anyone recognizing his handwriting.

 **Dear, Sofia.**

 **Happy Birthday, I hope it is an amazing day.**

 **Have a special gift in celebration.**

It had no signature from its sender but she didn't need one, it was safer since it may get back to her father of either a secret admirer or worse who it was actually from.

Sofia smiled at the sentiment and looking up Cedric was facing the papers on his desk but was looking over his glasses watching her and giving her a wink though no one noticed she was looking in his direction.

She set the card aside and opened the present inside was something that made her eyes sparkle, a purple amulet in a silver casting with purple beaded and silver chain with a diamond clasp.

She pulled it up and let the sun catch it to really let it sparkle, the girls in the room gasped at its beauty, and Sofia was more than happy to clasp the gem around her neck and loved seeing the lovely necklace lay on her bosom, and she wasn't the only one, Cedric loved seeing his homemade gift lay on her breasts as well.

Sofia loved the feeling of having a secret between her and Mr. Wormwood and he did as well.

So when the bell finally rang Sofia was finishing up her work while the rest of the class filed out though some girls stopped by to take a closer look at her necklace before they also left letting Sofia finish her work.

Cedric waited he watched Sofia, her siblings nowhere to be seen having long gone and not spending too much time there anymore other than their lunch time to enjoy his great cooking.

Cedric graded papers and cleaned his desk around the same time Sofia put down her pencil and smiled in completion, he walked up to her with the grace of a teacher should towards his student, both knowing the importance of keeping a business distance.

Cedric looked over her work before setting it back down and using his red pen to write an A on it.

Suddenly as quick as they could Sofia stood and she was on him, Cedric welcomed her back into his arms gratefully, he rested Sofia on her desk again as their lips ravished each other to show the other how much they missed each other.

"Is this my other gift?" She said as he was kissing her neck, he growled and bit her but not hard enough to make a mark but enough to give him a deep guttural groan of pleasure.

He quickly stood and grabbed her hand pulling her into his storage closet, the chilly room made her nipples harden and what made it better was it held another door, he pulled her through it to find his private chambers.

Not every teacher stayed at the school but if they didn't have a family or place of their own the old bedrooms were available since this school was very old.

She looked at the cozy quarters and rested her hand on the bed as she heard Cedric close and lock the door and take off his purple Chemist robe, then for the first time she felt legitimately nervous about what was going to happen.

Cedric pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and completely pulling it off, Sofia decided to follow and she kept her eyes on him while reaching for her buttons until his stopped her making her look up to his naked chest first then up to his needing eyes.

"No Sofia, this is about your pleasure, not mine." He said grasping her hands and lightly squeezing her wrists letting his lips find hers.

He stopped and pulled away, she tried to follow but he gently caressed his finger against her lips to make her stop.

He laid her hands down her sides then brushed her cheek, just move when I move you and don't do anything unless I tell you too." He said in a deeper voice that was controlling making Sofia shudder and nod while swallowing to wet her dry throat.

Cedric rubbed his hand against her neck while circling her slowly until he was right behind her, his other hand went up to her other shoulder and he began massaging the tension making her groan and the painful pleasure.

He worked his hands around her shoulders then ran his fingers under her uniform blazer than with massaging pressure he carefully and slowly pulled the garment completely off running his fingertips over her wrists sending chills through her.

He went back up as he face found her neck and began breathing in her scent while rubbing his nose along her pulse while his hand went back to massaging her shoulders then reaching down to graze the top of her breasts making them bounce and come to life, Sofia closed her eyes and groaned, there were moments that her subconscious told her she was with Roland but the scent and feeling of his hands as they pulled the tie from her neck letting it slip off.

Roland's touch was needy and fast while Cedric's was loving and slow.

He ran his hand down her spine then around to go under her arms his palms grazed her breasts before reaching up and began to undo her shirt buttons, he started a rocking motion to keep her balanced and upright since pleasure can cause weak knees and her shaking was evident that he was doing a fantastic job.

Before Sofia noticed her shirt was being pulled open letting the chilly air of his room hit her hot torso and feeling the shirt pull out of her skirt felt absolutely sensual, then she was topless, he ran his hand up her naked arms rubbing his calloused hands over her bra covered breasts, over her stomach that was bulging from his delicious foods then around to her back up her spine while he moved tot he other side of her neck to kiss that side.

He fingered the clasp of her bra and with a snap of his fingers her breasts bounced free, he ran his fingers up her spine again and tenderly pulled the straps from her shoulders then down her arms he looked down and saw the red abused nipples that were hard with arousal.

He traced her ribs to the front running his finger along the roundness of her breasts, Sofia kept opening her eyes to remind her that she wasn't dreaming.

He left her breasts to trace tingle lines down her tummy to her skirt, he tucked a finger in the waistline and slowly followed both sides around her waist to the back where he was slow in undoing the button and zipper letting the pleated garment fall into a puddle at her feet, the he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. He knew why so he needn't ask instead he groped her arms down to her hands pulling them up the down the underside as they grasped his hair.

He turned them around, he was still behind her but made her face his bed and in a swift motion he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up the laid her down on her stomach on his bed.

She was trying to slow her racing heart feeling the comfort of his sheets surrounding her senses, Cedric grasped her at her knees running his hands down her legs catching her knee high socks pulling them down also catching her shoes and completely pulling them off revealing her lovely feet with purple toenails.

Sofia felt herself naked and loved the feeling of having her private parts pressed against his soft duvet then suddenly she heard a rustling of fabric then the bed shifted, he was straddling her he sat down on her butt careful not to squish her and letting his erection fall on her back.

But he wasn't ready for that just yet, his hands went to her butt cheeks that he wasn't sitting on then drove deep pressure up her back feeling her spine pop in different places and heard her grown and at the feeling, he made those motions with great care sometimes his fingers grazing her breasts.

After a few minutes, Sofia felt like she was going to fall asleep until he laid against her back and maneuvered his penis through her legs to lay against her slit then began a light thrusting through the space of her thighs and it didn't take long for her juices to come leaking out and covered his dick.

He did his motion while massaging her hips, she too was feeling the excitement and loved feeling a loving dick run along her, instead of forceful and painful it was kind and tender.

His dick twitched, he moved up and fisted his dick while spreading her cheeks then aiming at the top of her slit, he watched as his white cum pool at her rectum entrance that was brown from the many stretchings it had to endure, his cum pooled over then ran down her slit in between her legs.

Sofia felt the hot sticky fluid drip down her private parts, it felt arousing when it hit her clit and he was still pumping a bit more until he finished so he wrapped his arms around her hips hoisting her waist in the air and then she felt his cum fall through her entrance and run right down into her womb.

She noticed early on the feeling of having cum in her and pooling in her womb so now with his cum doing its job she felt absolute pleasure and loved every moment of it.

Finally, when the last drop had either dried on her slit or was inside of her he let her back down and she didn't feel a single drop leak out.

Cedric held her and began to push her to turn over which she took the initiative to help him and then there she was bare naked before her teacher's eyes he let his eyes wander all the way down to her clean shaven mound that was evident of waxing probably from Roland's choice.

and white goo was drying all over that beautiful mound, He leaned down to capture her lips in his as he pumped his dick against her slit letting their juices mix just like a cauldron.

He leaned back up and shimmied down, though a chemist he also had basic medical training and wanted to see it for himself, it was covered in his cum but he could see the evidence of her rape, he was careful to spread her lips and looked inside, it was tight and pink while the surrounding lips were brown from stretching, her clit was swollen and red.

He reached up and began to flick the red rod making her arch her back, her clit was used to intense suction and biting but never tender fingers as they twisted it, pulled it, and flicked it.

Cedric loved seeing her at his mercy and also loved how she was feeling love instead of lust.

He used his own cum to lube her up good and scissored her inside to ready her.

Sofia had glazed over eyes when he returned to her.

He used his hands to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist and with a light movement they both felt it, Sofia had an intrusion, his head had easily slipped in and she loved how it felt, Cedric rocked himself against her sending his member deeper into her, though she needn't the tender care as if he was making love to a virgin but he did anyway to give her absolute pleasure.

She felt his tip kiss her cervix and she kissed him with a moan. and Cedric loved the feeling of her tunnel wrapped around him so he began a heavier rocking motion, while his hands run over her skin to wrap around her breasts squeezing with gentle motions.

Sofia held him close by wrapping her arms around his neck, he held her hips to help her rock herself to him, while her legs pressed him further in. While he buried his face against her bosom.

Sofia aided him in his movements by rocking her hips to match his movements they both moaned in pleasure, Sofia gasped when Cedric pulled her up and sat her on his bended knees and humped up into her, Sofia needn't use nay rocking motion herself and instead her body weight did it for her and he went deeper then before.

He latched onto one of her nipples giving loving licks and sucking with tenderness, his gentle actions on her sensitive nipples made her breasts get excited as well.

Sofia was in euphoria, she had never felt such love before and brought her lips down to meet his and then felt his member twitch which told her that he was ready, she used her kegel muscles and squeezed then watched his reaction with joy as he groaned in pleasure putting his mouth on her neck and breathed heavily.

But he was determined to give Sofia pleasure so he reached down and fiddled with her clit gently making her groan as well, they continued that position for a good minutes before they both erupted.

Sofia has had orgasms before but never like this, the others were minuscule and made her feel dirty, this one she saw flashing colors, stars, her body was tingling with electricity coursing through her, she leaned back as she was feeling the heat pool down below, his hot penis was grinding against her spasming tunnel making her orgasm that much better and sending streams of hot liquid into her and she milked him of all he had to give her which her cervix opened up and swallowed gratefully.

Cedric was no virgin but this orgasm was better than he ever had, he too was seeing lights, colors, and stars and loved the feeling of her milking him especially when he was at the right position her cervix opened up with each spasm right as he pounded in and his tip caught the opening just before closing, it felt like a hot kiss on his tip, he loved it.

It took them about 10 minutes for them to calm down enough, they were breathing heavily against each others faces before coming together for a loving kiss.

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sofia and Cedric both fell against the bed wrapping up in each other's arms, Cedric pulled Sofia close to have her lay on his chest.

They were contempt to just lay there together in each other's arms forgetting about the world, but such is not the case because after another 10 minutes they were both ready to fall asleep when his door was burst open.

Sofia and Cedric both scrambled to cover themselves while separating as well, Sofia was waiting to be detained by Roland's men but they never came.

Looking at the door there she was in all her gold glory with a smile on her face.

"Amber what are you doing?" Sofia asked letting her guard down with embarrassment.

"I've come to get you, both of you. So get dressed and pack a bag Mr. Wormwood we need to leave." Amber said tossing Sofia a bundle of clothes she didn't recognize.

"Whats going on?" Sofia asked pulling on the underwear and jeans while Cedric was also pulling on boxers and pants in a hurry.

"There isn't time to explain. If we hurry we can get this done." Flora said entering the room making Cedric cower.

"Ms. Flora its not what it looks like." He pleaded pulling on a green T-shirt.

"Oh its exactly what it looks like Mr. Wormwood, so your fired. Now hurry and pack we don't have much time." Flora continued.

Cedric was being rushed and he felt remorse over the loss of his job but was also curious as to what was going on, Sofia fastened the tight fitting sports bra then pulled a purple shirt over her head, then sat down to pull on the socks and shoes

Cedric finished dressing stepping into his own socks and shoes before he grabbed clothes and his laptop, stuffing them into a suitcase, luckily that's all he had.

"Good now come on," Amber said helping Sofia pull her hair up into a bun and hiding it underneath a cap then helping her shrug on one of Cedric's purple blazers, Amber looked at her sister then looked around immediately saw the eyeglass case she made for him, Amber opened it up and found his reading glasses and put them on Sofia.

Sofia looked over the rim of the glasses so she could see but now she looked perfect.

Cedric and Sofia was pulled from his room out into the classroom to find James and Flora's sisters.

"Whats, going on?" Sofia asked curiously as she saw a suitcase that was from her own closet.

"No time. Here." James said handing her the suitcase and the whole group began to run through the school, Cedric and Sofia grabbed hands, they were led down the freight elevator and out the back of the school. The Sun was about an hour away from setting which meant 2 hours away from Sofia's curfew.

When they arrived they found a purple Lamborghini James popped the trunk and grabbed Sofia's suitcase putting it in then doing the same with Cedric's.

Cedric and Sofia was looking shocked.

"What is this?" Cedric asked.

"Your getaway car," Amber said coming up and handing him the keys.

"We all pitched in to get it," Flora said handing a large manilla envelope to Sofia.

"This is everything you need, passports, money, ID's, and instructions. You have 2 hours before Sofia is due to be home but by then the both of you will be out of his jurisdiction." Merriwether said with a smile.

Sofia looked at the envelope then back to her siblings who were giving her a look of happy and sad.

"You're helping me escape?" She asked in confirmation.

"Yes. You have found your true love Sofia, and now for you two to be together you both must leave and when you get to wherever you're going you can report Daddy to the State troopers. Then there isn't anything he can do to stop you." Amber said holding her sister's hands.

Sofia wrapped Amber up in a hug and cried.

"But what about you and James?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry we have our own jobs here, now that we are old enough, Enchancia needs new mayors to step in after Daddy is arrested, and we can also give testimonies on his behavior making sure he is put behind bars." She continued.

Sofia was happy with her incredibly smart sister. "Will I ever see you guys again?" She asked sadly.

"Of course. You will need to return to give your own testimony, and we have many others lined up to do the same, and with state troopers and the Governor we can't lose." Amber said happily.

"You got the Governor on our side?" Cedric asked worriedly at what he had gotten himself into.

"I did. He knows your coming and that he shouldn't tell Daddy. He took a lot of convincing but I got him wrapped around my finger." She said while spinning her finger in a circle in the air.

"And your last paychecks are in the envelope, Cedric so you will have plenty for your travels." Fauna said motioning to the package in Sofia's hands.

"Now you both must go your wasting time," Amber said ushering Sofia to the car, which she refused to do until she hugged James and Amber goodbye first.

Sofia was settled in the car and Cedric was light headed but turned and headed to the driver seat until Amber and James stopped him.

"Mr. Wormwood?" James called making the man look back at him.

"Take care of her." He said with a serious look n his face making Cedric clear his head and wake up.

"I promise." He said heading back toward the driver's seat.

Sofia looked forlorn and she was tearing up, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes, he started the car and back out while Sofia waved to her family.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia and Cedric safely made it out of Enchancia and into Zumaria the capitol, it was dark when they did but they had at least 3 more hours until they would arrive at the Governor's palace, so Sofia slept the rest of the way.

The Governor was waiting for them and had 3 bottles of wine at the ready for his nerves, he was ready to listen to Sofia's story and listen he did, but it wasn't just him, Sofia's friend Vivian the Governer's daughter also waited up when she heard Sofia was coming, and Cicely the Governor's wife also waited.

Sofia told her story and her pain making the Governer very mad and Vivian couldn't help but go and hug her friend with sadness, Sofia and Cedric was given a room to themselves, to sleep for the night, and well into the next day.

The Governor didn't sleep at all, he was too riled up.

He had been friends with Roland for many years and to hear that he had been doing such deplorable acts without telling him made his blood boil.

He picked up his phone and said to his secretary. "I want Roland and his family here within the next 24 hours." He said before hanging up and going about his next job.

Cedric was looking out at the window of the Governers palace, he couldn't believe he was here.

"I'm sorry your mixed up in this," Sofia said coming out of the bath wearing nothing but a towel and using another to rub her hair, the sight of her state was very enticing to him.

"Don't be. I'm glad." He said coming up to her wrapping his arms around and pull her close for a deep hug while petting her wet hair.

"You're going to be free, and I will run away with you forever if I have too." He said moving to look down at her with a smile and kissing her, they let her towel drop and Cedric pulled her up for her leg to wrap around his waist.

The next morning, Sofia awoke with a familiar sting on her womanhood but this sting was a pleasant one, the feeling of being ravished, this time it was without any pain and all pleasure, no force, and no speed. Hours of endless lovemaking, she felt bruised and kissed and was in complete bliss.

Looking over to find Cedric pointing away from her laying on his stomach so she got a full view of his muscled back, she leaned down and cuddled him feeling his heat and just laid there absorbing his presence until he shifted and groaned, he moved around and pulled her into his chest playing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." He said happily wanting to wake up like this every morning.

They laid there for about a minute before they both heard the most unwelcome thing coming from downstairs.

"SOFIA." the voice made both of them jump but not make a sound, it was Roland, he was here and he was angry.

Sofia and Cedric both carefully got up and quietly got dressed.

They slipped towards the door and opened it, Cedric went out first to look around then motioned for her to follow then he screamed again.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER." Now he was furious and there were more quieter voices all talking at once.

They went to the balcony to find Roland he was currently being arrested by State troopers while they read him his rights.

Roland was red in the face and looked up to see her on the balcony.

"Sofia. Tell them their wrong. I wouldn't hurt you, baby. Please." He said fighting them, they all looked up to see Sofia but as soon as Roland talked to her she hid behind Cedric who wrapped his arm around her from behind him.

"NO. The slut's lying." He screamed being taken out of the house.

Amber and James both looked up at Sofia and gave her a smile before Amber looked at the Governor and gave him a curtsy.

"I thank you for your help Governor." She said politely.

"My pleasure Miss Amber. Now you 2 best be getting home your city needs its new mayors." He said giving them smiles.

"What about Sofia?" James asked.

"I think Sofia would benefit from a world tour with Cedric, and with him being a teacher he can help her finish High School and be back in time for graduation." The Governor said with happiness.

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_


	9. Best Friends brother by Victoria Justice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A one-shot based on the song Best friend's brother by Victoria Justice by request.

Modern AU

WARNING; sexual content from a weird mind.

Kinda long but well worth it.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia was only 7 when her mother married Roland King and they moved in with them.

Moving from the lower class in a one bedroom apartment than going to the higher class behind a gated community was very shocking for Sofia especially when she was being treated like a daughter by her new stepfather.

Roland was a patient man and was willing to wait on building a good relationship with his new daughter.

So in celebration of his new wife and daughter Roland threw a huge party at the Royal Hamptons and invited every official, aristocrat, dignitary, and neighbor that lived around his house.

Sofia felt very out of place, even if her new sister helped her get ready in a fabulous sparkly purple dress Sofia felt she looked to plain for such finery and missed her apartment a lot.

in the middle of the party Sofia slipped out to the gardens for a breath of fresh air, her head cleared with the cool air until a hand fell on her shoulder making her jump and turn to find a very colorful girl with black hair and a smile, she was snickering.

"Couldn't handle the stiffs?" She said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah. How about you?" Sofia asked clasping her hands walking closer to the new girl.

"Pretty much, these parties are usually boring for us kids. I'm Cordelia." She said sticking out her hand for shaking.

"Sofia." She said returning her handshake.

Sofia and Cordelia sat and talked they giggled and chatted and gossiped, they found they actually had a lot in common, after what felt like only 10 minutes Cordelia looked at her watch and saw that they had been chatting for 2 hours.

They ran inside, though they both got a scolding from both of their parents for disappearing Cordelia and Sofia were both brave and talked at once about how they met and got to talking.

Goodwin, Winifred, Miranda, and Roland all got awestruck at seeing their daughters act so exciting about meeting someone new.

"Be that as it may Cordelia you were supposed to be watching your brother," Winifred said making Cordelia whine.

"But MOOOM. Why do I have to watch him? He's older than me?" She whined making Sofia quiet with curiosity.

"Only by 1 hour." She warned. Making Cordelia cross her arms in a huff.

"Is Cedric still having anxiety?" Roland asked making Miranda curious.

"Yes sadly my son is being bullied at school so his anxiety just gets worse," Goodwin said defeatedly and with an ounce of disappointment.

"Fine, I will go find him," Cordelia said huffing and walking off, and Sofia chimed in.

"I can help." she said pacing after her until Winifred called after the 2 girls.

"No need, he's here." She said moving her skirt to find the shy boy that was hiding behind his mother.

Sofia saw the boy he was the same age as Cordelia, he was shaking in fear and he had large eyes that were ready to spill at any moment.

"Come on Ceddy," Cordelia called but Sofia knew that wasn't going to work.

She walked up to him making him flinch further behind Winifred.

"Hi, I'm Sofia." She said with a smile, he came around to look at her and saw her friendly smile.

"C-Cedric." He said shakily.

"Nice to meet you. Will you come play with me?" She said holding out her hand to him, he looked between her and her hand, the adults saw how he eased out of his comfort zone from behind his mother to put his slightly larger hand in hers, she tenderly closed her hand around his then motioned toward the way his sister had walked off earlier.

"come on," Sofia said gently, Cedric allowed Sofia to pull him along to go outside and play with the other kids, as soon as they got outside the other kids saw Cedric and started calling him names.

"Hey, it's Momma's boy," Zander called making Cedric hide behind Sofia, she held his hand firmly and wouldn't lt him run off.

"Zander that's not nice. How would you feel if someone called you names?" Sofia said affirmingly making the other boys look at Zander then back at her.

"Its ok Cedric." He peaked out from behind Sofia to see the other boys running off to play.

Cedric attached himself to Sofia the rest of the night while she and Cordelia got to know each other more.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 8.

It had been a year since Sofia met Cordelia and Cedric and since then the three of them had become inseparable, because of this their parents had become close friends too.

What hadn't changed was Cedric, he was 3 months older than Sofia and an hour older than Cordelia, Sofia noticed that whenever they were out in public or away from his home Cedric was shy and distant still sometimes hiding behind Wini or Sofia, while at home he was always locking himself in his room or out in his gardens.

It was a sunny day that Sofia was dropped off at the Wormwood residence while her parents went out on a day trip and her siblings went to their own friend's house.

Sofia and Cordelia were taking a dive in the garden fountain because it was so hot but too beautiful a day to spend inside, but because Spring had just ended all the water in the pool was too cold to go for a swim so instead they took a walk in the garden to find the water in the fountain was cool but not too cold.

So Cordelia was able to convince Sofia out of her dress and into the deep fountain in just their underwear, of course, their laughter caught the attention of a certain boy who went looking for the noise and came across them splashing.

"What are you 2 doing?" He asked coming out from the shade of the trees shielding his eyes from the sun, sweat was evident on his forehead.

"Going for a swim. It's too beautiful to stay inside and too hot to not go for a swim." Cordelia said leaning against the edge of the fountain while Sofia was standing there letting the water fall on her head completely forgoing her state of undress

"Wanna join us, Cedric? You look like you need it." Sofia offered not really caring about how improper it was to go swimming in their underwear with a boy, but since it was Cordelia Cedric didn't really care.

He too stripped down to his own underwear not caring about letting his sister and her friend see him in his purple boxers that had the milky way on it.

He too stepped into the chilly water and Cordelia took this as her chance to push him down deeper into the fountain where he had to flail about to get himself above water, he got himself upright and stood, the water was deep enough it came up to their waists.

Cedric was laughing and having fun he didn't feel shy at all and it was mostly because he felt so comfortable around his sister and Sofia.

Cordelia ever being the mischievous type she came up behind Cedric and pulled him under water, Cedric came back up to shout at her facing both her and Sofia but noticed Cordelia held up in the air like a flag was none other than his boxers, and considering he was in the part of the fountain where the water went up to his knees, his boyhood was on full display to the 2 girls.

Sofia was red and giggled along with Cordelia, Sofia had never seen a boy naked before it was funny looking. The girls heard Cedric squeal like a little girl and fall to his knees covering himself below the water.

"Give those back Cordelia." He screamed with a face red as s pepper.

"NO. In fact." She said tossing them over the edge of the fountain, Sofia watched them fly then suddenly she was underwater, she stood up for air and looking at Cordelia who was now next to Cedric who was practically steaming with embarrassment and Cordelia held up her prize of Sofia's purple Princess panties.

She looked at Cedric and gave him a knowing smirk which woke him up and had the same idea.

Cordelia was too busy tossing the panties over the edge to notice getting attacked by the other 2.

She came up for air fighting them off and for a split second noticed her red Princess panties being held by them just before they too were thrown over the side.

Cordelia then attacked them and they splashed each other playing more until every good fun has to be ruined.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The children heard Goodwin shout, he had a face boiling red while Wini looked on in happiness.

The children were helped out of the fountain by servants with towels waiting for them, they were given time to have a bath (separately) then into fresh clean clothes, Sofia had to borrow some of Cordelia's, then they all sat with wet hair in the parlour, Sofia was sat in the middle and had to listen to Goodwin lecture his children about propriety.

"It is absolutely inexcusable and completely improper to go swimming in a fountain let alone naked and with an opposite gender, Cedric to see a girl naked before marriage is irresponsible." Goodwin was shouting when Sofia's parents came in because he called them right after he found them.

Then Roland also joined in the scolding they were saying the same thing over and over again for hours until the women finally stepped in.

"Ok, Goodwin," Wini said taking his arm.

"Rollie, Wini is right. You've scolded them enough." Miranda said stepping in between him and the children who were tired from the day of swimming and they were ready to keel over with exhaustion.

"I think they know now what they did wrong, and I doubt that they will do it again," Miranda said.

"Miranda is right Goodwin. Children will be children anyway, they just didn't know any better but with your scolding, I'm sure they will now." Wini explained.

The adults were talking and it was boring the children and before any of them knew it Sofia was asleep on Cedric's shoulder, Cedric was asleep on her head and Cordelia was asleep on Sofia's lap.

The adults saw the tender scene and all the pent up anger were washed away.

The twins were gathered by the servants and taken to their rooms, while Sofia was gathered up by Roland and they took her home.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 10

Sofia and Cordelia were sitting by that very same fountain on a cold day as snow clouds were forming and if the frost was any indication they were in for a snowy Christmas.

"Do remember how red Ceddy's face got when he realized he was naked?" Cordelia asked giggling making Sofia giggle too until she heard a rhythmic pounding.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Sofia asked making Cordelia go quiet and listen.

"What is that?" She asked hearing it too.

They both stood up and began following the noise, they followed it all the way for about 20 minutes, long enough that snow was falling and that when they found it.

It was Cedric, he was using 2 well-carved branches and he was pounding against the seats and banisters of the vine covered pagoda, he had his eyes closed and was listening to the beat he was making.

The fast movement he was making was like a dance and the beat was so rhythmic that it made the heart beat in tune with it.

Sofia, however, had her eyes glued to Cedric, so used to the shy boy that seeing him so engrossed in something so powerful.

He was making a face of pure concentration, he was biting his lip and squishing his face, his hair was going wild his gray bangs were hanging down in his face, and with the sticks he looked like a sorcerer casting a magic spell of music.

Sofia was amazed at his skill but then his joy was cut short by none other than his sister.

"OH CEDDY." She hollered. Cedric screamed in fright and fell on his back, he quickly stood back up and screamed while running his hand through his hair setting it back into a nerd look.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE?" He shouted angrily.

"Long enough to see you have a manly side," Cordelia said as he sauntered up to them.

"Yeah well, maybe you need a feminine side, Cordy." He growled.

They were about to go neck and neck until Sofia shouted in happiness.

"You should join a band, Cedric." Sofia declared making them both look at the starstruck girl.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 14

Sofia was sleeping over at the Wormwood residence, the 2 girls were painting their toenails when loud rock music blared throughout the house, scaring them.

"CEDRIC, TURN IT DOWN," Goodwin shouted at his disappointment of a son.

"You just had to tell him to join a band didn't you?" Cordelia asked giving Sofia the same look she had been for 4 years now since Cedric 'discovered' rock music through Sofia's suggestion.

"Oh come on. He's great and he has his gig tomorrow you can't tell me you're not excited about that. You finally have a cool brother instead of a sissy shy boy." Sofia retorted.

Suddenly a loud banging happened on Cordelia's wall that separated her's and his, "Stop talking about me." Cedric shouted.

"Yeah but now he has just become an ASS." She shouted back making something crash next door.

"Aaaaat least he's more like a big brother now. Right?" Sofia said lightening the mood while listening to the still loud music playing next door.

"I guess. Thanks for coming with us to his gig by the way. I really didn't want to be bored." She said with thanks and annoyance.

"No problem. Gave me the chance to try out an outfit that is suggestive but cute at the same time. You never know what cute rock boys you might run into." Sofia said giggling just like the teenage puberty stricken girl she is.

Sofia woke up late at night, she really needed to go to the bathroom and her throat was dry as the desert, she was glad that she was nestled into the guest bedroom next to Cordelia's so she didn't have to worry about waking her up getting out of the bed.

Sofia finished her business in the en suite then quietly went down to the kitchen, it was closed for the night after the maid cleaned up after dinner but she was used to this house it felt like a second home to her.

Looking in the fridge she found a bottle of water and her throat ached for its contents.

She began guzzling the cold water and feeling revived until someone cleared their throat making her gasp and cough.

Looking up she saw Cedric.

"Why did you scare me like that for?" She whispered a shout.

He got too close to her personal space and quickly felt the water bottle snatched from her hand and he guzzled the rest of it, she took this as an opportunity to look him over, he only wore a pair of green plaid PJ pants, over the years since he hit puberty and had developed a dream of being a drummer in a band he had filled out in the muscle department, his muscle rippled at each movement he made.

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he finished the water bottle he sighed in contentment.

"Tastes like lavender toothpaste." He said tossing the bottle in recycling and made her blush thinking of her favorite toothpaste that she used before bed.

"You've certainly got cocky over the years." She said. leaning against the counter.

"Well, you were right back then. I joined a band and I have become a better me, I am able to gain courage through my music." He said picking up 2 wooden spoons and did a little drumming to accent his point.

"And you're very good at it," Sofia said with a smile, Cedric was looking down at the spoons with his longer bangs hanging down that he looked at her through.

"Thank you. It seems you and my mother are the only ones that believe that." He said spinning one of the spoons through his fingers.

"Your welcome. I look forward to your set." She said peeling a tangerine and handing half of it to him.

Cedric put the spoon down and took the snack and began munching on the slices.

"Well your not the only one, Thank you." He said finishing off the orange slices.

He walked off giving her a smile, "Good night Princess." He called out in a cocky tone.

"Cocky bastard." She said brushing off his cool attitude, just like a brother.

~'o'O'o'~

The next day Winifred and the girls were getting ready, Goodwin was refusing to go and support his son's 'Hobby' So it was just the girls.

Cedric had gathered up what he needed and left earlier to meet up with the band and their chaperones that would drive them to the gig.

Sofia had a very special outfit picked out for such an adventure, a green and purple shirt with quarter sleeves, the base was green with magical swirls of purple and the sleeves were purple, she added a purple skirt that matched the purple in the shirt, it was a few inches above the knee but she had black leggings on underneath for protection, the skirt had 2 yellow stripes along the hemline of the skirt, she accented it with 2 studded belts hanging off her hip one with a studded skull buckle, added with knee high converse boots with the leggings tucked in them.

Cordelia helped her by straightening her hair, and then with a thick black headband with a skull on it, Sofia did both of their makeup with dark smokey eyeshadow and thick eyeliner than a dark brown lipstick.

Cordelia had a more of a raver outfit with a neon green skirt, a red fishnet shirt over a green tank top, they bought studded wristbands and chokers to add to the looks, they looked like punk rock 14-year-olds but they kept their modesty not showing too much skin or too short skirts.

They came downstairs and Wini was bright with happiness they looked so good.

It took them almost an hour to get to the city to meet up at the under 21 club where Cedric was doing his set, Wini and the girls found a good table on a step up balcony with a great view of the stage.

Wini spoiled the girls with fried pickles and cheddar bites as a snack and soda with free refills, the girls were so excited that even if they didn't know the band if the beat was hopping enough they went out to the dance floor and danced like no one was watching even though about 6 pairs of eyes were watching the girls and one fo them was Wini.

Then the band left and the girls went back to their table for a bite, drink, and to catch their breath, they were laughing while trying to take deep breaths trying to catch them between drinks making Wini laugh and smile at their obvious fun times.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome to the stage our next band. The Sorcerers." The loudspeaker said making the girls look in excitement.

The band was already on stage when the backlighting came up, and they could see the silhouettes of the 5 members of the band.

The girls stayed up at their table to watch.

(A/N At this point look up the song Killer by the Ready set.)

A simple beat sounded which made their hearts thump with it then the singing started, the lights came up and every girl in the room went into heat because on stage was 5 of the hottest guys in the world, Cedric was standing around a tall set of drums and he was singing with the group while dancing behind the drums but there was an opening so that the crowd could see his form dance with the music while doing his drumming.

Though there was a lot going on, Sofia's face went red and her eyes were glued on Cedric, he wore converse that looked like new with simple dark purple jeans they weren't tight but they weren't baggy either but they accented his muscular legs and that cocky butt, he also wore a white T-shirt with grey designs on it and a black vest left open to show his rippling chest as he worked, his arms also rippled as he drummed.

His Hair was falling around his face in a very enticing way that made her want to run her fingers through it, he wore black wrist cuffs and a simple chain around his neck with a mic on his ear letting him sing.

Suddenly he practically flew over the drum set out as the other members all lined up and they did a little sexy dance while singing "Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you, OhohOhohOH, I'm NO good for you." Sofia watched in amazement and she wasn't the only one, Cordelia had her eyes on the bass player known as Greylock.

They screamed along with the other girls who were also starstruck, The song was over and the screaming got louder making the guys wave until they started the next song.

The guys danced and played their music with singing, they were having the time of their life.

It was art and music and so hypnotic.

After a few more songs they were done and the heat in the room had risen considerably higher to the point that management changed from Heat to A/C even in the late winter.

But nothing would slow down the rapid beating of Sofia's heart, and the wet need between her legs.

~'o'O'o'~

 _I call you up when I know he's at home_  
 _I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

Age 15

Sofia looked at the clock again, she was sitting in her room pretending like she is watching TV but now it was 7 O'clock, she dialed up the Wormwood landline and when it began ringing she suddenly got nervous.

"Hello." It's him.

"Hey, Cedric. It Sofia." She said trying to sound cool.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked chewing on something.

"I keep trying Cordelia's cell but she's not answering." She said reciting her lie that she rehearsed.

"Oh, sorry. Dad found out that she has been sexting Greylock and took her phone away, then grounded her for a week." He said swallowing and taking another bite of what sounds like his favorite turkey deli sandwich with potato chips in it for "Added effect" as he likes to call it.

'Talk about luck.' Sofia thought to herself. "Oh well is she allowed the landline?" She asked curiously but not caring about the answer.

"No, since Greylock knows the number to get in touch with me for band reasons." He said taking a drink of something.

"Oh too bad," Sofia said faking disappointment.

"Dad also said that she isn't allowed company so sadly it may be a while before you can come over." He said informingly.

"Oh man," Sofia said actually disappointed.

"Yeah too bad." He said.

"OK thanks for telling me," Sofia said dejectedly.

"No problem, later." He said before hanging up.

Sofia ended the call on her end then feel back on her bed feeling her heart race, she blushed and giggled while twiddling her legs.

"I actually talked to him." She squealed in a hushed voice to not disturb her siblings who were in the rooms right next to her or across the hall.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

 _Should I give him a smile?_

 _Should I get up and leave?_

Age 16

Sofia, Cordelia, and Cedric were all at Greylock's house, it was his 17th birthday and he wanted an intimate gathering of his closest friends, which meant his band and the girl he has been crushing on since his first Gig, so Cordelia was invited, but that would make her the only girl at the party so she invited Sofia to give her courage.

Luckily Greylock's older sister was there so it was 3 girls to 5 guys but the Keyboard player Wu-Chang and the Electric guitar player Merlin were both gay and dating so it was 3 straight girls to 3 straight guys.

They had passed the cake and presents and were onto the games, they were down in the basement playing a game of Chance, it was a game the band made up it was a mix of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and 7 minutes in heaven.

It was now Morgana's turn she went up to the homemade board that the guys made all those years ago when they first invented this game.

It was a plywood board painted light green with an old root beer bottle in the center, she spun the bottle she had few chances of getting something challenging or nothing at all because they were a total of 20 chances it could land on and 5 of each choice of either 'Try again, Lose a turn, Truth or dare, or 7 minutes in heaven.'

Being the eldest at age 20 she was brave when the bottle landed on Truth or dare.

"Ok Sis Truth or dare," Greylock said.

"Dare." She said challengingly.

"Ok I dare you to flash your boobs to Grimtrix and let him feel you up," Greylock said knowing about her crush on the Lead singer of their band.

Morgana acted brave but her blush said otherwise, Grimtrix stood against a wall with Morgana in front of him so that she could flash him without any of the others seeing her.

Sofia and Cordelia were both blushing and giggling.

Sofia went up to the board and spun the bottle and it landed on truth or dare.

"Oh my." She said returning to the table taking a drink of soda.

"Alright, Truth or dare. Sofia." Greylock asked making Sofia worried about a question that would ask what they did in the closet so she decided to be brave.

"Dare." She challenged.

"Good girl," Greylock said looking around the room to come up with an idea.

"Oh, what if you dared her to play the rest of the game naked?" Cordelia asked excitedly, making Sofia cross her arms and turning to protect herself but Greylock was ignoring her and thinking.

"No, I have a better idea." He said with a smirk.

"Sofia, I dare you to point a chair towards that wall, put your legs on the dresser and let Cedric eat you out until you orgasm at least twice for 10 minutes, WITH your hands handcuffed behind you to the chair, your ankles handcuffed to the dresser, and a gag in your mouth" He ordered, Sofia swallowed the lump in her throat but she had to be brave, though it would be out in the open for everyone to see them but only from the point of view they wouldn't see anything serious.

Cedric got up with Sofia in annoyance and he watched her shake so he decided to be a gentleman and retrieved the chair he set it down pointing it at the wall, settling between the chair and the dresser, he stood and watched while the others were also watching and giggling, while he waited for her next move.

Sofia sat in the chair and Cedric saw she was nervous so he decided to help her, he kneeled down separating her legs and pulled the chair closer really getting in between, Sofia was gasping, blushing, and shaking all at once.

He saw her lust glazed look and found it very sexy, he smiled and reached up her skirt making her giggle but he bypassed her hands that held her skirt and instead pulled her underwear down and off before she could stop him, but this action made Cordelia come up behind her and take her wrists then handcuff them to the chair behind her, she wiggled her arms adjusting to the position, then suddenly a twisted bandana quickly came around her head and settled into her mouth.

Cedric then lifted her legs onto the dressers and carefully cuffed each one to the dressers, and now her womanhood was on display to just him and it looked way different than it did when he saw all those years ago. it was red, tight, leaking with her juices, and a small bush of short curls, it was cute like a flower, and Sofia was beautifully blushing while being tied up, with the sight of her leaking it made him go hard he wanted to thrash that hymen apart.

Cedric wasted no time in reaching up to open her flower revealing the bud within and dived right in licking it making her shiver, and squeal in her gag while shaking in her restraints.

She wiggled in her predicament and at the feeling slowly calming down she couldn't move around very much so she endured the feeling, while the others continued the game.

Cedric latched onto her clit and sucked while holding her lips open, he was fond of the taste of her excitement and it made him really aroused.

"Hey the time is up Grimtrix," Greylock said making them stop and notice Sofia and Cedric.

"How long have they been doing it?" Morgana asked.

Sofia had been watching the clock on the wall she was facing and they had been doing this for 5 minutes now.

"Oh I forgot to check the clock, Oh well we can start now," Greylock said setting another timer for 10 minutes.

Sofia sighed in defeat as she felt her body getting hotter at the feeling of his tongue. Next was Cedric's turn and this made Sofia nervous at the worry of being picked or not being picked.

The others continued the game, Sofia wasn't paying attention though she tried not too but having Cedric between her legs eating out her virginity was doing a number on her spirit, suddenly her excitement was building and she got really scared, worried about what was happening.

Cedric noticed this and he stopped to whisper at her.

"It's ok, Sofia. You're just close to your release, it will feel good I promise." He said rubbing her thighs calming her.

He latched back on her clit sucking more while grasping her thighs to bring her closer and diving his tongue into her hot tunnel.

Sofia arched her back at the feeling, she was thankful for his calming words and actions to make her feel better, he felt her legs tighten and suddenly she squealed behind her gag and jerk, her orgasm leaked all over his tongue and her flavor was amazing he dug himself deeper wanting to suck out as much as he could.

The rest of the group heard her squeal and watched as she rode her orgasm and all laughed and giggled.

Sofia felt embarrassed at her predicament, but her great feeling overpowered it, then it came back again because Cedric was still going, her second orgasm wasn't as big as the first time and it still made her jerk, but Cedric was still going.

His continuous actions on her made her cum a few more times before the timer pinged.

"Ok Cedric times up," Greylock called laughing.

Cedric heard and gave one final lick along her slit making her shiver as he cleaned her up, and he quickly unlocked her ankles cuffs holding her legs while they shook carefully letting them down and closed. Sofia felt so wet covered in his saliva, the feeling gave the feeling of wanting to be gross but because it was Cedric's she really enjoyed it.

Cedric came around to undo her arms then went to untie her gag, then watched as she rubbed her knees together and her wrists at their red and soreness, then going to rub her cheeks and straighten her hair, Cedric carefully dropped her purple striped panties in her lap, and she pointed back at the wall to slip her panties on her legs and shimmied them on, without being seen.

"Come on Cedric, it's Grimtrix's turn," Greylock said while everyone gathered around the table for a snack.

Sofia tried walking but her legs were too wobbly so she had to sit back down and rest,

Grimtrix spun the bottle and it landed on 'Lose a turn' he groaned then sat back down.

"Ok next is Cedric's turn," Greylock said making Cedric smile and go over to the board.

Cedric spun the bottle but it landed on try again, he spun again.

"Oh you lose a turn, Cedric," Greylock said laughing, seeing it was on 'Lose a turn.'

"Oh man." He said smiling in disappointment.

"Wait its still going." Cordelia said making everyone look it was true it was going slow until it actually stopped on '7 minutes in heaven.'

"Cedric now you get to pick a partner," Greylock said in excitement, Cedric walked over to the box with the names of the girls since he was straight but before he put his hand in he stopped and gave the group a look of confusion.

 _I really hope I can get him alone_

 _I just don't, don't want her to know_

"What?" Greylock asked.

"Well there isn't much of a choice is there?" He asked looking nonchalantly but making everyone else get confused.

"Well Morgana is busy with her dare for another 10 minutes, so that leaves Cordelia and Sofia, and I will drop dead before I play 7 minutes in heaven with my..." he stopped to motion gagging. "...Sister."

Cordelia also gagged. "I guess that's true. So then by Default Sofia is your partner." Greylock said and suddenly Sofia was blushing with wide eyes, but before she could do anything she was suddenly in the air.

"Alright." He said picking Sofia up and holding her under his arm, making her squeal in surprise and laughed at the silliness.

Cedric pulled the door key off of the wall and tossed it into the machine, the key went to the doorknob that was key lock only, he locked the key behind a glass door and not opening until the attached timer finished, once he pressed the timer to start he unceremoniously dropped Sofia on a pile of clothes in the closet then closed the door with a devilish smirk making the guys snicker and Cordelia was laughing her mouth off in disgust.

Sofia was giggling not just because of his silliness but because of how nervous she was and her heart was beating out like the drum he loves to play.

As soon as she stood she was in darkness, her laughing stopped immediately.

"Well, we only have 7 minutes, better make the best of it." He whispered then as quick as he could he suddenly pushed her up against the wall, and she was wrapped up in his familiar scent, his hands were fast in wrapping her legs around his hips, then one of his hands went to her cheek pulling her to his lips.

She moaned at the sudden act and her heart was beating more, his actions on her mouth felt like hunger against hers and she felt his bulge pressing on her core, he acted on instinct in humping on her rubbing her core with his bulge, He moved to kiss her neck missing his lips already.

His hand went down to rub her hip under her shirt and tickle her skin while fingering the hem of her bra.

He groaned at the intense feeling he had, they kept up the movement both building their arousement.

Outside the closet the group was getting bored waiting, the closet was soundproof so they couldn't hear anything.

"How about we move on to the next turn?" Greylock asked in boredom making the others come to life again.

Sofia was grasping his shirt as she was being dry humped against the wall she felt him suckling her pulse point on her neck so she wanted to do the same she loved his taste because she could taste the salt from his sweat, the aroma from his body wash and his cologne tickled her nose.

Her own sucking made him stop his work leaning his head against her shoulder and groan at the intense feeling, he moved to put his forehead against hers looking into her eyes that were clouded over in lust he searched for any look to tell him to stop while he reached behind her and snapped her bra, she gasped at the action and her nipples hardened at their freedom.

Then he moved his hand back around, running over her skin until he fingered the soft flesh still looking for any sign of remorse but found none when he grasped the entire thing in his large palm and used his thumb to flick the hardened peak Sofia closed her eyes in pleasure and he took her lips back on his.

She loved the way he was making her feel but with such a short amount of time that they had, she wanted more.

"Cedric." She said in between kisses to take a breath.

"What?" He asked enjoying her taste.

"Please. I want you." She said lightly pushing him away.

He was breathing heavily and stopping his humping to look at her through his own glaze covered eyes.

"You sure?" He asked wanting it too.

"Yes, please, I need you." She said bringing him back in to kiss him, he moved his hand from her breast and reached in between them to quickly undo his pants pulling out his stiff manhood that had grown well since she saw it last.

Once it was out he moved her skirt over to get at her then pushed her panties aside, he felt around her womanhood again and felt that she was sopping wet, he massaged her lips and used his middle finger to caress her slit flicking her clit and occasionally pressing in to feel her wetness and if she was too tight.

Sofia blushed deeply and moaned at the feeling of him touching her again, he scissored her open making her open her mouth in a gasp allowing him to push his tongue in.

Back in the main room it was 5 minutes past the 7-minute point and the glass door was open, however, the group was distracted by Cordelia giving Greylock a lap dance in her underwear.

Cedric moved his hips forward pressing his tip to her entrance and Sofia was moaning into his mouth she was still soaking wet from earlier which he loved Cedric knew he didn't have time for slow and sensual so he thrusted forward sending himself deep her juices from earlier made his entrance slippery and easy, he covered Sofia's mouth to stop her scream moan, and just as fast he rolled his hips fast to pound into her.

They both moaned at the feeling, Sofia rolled her hips to match his movements not caring that she just lost her virginity and neither did Cedric though he only had stories and porn on his experience belt he was well trained to lose his own virginity.

He was glad that he came quickly too though he felt Sofia was still going so he wanted to at least try to get her to orgasm, though he was tired and still coming down from his release he still pounded her, and he wanted to really get her so he reached down to rub and flick her clit and he felt her tighten around him making him groan and stiffen fully again though he hadn't gone completely flaccid.

He went fast and rough on her clit pounding her deep while his other hand went back to her breasts and tweaked her nipples while squeezing her breasts while his mouth was devouring hers and sucked her tongue gently.

Suddenly Sofia really clenched around his member he knew she was close, to he went as rough as he could while pulling her close, she arched her back and her tunnel began milking his member which made him cum harder than he ever had and loved the feeling of her milking his cum out of him especially how her body opened up and swallowed his cum deep into her body.

They continued to pound each other giving each other little orgasms, then both of them were exhausted, so they stopped humping to catch their breaths, He had gone completely flaccid and fell out of her letting his cum drip from her womanhood, as her panties went back into place to catch the cum.

He carefully set her down and her legs were too wobbly so he had to hold her up against the wall while he leaned against the wall, he helped her replace her skirt while she reached behind her to fix her bra but he held her up by her waist.

Once she was in place she reached down to feel his soft member and how juicy it was so she carefully put it back through the opening in his boxers and helped him to zip up but he reached down to help, as soon as he was done he went back to kissing her.

It was at this point that the door was finally opened.

"Sorry guys Cordelia was taking her turn and we lost track of time," Greylock said laughing at their state of blush and messy, sweaty hair.

"So we were in here for longer than 7 minutes?" Sofia asked getting the feeling back in her legs.

"Yeah, you've been in here for maybe 15 minutes?" Cordelia said looking green at the thought of her brother and best friend doing God knows what.

"I thought that was the longest 7 minutes I've ever had," Cedric said walking out of the closet.

"What did you guys do in there anyway?" Merlin asked.

"I taught her how to kiss properly," Cedric said high fiving his friends.

"That's it?" Greylock asked disappointingly.

"That's our business your pervert," Cedric asked grabbing his head and giving him a noogie.

Cordelia came up to Sofia who still had cum leaking from her but her panties were catching it, she was glad she put deodorant on her legs to stop from chaffing.

Sofia sat down as soon as she exited the closet letting the feeling come back to her legs, Merlin and Wu-Chang were sitting behind a separation wall and everyone saw their silhouettes while Merlin was giving Wu-chang a blow job, and that was their 7 minutes in heaven since they don't have a second closet, at least not one that was big enough for a second couple.

 _I know it's strange_  
 _I don't know what he's thinking_  
 _But is it wrong_  
 _If I see him this weekend?_

Sofia had to endure a second turn with truth or dare again and this time she had to choose a name from the box of names and whoever she chose had to grope her breasts for a few minutes, luckily she picked Cordelia.

Sofia blushed the entire time the dare was she had to face the group, and luckily she was bale to keep her shirt on so Cordelia groped her over her bra and shirt.

Then Greylock's parents came home which meant the party was over.

Greylock was allowed to have his friends stay the night but since Cordelia and Sofia were girls they couldn't so Cordelia drove them back to her house and they had their own slumber party there.

(Back at Wormwood residence)

"So tell me what happened in the closet with Cedric?" Cordelia asked while Sofia braided her hair after she got out of the bath.

"You really wanna know the details of your brother's kissing?" Sofia warned in a question that challenged her.

"Blegh, Nevermind," Cordelia said grossed out.

Sofia had a little difficulty cleaning her womanhood since she had dried cum on her curls but she was able to get herself clean.

 _'Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related..._

~'o'O'o'~

Age 17

Sofia was talking with Cordelia at her locker at school and they were gossiping about the popular girls and how they were head over heels for her brother but Cordelia was talking about how he was growing up making Sofia laugh.

Then the girls were gossiping and squealing and they knew the meaning of the noise.

They both looked down the hall and saw what they figured, Cedric and his band were walking down the hall and Cedric was standing front, they each had matching leather jackets with their band name on the back, the leather was different colors to match each of their personalities, and patches to show their instruments they play, for Cedric wore a long-tailed purple leather jacket, with the bands name in cursive in green lettering and a pair of drums with cross drumsticks on his left breast.

Sofia was right there along with the other girls, Cedric looked amazingly sexy in his jacket and every time she saw him she remembered their time in the closet and her face blush a deep red in embarrassment, Sofia and Cedric hadn't talked about that party again nor about what happened, no one did or ever mentioned that party again and she was ok with that but she had been dreaming about it ever since.

They watched them walk towards them and expected them to pass until they stopped and Cedric leaned against the locker next to them.

"How's it hanging Princess?" He said teasing her.

Sofia scowled at his nickname for her, he always called her Princess in public but when it was just the 2 of them he called her Sofia, but Sofia wasn't a little weakling just letting him get away with it so she came up with her own nickname for him.

"Not much, Ceeeedric." She said drawing out his butchered name making him smile with a scowl and a raised eyebrow.

"Your gonna pay for that. Princess." He said standing tall to intimidate her.

"I'd like to see you try, Ceedric." Sofia challenged.

"Well, you are spending the night at our place tonight, aren't you?" He said getting in her face making her bravery drop.

"HehEheHe. I thought so." He said walking off.

"Cocky bastard," Cordelia said slamming her locker.

"Yeah, but I can take him if he tries anything," Sofia said giving her the brave look.

"I know, I can only imagine what happened in that closet, and you came out of it ALIVE?" Cordelia dramatically said slugging her bag over her back and began walking toward English class.

Sofia laughed as she went on to talk about the gossip of the school.

At the end of the day, Sofia waiting by her car for Cordelia, Sofia had to stay behind and talk with a teacher being the Valedictorian she had obligations, Cordelia was supposed to wait for Sofia to finish but when she got out to her car Cordelia was nowhere to be found, she called and texted but Cordelia wasn't answering, so now here she was waiting for anything, she had been waiting for about 10 minutes when she got a text.

 **'Sorry, Greylock saw me waiting and offered to take me to dinner, go ahead to the house I will meet you there.'**

Sofia sighed in defeat and got into her car only when she turned the key to start it did nothing happen, she turned the key again and it didn't even make a clicking noise to tell her that the battery was dead.

She got out and popped the hood, looking for anything obvious to tell her that something might be wrong to someone that wasn't a mechanic.

Only now did she severely regret that meeting with the teacher because everyone had gone home by now until a loud "VROOOM." sounded that scared her to jump and looking behind her to find Cedric in his Purple Lamborghini.

"Having trouble?" He said pulling into the parking spot next to the car and getting out.

"Did you do something to my car? Sh asked thinking about his threat from earlier.

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to mess with a car that would cost money to fix, even though both of us are from rich families I doubt our parents would think lightly of it.

He came around to look at her mechanicals but noticed that the setting sun was making her shiver in the darkening Autumn sky, and also because he didn't want to make it dirty he shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to her.

Sofia took it in her shaking hands and gladly pulled it on feeling his body heat still on it and his scent tickled her nose.

Cedric fumbled with a few things, checking the oil level, the battery, and even the spark plugs.

"I don't see anything wrong but I'm not a trained professional. Your probably gonna need it towed and worked on." He said pulling out a rag from his trunk to wipe his hands after he used a bottle called 'Fast Orange hand soap' and a water bottle to lather and rinse them.

"Damn." She said going to her passenger side and grabbing her things.

"Where's Cordelia?" He asked drying his hands on a clean towel.

"She was supposed to wait for me but she just sent me a text saying Greylock invited her to dinner and told me she will meet me at your house." She said closing her door and locking it.

"Ah ever the faithful one," Cedric said tossing the rag in his trunk and closing it.

"Yeah, oh well." She said pulling out her cell phone.

"So what are you gonna do now? He asked coming around to lean against his hood while she leaned against her now closed hood.

"I'm gonna call the house have Father send Baileywick to come get me." She said before putting the phone to her ear.

Cedric took the phone and hung up before it started ringing. "Hey." She said.

"Orrr." He said keeping the phone out of her reach when she tried to reach for it.

"I can give you a ride." He said smirking at her.

"Or that could work too." She said mentally facepalming at her ignorance of the obvious.

He opened his passenger side door that he was next to and took her bags to put in his trunk then shut the door once she was fully in.

Sofia loved the feeling of the purple leather seats, his scent was everywhere and she loved it, it was still warm from when he was driving it earlier, and the soft neon yellow seatbelts were really cool looking.

Cedric mounted the driver seat just as Sofia clicked her belt in, he also clicked his seat belt then started his car, Sofia felt the vibration as the car roared to life and a band was playing at medium volume.

Sofia was pressed against the seat as Cedric zoomed off, it was like a full body massage that tingled the mind, body, and soul; his fast driving and swerving made Sofia feel like he was making love to her again.

She gasped and moaned at the vibrations and speed and clutched the armrest, Cedric noticed her arousal at his driving at decided to be a reckless as he could without causing damage or a wreck but he was a natural at this, he took a back way where there were no traffic and empty roads, he sped up watching Sofia's reactions and her moaning was turning him on.

then came the circles he loved so much, he was quick to change gears and turn the wheel causing them to drift.

Sofia squealed in delight making Cedric laugh, he did the next 3 turns in drifts then sped up o the straight road leading towards his home.

He saw Sofia gasping and decided it was time, he flicked off the special switch that turned off his Cadillac Converter instantly making the engine louder and the car vibrate even more, then turning on the best song he had and turned up the bass.

All at once Sofia felt intense vibrations to her core and moaned and screamed in orgasmic pleasure, Cedric also felt the vibrations and he was ready to mount Sofia and release so before he got home he stopped at a dark parking lot.

Sofia was confused at the sudden stop until Cedric moved and was thrashing his lips against hers, she moaned in his mouth, he wanted her bad, he unclicked her seatbelt letting it fly away, his already gone.

He pulled her into his lap, she eagerly followed his rough control of her, she was over the moon about being in this predicament with him again, she felt him push her shirt and bra up letting her breasts bounce free taking them in his hands and thumbing her nipples with great need.

He bucked his hips up rubbing his hardened member against her showing her what he wanted and her bouncing against his rolling told him she was ok with that.

He was going fast with need and she didn't care even when he reached down in between them to undo his pants and she felt his tip bounce free and kiss her panty covered slit.

He unceremoniously pushed her underwear aside and pulled her down to sheath him home, he moaned at her tightness from not having sex in over a year, Sofia groaned at his size that had gotten bigger, wasting no time he held her hips helping her go down while he bucked up, they met in the middle for a deep feeling of ecstasy.

Their lips were attached to each other again while Sofia decided to be adventurous and push his shirt up revealing his very minimally hairy chest with very well chiseled abs, she ran her soft small hands over each muscle making him groan.

It didn't take long before he erupted inside of her and he made quick work of her clit to get her to cum too, he controlled her orgasm letting her rest then build her back up so that when he was ready for his second release so was she.

He erupted again filling her up while her orgasm milked him dry, but neither was done, they kept it up for round three.

They finished themselves after round four both spent and exhausted while Cedric was dealing with blue balls.

Sofia carefully unmounted him but before he was completely out he grabbed a bunch of tissues, he wrapped them around his dick wiping it upwards until it rested against her pussy, he pulled out holding the tissues against her then helped her panties to resettle and leaving the tissues in place between her leaking pussy and panties.

She was still gasping so he helped her move to sit back in the passenger's seat, then while she buckled herself he put his penis back in place and did up his pants, he buckled himself back up with one final look at Sofia who was leaning against the door enjoying her come down, his balls were hurting at their emptiness, so he took the rest of the ride slow and steady.

Once they were at the Wormwood residence he was able to walk enough without pain, so he came around and picked up the sleeping girl from his passenger side, he was quiet and careful when going through the garage door.

Wini and Goodwin both saw them and immediately flipped out, but Cedric shushed them before they made a sound.

With a quick explanation, they were up to date, though leaving out the part about their sexcapade but Goodwin wasn't happy about Cordelia out with a boy.

Wini shooed Cedric off while his father went to the phone, Cedric carried the light girl up the stairs then into the guest bedroom, he laid her out on the guest bed that had technically become her bedroom since she is over here spending the night like every weekend and the closet had an assortment of her clothes.

He looked down at the exhausted girl that was his conquest of unspoken words but feeling that came out in their rare romps though it was only twice now, he couldn't help but enjoy his power he had over her, while the same power she had over him he found very enrapturing.

He decided to be tender and removed her shoes then his jacket and her own jacket, he was careful in removing the choker from around her neck and even undoing her bra, he didn't want her to have back pains in the morning.

Once he thought she would be comfortable enough he went under her skirt and pulled out the stiff tissues throwing them away. then leaving to let her sleep

He generously pulled the covers over her and turn out the lights then leaving to let her sleep.

Sofia awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, she looked around and realized that Cedric must have brought her up because the current state she was in she wouldn't have done it herself.

When she came out of the room she saw Cordelia was already awake, so she went in to jump her but she was on the phone giggling like a happy girl, so probably on the phone with Greylock.

Sofia felt the stiffness around her pubic area that told her she was covered in cum, and needed a shower, so she went back to her room and did just that.

The hot water felt good on her achy muscles, after 4 orgasms she was feeling refreshed again.

Once again she had difficulty cleaning her pubic area but she felt renewed once she was clean.

She heard the bathroom door open then close and lock Sofia figured it was Cordelia, she usually does this type of thing, trying to scare Sofia at her most vulnerable but she hasn't succeeded yet.

She heard the shower door open and close and was thankful for the large shower area, she and Cordelia had shared plenty of showers together mostly when they were kids wondering what the other's privates looked like.

Sofia was surprised when she was grasped by muscular arms and pulled against a chiseled chest, she gasped and turned then was suddenly looking into the eyes of Cedric.

"Shh." He said running his finger over her lips then quickly taking those lips onto his own.

Sofia groaned at the feeling of him back on her again, the water running over him made him look sexy and she didn't dare look down she kept her eyes on him and she loved when he continued what she was doing when he came in, he rubbed the body wash all over her body in a sensual way getting every nook, cranny, and crevice on her body making her moan a great deal.

Then she used the body wash he brought to cover his body, this time she actually saw his penis, it was semi hard and looked rough but she was careful in washing that area, though she kept her eyes on his as they glazed over in arousal and she felt him get hard in her hand.

She finished her work then rinsed him off while rubbing him clean, once they were both clean, he poured shampoo in his hand than in hers using the special kind for their gender and brought their lips together as they lathered and played with the other's hair.

Suddenly she was up on the wall, both were thankful for the anti-slip mat on the bathtub floor.

He thrusted himself home making her silently groan in his mouth and he was quick as usual to begin his thrusting into her, Sofia gasped at the feeling returned to her once again, this time he played with her clit the whole time until they both erupted.

They went on until Cedric felt he was one more round shy before blue balls, so he set her down and removed himself turning the water cold and letting them cool down.

Cedric had snuck out with a towel around him, carefully returning to his room without being seen thankfully, while Sofia finished her shower with another cleansing of her pubic mound this time easier since the cum was fresh, then conditioned her hair.

She dressed in a simple purple dress with leggings and boots doing a little run over with makeup before going over to Cordelia's room who was just hanging up when she walked in.

That night at dinner they all sat in the living room while watching tv and eating pizza but Cedric was throwing pepperoni at them when their parents weren't looking, he gave them a look of 'what are you gonna do?' Cordelia scowled and threw some of her beef pieces at him, though Cordelia didn't notice that the pepperoni pieces were disappearing in Sofia's mouth.

~1 week later~

Sofia arrived at school in Cordelia's car since Sofia's was still in the shop, they were walking to the school when they got brushed by a purple blur, they squealed and watched as Cedric and Greylock got out of his car adn they laughed at them before walking up to them, Greylock wrapped his arm around Cordelia and Cedric said.

"Scare ya, princess?" He snickered.

"Maybe, Ceedric." She retorted

They gave each other the annoyed look before he ruffled her hair, then ran off to catch up with Cordelia and Greylock who already got wrapped up in each other and walked ahead of them

Sofia was walking down the hall of her school, she had to deliver a packet of documents to the office for her Chemistry teacher, he was her favorite.

She was taking the scenic route through the school by walking by the windows that pointed towards the city and at the school's height on a mountain, you could see all fo the city.

While Sofia was strolling and watching the sun shine off of glass that made the city sparkle, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom, she barely had time to react when she was pressed up against the wall.

He brushed her hair from her face and attacked her mouth, she squealed at the action but the familiar gray bangs made Sofia relax in his grip easily.

Cedric was starving for her and it showed in his actions, he picked her up roughly by the waist and turned to lay her out on the long table that was used for desks by the students, he forced her legs open and settled himself between them attacking her lips again before he pushed up her skirt and was pulling her panties off as much as they could go without removing himself from her legs.

Sofia could tell he was hungry for her and just as fast as she thought about what he wanted he just as quickly found his way home burying himself deep inside of her, and began pumping her, it was a new position for her and she loved it.

Cedric's hands hungrily pushed up her shirt and bra to attack her nipples with his mouth and the mounds with his hands.

It didn't take long before he came but he didn't stop, he continued to pound into her his hair was doing some work on her clit which made her cum too making her milk him as he was coming down from his orgasm though feeling her milk him it made him cum again with a smaller orgasm.

He leaned up and grasped her legs to really pound her and watched as she was sliding against the table with his force, her breasts bounced in the action, she didn't know what to do with her hands so she reached up to him and felt his abs which made him pound faster at the feeling.

He didn't care whenever he came he just kept pounding feeling how tight she was and loved it when she had her own orgasm milking him.

Finally, Cedric felt like he was close to going blue again so he leaned over her while he slowed his movements as he groaned and finished his last orgasm just as Sofia was coming down too.

When they finished and had calmed down enough to grab tissues and clean him off to press against her womanhood settling her panties over them, just like he did before.

He left her to lay there and calm down while he fixed his himself, out of the corner of his eye he saw her sit up and sit on the edge of the table so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his chest, they looked into each other's eyes as she slid down his down until she was standing, and was careful making sure she could walk and not on numb legs.

Sofia peaked out of the door then walked out heading towards her class, Cedric snuck out 5 minutes later.

~That Friday night~

Cordelia was fast asleep so Sofia snuck out of her room to go into the guest room she made her own, but as she passed Cedric's room he quickly opened the door and pulled Sofia in his room like lightening.

Sofia was forced on her back on his bed while he was attacking her lips, he hungrily stripped himself nude while Sofia tried to do the same but Cedric was faster in doing it himself, his hungry need for her was mind numbing especially when he pounded her core so deep she felt any inhibitions were out the door, she always felt so alive when she was being ravished by him.

He didn't care if the world was ending outside of his window when he was making love to Sofia he adored the feeling of her body under his control.

The panted next to each other as they laid side by side on his bed, Sofia really wanted to pass out on his bed with him, but she had to go back to her room, so as soon as she was feeling up for it, she got up and got dressed enough to go back to her room.

Cedric watched her as she did, he wanted her to stay too but knew it was for the best.

She leaned down to kiss him which he took with gladness pulling her down on him as close as they could get while he savoured her taste one last time, they laid there and kissed forever until she smiled at him letting him peck her a few times before getting up, though Cedric pulled her back to kiss her again and make her giggle she lightly pushed him away gently and stood up, he gave her but a smack while she walked off then gave him one more smile before closing his door behind her.

~1 week later~

Cedric had Cordelia and Sofia in his car and was driving them to Greylock's house, they all had been looking forward to this day since last year.

It was Greylock's 18th birthday party.

Sofia felt a rush of excitement when they descended the stairs and was back in that basement, the A/c was turned on a lower setting since last year it got very hot down there.

Cedric went to kid around with the band as his way of saying hello, with pushes, jokes that sound like insults.

Cordelia and Sofia went over to say hello to Morgana.

After the greetings were made they gathered around his dark chocolate cake with dark blue lettering, after a butchered Happy Birthday song that the guys sang about how he smells and acts like a monkey while doing movements that were supposed to be in an opera making everyone laugh, Greylock blew out his candles while trying to not laugh, then they went on to presents, Cedric sat around with the guys as they laughed whenever their prank gifts practically blew up in his face.

While Morgana gave him a package of little boys underwear in men's size, Cordelia and Sofia both got him a box of little things, like hand sanitizer, his favorite cologne, and a package of dark blue marble guitar picks, among other things.

Cordelia had a separate gift all her own but she said they needed to play 7 minutes in heaven for him to get it.

Which then started their favorite party game.

When they all went to sit at the table but Morgana, Cordelia, and Sofia all fell back on their butts and looking up they find the guys laughing at them, and the girls knew this was just the beginning since the game just started.

"Hey look a Princess o the floor is a rare sight." Cedric teased.

And since it was Greylock's birthday he went first, he really wanted to get 7 minutes in heaven but instead, it landed on truth or dare, and he picked dare and his dare was both hilarious and embarrassing at the same time.

He was dared to be tied up naked while having a boner, Sofia was blushing and not looking in his direction, which Cedric was happy for.

Merlin was dared to go give Greylock a blowjob then Wu-chang was dared to do the same.

Greylock still had another 10 minutes to endure his dare so he couldn't do or say anything while he was being pleasured by his 2 gay friends.

Next was Grimtrix's turn and he was the one who got 7 minutes in heaven, and when he went to pick a partner he got Sofia in the draw.

The room suddenly went very stuffy.

Sofia went to the closet followed by Grimtrix, Cedric was annoyed and while his sister took her turn he kept looking back at the door until finally the glass door opened and he tried to look as calmly sa possibly when saying.

"Time's up, Grimtrix." He said opening the door and saw Grimtrix turned away from him and was messing with his belt while Sofia was straightening her clothes.

He was really pissed off now.

Luckily next was Sofia's turn, just as Greylock was getting dressed with a blush while Wu-chang and Merlin were both wiping his cum off their faces.

Sofia went up to the board after taking a drink of her soda while the others sat down at the table to watch.

The bottle spun and landed on truth or dare.

"Ok, Sofia, Truth or dare?" Greylock asked.

"Truth," Sofia asked wanting a break from a task.

"Ok, Are you a virgin?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, that's not much of a question," Cordelia's asked with a knowing smile, Cedric kept his cool but held a blush on his face.

"No." Sofia said quickly wanting the embarrassment to end.

"Sofia your not suppose to lie," Cordelia said laughing, while Cedric was trying to control his blush, but able to keep his cool.

"I'm...Not" Sofia said not looking at her best friend but when she didn't say anything Sofia looked back at her to find her nose to nose with her.

"What?" Cordelia asked in a low sort of growl.

"You lost your virginity, and didn't tell me?" Cordelia challenged standing up and getting in her face.

"why are you freaking out, you did the same thing," Cedric said getting annoyed at his sister.

Sofia's jaw dropped as Cordelia blushed.

"Ok now sit down." He said with a wicked smile making his sister shake in annoyance at her brother, she was so annoyed that she ignored the obvious signs that it was her brother that held the virginity of her best friend.

"Ok Next is Cordelia's turn," Greylock said while Sofia easily knew who Cordelia lost her virginity too and it was obvious that Greylock had gossiped with Cedric about when he lost his virginity, it was most likely that Cedric was glad that Greylock was keeping Cordelia busy so that he could have his time with Sofia when she was free.

Cordelia was still fuming when she spun the bottle and it landed on lose a turn which she didn't mind.

Morgana took her turn and she had to sit in the chair and let Grimtrix eat her out the same way the Sofia had to do last year with Cedric.

Merlin took his turn and got truth or dare so he had to answer a question which made everyone laugh when he told the story of how he lost his virginity and surprisingly it was to a woman instead of a guy and how embarrassing it was when he couldn't get it up four an hour unless he took a viagra from her dad but it took him forever to finish.

Next Wu-Chang also got Truth or Dare and was dared to switch with Grimtrix to give Morgana a blowjob like he would have done to a guy.

Grimtrix took his turn and was dared to go back to Morgana and grope her breasts until they were done.

Then it was Cedric's turn he was excited to see what he would get and was actually surprised when it landed on 7 minutes in heaven, though he was stuck when it came to finding a partner it was once again between his sister and Sofia so by default Sofia had to go with him in the closet.

"Let's see what you've learned since last year, princess." He said with a cocky tone.

Sofia crossed her arms and walked into the closet with a walk of confidence.

"Well, it will be the best you'll ever have. I can tell you that Ceedric." She said right before Cedric set up the key lock and timer before closing the closet door.

They were left in the dark for only a second before Cedric attacked Sofia on the mouth while pressing his body against hers and she loved the feeling until he stopped to rub his nose on hers.

"What did Grimtrix do to you?" Cedric growled in a whisper finally breaking the sound barrier between them during their meetings.

"He licked and sucked my feet and toes, nothing more." She said blushing careful with her words.

"Thank God." He said capturing her lips again and sat down on the ground and quickly pulling off her short and panties pulling out his hard on and returned home, he was up on bended knees then bounced her on his lap, Sofia helped him by pulling up her shirt and she thanked herself for buying her bra that snaps in the front so she let her breasts bounce free before she pushed up his shirt and pressed their naked chests together letting their nipples rub against each other as they bounced their lips not leaving each other, Cedric went as fast as he could keeping an eye on his light up watch and pounded her when he was 1 minute from times up so as soon as he finished he was quick but careful to get her off.

"One minute." He said quickly.

Sofia was also smart when putting on a pad to catch his cum, luckily they were dressed in time and she even pulled him close to kiss with her pressed against the wall while he was leaning on his arm over her when the door was open.

Sofia pushed him off and walked out.

"Told you, best you ever had." She said mockingly.

"Nah I've had better Princess." He mocked her both sitting back down.

"Gross," Cordelia said with a shiver.

Morgana and the others had already returned to the table.

It was Merlin's turn next, however when he went up to the board he spun the bottle and suddenly there was a cracking noise, and in a quick happening, the board fell apart.

"Watch out," Wu-chang shouted pulling Merlin away before it happened.

"Well it was on old board," Greylock said.

"Yeah," Morgana said.

The group gathered around the pile.

"Well it can be remade but it won't be ready today," Grimtrix said picking up a piece of the broken bottle.

The rest of the party went by slower because they just had to play one game at a time and they decided on truth or dare but before the dares could get daring Greylock and Morgana's parents came home ending the party.

Cedric drove Cordelia and Sofia home since Greylock and Morgana had to deal with a family problem that made their parents come home early.

Sofia was up front and was falling asleep at her exhaustion that he did to her, while Cordelia was laying down in the back seat that was made from the trunk.

~1 week later~

 _My best friend's brother_  
 _Is the one for me_  
 _Yeah_  
 _A punk rock drummer_

 _And he's 6 foot 3_

It was Friday night when Sofia and Cordelia was dressed up again and they were sitting at a table with Morgana at the Under 21 club.

The guys were backstage getting ready for their set, the girls couldn't stop gossiping and getting excited about the show, they enjoyed dancing to the other bands.

What was really exciting was that the guys were doing 3 new songs.

The stage went pitch black and the MC came on the speaker and spoke.

"Alright, Ladies your favorite band is headed to the stage so toss your panties and clench your knees because here comes, Theeeeeee Sorcerers." He said making every girl scream in excitement and rush to the stage.

(The All-American rejects; Dirty little secret.)

The music started over the speakers overpowering the screaming girls, the stage was still black but the silhouettes of the guys were easy to see, and the room was already freezing just for them because now it was getting hotter.

The lights came up, the guys were wearing their jackets but standing in the spotlight was Cedric was singing, and Sofia couldn't help but listen to the lyrics feeling he was singing directly to her, her heart was racing as he sang and played the drums.

Cedric had his hair stringy with gel and sweat and looked completely irresistible, she felt the heat in her legs and the need for him, and was very glad she was supposed to spend the night at their place tonight.

The song ended with Cedric giving the crowd a confidant and relief filled smile.

The music started up for the next song as they moved into place, Cedric moved to the drums as Grimtrix moved center stage and began singing.

(Fall Out Boy; This Ain't a scene, it's an arms race)

It was Morgana's turn to get overly excited with the other girls and she even went so far as to scream about how she has slept with him but she was ignored.

The girls jumped in excitement he even got the crowd to sing along near the end.

Sofia had her eyes still glued to Cedric as he smiled with so much happiness as he pounded the drums.

Then the song ended too quickly and the girls were going wild, the guys stood still for a split moment catching their breaths until they all moved center stage each taking their instruments while Cedric only took 1 drum with him that she didn't know the name of.

The music started and it was a slow song makign the crowd relax.

(One Direction; Night changes.) Sorry about this scene but I just REALLY had too, because the scene was just too perfect to leave out the lyrics.

Grimtrix started with the first chorus, making Morgana swoon.

 _Going out tonight_  
 _Changes into something red_  
 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_  
 _Everything she never had she's showing off_

Greylock sang softly also making Cordelia fan herself.

 _Driving too fast_  
 _Moon is breaking through her hair_  
 _She said it was something that she won't forget_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

Cedric sang next while the others harmonized, while Sofia swooned on the inside.

 _We're only getting older baby_  
 _And I've been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change me and you_

Merlin went next

 _Chasing it tonight,_  
 _Doubts are running 'round her head_  
 _He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette_  
 _Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop_

 _Moving too fast_  
 _Moon is lighting up her skin_  
 _She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

They harmonized while Cedric sang

 _We're only getting older baby_  
 _And I've been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change me and you_

Wu-Chang sang next.

 _Going out tonight_  
 _Changes into something red_  
 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_  
 _Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost_

They Harmonized with Cedric's singing.

 _We're only getting older baby_  
 _And I've been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change, baby_  
 _It will never change, baby_  
 _It will never change me and you_

The whole crowd swooned and screamed at the awesomeness of their final song, then they screamed louder when the band walked off the stage.

The girls gathered their stuff and paid their bill before leaving the club gossiping the entire time.

They waited outside and were giddy the whole time but a group of 6 drunken college boys headed right towards them.

"Girls look out," Morgana said noticing the guys.

"Hey, girls. How much for one?" One of them asked his had bags under his eyes and a messy beard with red eyes filled with his drink and his breath filled weed.

"Although I might be interested in all of you." Another said who had long hair that was tangled in a bun and hadn't been washed in days maybe a week.

"No were waiting for our friends," Morgana said getting herself in between them and the teenagers while trying to lead the away and hopefully back inside the club to be around a crowd.

Sofia tried to show no fear but she was crying in fear inside.

"Oh don't be like that baby." Another said who had olive skin with a light afro and a comb stuck in it, He was already behind them to stop them.

"Yeah, everything has a price." said another who was the tallest and biggest of them all, he rounded Morgana and grabbed Sofia.

Sofia screamed and jumped trying to get out of his grip but he had a death grip on her and the others went and attacked Cordelia and Morgana.

Sofia was pushed up against the wall nd felt the stubble of the man that grabbed her on her neck, his hand was rough with callouses as it held over her mouth while he thrusted against her.

She screamed and thrashed as much as she could feeling his other hand roaming her side while his bulge scared her most.

Suddenly she heard a loud thunk and the man had quickly left her, she fell to the floor and held her arms close to her curling up into a ball, she looked through her mangled hair and saw a fight going on around her and shouts but not caring about what was actually said or done.

Sofia breathing heavily and crying.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and began thrashing again, but she heard a familiar and comforting voice calling her name while strong warm arms brought her close to a hot sweaty body, she smelt a familiar scent and then really heard his voice.

"Sofia, Stop your safe now." He said holding her still while He looked over to see that Greylock went to comfort his sister who he was pissed also that she was touched like this, then noticed Grimtrix was holding Morgana in a hug, Merlin and Wu-chang were both talking to the security guards from the club.

Cedric was beyond pissed, no one touches his sister in such a way but more importantly, NO ONE touches Sofia.

Sofia stilled at his voice and looked up to see it really was him, he had a worried and pissed off look on his face.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest screaming in emotional pain.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Cedric asked her bringing her up to rest her face on his shoulder.

She sniffled and shook her head.

Cedric gently pulled her closer and wrapped an arm under her legs and lifted her up as he stood, he walked to the band van they all carpooled in he mounted the van right after Morgana also got in and sat down followed by Grimtrix who sat next to her and held her close.

Cedric kept Sofia in his lap and held her close not letting her move from him again for a while.

The police came and took the guys statements and since this wasn't the first occurrence they knew where to find the perpetrators and since there were more than 2 adults in their group that was over the age of 21 there wasn't a need to call the parents and an ambulance wasn't needed either.

Merlin drove off once everyone was settled, there was silence in the car until Cedric spoke.

"Cordelia, are you ok?" He asked making sure to check on his sister's well-being.

"Yeah, Greylock was quick to stop him before he got too far. What about Sofia?" She asked sitting on the ground of the van in between Greylock's legs, he petted her hair and held her hand while she held her knees up to her chin.

"I'm ok." She said still in Cedric's shoulder.

"She is really shaken up." He continued for her.

"Morgana what about you?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm ok, I fought him off as hard as I could before Grimtrix came and knocked him out.

"Sofia's house is the first stop, I think she would feel better once she is home," Merlin said to the van.

"No," Cedric said with an orderly tone making everyone look up.

"Head to the band house." he said affirmingly.

"But we've never had visitors before," Greylock asked squeezing Cordelia's hand.

"I dont think the girls want to be left alone tonight." he finished while rubbing Sofia's back.

When they arrived the girls didn't feel like sight seeing but once they were in they notice it was a huge house that was well furnished.

"Let's have a few drinks before bed." Cedric said.

He pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and poured shots around the round table for everyone, then they each threw back their shots not caring about a toast or anything.

Merlin and Wu-chang went to their room, Grimtrix showed Morgana his room, but before Greylock escorted Cordelia away.

"Sofia, are you gonna be alright?" Cordelia asked looking at her best friend who looked just as bad as she did with tear-stained cheeks with lines of running mascara and her arms covering her torso to protect herself.

"Yeah. I feel safe with Cedric nearby." She said with a sad meaningless smile.

"Ok, well let me know if you need me and we can find a room for just us. Cool?" She said making sure Sofia was cared for.

"I promise," Sofia said not really caring.

Cordelia and Sofia hugged before Greylock took Cordelia away.

Cedric had his arm around Sofia's waist while he led her through the house to a room with a dark purple door, it was a large room that was decorated differently than his room at home.

"Why do you have a band house?" She asked curiously forgetting about the event for a moment.

"Dad didn't like us practicing in the garage so we all chipped in from our allowances over the years so we can practice here and over time we built rooms for ourselves so that if need be we can spend the night." He explained pulling out some clothes from his dresser.

He led her through a yellow door in his room to the en-suite bathroom, "You can clean up in here and come out when you're ready." He said before turning to leave but a hand on his hand made him stop.

"Please, I don't want to be alone, I can still fell him on me." She said crying again.

"No, please stop I can't handle it when you cry, Sofia." He said rubbing her hair and thumbing her tears away, before bringing his mouth down on hers.

Cedric didn't speak again but he let his actions do the talking as he had done before, he removed his clothes and let Sofia watched until he was in his sweat glistening glory, then he tenderly removed her jewelry and clothes leaving her naked as well.

He helped her in a hot bath which he joined her in, their kissing never stopping.

They cleaned each other with their roaming hands then sent straight to Cedric's bed the water the dripped from their bodies making the bed wet and cold to giving them chills that excited them more while battling with the heat from their bodies.

Cedric didn't go fast this time, he took his time, he was careful with her making her feel ultimate pleasure so that she could forget about the feeling of that man.

The next morning the guys were sleeping in like they always do until a noise woke them up they went downstairs to find somehting that excited 3 of them.

Morgana was on the keyboard, Cordelia was on the drums, adn Sofia was playing the guitar and Sofia was singing with the voice of a rock angel.

(Imagine; So good by the Rock Angels)

They immediateely went to an all out play practice wear the girls joined them in singing and playing.

Later having and all out fierce romp with their girls in excitement and heat over what they saw of them.

~'o'O'o'~

3 months later.

Sofia and Cordelia were sitting in the Parlor room of the Wormwood residence both looking dejected while Winifred stood nearby, she had pity for Sofia but had a twinge of excitment for Cordelia, Winifred had called Sofia's parents and they were on their way along with Goodwin.

Winifred left out the details for now, but both of these 17-year-old girls were in trouble.

Goodwin arrived first but it was only 5 minutes later that Roland and Miranda arrived.

"I called you all here because I just found these in our daughter's room." She said pulling out 4 at home pregnancy tests that all said 'positive.'

Sofia and Cordelia both immediately got scared.

"Sofia. What is this?" Miranda asked.

"My pregnancy tests." She answered.

"And when were you going to tell us?" She asked she could feel the blood boiling from Roland and Goodwin.

"I don't know, I was still coming to terms with it myself," Sofia said crying.

"How did this even happen?" Miranda asked.

"I'll tell you how. A boy thats how. I want to know his name right now, young lady." Roland lightly shouted.

"I bet it was Greylock wasn't it Cordelia?" Asked Winifred.

Cordelia was still looking depressed but nodded her head.

"Sofia? I'm waiting." He ordered, but Sofia held her tongue and just cried, she really didn't want Cordelia to know.

"Fine, I going to make an appointment and have the erradicated." Roland said taking out his phone. Sofia instantly got scared and hugged her belly.

"I don't think so Rollie." Miranda said in affirmation.

"Why not?" Roland asked with anger and frustration.

"If we have it removed it could hinder Sofia's chances to get pregnant in the future and also cause her great harm." Miranda the doctor said.

Roland dropped his hand and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Cordelia, how could you be so reckless, child?" Goodwin said in a high pitched tone that was to the point of screaming.

"I wasn't even married I didn't think this could happen." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Neither did I." Sofia said also with tears running down her cheeks.

The adults looked dumbfounded, had their really expensive Prep school not have taught them Sex Ed properly?

"Girls, when you have se with a man you can get pregnant you don't have to be married to him its not magic," Miranda said calmly in her Doctor tone when giving bad news.

Cordelia and Sofia both felt like complete dumbasses and cried even harder mentally kicking themselves for this.

Suddenly the front door opened and in came Cedric and Greylock, they were laughing until they saw the scene.

"Whats going on?" Cedric asked.

"YOU." Goodwin said pointing at Greylock making him jump.

"You made my daughter pregnant." HE shouted stomping over to him.

"What?" both Greylock and Cedric practically shouted.

Goodwin was at the point to grab his neck but Greylock was faster and bypassed him going over to Cordelia.

"Is it true?" he asked with a big smile on his face, making Cordelia smile. Greylock chuckled then leaned down to kiss her barely flat belly.

"Oh my dear, please marry me. You've made me the happiest man in the world." He said picking her up and spinning, Goodwin was stomping over again in fumes but Winifred stopped him.

"It alright now Goodwin." She scolded lightly and with a chuckle making him humph and cross his arms.

Sofia was happy for Cordelia and watched as the rest of her family celebrated.

"Sofia?" Roland said with frustration getting his daughters attention.

"I'm still waiting." He said.

Sofia kept quiet but half lidded her eyes to look at Cedric.

"I can't tell you yet." She said quietly.

"What do you mean you cant tell us yet?" Roland shouted banging on the coffee table making everyone look, Cedric looked at the scene then noticed the pregnancy tests that there were four.

"Is Sofia pregnant too?" Cedric asked worriedly.

"Yes Cedric. But she wont say who the father is." Miranda said lightly.

But Cedric barely paid attention after she said yes.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her belly making everyone in the room gasp at the sudden realization.

Cedric felt her barely flat belly then looked at her face that gave him a smile, not saying anything but actions speaking louder.

He reached in for a kiss pulling her into his lap.

They vaguely heard Winifred squeal and Miranda go Awww.

Cedric and Sofia was wrapped up in their own world no matter how Goodwin and Roland were fuming and trying to talk to them.

Cedric pulled a chain from his shirt then lifted it off of his head.

"Sofia, I know its not a proper ring but, will you take my class ring as a token of how much I love you so not only can I do the decent thing by marrying you but also because I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?" Cedric said showing her the bulky silver ring with an amethyst on top and decorated with Azures, the size obviously too big for any of her fingers so he pulled the chain over her head, while she said. "I will."

The scene making the room go quiet.

~'o'O'o'~

It was a double wedding, Cedric and Greylock wore white suits with colored lining, dark blue for Greylock and dark purple for Cedric, Sofia wore a gown of white lace and rhinestones with ribbons of lavender, Cordelia wore a gown of white chiffon with ribbons of periwinkle.

They walked down the aisles together on the arms of their fathers who were really trying not to cry.

Amber stood next to Sofia as the Maid of Honor in a gown of yellow gold satin that fell to the floor in waves while a sparkly bodice hugged her torso, Morgana was in a similar dress to Amber's but hers was a scandalizing red color with 5 other bridesmaids all in their respective colors, James was dressed in a white suit with green lining on the groomsmen side with the other band members who also wore white suits with respective color lining.

James was Cedric best man so that left Morgana to be Cordelia's Maid of honor and Grimtrix to be Greylock's best man.

Goodwin tried telling Cedric to get his act together and stop this foolish music business but he refused, he was going to do his life the way he wanted.

During the ceremony Cedric brought out 2 rings one was an actual engagement ring with a silver band, an Amethyst, and azures, Sofia loved it, he had a simple silver band with a cut in the middle with the ends of it being an amethyst and te other a light purple topaz then slipped it on her finger letting it click perfectly against her engagement ring like pieces of a puzzle, then Amber handed her his rings, a htick silver band with 1 large amethyst on top and the band covered in azures, it looked similar to his class ring but only fancier and manlier.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 18

Sofia and Cordelia had their babies on the same day, and now their babies are 6 months old and they took this family on the road in a nice tour bus while The Sorcerers toured the world getting famous, Sofia loved nothing more then to watch him play, while his son Clover Wormwood recognized his father's voice on the TV or radio and pretended to play the drums too.

Cordelia loved watching her daughter Calista grab anything red and stuff it in her mouth.

Cordelia and Sofia were ecstatic to be real sisters, while Greylock and Cedric felt the same.

It was a happy time and an even better life, though their time on the stage with the band sometimes varies, even with Cordelia and Sofia pregnant again

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!  
Yeah  
My best friend's brother  
Is the one for me

THE END.


	10. Starstruckk by 3OH 3

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Warning; Very sensitive subjects.

2 separate one-shots based on the same song, Starstruckk by 3OH!3

The first one is based on an Inuyasha doujinshi hentai, featuring Sesshomaru and Rin. It doesn't have an official title sadly but its good.

The first one is kinda fast because there isn't much dialogue or backstory but its just a short one-shot.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric had the potion ready, he had been dying on the inside because of how he felt that led him to do this.

He told himself just this once.

He watched the clock while he stared at the small vial of glowing purple liquid, he was scared but excited, then the familiar knock sounded.

"Come in Sofia." He said making the little girl come in, she wore her apprentice robes, she looked cute as always.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked with excitement.

"We are going to try this potion." He said holding the vial to her.

"Oh what does it do?" She wondered curiously.

"I guess we will see, drink it." He said to her with a smile that made her comfortable.

"Ok." She said taking the vial generously, she felt calm around Cedric and her curiosity made her wonder about its contents.

She carefully threw back the vial swallowing the whole shot feeling a numbing feeling going to her stomach.

"Woah." She said feeling her belly tingling, while Cedric took the vial from her, she looked up at Cedric and saw his smile fall to a look of pleading fear, and a hungry need of something, it scared her.

Suddenly her belly hurt and she fell to the floor hunched over in pain and groaned, Cedric, watched begging for forgiveness from the higher power as he locked the tower door.

Sofia felt like she was being stretched, her bones aching and she groaned in relief as the pain began to dull and replace itself with a burning in her lower regions her lower belly was hurting, burning, and she felt a wetness running down her leg and heat flew to her face.

Cedric now looked at Sofia, gone was the little apprentice and was replaced with this taller curvy Goddess, her long legs were smooth and pale, too long to be hidden under her apprentice robes, the top of the robe was being stretched out and around her now bouncing breasts the nipples protruding through, her hips had puffed up with her pelvis to prepare her now adult body for a baby. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks flushed red, her hair grew out as well going down her back and landing in a pool of auburn curls, while her pointy hat laid fallen by her side.

Cedric was quick to pull her up in his arms hearing her moan at the movement, her puberty accelerated for her to endure all at once.

He brought her to his room and practically tore her clothes off, he loved seeing her newly adult body, then he shed his own clothes he was wearing minimal clothing just for this.

Sofia's mind was fogged but her body acted on instinct as Cedric worshiped her body, he kissed, sucked and licked every place he could, the feeling of her breasts in his hands was something he wanted to remember forever the taste of her nipples as he suckled made his mind melt.

Then the taste of her womanhood as it leaked was a flavor he could eat forever, then when he finally penetrated her Sofia arched her back in ultimate pleasure as he kissed her mouth loving the feeling of her wrapped around him.

He pounded her as much and as much as he could, he was running out of time, he emptied himself into her until he went blue.

He fell beside her pulling her to him for cuddling as he got his breath back, however, time wasn't on his side, he looked at the clock he only had 2 minutes left.

He brought her red hazy face up to him for one last kiss, before getting off his bed and using magic to get him dressed.

He was looking away when a bright light shined behind him and with a wave of his wand, he was able to look and there she was back in her child body clothes in her fixed apprentice robes.

He would remember the feeling of her forever and would never speak of this to anyone and certainly, never tell Sofia.

He carefully picked her up and walked through the castle passing the King and Queen both giving a look of adoration at how cute the scene was though he felt his deed was on display.

But they didn't say anything as they followed him to her room and both he and King Roland left while Queen Miranda and the maid changed Sofia into her blue nightgown.

He was still worried that there might be a sign of what he did but he knew that the potion would undo it all.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they came out and they all left, he returned to his tower and dreamt of his one-night stand with his dream Goddess.

Not knowing he would have her again because the potion had side effects of dreams of what happened to the victim and Sofia dreamed of having sex with Cedric until she turned 21 and she was a minx to get him really take her virginity on her own terms never knowing what really happened.

~'o'O'o'~

This next one is based on a scene from Aladdin and the song as well.

Enjoy.

Cedric cackled in evilness, he had done it, he had retrieved the amulet and now he has control of the Kingdom.

He didn't really want to do it but when King Roland and Queen Miranda had announced the engagement of Princess Sofia to the arrogant Prince Hugo.

Sofia was only a child and they dared to arrange a marriage for a profit.

But now that Cedric was in charge he sent that scaredy cat prince all the way back his kingdom by catapult coach, and he looked at the royal family, they were cowering together against the wall, Sofia was giving him a look of disappointment, but it won't be there long.

"Now that the Kingdom is mine, it's time to enslave the royal family," Cedric said to a few of his hypnotized soldiers.

"Yes, King Cedric." Said the soldiers in unison before they each attacked the family.

"Get off."

"Stop."

"Let go."

"No." each of the members cried out in despair as each one got 2 soldiers holding them.

The family was lined up while being held by at least 2 soldiers each, Cedric had the King's crown on his head, the pink amulet hung from his neck, and his wand in his hand.

"Now, I know what I want first so let's start there," Cedric said looking a the struggling family.

"Bring Sofia forth." He said waggling his finger for her to come over.

"Let me go." She said struggling against the 2 guards that held her.

"Leave her alone," Roland shouted making the others fight too.

"Now, Now Sofia. There is no need to struggle you're just hurting yourself." Cedric said as she was now right in front of him, he smirked at her look of disappointment as he pulled out a small vial.

"Will you drink this willingly or do I have to force you?" Cedric said looking at Sofia with a smirk.

Sofia had to think about it for a minute and looking at her options her chances were slim of winning at anything so she sighed then nodded.

"Good girl." He said uncorking the small vial and holding it up, Sofia tried to pull her arm free but she was met with resistance.

"No, I don't need you to have the opportunity to toss it in my face, my dear. Now be a good girl and take your medicine." Cedric said taking her chin and lifting it as he poured the vial into her mouth.

Once the vial was empty he spelled her mouth to stick together, she 'hmmed' in the struggle.

"You'll have to swallow it at some point for your lips to open," Cedric said watching her struggle, then his smirk grew as he watched her swallow.

He waved the guards off letting Sofia free, her lips were released and she took a deep breath as a deep purple smoke surrounded her, her family watched screaming her name as a bright glow erupted from the smoke.

Cedric squinted his eyes with his smirk and crossed arms.

The smoke and light disappeared and what was left made everyone look in surprise.

Sofia now had long hair tied up in a ponytail and a gold tiara sat on her head, she wore an outfit, a delicate lavender lace covered plum corset embellished with gold covered her torso that pushed up her now bouncy breasts, with long Lavender flowy sleeves connected to gold cuffs on her wrists, a long plum colored chiffon skirt with a layer of lavender lace and gold embellishments.

Her hips now rounded into womanly curves, she was still Sofia but now she was in her 21-year-old body and more beautiful than ever.

"Hmm. Much better." Cedric said circling Sofia and admiring her new look.

"What did you do to me?" Sofia asked looking herself over.

"Every King needs a Queen, Sofia," Cedric said.

"Do you really think you can force me to love you?" Sofia asked as her heart raced because of her inner feelings.

"Not really but you will do as I say or your family will get my wrath if you don't," Cedric said showing her an evil look and scowl.

Sofia shuttered a deep breath and let a tear fall letting him know he won. "Very well." She said defeated.

"Good, now." He said coming up to her gently lifting her chin to press his lips to hers, he felt a little resistance from her but the spell mixed with the potion worked at her inhibitions melted away.

"What did you do?" She asked feeling subjected.

"I took away your reserve. I can't force you to love me but I can force you to not fight against me." Cedric said.

Sofia felt her head go light and he lifted her head again to kiss her again before he turned back to her family.

"You said you won't hurt them." She said without much fight in her voice.

"Oh I said I wouldn't take my wrath out on them. I never said I wouldn't enslave them. But I will promise my Queen that no harm will come to them." He said bowing to her making her lightly smile in her still dream like state.

He went to Roland. "Hmm," Cedric said with a smirk. "I think you would be good Jester." He said waving his wand and magically give Roland a blue jester costume.

"And this mask will help you with your job," Cedric said conjuring a reflective blue mask with an attached blue and gold crown that instantly put Roland under a hypnosis that immediately made him act and think like a jester and no longer giving him free will, and with a sticky spell, the mask can't be removed.

Roland was released and he went to work dancing and acting silly. "Rollie." Miranda called, "Dad." The children called out.

Cedric watched and laughed "HaAHhA, perfect, Now." Cedric said looking back at the family who began to struggle.

"I think I said before that every King needs a Queen," he said to Miranda making her scowl in surprise.

He waved his wand again and now Miranda was in a pink Jester costume and a pink reflective mask with her own gold tiara on the mask.

"Jester Queen, perfect." He said as she was let go so she could go and join Roland in a silly dance while the children were shouting for their mother in despair.

"Next." He said looking at James.

"Do your worst." James threatened.

"With pleasure," Cedric argued, knowing exactly what to do, he thrashed his wand in James's direction, James was engulfed in a green light and suddenly he was in a Jr Steward uniform then said magic words. "James of Enchancia, I give you the gift of obedience." He said snapping his fingers enjoying the little bit of Fairy magic he knew.

James was now a steward that had to do everything he was told.

"No," James said.

"Yes, and now James the Steward, from this moment on you will act exactly like the best steward in the world." He ordered and suddenly James' own fight ended.

James was released and left the room then got to work.

"Now." He said looking at Amber.

"No. Please don't. Ugh, you horrid man. You can't do this." Amber shouted her usual banter of thick-headedness.

"Oh can't I?" He argued.

"NO, because someone will stop you and no matter what you do to us, we will always be the royal family," Amber argued.

"Not when I am in charge, and now I know exactly what to do with you." He said waving his wand and Amber was suddenly in a maids costume with platinum wrist cuffs of servitude.

"From this point on you will be my handmaid and you will do everything I tell you from cleaning my toilet to clipping my toenails." He said making Amber fan herself in her usual Princess freak out ways and before she could scream he made her disappear and they heard her shrill scream from somewhere else in the castle.

Cedric had just finished redecorating the King's bedroom making it a darker room of purple decorations and gothic features when night fell he guided Sofia to the room.

Sofia felt like she needed to fight but as his hands found their ways to her body she couldn't help but feel amazing.

He was careful with his exploration of his new Queen and he loved that she couldn't fight him and instead helped him with happiness and excitement as he ignited her insides of her new adult body, no arrogant prince would have her.


	11. You belong with me by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

a one-shot based on the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift.

Modern AU no magic.

Told mostly in Sofia's POV

~'o'O'o'~

For as long as I can remember it was just me and my Mom Miranda, we had our own apartment, Miranda had her room up a small set of stairs and behind a curtain on a high rise, mine was a little area below the high-rise also behind a curtain, the kitchen was right across from the living room just 3 steps away and our couch was pressed against the small breakfast bar, and it was just a short 2 feet away from the ancient Television with a plain 13 inch screen.

It was a small and charming apartment and I loved it.

They had a simple routine that I loved, Mom would get up and I would help her make breakfast before we both got ready for the day.

After we closed the door to the apartment, she took the car and went to work while I walked a block through the city and took the city bus to the public school, I had 2 of the very best of friends anyone could ask for, Ruby and Jade were always the best and we had the best of times.

Then I would take the city bus back home where I would greet Mom who would have take-out for dinner, we would watch their favorite TV shows then go to bed and the end of the day and do it all over again the next day, Saturday's we would spend the day hanging out going shopping for groceries than do something fun, Sunday's would be a chill day where we would spend it in our pajamas watching TV all day and just relaxing with quality time.

It all changed when Mom took a business trip for a week in another city 9 hours away while I stayed with my friend Jade.

I was happy when Mom came back but she didn't come back alone, a very handsome man named Roland came back with her, he was smartly dressed with dark gold hair.

"Hello, Sofia." He said noting the young girl in a purple sundress with brown ballet flats, she was adorable.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand.

"My name is Roland. I am a friend of your mother's." He said being gentle.

"Did you guys meet on her business trip?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him. I could tell Roland felt very cramped in the small apartment.

"Yes we did, and I came here with Miranda because I wanted to meet you and ask you a question." He said looking at me with smiling eyes.

"Me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, how do you feel about becoming my daughter?" Roland asked carefully.

"I don't understand," I said worriedly.

"I want to marry your mother but I feel I need to ask for your permission to be your Dad first." He tried carefully.

But my smile beamed at him and made him relax.

"You're going to marry Mom?" I asked excitedly looking at Mom who was pulling down suitcases from our coat closet.

"And if you're ok with it I would love it if you both come live with me and my 2 children," Roland asked standing up motioning to the both of us.

"Will you promise to make my mother happy?" I asked seriously.

"I promise." He answered honestly.

It was only a week later that our apartment was packed Roland saw to everything and paid for everything, feeling it necessary.

I was excited, looking around the small space that was my old room it had enough space for my twin bed and a desk to do homework while my clothes were always in a short but wide tub that slid underneath my bed. But now it was all empty.

I sat in the limo as Mom and Roland were acting Lovey Dovey while I enjoyed watching the little TV while having a few drinks of soda, we stopped once for a bite to eat in a fancy restaurant that I couldn't pronounce.

It was a 9-hour trip and we arrived at a gated community that was littered with fancy lights and huge fancy houses.

The limo stopped at one of the biggest houses at the end of the neighborhood, I was tired so I just wanted to go to bed.

I was expecting to be carried by Mom to my bed but that's not what I got.

A man in a smart suit helped me from the limo and said.

"I am Baileywick head butler. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sofia." he was an older gentleman and made me nervous but I was polite and gave him my best curtsy.

"Nice to meet you," I said trying not to sound tired.

"Baileywick will you show Sofia to her room, she needs to go to bed," Roland said.

"Right away sir," Baileywick replied, I watched as Roland escorted Mom by the arm into the house.

"Good night Mom." I lightly called after them.

"Goodnight Sofia." Mom said.

"Goodnight Sofia," Roland said right after.

"Good night sir. I mean Dad." I replied generously.

I watched while they went inside feeling left out or forgotten I wasn't really sure.

"This way Miss Sofia," Baileywick said motioning towards the house.

I smiled and followed him, I gaped at the beauty of mansion.

My room was even better, vaulted ceilings, lavender walls, canopy bed with plum silk sheets, lavender sheer curtains, a lavender-painted desk with gold embellishments, a huge walk-in closet with tons of new clothes in different shades of purple.

"This sis my room?" I asked gaping in complete awe.

"Yes, dear. Sir Roland wanted us to make sure that everything was ready for his new daughter." Baileywick said making me blush.

"And if you ever need anything just pull this rope and a servant will come and serve you." He explained.

Though I had high emotions about being alone in a new place I was too exhausted to worry about it now.

Baileywick left me for the night, I changed into a blue silk nightgown that both looked and felt expensive, crawling into the large bed it felt the exact same overly expensive.

Looking over at the bay window the window seat drew me in.

The next morning I was sleeping peacefully on the window seat, but a tapping noise was making me stir, I covered her head with my throw pillow trying to block it out but the tapping noise was consistent.

I was slow to wake up but looking towards the noise to find my window bright with the morning light and saw how close the neighbor's house was I was shaken from my thoughts when a marble hit the window catching my attention.

I bolted up wide awake and looked out the window fully and saw that the neighbor's window was right across from mine but maybe a few feet apart.

In the other window, there was a boy who was smiling at me and was on the verge of laughing.

I got up and opened the window then heard him chuckling making me smile and lightly giggle.

"Hello." I greeted him.

"Hi, Who are you?" He asked running his fingers through his silver bangs.

"I'm Sofia," I answered with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked him looking at his dark green pajamas.

"Cedric. Did you and your family just move in?" He asked curiously.

"My mom and I did, she's marrying Mr. Roland," I answered with a slightly dejected smile.

"Oh. So Amber still lives there then?" He asked rhetorically with disappointment.

"Who is Amber?" I asked curiously.

"Roland's daughter, the most popular girl in school, she's very mean, so sucks to be you since she's your sister now." He explained changing his mood between annoyed and teasing aiming both at me.

"Oh, I've always wanted a sister," I said optimistic.

"Well you get a brother too," Cedric said sharing in her optimism.

"Really?" I said in happiness.

"Yeah, he's cooler than Amber but he is worse off than you since he is Amber's twin." He explained with a small laugh.

"Well, I still can't wait to meet them," I replied excitedly.

"You'll see, siblings can be awesome sometimes but they can really bug you." He said looking away with an irritated look.

"Do you have any?" I asked curiously.

"1 sister." He replied with slight irritation.

"CEDRIC" we both heard, instantly making him bolt up quickly.

"I gotta go, nice meeting you." he said with a wave before closing the window then the curtains.

I did the same and went to the closet to look for something to wear, there were some of my regular clothes hanging up in there but a pretty floral lavender dress stood out to me the most.

I was about to change clothes until Baileywick and a maid came in, the maid held a tall plastic covered suit.

"Good Morning Miss Sofia, You will be needing the uniform." He said motioning to the plastic covered suit.

"Uniform?" I asked curiously.

"Yes dear, You will be starting your new school today," Baileywick said uncovering the suit to reveal the smart suit.

I didn't really think about a new school I was just thinking about my Mothers happiness.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, then it's off to school." he said leaving the maid to help me get ready.

The suit was a simple pink polo shirt with a crest on the left breast, a red pleated plaid skirt with blue and green stripes, red knee high socks, black socks, and a black cardigan sweater.

"Wow, this looks great," I said loving the style but not caring for the color much.

After getting dressed I looked in my mirror, I wasn't sure about it since I wasn't used to a uniform but it was a little exciting.

I followed the maid through the mansion again and now that I am wide awake I was able to take in everything fully.

We arrived at a dining hall where Mom already was with Mr. Rola...I mean Dad.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Good morning," Roland said.

"Here you are Miss Sofia," Baileywick said pulling out a chair next to Roland.

"Thank you Baileywick." I thanked him while sitting down in the chair before he pushed it up to the table.

"And thank you for the room, Mr. Roland...Oh, I mean Dad." I said to him making him smile.

To say that the first meeting of my step-siblings was bad wouldn't cover it.

James just ignored her while he talked to her Mother and Amber seemed nice but she gave me a feeling of rejection.

After breakfast, I was ushered by Baileywick out to the front of the mansion where I was met with a limo that James and Amber both were getting in.

~'o'O'o'~

The day could have gone better but considering the other students were nice and greeted me with welcome, I felt better about the morning.

Though at during recess I was told to try out the swingset, and it was great at first until I got to my favorite height and the swing broke making me go flying into the fountain.

I was dripping wet my new uniform was ruined, but a pair of strong arms pulled me out of the water and helped me to stand.

"That wasn't nice Amber she's your sister." A familiar voice said, I looked up and saw exactly who I thought it was.

Cedric was wearing the boys uniform similar to the girls uniform only with a blue polo shirt, green plaid shorts with blue and red stripes, black knee high socks, black shoes and a black cardigan.

"Step-sister." She humphed before walking off with her friends.

"Don't worry she did the same thing to me last year." He said noticing my shaking considering it late Autumn I was very cold.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said taking me by the hand and leading me into the school.

He took me to the nurse's office first seeing as the fountain wasn't very deep and I have scraped knees,

The nurse called the principals and only one came to take note of my condition, I was wrapped in a blanket with band-aids on my knees.

They called my Step-dad who wanted to talk to me he wasn't mad he just gave me a pep talk about my first day, I didn't say it was Amber because I didn't want our relationship to get worse, after getting off the phone with Dad Baileywick rushed right over with a fresh uniform and my maid Violet.

Violet took me into the shared bathroom in the nurse's office and helped me clean up and change clothes.

Cedric waited patiently for me and he led me back to class after I said thank you to Baileywick and Violet.

"Sofia I think this is the beginning of a great friendship." Cedric as he held my hand.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric and I were only 9 years old how were we suppose to know?

It was just a harmless swimming date between friends and I lived right next door so we only need Winifred sunbathing while we played.

However, we noticed that Winifred had fallen asleep so Cedric asked a seamlessly harmless question.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" He whispered with excitement, though I wasn't sure.

"Come on it's ok I won't hurt you. Please?" He pleaded which always made me give in.

"Ok," I said nervously.

"Awesome." He celebrated silently before diving underwater, though I wasn't watching as I pulled my swimsuit aside and instantly felt his eyes but worse I felt his fingers, he was exploring me, he pushed 1 finger inside which scared me but it didn't hurt, but he flicked his finger across something that made me flinch with a nice feeling, he explored me until he had to come up for air.

"It's cute." He said with a smile.

"Ok, my turn." He said making me nod and take a breath as I dived, he pulled down his swim trunks to let a limp little stick and balls hang out, I touched poked and prodded feeling it come alive until I needed to breath.

unfortunately, the Wormwood's expensive security cameras caught us.

I had never heard Dad yell so loudly and I gave him my promise that I wouldn't let another man touch me again until we were married.

I was grounded for a month and wasn't allowed to see Cedric for 2 weeks, school didn't count but we had to keep our distance.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 16.

I was looking through my textbooks making sure to go over everything before the test tomorrow, I have been studying for the past month, my glasses slipped down my nose but they were easily replaced.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
 _She's upset_  
 _She's going off about something that you said_  
 _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_  
 _I'm in my room_  
 _It's a typical Tuesday night_  
 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
 _And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Looking over through the window I see Cedric having an intense conversation with Im pretty sure his girlfriend Sascha.

He got off the phone and opened his window, I instantly got up from my bed and opened mine.

"You ok?" I said through brace covered teeth, even after a year of having them they still hurt sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of drama." He said slipping on his letterman jacket before he jumped out the window and landed on the ground below, I leaned out letting my pigtail braids hang to blow in the chilly night air, I watched him run off to his purple Lamborghini after he looked back and waved at me.

I waved back and took my baton to reach across the way and closed his window but left it open enough so that it would be easier for him to get in when he got back.

I returned to my studying until I was sure everything was covered.

I was fast asleep when a light tapping noise that I was used to rousing me from sleep, I sat up and looked at the window to find Cedric holding on to the arbor for dear life.

I quickly but quietly went to the window opening it and he shivered as he slipped in.

"What happened?" I asked turning on my side table lamp before I took my warm bed blanket and wrapped it around him.

"I was all romantic and what not but she still just wasn't happy with me, she finally forgave me after I took her out to that bar she's been wanting to try." He said wrapping the blanket around himself.

I smelled a thick pungent scent on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she had a fake ID and I didn't want to make her mad at me more." He said.

"Where's your letterman?" I asked.

"giving it to her is what ultimately got her to calm down.

"Alright just lay down ok." I said motioning for hi to move to my bed, he did as I said slipping his converse off before he fully emerged himself on my bed, I laid out the blanket to fully cover him.

I stood up and walked towards the window seat that I still slept at until my shirt was grabbed and pulled and suddenly I had thick football arms wrap around me.

"I'm still cold and your body is hot." He said in his daze, I blushed and turned letting myself wrap my arms around him getting my face pressed against this chest I was wrapped up in Cedric and fell asleep in bliss.

Though I woke up alone with my blanket over me.

~'o'O'o'~

 _But she wears short skirts_  
 _I wear T-shirts_  
 _She's cheer captain_  
 _And I'm on the bleachers_  
 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
 _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was Wednesday, the test was easy at least for me, the school nerd, my hair always in pigtails, my braces a shiny tin with purple rubber bands, and my thick rimmed purple glasses.

Yup I was the school nerd, and the point of poking fun at especially from Amber.

We never really hit the sister bond, she filled out the high school uniform well, though I didn't. I looked like a mix between a child and a college professor.

The high school uniform was the same colors as when we were in elementary but now we had pink dress shirts instead of polo's, black blazers instead of cardigans, and white knee socks instead of black, and we were allowed to wear our own shoes so I went for simple purple high top converse.

I was walking down the hallway headed for English when I saw Cedric who wore the boys uniform instead of the elementary shorts he wore the plaid pants of high school, his polo shirt has been switched for a green dress shirt with the school blazer instead of a cardigan and wore moto boots, he looked good in it, but to me he looks good in anything.

Cedric had his arm around Sascha the snarky looking princess of the school, she was right below Amber on the popular level and it grated her nerves a great deal.

She always wore her hair in a tall swooping ponytail and was always wearing clacking high heels with her uniform and she had Cedric's letterman draped over her shoulders.

I tried to pass them unnoticed but Sascha has noticed me ever since she had her beady eyes on Cedric considering I am his best friend.

She pulled my braid making me drop my books as I cried out in pain.

James was among the football stars that hung around Cedric so it was just James and Cedric that knelt down to help me pick up my fallen books.

"You ok Sofia?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, guys." I said pulling my books close before running off to class.

I had to deal with that nearly every day from both Sascha and Amber though when Amber caught Sascha doing it she got mad. I thought she was going to be sisterly but it was just a dream.

That Friday, we had a football game, I was in my color guard uniform by the band as I watched Cedric play, I especially loved it when he took off his helmet to shake out the sweat from his multicolored hair.

I smiled and twirled my best wanting to believe he was watching me, though after the game was over and they lost he went to Sascha's arms, instead of mine.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I rode home in James' car I was thankful that tonight was a home game so it didn't take long for us to get home.

I went right to my room and saw Cedric's curtain was closed and his light was off, so it was most likely he wasn't home yet.

I went to take a shower but when I came out of the shower I forgot to grab a clean towel or a fresh pair of clothes.

So I walked out of my ensuite bathroom into my room naked, but I also forgot to close the curtain so when I turned around after grabbing a towel from my bed where the maid left them I turned to the window to see Cedric fresh from his own shower in his pajamas and had a bottle of water in his hand, his eyes were wide in surprise with water running from his mouth down his shirt.

I don't know what he saw and I don't wanna know.

I squeaked putting the towel to my body and reached to close the curtain but my embarrassed state I forgot to tie the towel to keep it in place so reaching for the curtain made the towel drop, Cedric dropped his water bottle as I squeaked again and closed the curtain fully.

I sat on my floor wrapping myself in the towel and cried, I promised dad.

Though I never told him, and Cedric never spoke of it, instead he spent an entire week not looking at me, made me feel like I was ugly and he couldn't bare to look at me anymore without thinking about my ugly body.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

My fears were subsided for now when he came unannounced to our house for breakfast and asked Mom and Dad if he could take me to hang out for a while.

I quickly changed into a pair of light blue jeans, a purple T-shirt, with a plum jacket, I didn't have time for braid so I just pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

My glasses were getting annoying, I'll have to talk to mom about contacts.

We walked down the streets of our neighborhood in silence he wasn't even looking at me.

"This is how its suppose to be, can't you see its this easy Cedric?" I thought to myself.

I was quickly pulled into the neighborhood park and Cedric sat down on a park bench coursing me to sit down next to him, he pulled a stray hair from my face and wrapped it in my bun.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked making sure things are still ok with him and Sascha more worried about his feelings than the actual relationship.

"I'm fine." He replied not looking at me, so I sighed and dropped it.

"I'm sorry Sofia. I know how embarrassed you probably are." He said looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I scared you." I said calmly.

"You didn't scare me." He said chuckling, making me look up at him ove r my fallen glasses, he pushed them up to my eyes before continuing.

"I was actually thinking I haven't seen you like since we were kids and you've blossomed more beautiful than when we were kids." He said teasingly.

I blushed deeply and curled up in a ball on the bench, I heard him laugh right before a vrooming noise woke us both up from our daydream.

"Hey come on I'm bored," Sascha shouted making Cedric get into her car, she looked at me while she pulled him in to kiss him while watching me, I don't know what kind of face I was making but I feared she knows how I feel now.

She zoomed off with him and I waved after them.

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
 _I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
 _You say your fine_  
 _I know you better than that_  
 _Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

~'o'O'o'~

 _She wears high heels_  
 _I wear sneakers_  
 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_  
 _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was the next Friday and we were at an out of town game, My smile shined with my newly freshened braces and my glasses had been fixed so they're not slipping anymore.

The Colorguard didn't get as much applause as the cheerleaders but I still felt accomplished about myself.

Though at the end fo the game I saw what broke my heart, Cedric had caught Sascha behind the bleachers kissing another guy and they were fighting.

"This doesn't concern you nerd." She shouted at me making Cedric look at me before I ran off to join the rest of the Colorguard on our rinky-dink bus.

I was about to board the bus before my arm was grabbed and I was dragged with my bag across the parking lot, I looked up to find Cedric, was freshly changed, he had his letterman jacket back, and had his gym bag across his body.

He spun me around and pushed me up on the bus of the football players, suddenly I was at the center of attention as all the footballers whopped and hollered at me, I turned to try and get off but I ran face first into Cedric's chest, he pushed me gently in front of him ignoring the other players as they catcalled me and played with the skirt of my Colorguard uniform skirt.

Cedric pushed me into one of the seats right behind James, Cedric took my bag and put it with his on the bag holder above our heads before he sat down right next to me, I noticed how much nicer their bus was compared to ours with broken seats and a loud broken engine.

Cedric wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, I could tell he was about to cry but he didn't want to do it in front of the guys so I rubbed comforting circles over his back underneath his letterman.

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_  
 _Been here all along so why can't you see_  
 _You belong with me_

~'o'O'o'~

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
 _All this time how could you not know_  
 _Baby, you belong with me_  
 _You belong with me_

Cedric practically dragged me from the bus to his lamborghini that I have nly been in twice.

He was upset because he was driving fast, I was scared for a few moments but he stayed the speed limit and obeyed the laws though when he could he would pick up speed switching to sports mode.

We got to his house and he was gentle in pulling me from his car and pointing me int he direction of my house.

"Meet me at my back door in one hour. Please." He asid before giving me a light push.

I did as he asked, I greeted my family before rushing through a shower and changing clothes before I scaled downt he arbor next to my window and waitied by his back door like he said, my guess is he didnt want me to try climbing the drain pipe he climbs to get to his window.

Over the years I've learned how to avoid the security cameras so I was well hidden, his house was dark when he came out and pulled me inside.

We quietly climbed the stairs to his room, I was barely in the door when it was quietly shut, he pushed me to his bed and laid down with me before he burst out in tears.

He laid there comforting him, forgiving his rough actiosn with me in an instant considering he was trying to hold in his emotions in front of his teammates, his family, his friends and Sascha.

I stayed up the whole night with him he only cried for an hour before we was ready to talk, we chatted until midnight when we got hungry so he snuck downstairs for nsacks while I got more comfortable by taking off my jacket and shoes.

He came back with soda, chips, and left over pizza.

He talked some more while we ate until he got an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare. we haven't done it since we were kids." he said getting excited.

It was well into the game 20 minutes I had been taking truth the entire time I dared him to do a silly dance, sneak into his parents rooms and try on oen of his mother's dresses which he looked just like her in, until he couldn't come up with any more questions so he begged me to choose dare.

"Ok, ok, Dare," I said giving into his pleading look.

"I dare you, to show me yours and I will show you mine in return." He said seriously.

"Cedric I promised my Dad," I said worriedly.

"Your promise was that no OTHER man could see or touch you. I already have, so it doesn't count," he said crawling towards me, he was now sporting his plum colored T-shirt and green plaid PJ pants.

"But, I'm.." I tried getting nervous until he was right above me before he pulled me to lay down under him.

"I know what you are, and don't worry I won't do anything that will hurt. I'm just curious and besides it is a dare," he said carefully climbing back down my body.

I shivered as I looked at the ceiling, I felt him undo my pants and pull them down in a slow action testing the waters to see if I will stop him, though I really didn't want too.

I felt my lower region be in open air at least with my purple panties still on, I was shaking at the actions and the chill.

He rubbed the hem of my panties while blowing hot air over my covered mound making my shivering a little calmer and it made my inner heat come alive.

I felt him grab the hem of the underwear and lightly pull, then my budding womanhood was on display once again to my best friend, thouhg this time it wasn't underwater and behind goggles.

He blew more hot air over it calm me as he seperated my knees letting my pants and panties slide to my ankle and come off.

I wasn't looking and had my eyes shut, my breathign was lightly erratic at the feeling, then I jumped in a silent squeal whenhe opened my lips revealing my clit, I was juicy for him, he bounced his finger over my clit making me flinch in pleasure, then dipped his finger inot my hole feeling my virgin tightness, his finger felt so good I squeazed it which he pulled out then pushe dback in massaging my inner muscles.

Suddenly there was wet warmth and hot suction on my clit, I arched my back at the feeling, he picked up speed making my hands go to his hair as he removed his hands and wrapped them around my thighs getting a new position.

When his finger hit a certain inner muscle I came undone.

I laid there as I rode out my first orgasm, i had read book that mentioned it in different ways about orgasms but they never did it justice it felt amazing, once I was back down to earth it was just in time the Cedric was finishing buttoning my pants back in place.

He kept his eyes on me as I sat up and he dropped his pants and boxers revealing his much bigger and now fully erect penis, He watched me with clouded eyes, I had seen pictures from sex ed class and read books with sex scenes detailing of what to do so I gave it a try.

I cupped the descended testicles and gave them light massages while lightly ran my finger along the slit at the bottom, he gasped in pleasure as the member reacted to my touch. I watched Cedric gasp in pleasure so I carefully grasped the shaft and rubbed my hand along it. it got sticky as clear goo was falling from it, I gave the head a lick not really liking the taste but it made Cedric hitch his breath.

I kept my lips on the shaft only tasting his shower from earlier and a lsight taste of sweat which didn't bother me to much.

He was gentle when he held my head and rocked himself into my hand then I felt thick fluid run down into my hand and I watched as white cum spurted from his tip over the hardwood floor.

He stopped his motion as he came down from his release he gently pulled himself from my grasp and I let him go.

I grabbed his towel from his shower and cleaned up the mess with he cleaned up his penis and pulled his pants back up.

"Thank you, Sofia." He said helping me clean up not just his mess but the mess of our game and snacks.

"Your welcome, and thank you," I replied.

"I really needed that though I bet you're not feeling good about it." He said sitting on his bed.

"I'm not worried about it right now, as long as your feeling better," I said rolling the towel around the stains making sure not to touch it then I tossed it in the hamper.

I walked over to him and sat on the window seat that he was facing with his head down, though he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up then towards him and he buried his head on my stomach before quickly launching us both to lay down on his bed.

I felt myself relax as he wrapped his arms around me while his head was being cuddled on my stomach and legs, I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down and before I knew it I was asleep.

I was awoken gently by a shaking I looked up groggily I was still tired but Cedric was shaking me awake, telling me the sun was rising and I needed to go back to my room.

I nodded my head and he brought me to the window, he opened his window thankful that we rigged the security system's device on both of our windows so that we can open and close our windows easily.

He grabbed one of his old crutches from when he broke his leg a few years ago, he reached across and opened my window.

He picked me up like I was a child and stuck me out of his window still not wanting me to try the drain pipe, so instead he leaned out holding me then carefully dropping me letting his hands run over my body with a tight grip letting me down tot he ground carefully going up my arms until his hands were grasped in mine and he released, I fell to the ground only a foot and it wasn't graceful but I still stuck the landing.

He dropped my bag down and he watched me as I climbed the arbor to get to my room, I easily climbed through my window unharmed and with a wave and pleasantries passed we both closed our windows and curtains before going back to sleep.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed and feel back asleep with ease.

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_  
 _Been here all along so why can't you see_  
 _You belong with me_

~'o'O'o'~

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
 _All this time_  
 _How could you not know_  
 _Baby, you belong with me_  
 _You belong with me_

It was Saturday a few weeks later I was studying up in my room since finals were coming up though I had 2 appointments today I looked over to see Cedric opening his window so I did the same.

"Hey, you going tonight?" He asked I took note of the smart suit that hung on his closet door it was covered by plastic to keep it clean and fresh.

"No I've got appointments today then studying for finals," I said he looked dejected.

"I wish you were you give me courage." He said running his hand through his hair.

"I think you have that backward. I'm the school nerd, you're the jock you're supposed to give me courage." I said chuckling making him chuckle.

"I guess your right." He said smiling before he said he had to go.

"Later," I said waving him off before I closed my window and curtain.

I walked back to my bed where I was studying when I had an epiphany, I looked back at my window and thought to myself 'Courage'

I walked downstairs to find Mom and Amber talking about Prom.

"Mom, do you think, I know its sudden but could we go look for prom dresses after my appointments?" I asked fearfully.

"Oh Of course Sofia." She said coming around to hug me.

"Amber do you want to come with us, I think I may need my fabulous sister to help me," I asked carefully she was always nice in front of our parents but I figured I really could use her help today and if it's in front of Mom she might be lenient.

"Sounds fun." She said with a smile.

I was glad my appointments were early in the morning so we had the rest of the day to get ready, Amber was letting her shield fall especially when she was surprised to see me after my 2nd appointment was done, so then we really got busy, the salon was next, we all got Mani's Pedi's and my hair was taken down from the messy bun I had it in, the split ends were trimmed, I was even given a swooping bang that ended in darling curls by my left eye, the rest of my hair was also curled letting my hair fall in auburn curls down my back, I looked beautiful.

They put my hair up in a beaded hair net to keep the curls in and not get ruined.

We went straight to the local department store where I saw dresses upon dresses, I was worried that I wouldn't find something in time, but Amber, Mom and I were determined to find me one, Amber found a black dress that seemed too daring for me and mom found a pink one that was a bit too childish.

But my eyes caught something purple in the corner of my eye, on a clearance rack was something with pretty colors, I pulled the dress from the rack and instantly fell in love, Mom and Amber helped me try it on and I loved it even more.

Of course, when we went out to a salad lunch they asked what made me want to go to Prom so I poured out my heart and soul to them.

~'o'O'o'~

At the Prom Cedric was talking to his friends when everyone's gaze went up to the stairs, making him look too, James was escorting his 2 very beautiful sisters into Prom.

Cedric could tell Sofia from a mile away, though her glasses were gone and her smile was shining white with no tin in sight, it was her he mentally kicked himself for never really seeing how truly beautiful she was until now.

She wore a lovely corset dress of Lavender satin with pink sheer and lace covering it, the corset pushed up her breasts in an impressive shape, her hair fell down her back in lovely auburn curls, her face was accented with purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, pink blush, and a glossy pink of kissable lips; she wore an amethyst and silver tiara purple amethyst earrings, long purple nails, purple pearl bracelet on her left wrist and a pink amulet around her neck that laid delicately in between her bosom.

~'o'O'o'~

I kept telling myself courage as I walked down those stairs into prom, I finally felt beautiful and that no one could pick on me now, not even Amber felt like she needed to she helped me do my makeup and even gave me the tiara, though the amulet I found walking passed a jewelry store while shopping today, the pearl bracelet was a gift from Dad considering he cried when he saw Amber nad I come down.

I saw Cedric look at me and I smiled even bigger, he made a beeline for me but Sascha stopped him she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a dance rubbing herself on him she wore her signature high ponytail but with a brown glittery dress that was even more daring than the black dress Amber picked out.

He wiggled himself out of her touch and she gasped and began throwing a fit while she watched him meet me at the bottom of the stairs. I looked over at Amber who met with many boys at the bottom of the stairs she looked at me and mouthed 'Courage.'

Cedric wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up, I rested my hands on his shoulders giggling.

He let me down careful not to make me trip on my purple heels.

He pulled my arm out to rest my hand in his and began to twirl me around the dance floor. I giggled the entire time.

"I'm so glad you came." He said resting his forehead against mine.

'Courage' I said to myself taking a deep breath and swallowed.

 _You belong with me_  
 _Have you ever thought just maybe_  
 _You belong with me_  
 _You belong with me_

He looked at me in shock, I was shaking, we stopped dancing, he smiled and chuckled lightly scaring me about if I was about to be publicly humiliated, but instead, he lifted me up again.

Cedric slid me down his body until I was standing again, he pulled me close rubbing my face with his hand before he pressed his lips against mine, my head burst with fireworks and I could tell his did too.

He made me pregnant that night.


	12. Sober by Pink & more

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

This one-shot is based on the anime Daughter of Twenty Faces, the movie Flowers in the attic, and the song Sober by P!nk.

Modern AU

~'o'O'o'~

 _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_  
 _Or the girl who never wants to be alone_  
 _I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_  
 _'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Sofia was only 9 when her mother married the King, she was very excited to see her new life, but it wasn't as charming as she was expecting.

At age 16, it was well known about Sofia around the Kingdoms.

She was called the Forgotten Princess.

Doctors diagnosed her to have a form of a disease that babies and children get when they are malnourished after birth and before they become teenagers.

Many servants had passed through the palace that was hired to take care of her but it was also well known that the Princess was bitter and hateful, so many had left not wanting to deal with such a selfish and bitter Princess.

She spent most of her days in her tower locked away from the world.

The only time she was allowed out was for meals with her family which she was required to attend.

Now an elderly man was hired to take care of her.

"Goodwin Wormwood, Your Majesty." Said the man wearing a red suit.

"Nice to meet you. How is your patience level, Goodwin?" Roland asked, the rest f the family looking at him.

"Very good your Majesty." He replied.

"Then you're hired," Roland said with an unsure smile that held hope.

"Thank you. Your grace." Goodwin said bowing deeply.

A maid named Violet was showing Goodwin to the stone tower.

She knocked once and waited, No Answer, She knocked again and called Princess Sofia.

"Come in." a delicate, sickly feminine voice sang out.

Goodwin entered the room once Violet opened the door, the door was slammed shut behind him and he heard locks clicking, looking back the maid wasn't there.

"They've locked you in with me." the voice said making him look.

The room was fairly dark except for the windows, so he took out his wand and with a wave every candle and lantern in the room was lit.

His eyes settled on a figure by one of the windows, she was sitting in a wheelchair a purple patched blanket draped over her knees, she wore a simple white shift with blood stains on it, and her hair was an auburn shade that lacked luster, it was in a delicate braid laying over her left shoulder that faced him.

"Good day Princess." She slowly moved her head to face him, he saw what was a gift from God, the light from the window made her look like an angel though her face was drooping, years of malnutrition and frowning has made her beautiful face fall.

Though her illness was obvious, she was still very beautiful.

"And what is your name?" She asked politely.

"Goodwin, Your highness." He said setting down his suitcase.

"Goodwin. A prominent name." She said delicately making his ears ring with her tender melodious voice.

"Thank you." He said coming up to her seeing her fully in the light, he noticed she was thin, frail, and pale.

"Tell me, Goodwin. You wouldn't happen to have today's paper would you?" She asked leaning forward in excitement.

He had to think for a moment, "I believe I do." He said opening his suitcase and pulling out the paper.

He delicately handed it to her and she took it with grace, much more then the royals from downstairs had.

She opened it and smiled with a blush.

"Anything interesting?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Cedric the Sensational." She read making Goodwin stiffen.

"That Rogue, ma'am?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. 'The Sorcerer Cedric the Sensational strikes again in the Kingdom of Wei-Ling stealing the ever elusive Angel Music box, but revealing a treasure that had been missing in the attic of the Duke who the Angel music box was stolen from.' He may be a rogue but he fights with honor." She said blushing.

He decided to let the ailing Princess have her moment of bliss and decided to look around her dark tower.

He noticed that it was actually a remade Sorcerer's workshop that had been made into her prison, Plum colored tapestries lined the walls, the floors was polished marble and had scratch marks from the wheelchair.

Your room is over there." She said making him snap back to her, she slowly used her left hand to point but his eyes were stuck on the arm that had been revealed by the action that moved her sleeve.

"Princess, where did you get those bruises?" He asked gently taking her arm and pushing the sleeve up more to reveal more bruises and some were in the shape of handprints and fingerprints.

"Servants forcing me to take my medicine." She said feeling his wrinkly skin against her own and it actually felt...nice. Compared to the rough behavior she was used to this was pleasant.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a jar of pills.

"This?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why do you not want to take these?" He asked looking at them, he knew exactly what they were the moment he saw them, any master Sorcerer would.

"Because, I want to die, and those will make my life draw out, but what life is there when all I have is this tower." She explained. He knew she was lying, in fact, it was the opposite, she had come up with such a clever lie to protect herself.

"Very well. I will respect your wishes." He said putting the bottle back in his pocket, his words made her slowly snap up at him in disbelief.

"You'll really not make me take them?" She asked diligently.

"I promise." He answered with his hand over his heart and bowing to her.

The Princess returned to her paper after pointing him towards his room, he was trapped up here just like her, he had been told lies about her so he would push her towards the end goal, but this Princess, she knew better.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Ah the sun is blinding_  
 _I stayed up again_  
 _Oh, I am finding_  
 _That's not the way I want my story to end_

Goodwin finished his unpacking in his small space of a room, he clicked his pocket watch and saw it was time to get the Princess ready for Dinner.

"Alright, Princess It's time to prepare for Dinner." He said making her look up from her newspaper clipping and set down the scissors and he pushed her wheelchair to the closet where she had an assortment of lovely purple dresses.

She picked out a delicate lavender dress, he knew he would have to help her dress but she didn't seem to mind, she pulled the blanket off of her and stand shocking Goodwin.

"If you can stand why do need the wheelchair highness?" He asked getting a pair of purple heels out for her.

"I don't have a lot of strength so I use the wheelchair for most of the day but for the meals I walk." She said pulling the white shift from her body and tossing it aside, she hadn't cared for a long time if her servant saw her naked, and naked she was.

Goodwin came around to look for underwear but he was stopped by what he saw.

Her body was covered in bruises, some were bruises from forced needle punctures, her frame was thin from malnutrition to the point that he could see her ribs, she lacked luster and a healthy glow.

"Oh, your highness." He said shaking his head making her look at him.

"Don't worry about it. It comes with the disease." She said forgoing the underwear and just slipping on the gown, the corset of the gown which she had him tighten helped to push up her breasts, then she sat at her vanity and began her trivial trial of makeup prep.

He helped her dainty feet into purple ballet flats, then she held up a purple ribbon, he tenderly wrapped it around her neck and tied it in a lovely bow on the side of her neck.

Once her makeup was done, her bruises couldn't be seen and anyone who saw her you could have sworn that there was nothing wrong with her, her final act was wrapping her braid up in a bun and pinning it to make it look like a beautifully delicate updo worthy of a Princess.

She stood up dusted her skirt and smiled, though she was very thin she did look better with her looking like this.

He followed behind her as they waited by the door it only took a minute before the door was unlocked and opened and the Steward Baileywick motioned for her to exit.

Goodwin watched her as she acted every bit like a Princess even when she entered the Dining hall, he noticed the looks of disdain as she entered, he helped her with her chair, he watched diligently as she picked at her food, she gently tasted each part of her meal but left the rest to just be picked at.

"Sofia, you should try eating more, it may help your condition." Roland said making the others nod in agreement.

"Thank you, sir it is very tasty but Im afraid my stomach can't be filled much more." She said with grace.

"Actaully may I be excused? I am not feeling up to par at the moment." She said, Goodwin noticed her eyes were darting.

"No you may not, You need to eat Sofia, I am tired of being patient with you Sofia." Roland said storming up to her before she could run away, he grabbed her by the shoulder, she grunted at his force while Goodwin just watched, you can't the King anyway.

He picked up her fork and practically stabbed a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Don't force her Roland," Miranda shouted making him stop.

Sofia turned herself and coughed up not only the meat but whatever else was in her stomach.

She quickly swiped her plate causing a mess of food and broken dishes.

"I hate you, I hate this family." She said pulling the tablecloth and making an even bigger mess.

Goodwin took this moment to help her, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and quickly ushered her out of the dining hall.

Sofia held her stomach she felt Goodwin's gentle hands as he ushered her away from the mess she caused, which she was grateful for.

Once they were back at the tower he closed the door not caring it wasn't locked, he turned to find Sofia stripping herself of her soiled dress, letting them fall to the floor, which he blushed at but didn't really care.

"Goodwin?" She called for him, he brought the dress and shoes into the closet where she pulled off the ribbon and let her hair fall down and ran her hands through her hair.

He tossed the gown into the laundry chute.

"Can you go into the bathroom and run a hot bath for me please?" She said sitting down at her vanity.

 _I'm safe_  
 _Up high_  
 _Nothing can touch me_  
 _But why do I feel this party's over?_  
 _No pain_  
 _Inside_  
 _You're my protection_  
 _How do I feel this good sober?_

"While the bath is running Highness, perhaps you could indulge an old man." He said waving his wand and made a small platter of food in front of her, she looked at him first before she saw the magic then smelt the ever enticing smell of clean food.

It tickled her senses and with a small taste, the bitter taste she was so used to wasn't there all she was tasting was pure food.

Goodwin saw how the naked Princess held her hair back while she carefully ate each bite with care.

He ran her a bath and helped her to wash off the makeup from her body making her bruises shine in their healing purple color.

After she was clean he helped her with a new white shift, bundling it up and settling it over her head as she worked the sleeves herself.

Once the shift was on her he rolled the wheelchair up to where she sat on the bathtub side and he helped her to move to the chair but not using the blanket since she was still steamy from the bath.

"Up to the window please." He did as she bade him and rolled her back up to the window where she was able to look out over the garden as the sun fell covering the garden in lovely colors.

She brushed her long clean hair and twisted it into a braid once again.

He went over to the mess of a bed she had, it was a large full-size bed with purple sheets and comforter, He sat on the seat next to her chair and watched the garden with her.

She was beautiful, so he had his work cut out for him.

As soon as she was in her bed when dark hit the palace it was his time.

 _I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_  
 _The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_  
 _Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_  
 _I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

The next morning he got up from his plain twin bed and dressed, before going to wake up the Princess.

They went through the same routine as last night she put on a fresh gown, did her makeup while he helped her with her jewelry and shoes.

He was prepared for anything this time, and this time was no different though Roland kept his mouth shut and just watched her as she picked at her food.

So breakfast was uneventful which both of them were glad about.

Sofia was walking toward her tower but Goodwin had other ideas.

"Highness how about a walk through the garden before going back to the tower?" He offered.

"I'm not allowed." She stated in a whisper.

He looked around with a smile.

"I don't see anyone who is going to stop us." He said happily.

Sofia smiled and took off her shoes as soon as she stepped onto the grass letting her feet feel it for the first time in years.

She walked into the sunlight and lit up her pale skin with warmth.

Goodwin watched as she lifted her arms welcoming the sun and light making love with it. She walked with grace as she enjoyed the colors and smells of the garden.

He was entranced by the Goddess that practically swam in the greenery.

She let her thin pale hands run over the tall plants feeling each caress.

She got so stimulated that she actually began to breathe heavily.

"Highness?" He said coming up to her as she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Goo-Goodwin-nn" She stammered before she fell in his arms. she was unconscious and breathing heavily.

 _Ah, the night is calling?_  
 _And it whispers to me softly come and play_  
 _Ah, I am falling_  
 _And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

Goodwin laid the Princess out in her bed he washed her clean braided her hair and put her in a white shift, he had alerted the palace to call a doctor as he screamed running through the palace with the unconscious princess in his arms.

She was resting peacefully now, the castle doctor was quick with his examination only taking her pulse while Roland and Miranda both stayed nearby having fake looks of remorse.

"Just let her rest, she will be fine." The doctor said before leaving.

Goodwin thought to himself, 'he must be in on all of this.'

"It's my fault for making her eat when she wasn't feeling good enough for it," Roland said faking his self-hate.

"It's just her illness Roland," Miranda said she had a maid bring up a cup of juice.

But Goodwin's senses were high so he could smell the bitter flavor underneath the natural bitter orange.

"Let me have that." They all heard from the Princess, she held out her hand for him and Goodwin came up to help her to sit up as the maid held the glass out to her.

She took it with grace and tasted it before she went off in a tangent gracefully explaining that she was no fool.

"You've been drugging my food because I am not the King's child and I am only a nuisance to the family, so it would be best if I died from an illness unfortunately in this prison of my life the only thing I can do to protect myself is refuse to eat." She said handing the still full glass back to the maid.

"Your being silly, Sofia. I love you as if you were my own daughter. Now please drink this, you need your strength." He said holding the glass up to her face before it was knocked out of his hand by none other than Goodwin.

"Pig feed is best left for pigs." He said as the glass fell to the floor and shattered.

"Goodwin," Roland said standing straight up in surprise.

Goodwin pulle d out a very illegal wand since magic was illegal in Enchancia and with a wave, the elderly man in red was gone and in his place stood a tall thin muscular man with black and white hair in a purple Sorcerer's robe, he was holding both the bottle of pills and the powder that was always sprinkled on her food.

"A disguise? You couldn't be?" Roland said.

"Cedric the sensational." Sofia thought finishing his sentence before he actually did.

"It is my job to take treasures away from pigs and it seems an abused treasure is none other than Princess Sofia." He said looking at the starstruck girl.

"Princess Sofia would you liek to leave this place and never come back?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes please. I want to go with you." She said giving him a pleading look.

"And I can't forget this. It seems I took the Amulet of Avalor." Cedric said holding up the glittering pink jewel

He smiled largely looking at the King and Queen before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Guards stop them," Roland shouted but before they got too close Cedric and Sofia were gone in a puff of smoke.

~'o'O'o'~

Roland and Miranda sent out flying brigades everywhere to look for Sofia, it was apparent that both of them needed her dead, Miranda because she couldn't truly be Queen if she had children from a previous Marriage and Roland because Miranda couldn't truly be his for the same reason.

Miranda needed to be baptized a virgin for her to truly belong to Roland through marriage the marriage they had was a false one that couldn't be consummated because of the existence of Sofia.

While the Amulet of Avalor was actually their top priority, considering it was a very powerful magical jewel that granted power to its wearer.

Luckily Sofia and the Amulet were safe now.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia awoke in a plain twin size bed in a small room, it was quaint but sturdy.

"Your awake?" She heard a gentle voice say, she looked over to find the sleeve of her shift had been raised and Cedric was cleaning a syringe then put it in a medical kit.

"I've injected you with some nutrients, you should lay down for a while." He said looking down at her as she rolled down her sleeve.

She tried to sit up so he took that as an initiative to help her like he did before.

"You'll feel a bit dizzy considering we did a teleportation spell halfway across the world." he said waving his wand and making a meal of freshly cooked food appear.

"Be sure to eat and regain your strength." He said with a gentle voice.

She leaned over some to smell the perfect aroma of clean food.

"Princess Sofia?" He said making her look up, he held up the Amulet in front of her its pink jewel glittered with magic.

"This is the Amulet of Avalor, it is said to give protection to the wearer. I think it would be best if it is given to you," he said bringing the necklace around her neck.

"No I couldn't." She said but he wasn't listening and clasped it using magic to lock it in place.

"Yes you should, and I want your promise that you will never take it off. King Roland and Queen Miranda won't stop hunting for either of you. The Amulet will protect you when I can't." He said caressing her cheek to look up at him.

"Now eat." He gently ordered, making her take a bite and making her eyes water at the delicious flavor.

"So it was you the whole time?" She asked between bites.

"Yes, I needed to get inside the palace to gain access to get the Amulet. Though I saved a much better treasure. The only job posting for the Enchancian palace was a nurse for the Dying Princess. I didn't think anything about it at the time until I saw everyone's reactions when it became about you, and with some digging, I found the truth, and knew that I had 2 treasures to save." He aid watching her eat less like a Princess and more like the starved prisoner she was.

"Thank you." She said washing down a knot in her throat with fresh clean cold water.

"Your welcome. Though if you want to travel with me as you requested there is a job available if you want it," he said watching her look grow hopeful.

"I am the leader of a band of Sorcerers and we go around stealing treasures from wealthy pigs, however, I will not live forever. So Sofia will you be my Apprentice?" He asked waving his wand and making a simple purple dress appear.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said running her hand over the fabric.

"And when your healthy enough." He said grasping her hand in his and bringing it to his chest.

"Will you let me court you for an end goal of Marriage someday so that I have the chance at leaving an heir to my lifes work." He said tenderly as if begging for mercy.

"Yes." She said kissing his cheek.

 _Will I ever feel this good sober?_  
 _Tell me, No no no no no pain_  
 _How_ do i _feel this good sober_?


	13. Love, Sex, & Magic by Justin T ft Ciara

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

By request, this is a one-shot based on the song Love, Sex, & Magic by Justin Timberlake ft Ciara.

Same universe as the show.

~'o'O'o'~

It was a mistake a human mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen this way at least for what Roland and Miranda thought, but a destined interaction by fate.

As per usual, King Magnus was boasting about his own achievements and the reasoning behind his gift that he had given the young couple when they first got married.

It was a lovely bracelet with a shiny white gold chain and a raised casting of white gold that held a color changing gem in the center.

King Magnus was going on and on about how long the celebration for his own wedding at the royal reception of Roland and Miranda, Roland got bored and was easy to ignore him though he was glad about his very simple gift, it was too bad it was just white gold because since Miranda was Queen it was customary that she only wear gold.

So after their wedding, the bracelet was hidden away in the palace jewel room and forgotten, until a certain brunette Princess turned 18.

~'o'O'o'~

"Good morning, Sofia," Baileywick called opening the curtains of her room.

Sofia was sprawled out on her bed too tall to fit in the window seat now, she was 18 as of today a full grown woman, though Baileywick was an uncle figure to her so he didn't notice how 'adult' she was.

Her breasts rounded to perfect D-cups, her hips had widened as her pelvis changed during puberty to prepare her body for baby carrying, her hair had grown long and lustrous in the most envious of waves, her eyes as blue as they have ever been and shined with the hopes and dreams of any 18 year old.

She rose to sit up smiling at the sun that shined through her window, though her hair was tangled from her sleep movement of sweet dreams it was still beautiful and perfect, too big to fit the blue nightgown of her childhood and changed for a purple shift that clung to her body when she moved.

"Morning Baileywick." She said stretching letting the shift accent her breasts, then moving to the edge of the bed her milky soft legs glistened in the light before she stood and let the shift fall down to her ankles to cover them.

Baileywick wasn't paying attention to her actions but just noting that she was getting up just by the corner of his eye, he left as soon as he saw she was up and out of bed.

Sofia went over to her dresser with the wash basin, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before going over to her vanity, running her brush through her hair easily letting loose the nights tangles and her hair just naturally styled itself with the brushing and though her hair was so long it reach the top of her mature bouncy butt it was still the same hairstyle, her bangs swept to the side in delicate curls while her tiara sat right on top of her head accenting her goddesslike beauty.

She smiled into the mirror before adding light touches of makeup to accent that natural beauty and glossing her reddish pink lips, adding small purple earrings she was almost ready, but a quick trip to her closet to pull off her nightshift and pulled on a shorter shift that went to her thighs, she pulled on silky stockings and her garter belts before slipping on her crinoline the uncomfortable fabric-covered cage that held her skirts in the appropriate shape it was better than the scratchy petticoats, she finalised her underwear with purple sheer undershirt under a corset just as her maid Violet came in at her usual time she does to help Sofia with her corset.

The tightening was her least favorite part, it felt like it always took forever until it was at the perfect tightness that she could no longer breath through her stomach, she had to breath with her chest the pushed her breasts out to the point they were constantly at the point of falling out of her corset but the sheer undershirt kept them in place, Violet smiled her Princess at her usual daily trial of getting used to breathing with her corset, so Violet got the purple birthday gown that was sent from Amber.

Amber was enjoying her new Status as Queen of Tangu and was constantly busy with official business so unfortunately, she couldn't be in Enchancia for Sofia's Debutant Ball for her 18th birthday so as a sign of her affection and pleasure for her sister's Debut she had sent a lovely gown of violet satin with indigo lace overlay, and had an encrusting of glittering Tangu diamonds on the waist where the lace was pleated into a gathering under the gems, the gown's corset aided the tightness of her under corset but made her feel snugger, it had a square neckline that showed off the purple undershirt and it easily let anyone see her breathing pattern, and lovely lace sleeve hugged her arms and landed on her forearm just passed her elbow.

Violet helped her into thick 1 inch black heels with crisscross straps over her feet nad the way they peeked out from under her skirts made her look half way between a good girl and a Sorceress.

The amulet laid delicately between her heaving breasts never leaving her neck, as usual, she was ready and a perfect goddess.

~'o'O'o'~

Her first stop was the dining hall for breakfast she waved to all of her servant friends who stopped to bow or curtsy and wish her a happy birthday.

What waited for her in the dining room was exactly what she expected, Mom, Dad, James, Baileywick and even Mr. Cedric, they were all sitting around talking over goldenberry pancakes when she entered, except for Baileywick who was standing by the King side holding today's agenda.

As soon as Roland saw his daughter he stood. "Happy birthday Sofia." He said happily.

"Thank you, Dad. Good morning everyone." She said coming around to the side that Cedric sat, he was trying to finish the mouthful of pancakes before he stood up and gave his Apprentice a deep hug.

"Happy birthday Princess." He said giving her waist a little squeeze since she was already being squeezed by her clothes so he didn't over do it.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric." She said against his ear.

He pulled away and held her hands, "Princess Sofia, you are an adult now so I think you can drop the Mr." He said letting go of her hands and stepping aside so she could go into a bear hug with her brother.

She went down the line around the table giving hugs to her family and received a kiss on the forehead from both her parents.

Baileywick helped her with her chair right next to her mother and across from Cedric.

"Alright to get this day started, first your mother and I have a small gift for you Sofia," Roland said motioning for Baileywick to bring it, Sofia watched with excitement as Baileywick came back with a small jewelry box, she opened it with excitement to reveal a most lovely bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She said pulling out the bracelet and easily clasping it around her left wrist.

"It's a very special bracelet," Roland explained.

"Just like my amulet?" Sofia joked since he loves to give her very special jewelry.

He chuckled before continuing. "Yes sort of, this was a gift from King Magnus when your mother and I got married." He explained coming around to wrap his arm around Miranda's waist.

Suddenly the gem was glowing.

"Whats happening." She asked feeling something deep in her stomach.

"It's a magical bracelet it will help bring you the one you're meant to be with. I figured since this is your Debut as a marriageable woman it is the best gift to help you choose one of your suitors tonight." Miranda said watching as the blue gem changed into purple. though no one knew its real meaning not even Cedric who felt the temperature in the room suddenly raise and he got uncomfortable.

"I love it thank you, Mom and Dad." She said hugging them both.

James went on with his gift.

"Now it's time for my gift, though it's actually in the form of an announcement," James said standing it was clear he was nervous.

"Sofia your years of matchmaking are done because I have asked Ruby to Marry me." He said looking at her, Sofia's smile dropped with her jaw in shock.

"Oh, my gosh, James that's great." She said jumping and running to bear hug her brother once again.

"Ruby also wanted me to send part of her gift with this announcement in the form of asking if you will be her maid of Honor." He said pushing her away to arm's length.

"Yes of course. Oh my gosh." She said moving aside to let Roland come and shake his hand in happiness for his son.

"This is great son, I'm really happy for you. Ruby will be a great Queen Consort." Roland said looking back at his wife and daughter who were hugging with excitement.

"Well, that's another part of my announcement," James said gaining everyone's attention.

"After talking about it with Ruby she is completely OK with this, so I have decided to relinquish my claim to the throne," James said with a small smile as everyone else's fell.

"James?" Sofia questioned so much in just his name.

"I know it's a big deal, but I was King for a day and with the King training I have been doing with Dad. I realized that I don't want to be King, I just want to be a knight, a husband, and a father, that's it I don't want anything more." James said looking up at his shocked father.

They stayed silent other than Cedric's chewing as he watched the royal drama unfold.

"Are you sure about this James?" Sofia asked with a smile coming back up to him.

"I am. It what I want. I have been thinking about this for many years since I was King for a day, and I now I have made my decision, of course Ruby helped because when I asked her to Marry me she got scared about being Queen and instantly rejected me but we had a long talk about it and we came to this conclusion." He explained.

"Well than if its what you want and what will make you happy then I will support you." Sofia said with happiness giving him another hug.

"Do you know what this means Sofia?" He asked in her ear, she released him and looked in confusion.

"Sofia?" Roland called for her making her look at her parents, she had a feeling, she wasn't stupid she just wanted to hear it to confirm her suspiscions.

"With Amber Queen of Tangu and James relinquishing his claim that means you are next in line for the Enchancian throne." Roland explained making Sofia take a shaky breath.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia had lost her appetite so she left the dining hall to go to her garden and think, she laid out on a blanket to think.

"Me? Queen?" She asked getting up to pace.

"I just turned 18." She complained to no one.

Sofia knew that everything changed now, she had the freedom to choose anyone from her pool of suitors that would be coming to her Debutant ball tonight but now she had to eliminate those that were ehir to a throne because she can't rule 2 Kingdoms, she had to choose someone that might only be 2nd in line or 3rd so that she could have a King and not worry about him being King of his own country.

This was changing everything so not only was tonight to be her Debutant ball but it would also be her Ball for her Dad to announce her as his Heir to the throne.

Sofia felt a chill run through her and rubbed her arms and was suddenly doubled over in pain clutching her stomach.

She cried out in pain but kept her Princess composure since it wasn't that bad of a pain. Not really anything worse that she had when she had her monthly, unbeknownst to her the bracelet changed from purple to blood red.

It only lasted for a minute or 2 and then suddenly she was fine, she laid back down to let herself calm down to make sure it didn't happen again and luckily nothing did.

She felt herself wet so she hurried back to her room as fast as she could, with the help of Violet she was able to see that there was blood on her pantalettes, so she changed with was given her rag to keep her flow clean, though Sofia found it strange since her monthly wasn't due for another 2 weeks.

But a quick talk with her mother helped calm her nerves reassuring her daughter with talk of irregularity and how stress can cause it, which then lead to a deep discussion about her becoming Queen.

It was lunchtime when they finished and Sofia was starving by then, talking to her mother had always made her feel better, luckily Baileywick wasn't the best Steward for nothing and knew exactly what Sofia needed so not only did he set out a plate of her favorite steamed veggies, roasted chicken with garlic butter seasoning making it juicy, but he also set out her plate of golden berry pancakes she didn't get too from this morning.

Sofia ate with grace but her taste buds were having a party.

The others joined her shortly after she started and the day was getting better for her, after lunch, she returned to her room to clean herself and get a fresh rag.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen_  
 _The way that you react to me I wanna do something you cant imagine, imagine_  
 _If it was a million me's talking sexy do you like that_  
 _Give you an end though boy, if I give you my space and I need you to push it right back_

She then remembered she hasn't gotten a chance to really talk with Cedric since this morning, he didn't even have a chance to give her present.

So she climbed the tower steps knowing it all by heart now, she gave the door her familiar knock and heard his sing-song voice saying "Come in"

She opened the door to find him clutching a few beakers while standing and smiling at her beckoning her to come further in.

"Come in Princess." He said sweat clinging to his brow, he was still hot and no amount of flurries in the flying buttresses of his tower could help cool him down, what was worse was he had begun to feel the excitement, a deep need for release that he hasn't felt since he was a boy going through puberty.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he said setting down the beakers on his worktable getting ready to fill them with his latest potion.

"Well after the big news and my running off You didn't really have a chance to give me my present or let us have a chat really." She said coming over helping him.

"Good point." he said before they reached for the same beaker and their fingers grazed each other, suddenly both of them felt an electricy surge through them, they were stopped for just a moment until Cedric spoke first.

"Um yes, your gift." He said wanting to clear his mind of what just happened, that electricity just made his excitement 10 times worse and he was very glad for his loose fitting sorcery robe that he had to get in a size large now that Sofia's influence got him to eat better food at her insistence that he join the royal family at meals, and with running around teaching her his muscles became more pronounced, long gone was the thin lanky bumbler of a sorcerer and now was replaced with a lean and muscular man of a Magic God.

Sofia also felt that small pain in her stomach again though this time it wasn't as bad and as a princess she kept her composure, not noticing that the bracelet changed from red to pink.

"Here we are," Cedric said pulling out a small thin box from under his robe, it was a homemade wooden box and Sofia instantly knew what it was but wasn't expecting that when she opened it she found a purple wand carved from Rosewood tree, it was practically leaking magic.

"May your children be amazing Sorcery students for your to pass on your own family wand." he said with a smile as she held the wand and smiled back at him.

Out of habit, she leaped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, suddenly they could feel something wrong.

Cedric felt her chilled body against his own, he was finally cooling down, he felt how electrifying it felt to touch her, he dropped the case to fully wrap himself around her, he pulled her in rubbing his nose along her neck and into her hair, almost like it was instinct, her scent was getting him more excited.

'Stop.' a voice in the back of his head said.

'STOP' Sofia also heard in the back of her own head.

She had been chilled since this morning and his body heat felt so good like she was having a hot bath, she rubbed his back loving the feeling of touching him, and rubbing her face against his shoulder made her drop the wand, his scent tingled her senses feeling the pain disappear.

They separated quickly not knowing what was going on, they just stared at each other in confusion.

"You should go." He said quickly running through a door that led to his personal bedroom, Sofia was quick to grab the case and wand, putting the wand int he case and practically running from the tower.

She laid out on her bed just staring at his gift, she was missing the feeling of his body on hers.

"He is my teacher and is like almost 2 decades older than me." She argued with herself, but she couldn't stop the ache in her belly that felt like it was calling for him, she wanted to touch him and feel him against her again.

Cedric was no different, he laid on his bed up on his hands and knees completely naked, he was hotter the ever, one hand grasped his throbbing rock hard member and he fisted it as much as he could, a mess was already all over his chest from when he was on his back but he still needed more, he felt like he was going insane but the thoughts he was having about his Apprentice just wouldn't go away.

He groaned at his 4th painful release, it still wasn't satisfying, but he was getting tired, and he had work to do in the ballroom, with a groan he sauntered into his bathroom and got the water running as cold as possible but he was still burning with desire.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Baby show me, show me what's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_  
 _And I'll volunteer, and I'll be going and going to moving, this appears to nothing but shoes on me, Oh Baby_

Guests were arriving, Sofia saw them through her window so now it was her time, she put aside the strange day she had, she returned to her restroom to clean herself one more time before she waited before it was time to go down to the Ball.

Sofia caressed the banister with elegance as she descended the stairs into the Ballroom all eyes were on her, her other hand held up her dress so there was no chance of tripping.

At the bottom, King Roland grasped her hand, he led her through the crowd as gentle music played until they were at the center.

Sofia felt great heat in her belly while the rest of her body was chilled, she stood with grace before everyone she knew, even Cedric who was sweating beads even though he was right in front of the open balcony doors that blew in cold winds from the north as the Winter season began.

HIs eyes were glazed over a little but he kept trying to keep his composure he hadn't even looked at Sofia but the smell of all the estrogen in the room was giving him intense heat.

"Cedric close the balcony doors, it's making the room too cold," Baileywick said coming up to the annoyed Sorcerer, so Cedric glared at the steward before he slipped through the doors and slammed them closed.

"I don't like stuffy parties anyway." He said deciding to stay outside in the chill until it's his time to perform.

Sadly when he sat down on a bench he fell right to sleep so his time outside didn't last long, and he grumbled when Baileywick shook him awake, Cedric noticed his body temperature barely changed.

He returned to the ballroom that instantly made him want to grasp his member, the smell of heat, sweat, liquor, sexual tension, and hot bodies was intoxicating.

But he had a show to do, so like the King, he wanted to be he kept his composure and decided to take out his frustrations on his performance.

~'o'O'o'~

 _I'll make sure its just you in the crowd doin tricks you never seen_  
 _And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic_  
 _So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean_  
 _Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic_

Before Roland or Baileywick could introduce him, he used his wand to leap over the crowd spanning out green magic fog over the crowd to get their attention, the audience applauded as the glittering magic settled making everything shiny but without the mess of glitter.

Cedric bowed then spun a circle up to standing then kept spinning until he was practically a pottery wheel at the speed, then sparks flew from him flying out like fireworks until they popped in the air of the room and changed into Lilacs (Sofia's favorite flower) then danced in the air as they fell they filled the room with their floral scents, but they disappeared before they touched the ground or someone's hands.

Suddenly he stopped not feeling dizzy in the least, he smirked then with a small incantation a burst of purple fabric with green magic and then everyone grew in applause seeing Sofia on stage.

Sofia herself felt surprised at her new location and turned to find Cedric smiling, she was happy that he was doing so well.

Cedric was happy, he was happy that his frustration was coming out through his magic, he did feel that his magical energy was draining but at the moment he didn't really care, it's not like any magic curse or spell would suddenly be placed on him, so he thought he had time to rebuild his magic through a good nights rest after a few more yanks for release.

He muttered another incantation and Sofia was then engulfed in magic, raising her in the air, she gasped at the warm feeling, being surrounded by Cedric's magic was heating her chilled body and made the deep heat within stronger.

She immediately missed the feeling when the magic dissipated and she was caressed back to the stage and the audience roared again with applause, Cedric summoned a mirror right next to Sofia and she saw what happened.

Long gone was the purple dress Amber sent her but was replaced with an even better one, a slim form-fitting gown of lavender silk overlayed with dark Lavender sheer, the skirt was straight that showed off her womanly form with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her bosom, with long sleeves that went to her hands, her hair was let loose into the waterfall of curls with a charming white gold and purple circlet, even the regular beaded chain of the amulet was remade into a double chained choker with a strip of plum colored ribbon.

It was a very simple gown but it was flattering to the young Princess and much to the regret of Cedric it looked very enticing, and much to Sofia's surprise and not that she would tell anyone but Cedric didn't know that he was supposed to imagine exactly what the person was to wear but since Cedric didn't think about underwear Sofia was now VERY without anything underneath her dress, and instantly worried about her chilled body poking out her hard nipples through the dress but luckily her long hair hid them.

She used her arms to point to her Sorcery Teacher like she did as a child Apprentice, though she didn't notice that her bleeding had stopped so there wasn't room for worry about dripping when there wasn't anything to catch it with.

Sofia felt completely naked, even in her new gown, she was really trying not to give anyone any indication about her predicament, no under corset, no gown corset, no stockings, no crinoline, no garter, and no pantalettes, there was absolutely nothing, not even a slip or sheer undershirt to stop her breasts from falling out of her gown which now it didn't matter she was all natural perkiness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Roland of Enchancia," Cedric said waving his wand and making Roland appear right in between him and Sofia not just for dramatic effect but to also put a wall in between him and Sofia.

"Thank you, Cedric," Roland said stepping forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have learned something today that will change the future of Enchancia and so now I share this news with you. Today my Son James has chosen a bride and also decided to refuse his claim to the throne so now I announce my heir to the throne of Enchancia, is none other than my beautiful daughter Princess Sofia." He said motioning towards her, she smiled and curtsied at the audience.

Sofia had an inner battle within herself thinking about slipping out of the room to her room and put on the proper underwear then return because with the feeling of being practically naked made the heated pool in her belly even hotter.

"This also means that the original plans for a suitor have changed, no longer can we accept offers from first heirs to another Kingdom but we will be negotiating for 2nd or 3rd Princes who will be good King Consorts for Sofia parents we will discuss this after today when Sofia has danced with all of the eligible young Princes that are open for marriage," Roland said, making both Sofia and Cedric stiff with worry.

Cedric was worried about those young fools touching her when all he wanted was to touch her but he really couldn't.

Sofia got stiff at the thought of all of those eligible Princes feeling her corsetless waist and thinking her a Harlot or something, she had to come up with a plan quick.

"Dad?" She whispered coming up to him but not touching him.

"Yes, Sofia?" He whispered back both keeping their composure looking over the excited whispering crowd that was discussing options for their own offspring to be brought to light.

"Isn't it tradition that on my 18th birthday my dance is to be with my Tutor?" She replied nodding to Princes who were looking at her.

"That Tradition has been done since the Schools were invented 50 years ago," Roland said curiously.

"The Tradition states that if a Princess has a Tutor she must dance with him as a sign of her graduation from tutoring, though I am far from a Sorceress it is still a tradition." She said with a smile.

"If you wish, it is your birthday," Roland said nodding then clearing his throat as Sofia stepped back again.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Everyday aint what it seems, I wave my hands and I got you_  
 _And you feel so fine assist in me, but now its my turn to watch you, aint gon stop you_  
 _If you wanna grab my neck talk sexy do me like that_  
 _Just do what I taught you girl when I give you my heat, and I need you to push it right back_

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is a tradition in our Kingdom that every Princess must have the first dance with her Tutor, so Cedric will escort his student around the dance floor before the match dances begin." Roland said taking Sofia's hand who kept her distance from him to not give him any inkling about his daughter's state of undress then get the wrong idea.

Cedric stiffened at his announcement but before he could say anything Sofia was right there beside him as her delicately pale hand with purple nails was offered to him from her father's.

He sleeved his wand then took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, both of them felt the way their hands intertwined in each other though barely touching the feeling was erotic and neither knew why.

Cedric wanted this to be over with as soon as possible so without trying to think about it, so he pulled her to him a little too quickly and suddenly she was against his chest and felt 2 pricks and soft mounds pressing against him, she felt his body heat warming her breasts as they were pressed against him.

She actually felt more covered so she wrapped her hand over his shoulder and laid against the back of his neck that was almost burning hot but her chilled hand made it cooler and also made him feel better.

It was when he wrapped his arm around her waist that he instantly felt like he was in a nightmare, all he felt was the scratchy sheer, the soft silk, and voluptuous soft supple skin. it was a fast action of feeling her breasts press against him then wrapping his arm around her she felt comfortable and more covered while Cedric felt inappropriate and to the point, he was about to lose control of himself.

He had his obligation though, everyone was staring with smiles, so he straightened himself as much as he could then spun leading Sofia along the dance floor in a waltz, though both of them had inner battles raging within.

After a spin, he pulled her in and she came closer pressing herself entirely against him.

"Is there a reason for your state of undress, Sofia?" he practically growled in her face as the music began and the started off with a fast trotting.

"The spell you cast for my new dress didn't come with the proper under dressings." She said with a smile that only he heard, as he pulled her up for only a few inches letting her feet dangle in a graceful lift.

Cedric went wide eyed at the realization of his mistake, as he spun her around.

"I'm so sorry I haven't really been myself tonight." He said taking her waist and lifting her, he caught as gravity pulled her back down gracefully.

"Is there a way I can borrow your wand to make myself some?" She said quietly after he spun her again.

Cedric was having another bigger inner battle 'Oh please don't I just want to rip this dress from you and ravish you into oblivion dear girl.' he thought while he gripped her waist gently but wanting to grasp the dress.

"You may not have time unless you feign illness and take a stroll outside for privacy," he said carefully using magic to push his wand from his sorcery robe sleeve into her sleeve, as he twirled them both.

Sofia felt his wand in her sleeve and she used her own magic to keep it in place with a small strap of velcro.

"Thank you." She said after he dipped her a moment, they felt their body heats intertwining in a most sensual dance that they have ever felt though they tried to stay focused but their minds were slowly losing their inhibitions but they were trying to stay in control as much as they could, but the enticing smell of the other was causing flashes of illicit images to run through their minds, feeling their bodies press against each other.

The music stopped and both of them felt a sense of both relief and disappointment, they finished their dance by ending a spin side by side and with a bow to th crowd who roared in applause.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Now...this is the part where we fall in love (OhOhOh, Sugar)_  
 _Let's slow it down so we fall in love (OhOhOh), but dont stop whatcha doin to me_

Sofia was able to get herself outside and into the chill of the night, while Cedric slipped away as well to his tower, but it was instantaneous they were at the closest they had ever been before but now they were too far apart.

Sofia felt immense heat in her belly while she shivered; she could barely wave the wand as she crumbled to the snow covered ground she was away from prying eyes so there wasn't anyone to help her, Cedric's tower was burning and made his body light up in heat making him fall to the ground, he wanted nothing more than to strip himself naked, his breathing was hitching as more flashes of images tickled his mind before he completely lost his self-control.

"Sofia." He groaned as his eyes went glassy.

Sofia tried to keep herself in line but the need of warmth was becoming too much, images flashed behind her eyes and she was dripping wet with need. She moaned out to no one not caring who heard as she called him out while moaning.

"Cedric." She groaned as she too lost control.

Her eyes went glassy but when she smelt him, her inner Princess was screaming at her but her body wouldn't listen.

Cedric was the same, he used magic to get him to where she was and he looked at her through marble eyes.

"NO, STOP. DON'T TOUCH HER." Cedric screamed at his body, but it just wouldn't listen.

"STOP, RUN AWAY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS." Sofia tried to control her body but it wasn't listening in the least.

Cedric ran up to her and Sofia lifted herself up as he ran up to her knelt down scratching his knees wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then before they could blink he waved his wand and suddenly they were in her room.

"NO, STOP PLEASE," Sofia screamed in her head as Cedric lifted her up by her legs as they involuntarily wrapped around his waist.

"DON'T, PLEASE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS." He shouted in his head, forced to watch as his body forced Sofia's body on her back on her own bed before he claimed her first kiss and just ravished her mouth.

Sofia kept trying to fight but the feeling of his hot body against her cold one was like an emotional rollercoaster, she unconsciously opened her legs letting him settle in between, he pushed the gown up her legs feeling her soft legs along the way.

Cedric had long lost his robe back in his tower along with his tie, he had already slipped off his shoes on his way to her bed, they were completely lost in each other's embrace feeling and caressing every curve of each other.

Cedric mindlessly did and consciously watched as he ripped the gown directly down the middle, he wanted to close his eyes, to look away, but he wasn't in control only by his instincts, she was a Goddess, her skin flawless, the only hair was a small patch over her budding womanhood that dripped with her arousal and the scent permeated his nose, he was quick to push open her legs and dive his tongue into her virginity.

Sofia tried fighting but it was no use she was forced to watch as her instincts were in control, she arched her back at the feeling of his hot tongue invaded her sacred space, Cedric watched her actions and took this moment to pull the rest of the gown from her arms, and as soon as they were free her hands went to his hair feeling as he pumped his tongue using his lip to brush her clit.

It didn't take long for her to fall back onto her duvet in a toe curling orgasm, Sofia worried about forever losing control as her conscious mind was scrambling at the feeling of her first.

"Cedric." She said making him growl launching himself back at her mouth their tongues doing a dance while she fumbled with his clothes not caring about the buttons and just tore his vest and shirt open letting the buttons fly across the room.

She ran her hands over his chest making him groan into her mouth, his own hands reached and grabbed her breasts squeezing them while running his fingers under them and thumbing her diamond hard nipples, they moaned into each other's mouths at the intense feeling.

Sofia was mentally crying at the inner battle she had, Cedric was pissed in his inner battle but he couldn't control himself.

He grasped her arched back and crawled further on the bed until her head hit the pillow losing his pants and underwear along the way even kicking off his socks until he was just his muscular lean frame, Sofia moaned at his control of her then pulled him back down to kiss her.

Cedric was screaming in his head. "DON'T, SHE'S PURE, STOP." But his instincts wasn't listening and was quick to sheath himself fully inside of her pulling her close.

Sofia, felt only a small twinge of pain but it wasn't any problem when he pumped himself inside of her, the feeling of his hot dick stretching out her virginity and her tunnel clenched him making him groan in her mouth.

"CEDRIC, PLEASE, I CAN'T STOP MYSELF," Sofia screamed in her own head while the only noise her mouth made was moans.

"SOFIA, I'M SORRY," Cedric screamed in his head, unable to stop himself or stop watching as his body tore apart the purity of his student.

Cedric felt disgusted by the sight of what his body was doing to Sofia, but he couldn't help be impressed which disgusted him even more, he never thought his 30-year-old Sorcerer's body was capable of such agility as to jackhammer someone.

He wanted to cry when he saw her arch her back with an open mouth gasp at feeling her orgasm, and he loved the feeling of rutting against her as her walls milked him making him cum, suddenly waking Cedric up again, but found it difficult fighting against his orgasm

"NO," Moan "STOP," Groan "YOU CAN'T," Pant "SHE'LL GET PREGNANT." He tried fighting his body but it was no use Cedric's body was groaning and cumming while still jackhammering.

"NO," Moan. "PLEASE," Pant. "MR. CEDRIC." scream of ecstasy. Sofia watched as her body pulled Cedric close and licked his neck making him groan in her ear eliciting him to bite her neck.

Sofia moaned and came again just as Cedric also filled her up.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Uh, Yeah, Uh Uh Uh, Yeah I see you on the floor_  
 _Get it girl, Luv, Sex and Magic_  
 _I see you on the floor, You know what I mean_  
 _Get it girl, I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic, Ow!_  
 _I see you on the floor, Get it girl.._

The party never even missed Sofia, even though she was the birthday girl, but drinks started flowing right after she left and no one even noticed.

The next morning Roland, Miranda, James, Ruby, and a few guests that had gone to bed early then taken care of hangover's early were all in the dining hall for breakfast laughing and cutting up reminiscing about last night's party.

In all there weren't any more than 15 people down at Breakfast, and Sofia wasn't one of them.

"You know my birthday party lasted an entire week." King Magnus bragged.

"I remember," Roland said.

"I can't believe our daughter is 18 and will be married soon." Miranda cooed making all the other mother of the group coo too.

"Did Sofia ever find a match last night?" One of the queens said.

"I don't know, but I think she did. Our present yesterday was supposed to help her with it." Roland said taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh what was the gift?" King Magnus said with wanting curiosity.

"It was the bracelet you gave Miranda and me for our wedding Magnus, the one that changes color," Miranda said with a smile.

Everyone in the room looked when King Magnus began choking.

"You gave your daughter that?" He said between taking drinks of water.

"Yes, we knew it could help her find her perfect match," Roland said with a questioning glance.

"Roland. That's not what the bracelet does." Magnus said his face blanching.

Roland thought he was joking. "Of course it is, you told us that's what it does when you gave it to us. You said it helped you find your wife." Roland said smiling.

"No, Roland," Magnus said standing up.

"The bracelet has a fertilization magic on it. It pulls together the perfect Sex match and puts them in a trance of sexual desire never letting them stop until the woman gets pregnant." Magnus practically growled out.

Miranda and Roland both blanched. "Why do you think I had so many kids with Ravena?" He said finishing off his explanation.

"Roland who was Sofia with last, last night?" Miranda asked looking worried.

"I don't know after the drinks were handed out I don't even remember seeing her." He said trying not to stutter.

Miranda and Roland both dashed from their seats and ran followed by James, Ruby, and Baileywick.

They prayed that it was wrong, running by servants and scaring them with worry, Roland threw open the doors to Sofia's sitting room then her bedroom, Baileywick ran to open the curtains as Miranda ran up to the bed.

She gasped and covered her mouth as Roland ran up next to her.

Sofia was laid out on her bed covered by her messy duvet and only showing her legs and arms that were intertwined by the man she faced while sleeping, who had the duvet covering his pelvis but nothing more while his arms were wrapped around Sofia's waist.

"Cedric? Of all people it had to be Cedric?" Roland growled. "I'll kill him." He said going around the bed but Miranda stopped him.

"Roland you can't." She said grasping his arm, his face red. "Watch me."

"No, Roland," Miranda said grasping him keeping him still. "It's not their fault it's ours." She explained.

Roland thought about her words and instantly calmed.

Baileywick stood against the wall and talked to Violet about preparing a bath for Sofia, James stayed in the sitting room with Ruby keeping his sister's privacy.

"And if you did kill him then Sofia would have to raise a love child on her own and without a King." She said noting the laws of their Kingdom.

"Her virtue is lost now, and if what Magnus said is true then we can expect Sofia to now be with child." She finalized to the silent Roland who looked at the ground, he looked up and saw the heinous bracelet.

He stormed around to Sofia's side noting the now soft lilac color of the gem before he practically yanked the chain from her delicate wrist.

He squeezed the jewelry in his hand wanting to throw it on the ground but a stir and a groan caught his attention, with the removing of the bracelet, Sofia and Cedric were waking up.

Sofia rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see Cedric who had just opened his eyes, they looked at each other for a split second before Sofia screamed, Cedric screamed as well, as a reflex from screaming all night in their heads.

Miranda came around to hug her daughter who held her blanket around her body, Cedric fell off the bed on the other side taking in his surroundings, he didn't take any covers with him so he hid himself by her bed until he saw the purple dress he made her right beside him, he reached for her sleeve and pulled out his wand quick to mutter a spell to instantly make him fully dressed.

He stood up and saw the crying Sofia in Queen Miranda's arms as she whispered calming words.

"King Roland. I can explain." Cedric said coming around to kneel before him.

"No Cedric. I can explain." He said making the fearful Sorcerer look at him.

Roland dropped the bracelet that now had a black gem on the ground in front of him, Cedric picked up the bracelet and stood looking between it and the sorrowful King.

"Cedric, will you dress Sofia please?" Roland asked quite uncomfortably.

"Yes, Sire." Cedric said pulling out his wand and coming up to the end of the bed, he looked at Sofia, she was shaking and fear was in her eyes when she looked at him, he felt guilty, so he was gentle in saying the spell and waving his wand.

Sofia was lit up with Cedric's magic once again though she wanted to feel disgusted she couldn't help but feel the warmth of his magic as it encircled her.

She was caressed back down onto the bed wearing a new plum colored gown of Egyptian cotton with a tall neckline, long sleeves, and a full skirt, Sofia was happy that he had imagined her under dressings this time. She felt complete.

She stood up from her bed and walked out of her room, practically leading the way to her father's study.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric and Sofia sat on separate chairs, Cedric was furious, Sofia was crying again, but she wasn't being comforted by her mother.

Cedric squeezed the bracelet before tossing it on the floor.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." Roland said squeezing Miranda's hand that was on his shoulder, both of them looked downtrodden.

"So what now?" Cedric asked while gripping the armrests of the chair.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice," Roland said making Sofia look up at him.

"From this point on, you too are engaged. I will not have my future grandchild born into this world a bastard." He said making both Sofia and Cedric look at each other and gasp.

"Cedric you and Sofia will be moved to 2 separate rooms near your tower, and you will undergo lessons of Princely behavior. It won't be long . before you will take the crown as King so we have a lot of knowledge for you to learn until then." Roland said making Baileywick write down his proclamations.

"Sire you can't be serious about this," Cedric said standing up with worry.

"I am, and you Cedric will take this seriously. Because you're going to be a father now and husband to my daughter. So I will not accept cowardice." Roland growled at him.

"Yes sire," Cedric said defeatedly, he was having confliction about this. He is getting exactly what he wanted, but not the way he wanted it.

He saw Sofia who was feeling her belly, he carefully came around and stood in front of her, he saw her conviction but he tried being gentle holding out his hand, she looked at his hand but carefully took it.

She knew this wasn't his fault it was magic and being upset with him wasn't going to solve anything but cause a rift between them that would continue into a bad marriage.

He brought her in for a deep hug, they felt their warm bodies intertwining and did a back and forth sway sort of dance without really thinking about it.

He rested his cheek against her head that fell on his shoulder, after a few moments she stopped shaking and savored the feeling of his warmth.

"I'm sorry about all this Sofia." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. it was an accident." She said cuddling her head against his cheek.

"I will at least promise you that I will take care of you, and I will love you and our child with every fiber of my being." he said giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

"And I promise you the same." She said pulling her face away to look at him and caress his hair that was still disheveled.

He stroked her cheek and pulle dher in for a gentle and loving kiss, he didn't force her but just let his actions of the lip dance tell her how he felt.


	14. To Be a Princess by Princess & Pauper

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

This is a one-shot based on the song To be a Princess from the movie Princess and the Pauper.

This is set in the same time but with no magic, more realistic basically.

~'o'O'o'~

Once upon a time in the lovely Kingdom of Enchancia, there lived a young girl named Sofia.

Sofia led a simple life working in the village shoe shop with her mother Miranda.

One fateful day they were summoned by King Roland the Second, who needed a new pair of royal slippers.

Sofia and her mother arrived at the castle, Sofia was very excited to meet the King.

Miranda placed the slipper on the King's foot, it was a perfect fit and so was she.

King Roland declared his love for Miranda and arranged for her and her daughter to move to the castle,

and no one disobeys the King.

Sofia was packing what belongings she had into the trunk, she was very excited to be moving to the castle, her life consisted of sleeping on the window seat in the small room she shared with her mother, but she wouldn't be living like that anymore.

Her trunk was packed onto the coach while she was helped into the cabin, Miranda looked out the window and looked lost in her eyes while her frown told her feelings.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Sofia asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am. I just didn't figure I would ever Marry again, especially not to a King." Miranda explained carefully.

"It'll be ok Mom, we can only pray that he will love us for everything we are," Sofia replied with an innocent smile.

Miranda bypassed her daughter's words for childish innocence and was soon forgotten.

They stopped in the woods where a huge tent was erected where Sofia and Miranda were stripped of their peasant clothes, washed and cleaned with rags then changed into finer dresses, Miranda wore a lovely pink gown and her hair down in waves, Sofia was dressed in a fitting purple dress.

Their trunks were opened and whatever was to peasantry for a castle was thrown away, Sofia's hand was held by her mother and was forced to watch as her childhood toys and clothes were thrown away until she was left with nothing.

Sofia went to the castle with nothing from her previous life, and she felt scared because her mother didn't have her usual friendly smile, so she decided to be happy for her.

On the steps of the castle, Sofia and her mother were greeted by the royal family, the royal twins that were the same age as Sofia, Amber and James, King Roland, and Queen Victoria.

"King Roland. Queen Victoria." Miranda said bowing with a forced smile.

"Your Majesties," Sofia said giving her best curtsy with a giggle, Queen Victoria gave them both a look of disdain.

"Queen Consort Miranda," Roland said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey there," Sofia said happily coming up to the Prince and Princess.

"Good Marrow Sofia," James said politely.

"Great Marrow Prince James. Princess Amber, I'm so excited were sisters." She said happily.

"Step-sisters," Amber said rather rudely.

The castle steward came up with 2 servants who held 2 pillows with 2 different tiaras.

The gold spiky Tiara with pink opals on it was picked up by the steward and placed on Miranda's head in front of the entire court, then the small silver tiara with Amethysts was placed on Sofia's head.

"All hail Queen Consort Miranda and Princess Consort Sofia." The court erupted in cheers of Huzzah.

They all walked in and Sofia was curtsying to each bowing servant.

Amber and James both looked at each other with a knowing look.

At the front of the throne room 2 new thrones were being added but what made the group stop was Roland raising his arms in happiness at seeing a woman in purple bowing with a young boy in a simple smart suit also bowing.

"Ah Wini and Cedric Wormwood, thanks for coming," Roland said making them stand up straight.

Sofia noticed the young boy was probably maybe 6 years older than her or more, he had long curly silver bangs and short black hair in the back, a long nose, and a serious expression but she saw there was something soft about him.

"Miranda, Sofia," Roland called waving them over.

They both walked up to the 2 new people making them bow which Miranda and Sofia returned with curtsies.

"This is Winifred Wormwood and her 16-year-old son Cedric they will be your royal tutors," Roland said.

"Our family has been teaching the royals the ways of royalty for generations, my son Cedric will be the personal tutor for your daughter," Winifred said with gentleness.

"Oh thank you," Miranda said with a smile hoping that Sofia would have someone close to her when she herself couldn't be.

"I am at your service Your Majesty," Cedric said with a bow to the King.

"Very well. Teach my new daughter well." He ordered.

"Yes, Sire," Cedric replied with a curt nod and a smile.

Sofia took this as her opportunity.

"Good Marrow, I'm Sofia." She said with her best curtsy, Cedric looked down at the young Princess Consort he noted all of the things that needed to be fixed for her to be a proper princess.

"And to you as well Princess Sofia." He said kneeling before her and shocking Sofia with a kiss to her hand.

~'o'O'o'~

~'o'O'o'~

 _To be a princess_  
 _Is to know which spoon to use_  
 _To be a princess_  
 _Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes_  
 _To maintain a regal gait_  
 _Leave the parsley on your plate_  
 _And be charming but detached_  
 _And yet amused_  
 _To be a princess_  
 _Is to never be confused_

Sofia was ushered to the banquet hall for Dinner with Cedric following her and making notes of her every step.

What surprised him was how cute she looked when she was looking over all of the forks to see if she could figure out which one to use for her meal, she looked over at James who was using his hand to eat a drumstick so he was no help and Amber couldn't be seen past the Prince.

Winifred went over the forks with Miranda and Cedric wondered if Sofia would try to catch the lesson but his Mother was one of the best royal tutors so her teaching was going practically unseen.

Cedric followed his Mothers actions and carefully pointed to the fork Sofia was suppose to use, Sofia noticed and smiled picking it up.

As carefully as she could picked at a meat piece on her plate and ate it carefully not to make a mess. Cedric noticed that she wasn't doing it entirely right but he was proud of her for trying.

"Sofia," Roland said making her jump while chewing on a potato, she coughed and dropped her fork on the floor, a maid came up to get it and replace it with a clean one while Cedric gracefully grasped her water goblet and held it to her mouth to drink while she tried to clear her throat.

She took a few good drinks and sighed in relief while dabbing her mouth and kept clearing her throat.

"Yes, your majesty." She said to him with a blush on her face, Cedric put her goblet back in place and returned to his post behind the King to watch her.

"Call me Roland, or 'You with the Crown' or Dad?" He said testing out the waters, everyone knew he is a kind man and loved the idea of having a new daughter.

"It's a tradition for every new family member to have an official welcome, for your mother it was the wedding, but for you, we will be having a Royal Ball in your honor at weeks end" He explained, Cedric already knew this and had already prepared a lesson plan for her to have her as prepared as possible for it.

"A Ball just for me?" She replied in a worried tone, to others it may seem unappreciative but Roland knew she would be worried so that was ok for now but Cedric would have to teach her about that later.

"Father, why didn't I get a Ball?" Amber asked almost with a twinge of jealousy making Cordelia make notes to drill her about manners later.

"You did, Amber, When you and your brother were born," Roland replied making James tease his sister, "You don't remember?"

"Sofia, it will be your royal debut, and you and I will dance the first waltz," Roland said with happiness.

"Oh, Rollie your so sweet." Miranda cooed feeling better as the day went on and she personally saw the King's kindness, While Queen Victoria just sat quietly still giving the 2 newcomers looks of hatred.

"I have to dance," Sofia said getting more worried, Cedric knew he might have his hands full with this one considering she is way behind in royal etiquette.

"Why, what better way to let everyone know that Princess Sofia has arrived," Roland said raising his wine glass while standing in a way of a toast.

Sofia gave him a smile though it was small it still showed her appreciation which was very ladylike in her case.

~'o'O'o'~

After Dinner Sofia followed Cedric down a few hallways they were lead by James, Amber, Goodwin, and Cordelia.

James and Goodwin went into a room down a certain hallway, Amber and Cordelia did the same in the next room, then Cedric stopped at double doors that were painted a pale pink, he opened them to reveal a small room with purple tapestries, purple East, and west walls, puse north and south walls, purple and magenta chairs and couches, a cherry wood writing desk, fresh vases of flowers, painted floral columns and gold embellishments, polished marble floor and a yellow rug with green tassels.

"Is this my room?" Sofia asked in amazement.

"No Sweetie this is your sitting room, it will be where you will take your lessons with me, where you will receive your guests who come to visit, and so on. But this..." He said opening the other set of double doors to reveal a much better and bigger room.

"This is your room," Cedric said moving aside to let her enter.

"It's so huge." She said happily looking at the purple walls, purple curtains, polished marble floor, 2 high rises, the rotunda of windows, and the polished stone fireplace.

"Looks like the standard Princess suite to me, You've got your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, wardrobes, and in here you'll find all of your royal gowns and accessories." He explained looking back at the awestruck look on her face.

"Wow," Sofia exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Considering where you lived before this would be amazing to those who aren't used to it." Cedric carefully said with a blush on his cheek at her adoration of her room.

"Now if you need anything at all, any time of day. All you have to do is ring this bell." He said pulling the rope and suddenly a maid appeared.

"Yes Ma'am, You rang?" she said.

"This is Violet she is your handmaid she will see to your bathing and dressing while keeping your room clean as well." He explained introducing the maid.

"Pleasure," Sofia said giving the maid a courteous curtsy.

"And to you as well Ma'am." The maid replied curtsying lower than Sofia.

"Do you need anything?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, do I?" She asked him excitedly.

"Well, when you know what you need. You know what to do." He said before walking over to the door and bowing.

"I will see you in the morning for your first lesson. Good night Princess Sofia." He said closing the door and ushering the maid out they both heard a distant but dejected sounding 'Night' from in the room they just left.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric had to take a quick run to town before going to bed, and with his station at the palace he was able to get away with almost anything, he rode his horse with pride as he arrived at the now vacant cobbler shop, he tied his horse and carried his lantern inside, he took a good look around noticing the small shop, then ascending the steps he found a small apartment, it had a simple kitchenette, and a bedroom but no doors, he noticed the only bed was a twin size that had the deep form of a grown woman which he figured is where Queen Miranda slept, he didn't see anything else to show him where Sofia would sleep until he saw in indent in the window seat.

A few hair strands had been left behind to tell him that this is where she slept, not enough money for her to have her own room or even her own bed, then when moving the lantern his eye caught something on the wall, it was a child's drawing of Sofia and her Mother.

"Small favors." He said before taking the picture from the wall and hiding it in his cloak.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric was back at the castle and was just about to turn the corner when he ran into someone he didn't see until he stepped back and looked down to find his student.

"Princess, shouldn't you be in bed? Whatever is the matter?" he said with worry at her tear streaked face while bending down to come face to face with her and pulling his kerchief from his pocket.

However just as he finished talking and was about to hand her his kerchief a small warm body pressed against him, wrapping 2 skinny arms around his torso while rubbing wet sobs into his yellow tie and purple vest.

"There, There," he said shocked and unsure what to do, but remembering how his mother comforted himself after a day of bullying at school.

Cedric wrapped the arm that held the kerchief around her small frame while the other went to caress her curly hair with delicacy.

"Come on Princess, what can be this bad?" he asked carefully.

"I want to go home, I'm not ready to be a Princess." She sobbed soaking his clothes.

"Now, Now, there is no need for that." he said gently pushing her shoulders and she stepped back and rubbed her face.

"Here you are." He said removing one of her hands from her face gently to press the kerchief in her hand.

Sofia pressed the kerchief to her face and cleaned herself.

"Here, come with me." He said with a tender smile and standing and used his hand against her back to usher her down the hall.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric stood outside the room after Sofia was lead inside by the inhabitants.

Cedric removed his cloak and hung it over his arm while he waited.

It didn't take long for Sofia to come back out with a smile and a freshened look.

Sofia hugged the Queen before she walked over to Cedric as the door to King's suite closed.

"Feeling better, Princess?" He asked smiling down at the child.

"Yes, much better." She said smiling at her teacher and suddenly a glimmer of purple caught his eye.

"That's an impressive Amulet." He said complimenting her necklace.

"Isn't it lovely? The King gave it to me as a welcome gift," she said holding it in her hands.

"It's beautiful your highness, but you should be going to bed now you have lessons tomorrow." He said ushering her back to her room.

"In that case then so should you, you have to teach me." She said with a charming smile.

"Indeed." He said returning her smile.

"What were you doing up?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you if you get ready for bed?" He retorted being a little playful.

"Sounds like a deal." She said happily as they arrived back at her room, Cedric walked into her room and his eye caught the window seat.

"You get ready for bed." He said ringing the handmaid's bell, while Sofia disappeared into her closet with a smile.

Sofia came back out a few minutes later with a clean face, brushed hair and her blue nightgown on.

Cedric was showing the maid where to leave a tray with a tea set on it.

"Whats that for?" She asked coming around to see.

"Thank you, Violet." He said letting the maid leave after she curtsied to Sofia.

"A before bed snack, it will help you sleep he said pouring what looked like hot milk from the teapot.

"Come sit on the window seat." He said holding out a teacup in a saucer with a cookie.

She smiled and left the canopy bed that she was going to sit on and happily climbed up onto the window seat, he handed her the warm milk and cookie to let her enjoy it.

"I wanted to know more about my student so I went to visit your old home." he said rummaging through the pockets of his cloak and pulling out the picture he found.

Sofia went wide-eyed at seeing the picture that she loved and had forgotten.

He reached up next to her and she watched with a full mouth of milk and cookie as he put the picture on the wall right above the window seat where it was back at her old home.

"I know all this can be a big change, but there is no reason to rush it." He said taking the now empty cup and saucer from her as she yawned and stretched, he put the cup and saucer back on the tray and pulled the blanket from the bed.

"I will help you in any way I can to make this transition easier for you, your highness." He said draping the blanket over her body letting her head fall on the pillow of the window seat, as her eyes began to fall.

"You can take things at your own pace." he gently whispered making sure she was covered and tucked her in making sure the blanket won't slip off during the night.

He was silent and still as he watched her calm into a steady breathing before he bowed his head and quietly exited with the tray from the room leaving her to sleep in peace.

~'o'O'o'~

The next morning, Cedric came into the darkened room, he sent Violet over to open the curtains while he walked up to the sleeping form that was still on the window seat.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia." He said in a loud voice making her stir.

She turned over to cover her head with her pillow with a moan, but when she looked through sleep-glazed eyes to see Violet coming toward her with a purple dress with Cedric looking at her with a tilted head and a smile, she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes in the banquet hall with the Royal family then it's back here for your lessons," Cedric said looking at his pocket watch as Violet helped the Princess from the window seat.

Cedric left the room into the sitting room to wait for only 2 minutes when Sofia came out wide-eyed and ready for the day.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Now remember,  
No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping,  
Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed.  
_

After breakfast which was easier for Sofia then Dinner last night making Cedric impressed at her fast learning skills.

They returned to her sitting room where Sofia sat at her writing desk as Cedric held open a book speaking basic rules that she copied.

Every few lines he had her repeat what he said without reading from her notes.

"We have the entire book of Royal basic to catch you up with James and Amber and how fast we get through it depends on you. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Ceedric." She replied but she was corrected.

After a few hours, Cedric closed the book getting her attention.

"Alright, your highness, it is time for lunch with your family then some fresh air before returning here for your afternoon lessons." He said gathering up her notes and closing them up int he writing desk.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia was outside hanging out with James and Amber, they had a different type of tutoring since they were born royal so they were way ahead of Sofia, Amber was being tutored by Cedric's older sister Cordelia and James was being taught the ways of the King by Cedric's father Goodwin.

Cedric, Cordelia, and Goodwin watched the children like hawks noting their behavior to drill proper behavior later if needed.

James was playing fetch with Rex, Amber was having a tea party while Sofia was reading.

Amber watched her with disdain and made a decision, she stood up from her seat and sauntered over to James, she whispered a conversation to him and returned to her tea party.

Cordelia noticed her actions immediately, Goodwin and Cedric watched as James ran up to Sofia rousing her from her book world.

"Hey Sofia, have you tried the swings?" He quietly said out of earshot from the tutors.

"No is it fun?" Sofia said ladylike.

"Very fun, it's a family heirloom you might say, its been here since the castle was built," James said.

"Oh its looks nice for its age," Sofia said happily noting the shiny appearance.

"Yeah, go ahead try it." James said pushing her towards it gently by her shoulder.

"Alright." She said.

As soon as she sat down Cedric knew he would have to stop her but she started swinging, but before he got too far Goodwin grabbed his arm.

"She must learn for herself sometimes." He said before Cedric barely could move an inch, so he stood and watched as Sofia enjoyed a slim moment of happiness as she practically flew until the swing snapped, which wasn't suppose to happen.

The swing wasn't secured to the ground so the only thing that was supposed to happen was the frame falling on its side letting Sofia do a small fall with it to the dirty ground, but when the swing chain snapped when she was in midair and she really flew, Cedric ran as fast as he could and he carefully slowed himself down when she landed in the large and deep fountain over the tall bush hedge.

The others followed while Cedric carefully helped Sofia from the water.

"Good one James, you got me." She said very lady-like making Cedric smile in her innocence, and propriety.

Once she was on her feet she brushed her bangs aside.

"I'd better go dry off." She said then ran off and Cedric saw James run towards them and say "Sofia wait."

"Best give her some space your highness. She'll come around." Cedric said bowing with his hand flat against his heart.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far," James said dejectedly.

"I understand, I will talk with her," Cedric said bowing to the prince and walking off to find his student.

When Cedric turned around to follow her she was already gone.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud._

Cedric followed a trail of wet footprints and drips from a soaked skirt.

He expected a sniveling child crying behind a bush and what he saw for a moment was a moment of underestimating the Princess.

Sofia stood on the bridge that overlooked the koi pond that was a gift from the Emperor of Wei-ling.

She looked at her soaking gown and sighed, Cedric was about to come out to talk to her until he heard her say.

"What's that sound?" She said making her put her hand to her ear trying to listen.

Cedric didn't hear anything until he got closer to see her bending over a brush of grass.

Sofia followed the sound of urgent tweeting and finding a small patch of grass so with delicate hands she pushed aside to find what she heard.

Cedric stood and crossed his arms in fascination.

"Oh look a baby bird." She said making him quirk an eyebrow, she stood up for a moment to look up at a deeper tweeting.

"Its ok, I can help." He heard her say gently picking up the tiny creature and climbed a small rock that she could easily slip off and hurt herself on, but she tenderly laid the baby in the nest and he scarcely saw how the mother bird brought her baby in for a cuddle.

"There, you go." She said watching them tweet at each other.

"Just the 2 of you. The way it should be." She said with a smile seeming to forget her misgivings, Cedric smiled at the purity of the child, she was a force to be reckoned with and it made him happy that she was his student.

"Sofia?" he called making her look up at her teacher, she frowned then waved bye to the birds then walked up to him, she had a defeated look ready to be scolded.

Cedric reached into his sleeve and pulled out another kerchief.

"You did very well, my dear." he said making her look at him shocked before she took the kerchief bemused.

She began to rub her face gently.

"How? I'm soaking wet." She said dejectedly.

"That is not your fault, that fault lies with your siblings. You, my dear, kept a high chin, you complimented Prince James on his joke instead of getting angry, you excused yourself politely, and then put others before yourself even though you were in a difficult situation of dejection," he said motioning toward the birds, making her look back in shock.

"That is the sign of a true princess." He said making her look back at him as he grasped her hand and found him kneeling at her to kiss her hand.

"And I am honored to serve such a humble Princess." he said putting his hand over his heart while the other flared out to his side in a straight motion while bowing his head.

"I don't really feel like a Princess." She said with an unsure smile.

He deeply chuckled before standing up. "In time you will, and I will be right by your side helping you." He said using his hand to usher her back towards the castle.

Though instead, she grasped his hand with her own making the tutor blush at the innocence.

Cedric called Violet in to help Sofia clean up and change her dress before they continued with their afternoon lessons.

Sofia had a rush of confidence in herself because her teacher believed in her, though she made mistakes when it came to tea time and he had her pour them tea and study the art of conversation he was patient in showing her how things should be done which she was grateful for and though they didn't have proper conversations during tea they did have a few good laughs.

The rest of the lessons got easier as Sofia became aware of the difficult subjects she would have to learn.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Do a pliй and never fall_  
 _Don't ever stray from protocol_  
 _All through the day_  
 _There's just one way_  
 _You must behave_  
 _Do keep a grip and never crack_  
 _Stiff upper lip and arch the back_  
 _Bend from above_  
 _And always wear your gloves_  
 _And wave._

The next morning Cedric returned to the Princess' suite to wake her up but was surprised when he found a gray bunny sleeping on her bed.

"Good Morning, Princess Sofia." he said in the proper loud tone making her sit up and rub her eyes to see the bunny who was still asleep.

"Who is this?" She said picking up the bunny making it fidget in her grasp as she hugged it.

"I was hoping you would tell me, Highness." he said watching the creature calm in her gentle touch of caressing his ears.

"Can I keep him?" She asked rubbing her nose on his making him cuddle against her.

"I will address it to the King and fetch the royal vet. But I see no problem." He said making her smile.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Shoulders back and_  
 _Tummy in and_  
 _Pinky out and_  
 _Lift the chin and_  
 _Slowly turn the head from side to side_

While the castles new inhabitant recently named 'Clover' sat on the floor and munched on a carrot salad; Sofia stood as Cedric instructed her movements, she felt nervous but he was diligent and patient.

She worried her wave looked lame but Cedric complimented her with a smile and acted like a dignitary that returned her wave with his own greeting.

He showed her how to curtsy but her first try she failed, 2nd time she spun too fast and fell, 3rd time she bowed too low, but the 4th time she actually got it right and Cedric complimented her with a dignitary bow and a 'Very Good' She tried pouring the tea again but the lid fell into the cup.

Sofia was having mixed feelings about her lessons which Cedric noticed and made sure to keep her spirits up without spoiling her.

He was even happy when James made up for his prank by taking her hand very gentlemanly and introducing her to his and Amber's friends they were having over for lunch, though Amber looked very upset and stormed off when she was no longer in the center of attention.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Breathing gently_  
 _Stepping lightly_  
 _Smile brightly_  
 _Nod politely_  
 _Never show a thing you feel inside_  
 _Glide!_

As the clock struck 5 it was a sign that lessons were done for the day.

"Alright, Princess Sofia that will do for the day," Cedric said helping her clean up her writing desk and putting away her things.

"Shall we adjourn to the ballroom to see how the decorations are going for your royal ball?" He said making her smile.

He thought this was the perfect time to show her something great.

However, as soon as they got there the servants were in a flurry it made her look unsure of herself and for a moment he didn't know what to do until they got a visitor.

"Sofia? How are the lessons going." Miranda said coming to stand next to him.

She sighed before answering. "I thought this would be easy but its really hard, but Mr. Ceedric is helping me a lot, he is taking his time and being patient with me." She said with a smile showing grace instead of whining.

Miranda hummed brushing hair from Sofia's face and said "I know just what you need.

She took Sofia by the hand and led her out to the pagoda where 2 village girls sat at the table tea and cake. Cedric was unsure of what was going on until Sofia smiled giving thanks to her mother before running up to the girls shouting what appeared to be their names.

Sofia was very happy to see Jade and Ruby and practically lost herself in spending time with them, she tried pouring them tea while Cedric watched but he smiled when Prince James came up to help her.

Goodwin joined Cedric who also held a proud smile at his own student as James helped Sofia with her teapot then even helped her to curtsy.

Cordelia and Amber passed but Amber had to stop and spy on them getting frustrated.

"Amber," Cordelia warned in Amber's direction, making said Princess stand up straight and continue on her walk with her parasol blocking the sun.

~'o'O'o'~

When Sofia returned to her room that night she went into her closet to change but found a small box with her name on it.

A tag was added that said 'From Amber.' Sofia smiled and opened the box to find a pair of blue and purple fancy dance shoes.

She smiled and hugged them happy.

~'o'O'o'~

The next day Cedric escorted Sofia to a small room covered in mirrors Sofia was wearing her new dance shoes, though she was unsure of how they felt since they were very stiff.

"Wow, this place looks great." She said looking around.

"Indeed, today we will be studying the art of dance." He said motioning for the small band to start playing.

He took her hands and began a simple dance of the waltz.

She smiled as he spun her and showed her the moves she needed.

"Your first dance will be with the King but the second will be with me, it is tradition that every ball that is held in your honor is a practical test, to see how your lessons fare and depending on how I grade your performance at each ball will depend on how your progress in your next lessons." He said pulling her along.

"I understand." She said with a smile until a pain shot up her legs she tried to ignore it but that only lasted 30 seconds, she fell on her butt bringing Cedric down with her and he was about to laugh when he saw her crying.

Sofia tore off the shoes to reveal the small mosquito like pins on the bottom of the insoles that had punctured Sofia's feet and hit a nerve in her foot causing the fall.

~'o'O'o'~

Amber was looking in her mirror as a knock came to her door making Cordelia open it and let in her brother.

"Cedric? Is something the matter?" She asked wondering of the intrusion.

"I only wanted to return the gift the Amber so graciously gave Sofia for her first dance lesson." He said holding up the bloody shoes.

"What on earth are those?" Cordelia asked with a look of disgust.

"These trick shoes were given to Sofia to sabotage her dance lesson." He said harshly.

"And what pray tell, tells you that it was Amber?" Cordelia rebutted.

"The fact that Sofia told me they were in a box in her closet with a note from Amber." He said sizing up to his sister.

"And what proof do you have other then the words from a peasant turned Princess?" Amber said with laughter.

"How about my student being rushed to the hospital wing for treatment to her feet that are in pain do to needles puncturing the nerves in her feet, and the only person who would be cruel enough to do something like this would be you, Princess Amber." He said snapping at the blond Princess.

"I don't doubt you, Cedric. Amber has been rather unseemly and unkind to Princess Sofia. Here, I shall take care of my student." She said taking the shoes and showing him out.

"Thank you." He said leaving the room making Cordelia give Amber a death glare.

Cedric returned to the Hospital wing where he found Sofia soaking her feet in an herbal bath while crying.

He sat down next to her letting her fall into his chest wrapping her arms around him while she sobbed her pain into his clothes.

~'o'O'o'~

 _To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest_  
 _Sit for a portrait, never squirm_  
 _Sleep on a mattress extra firm_  
 _Speak and be clever_  
 _Never at a loss for words_  
 _Curtsy to every count and lord_  
 _Learn how to play the harpsichord_  
 _Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds_

Sofia was ever the diligent student as Cedric went through every lesson, teaching her the Harpsichord, singing lessons, how to speak, and how to act even when you're exhausted, even going over her curtsy making sure it was ready.

He encouraged her when she was ready to give up and was firm when she was mad, and polite when she was sad.

His teaching built her up every time she fell, and she made sure to thank him everytime he made her feel better.

~'o'O'o'~

 _And_  
 _She has beautiful eyes_  
 _Your spirits rise_  
 _When she walks in the room_

Later that night Sofia was ready for her ball though her feet were still in pain and her dance knowledge was slim.

But Cedric had a plan.

He took out a jar of blue cream that he rubbed his hands in before kneeling in front of his Princess and massaged her feet.

Sofia gasped at the pain at first until the cream seeped through her skin and her feet felt so much better.

Once they were better he helped her to slip on ballet flats with straps, they were comfortable and didn't hurt at all.

Sofia was escorted by Cedric out of her room and they began to walk down the hall until she heard sobbing.

She turned and found it was coming from Amber's room.

Cedric didn't say anything but watched as Sofia ventured inside to find Amber wearing her blue gown with a tear in it and her feet in the same herbal bath her feet were in.

"Amber?" Sofia asked making the sobbing Princess look up.

Cedric saw Cordelia in the shadows and stood next to her while they watched.

"Are you ok?" She asked coming up to her.

"No, Cordelia made me practice dancing in the trick shoes. But when I fell I ripped my gown. I can't go to the Ball now." She cried letting her face fall into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Amber. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I didn't make such a big fuss about my feet." Sofia said looking dejected.

"No Sofia, all of this was my fault. I was just jealous because everyone likes you more than me." Amber said looking sincerely apologetic.

"That's not true, you're the most popular Princess in the Tri-Kingdom area, you have no idea how happy I was that we were going to be step-sisters," Sofia confessed with happiness.

Amber looked down and smiled before looking back up at Sofia. "Sofia were sisters." She said pulling her in for a hug.

"So, you better go, you have a ball to attend," Amber said brushing a stray hair from Sofia's face.

"Not without you," Sofia said looking over at Cedric who pulled out the jar of cream without saying anything.

While Cordelia rubbed the cream into Amber's feet, Sofia used her own sewing kit to fix Amber's dress.

"I've been fixing my dolls dresses for years. There you go all fixed." Sofia proclaimed with a smile to show Amber her fixed gown making Amber smile as Cordelia helped slip on Ambers shoes.

Cedric watched his Princess act humbly toward Amber as Amber changed for the better because of Sofia.

"Well, time to go to the Ball," Cordelia said helping Amber to stand, and smile as she wiggled her painless feet.

"Wait there is something I can fix too," Amber said looking at Sofia, who gave her a look of shock and confusion.

"I owe you a dance lesson," Amber said holding out her hand, Sofia took her hands and stood with a smile as Amber began to lead her. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,"

They danced their way to the Ballroom and stopped before the doors that were closed, followed by their tutors who smiled at their innocence and their proper Princesses they knew they were.

Sofia and Amber walked in the Ballroom arm in arm much to the surprise of their family, Amber gave Sofia a hug then scampered down gracefully to join their family, Once Amber was in place Baileywick saw Sofia being escorted in by Cedric.

"All Hail, Princess Sofia," Baileywick announced as Sofia descended the steps alone, Cedric descended right after her.

Sofia was greeted by the King at the bottom of the stairs by King Roland. Cedric watched as Sofia was pulled around the dancefloor by the King and tried to hold back his laughter when Roland stepped on Sofia's foot.

Then he tried holding back his tears when the entire royal family joined hands and danced in a circle.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Doors close_  
 _And the chemistry grows_  
 _She's like a rose_  
 _That's forever in bloom_

 ** _WARNING; BLOOD/GORE._**

Age 13.

It has been 3 years since Sofia became a Princess, Cedric was at the prosperous age of 19, still learning the art of tutoring, but has become quite a teacher to Sofia, not only her Teacher, but a dear friend, and a constant comfort for her in this big world of royalty.

He drew the curtains of her room letting the morning light in, Violet went to the closet to grab the necessary items to dress her in, Sofia was in a deep sleep when a familiar voice rang in her ears that pulled her back into reality.

The light from the windows was blurry at first but as she focused the light hurt and her head felt like she had been hit with a rock.

She groaned and turned away from the window pulling the blanket up to cover her head.

"Your Highness, you insisted on being a derby rider so you must get up early to attend to Minimus before practice," Cedric said grasping the blanket and pulling it down but no off, revealing the curled up ball though her legs were still under the blanket, her auburn hair splayed out in the tangled curls that lengthened over the years.

She groaned again looking up at him through lidded eyes.

"You can give me that look all you want. it is what you wanted," he said looking over the things that Violet brought out for her riding outfit.

Sofia sat up on her hands and knees and groaned again holding her stomach, she moved to dangle her legs off of the bed but a stain of red caught her eyes, she looked over and saw a fairly medium-large wet spot on her bed that was also on her nightgown.

"Cedric, something is wrong?" She cried out with a tone of pure fear making the man go wide-eyed and run up to her instantly seeing what she was looking at.

He calmed easily.

"Stand Highness." He said pulling her arm gently to stand and they heard droplets, looking down drops of blood were falling on the marble floor.

"Whats wrong with me?" She asked grasping his arms, but he raised his hand to her shoulders and rubbed with a smile.

"It's alright Sofia, There is absolutely nothing wrong." he said going to rub her hair.

"But..." She tried but his hand made her stop.

"You have just become a woman is all. Your Monthly courses have started." He said.

Sofia calmed with a deep breath.

"Violet will you please help Sofia to change and clean." He said making the maid bow and run into the closet with excitement.

"Any pains?" He asked making her sit back down.

"I woke up with a headache and and my stomach hurts." She said holding herself by holding onto her knees.

"That's good. Its healthy signs," he said just as the maid came back with a fresh shift and the few amenities that she needs.

Cedric went out to call for Baileywick who was more than glad to run off and retrieve the necessities.

When Cedric was given the all clear he went back into the room, Sofia was sitting in her reading nook in a gown of dark purple silk holding her stomach.

"I have sent for your mother, the Palace Doctor and for fresh sheets." He said coming up to her.

"This is embarrassing Mr. Cedric." She said the light blush on her cheeks that made him think 'Such adorable beauty.' He lightly shook his head and blinked his eyes remembering his place.

"I understand Highness, but it will get better, I promise." he said coming to stand in front of her and bowing.

It didn't take long for Queen Miranda arrive looking worried after being called but not being told, she hurried to her daughter just as Cedric moved out of the way.

Sofia silently whispered to her and suddenly the worried look was replaced with a look of happiness.

Marcy and Violet both changed Sofia's sheets putting on red satin sheets, the Palace doctor came and it was Cedric who spoke with him making Sofia feel more comfortable but any questions he himself didn't know he carefully asked Sofia who was more comfortable to talk with Cedric about it.

The Doctor gave a box of small vials with regular medicine for pains, and with 1 small vial, Sofia felt better in no time.

"I think we can skip Derby Practice for the day," Cedric said after the doctor and maids left making Sofia smile.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Do a pliй and don't_  
 _(Ever ever ever fall)_  
 _Never show dismay_  
 _(And be there when people call)_  
 _Be prepared whatever royal life will bring_  
 _Do keep a grip and don't_  
 _(Ever ever ever crack)_  
 _Take a dainty sip_  
 _(Never ever turn your back)_  
 _There's a time and place and way for everything_

Age 14

It had been obvious to everyone about Sofia's care and love for those around her, especially to those she helped.

Baileywick saw it mostly when she played Steward Jr. for a day and helped him when he had a twisted ankle and it made him clumsy, Sofia was more than happy to dress up smart and be his helping hands until he was better.

Cedric saw it even more when she was having trouble with some of her more difficult lessons and it was making her angry about it, so she took it upon herself to be Cedric's Apprentice to learn what it takes o be a tutor to see if it would be easier to be a Princess or a tutor.

Cedric was expecting for her to be proven wrong but it was him who was proven wrong, Sofia joined him at the tutor convention and she saw the hard work that went into being a tutor and she was amazed, especially about the vast library that was used to help teach Tutors what they need to teach the royals.

Cedric had underestimated the 14-year-old Princess that dressed in a simple Tutor dress, but she did return to her studies with a fresh look.

She was his pride of work, though his father never really approved he always thought Sofia was to freelanced for a Princess and thought Cedric wasn't doing a good enough job as her tutor.

Goodwin stood before the King requesting a change of Tutor for Sofia.

"Your Majesty, I believe my son isn't the best choice to be tutoring young Sofia anymore. I request that you please change her to a new tutor." Goodwin said bowing with his hand over his heart.

"I will admit since Sofia has been here she has been doing things that aren't regularly a Princess thing, but I know the relationship between student and teacher is strong with them, so in this case, I will ask Sofia." King Roland said, Goodwin only bowed his head in agreement to the King's wishes.

Sofia was roused from her schoolwork as Cedric answered the door.

They arrived with grace for a royal calling, the young princess had her hand on the bent arm of her Tutor.

"You called for me, Dad," Sofia said leaving Cedric standing behind her next to Goodwin as She went up to the throne.

"Sofia. Mr. Goodwin tells me he notices that your behavior is questionable for a Princess and he says it may be best for you to have a better tutor." Roland said to his daughter, their relationship had gotten much better over the years and had become a perfect father-daughter relationship.

Cedric looked in the corner of his eye at his father who looked strong willed, Cedric was worried about her next actions, if she wasn't careful anything she said or acted would be proof enough for them that what Goodwin said was true.

Sofia smiled and covered her father's hand, "I know Goodwin is the best Tutor our family has ever had, he has taught the future Kings of our Kingdom for a long time, however thinking in my case. I personally believe that Cedric is the best choice for my tutor." Sofia said smiling using her hand to point to the man that stood tall and proud and without emotion.

The same could not be said for Goodwin though.

"Child, you don't know what you're saying you were born a peasant how would you know what a good tutor would be?" Goodwin said harshly but immediately knew what he said was wrong, and he knew it when King Roland scowled and lifted his head at his reprieve.

Though they all watched as the Princess straightened her back in pride.

She took her steps with determination to stand a few feet in front of him to glower at him.

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin. I was born a peasant and it is for THAT very reason Cedric is the best choice. I was not born a royal and I won't be Queen of Enchancia so I don't need a Royal tutor to teach me how to be a Queen, I need Cedric the tutor that teaches me what it means for ME to be a Princess and where my place is in the palace and in Court. My best future is being a Duchess of my own Duchy just like my Aunt Matilda." Sofia said with pride.

She turned to face Roland who now sported a big smile, he was proud of his daughter.

"Father, I request that this issue not be brought up again, I could have never asked for a better Tutor than Mr. Cedric, as I said he has helped me find my place and I know he will help me in the future, not turning me into a Princess doll but turning the girl I am into the Princess I am meant to be for the Kingdom so that I can bring my own ideas and views to the palace life. I was a peasant so I know more about that life than anyone, even Mr. Goodwin." Sofia said, though only 14 years old she was tall and proud like any Queen.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sofia. Cedric will remain your tutor and this topic won't be brought up again. I promise." King Roland said with a smile that Sofia returned, she carefully glided up the steps to hug him, with a kiss on his cheek and a singing of thank you's Roland released her and Cedric to return to her studies.

As soon as they were back in her sitting room Sofia was surprised when she was sudden;y in the air with warm arms around her squeezing her arms to her side.

"Thank you, Sofia." Cedric cried in her ear, he was alone with his student now, the on person who he could be himself with and she didn't ridicule him, she stood by his side and was loyal to him.

"My pleasure, Mr. Cedric." She said hugging him back with what she could move of her arms.

In this moment of fallen walls, Cedric came back to his senses because now he felt the round squishy flesh that was pressed against his chest, judging by their size that he felt they were about a C-cup size.

He immediately set her down with a blush on his face.

He cleared his throat as he ushered her over to her writing desk to get back to work.

"Your Highness?" he said making her look at him after she sat back down.

"If I may be as so bold, but has anyone discussed with you the changes a girl goes through when becoming a woman?" he asked carefully.

Sofia knew that as soon as he called her 'Your Highness.' that he meant business.

"Just the monthly cycles and what they mean. Is there more?" She asked looking a little worried.

"I'm afraid so Highness, do you know what a corset is?" he relayed cautiously.

"Yes, it holds together a woman's waist." She said putting her hands to her waist sides to show what she meant.

"Yes Very good, but that's not all they do." he replied going into teacher mode.

"The corset also holds up the woman's bosom." he taught her as she listened, he held his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I get a bosom." She said excitedly making him blush but stand firm.

"Do you know when a woman gets her bosom?" He asked her quizzically.

"Is it when she becomes pregnant? They fill up with milk fo he baby right?" She answered seriously.

"That is what happens yes, however, a woman gets her bosom around the same time she gets her first cycle." He answered still in his teacher mode.

"But I have already had my first cycle, when do I get them? Are they going to fill up with milk?" She asked excitedly.

"No, Highness, they won't fill up with milk not until you become pregnant which won't be for many years, however since your first cycle has already happened your bosom has already filled out some." He explained with full caution.

Sofia pulled her gown a little to look down into her gown.

"Us that what those are? I thought I was getting fat." She said happily and jumping to hug him in happiness, though he still stood tall and her bosom pressed into something that made him go red in the face, he quickly pushed her off.

"Indeed, I will tell Violet to send for the royal dressmaker to have you measured for your first corset." He explained ushering her back to her desk to continue to work.

~'o'O'o'~

 _To be a princess_  
 _Is to never make your bed_  
 _To be a princess_  
 _Is to always use your head_

Age 15-16

"With the coming of age also comes suitors," Cedric explained as they returned to that room with the mirrors.

Cedric was a professional tutor he kept his wits about him whenever he was around Sofia though his heart kept beating out an Avaloran beat whenever they got close.

"This is merely your 16th birthday, it is the feast that you host, bringing together nearby Kingdoms and their heirs to help build relations not only for the Kingdom but for the prospect of marriage." he continued, he had found it difficult to look at her enchanting beauty as she got older but over time he learned to compose himself better.

Sofia didn't like her corsets at first but over time she got used to them, and she wasn't the only one who had to get used to them, her C-cup breasts plumped up nicely when she first started wearing corsets but now that she has filled out more they have become a delightful D-cup and she needed a sheer undershirt to keep from them falling out otherwise she would be named a harlot.

The sweeping plum colored velvet gown she wore accented her beauty but also kept her warm in December snow chilled Palace, her neck was adorned with a purple satin ribbon and the Amulet, her long hair had been spun up into an intricate bun that aided in her heart-shaped face.

Though her smiling face and concentrated eyes didn't show how her heart beat with excitement, Cedric had chopped his curly bangs leaving them short but still the natural silver, he had started wearing a purple long-tailed coat, with cuffed sleeves, silver trim & buttons, and on his left breast was Sofia's crest, it had become a necessity that each of the royal heirs had signature colors and a designated crest to show their power.

Sofia loved to see him in his coat she blushed tomato red when she first saw it with his new haircut, he was a new man and she was no longer a child.

She was a vision that got brighter each day she aged.

"Though technically a feast it is also a ball of sorts that has dancing. It is tradition that you must dance with every eligible Prince, this will build relations with their Kingdoms and will also help for you to choose which one you want to marry into." He explained.

"However not only is it a party to celebrate your coming of age but it also a test, it will test your skills and show everyone how your lessons as a Princess are fairing, so Your first dance will be with me, then at the end of the party the last dance will be with you and your father." he explained.

"And throughout the night I will be watching your every move making sure your acting appropriately for a Princess." He said waving his baton in front of her face.

"Now you must learn the art of seduction." He said with force within himself.

"Seduction?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it is favored among the royal women that if they dance with alluring it pulls the men in and when done right it will show the man your dancing with how you make love." he explained again, he was getting annoyed at these traditions, though he smiled at Sofia's blushing face.

"Oh." She said not looking at him, but in a room with mirrors everywhere made him everywhere she looked.

"Yes, so now I will teach you the dance of seduction known as the tango." He said coming up to her.

He gingerly took her left-hand grazing it through the air with the back of his right hand until it rested against his shoulder, both of his hands went to her waist pulling her in so his left hand grazed up her back over her shoulder then along the underside of her arm as he lifted it until her hand rested on his palm, then he hoisted her in the air turning them 180 degrees just for a moment letting her bosom rise over his face as their eyes met.

He set her down and pulled her close so that he could feel her breasts press against him, she gasped and blushed a the contact.

He was sweeping the floor with her gown as his movements pulled her along with him, he lifted her again letting their heads graze sides and she felt him run his long nose along her neck smelling her rose oil perfume.

He used his right hand that held her waist grazing down barely running over her wide hipped bouncing butt until he reached down to her leg and pulled the back of her knee lifting it up to his waist making her gasp, then leaning back he trotted backwards dragging her pointed toe until her leg was against his, he lifted her again by quickly releasing her leg and grasping her waist, he had her run her body down along his side as they looked into each other's eyes with need.

Cedric had a little difficulty performing this, he wanted nothing more then you kidnap, love, kiss, ravish his beautiful Princess, and Sofia was no different, a virgin Princess feeling the hot body she danced with as he seduced her was quite a shock.

"THAT Highness is the Tango," he said setting her down and removing himself from her grasp.

"How well you use the art of seduction in this dance will help you to snag the perfect suitor for you." He said bowing as a sign of his thanks for the dance making her curtsy.

"Now, there are other ways to seduce a man, not just through dance." he said going over to the table he had set up.

"I have to do all of this?" She asked as he handed her a fan.

"Yes, Your Highness. You're in your prime and King Roland gave me strict instructions to have you ready for marriage and if you need any help I'm sure Amber would be more than happy to assist you. Now let's begin." He said affirmingly.

~'o'O'o'~

 _King Roland the Second,_

 _Cordially Invites you to the Coming of age Ball,_

 _presenting her Royal Highness,_

 _Princess Sofia the First._

Sofia wore a slim gown of Lavender silk, with a plum colored lace overlay, her hair fell into waves down her back as her new circlet laid on the crown of her head, her heels clacked on the marble floor, she had long plum colored gloves that went up passed her elbows.

She was a vision, she was escorted into the ballroom by Cedric, he wore black breeches, grey stockings, black shoes, a green dress shirt, purple vest, and his purple uniform coat that showed his status as under the rule of Princess Sofia, and had a slick yellow satin tie, finishing the look he swept his hair back making him look dignified, not only is this Sofia's night but it his as well, depending on how she acts will depend on how these visiting royals will tell of Goodwin the great's son the Sensational Royal tutor.

Sofia had aced her practicals in seduction and he knew she did because she made one move during a dance that made him need to go to bed early because he REALLY needed an hour long shower.

Cedric held out his arm with Sofia's arm wrapped under it to hold onto her escort, his other hand was behind his back and his face still and determined.

He walked out to the center of the dance floor, Sofia held out her arm that wasn;t holding onto him and flew her hand out like a bird mid-flight as he held her while he lightly spun them, his arm jerked releasing hers, he grasped her hand before she fell and pulled her into him.

His other arm wrapped around her waist, while her other arm wrapped around his neck, their hands still intertwined.

He lifted her letting her left leg pop up at her bended knee revealing her silver heels with embedded amethysts.

Everyone watched as Cedric lead the dance and Sofia followed his lead with seductive movements.

When Cedric held Sofia in the air as her body grazed his as she slid to standing at the end of the dance the room roared in applause, Cedric's face kept still and unmoving showing no signs of his true feelings.

They flared out to stand side by side and bow to the applauding crowd.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric stood on the balcony as he watched, he kept himself in check as Sofia fanned herself looking shy but giving arrogant Princes a sly smile and a flutter of eyelashes, then the dances, she was graceful and a true Princess.

Sofia kept a few glances to her tutor to check her progress and he would give her signals for what to do if she got lost, then with their own tutors whispering in his ear, he would give her signals if the Prince she was currently with was worth her time or not.

So far and everyone predicted that best choice was Prince Hugo, handsome, accomplished, but is only second in line for his father's throne, but his prospects were good. Even his tutor said he was good.

Sofia, however, felt something was off with him, she flirted and seduced him like she was supposed to but he gave her the heebie-jeebies.

Sofia wasn't sure about him so she kept herself in check until she saw him sneak around and whisper to his brother.

She looked up at Cedric and gave him the sign of trouble.

He then carefully rushed to the stairs but was stopped by a striking woman with swooping long brown hair.

"Cedric the tutor, I don't think we've been properly introduced, Sascha, Princes Hugo's tutor." She said holding our her long nailed thin hand.

"pleasure ma'am but I'm afraid my Princess needs me." He said trying to escape but Sascha was faster in thrusting his long coat tail over his head and made him stumble.

The entire ballroom watched as a purple bundle fell down each step shouting in pain on his way.

Sofia watched in horror as the scene took place, Cedric flew up unharmed looking up and saw no one hen turning to face the crowd he was faced with the stern scowl of King Roland.

"Cedric, I think you're too tired to be here any longer, perhaps you should go to bed." he said sternly.

"Your Majesty I do apologize, it was merely..." he tried while standing and bowing.

"Cedric, I don't need to be embarrassed by you anymore tonight, you are dismissed for the night and if you say one more thing I will fire you." Roland whisper shouted making the younger man submit.

"Yes, sire," Cedric said defeatedly and turned to walk out of the servant's entrance.

Roland restarted the party and everyone laughed at the bumbling tutor though it would already be too late before anyone noticed that Sofia was no longer there.

Cedric walked defeatedly until a distance clacking of heels was running towards him he kept his guard until he heard a silent. "Mr. Cedric." He turned to find his Princess, her hair tousled, and she was out of breath.

"Sofia what are you doing your missing your party." He exclaimed helping her to sit down on a decorative chair.

"I saw what happened. Was that Hugo's tutor?" She asked worriedly looking him over.

"Yes, that is what she said." He exclaimed easily swooping her hair into a beautiful but simple bun.

"Hugo was giving me a bad feeling, something is wrong." She said affirmingly.

"I believe your right. I will go and check on things with security, you go back and tell your father," he ordered helping her to stand.

Sofia ran as fast as her heels could take her, but when she arrived back at the ballroom doors she saw Sascha, Hugo, Axel, and King Garrick standing outside of the closed doors as some of the guards that held the Enchancian crest wrapped chains around the doorknobs as banging sounded from inside the ballroom.

"Ah Sofia, we were wondering where you went," Hugo said raising his arms and walking up to her.

Sofia backed away slowly as he slowly sauntered closer with each step.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" She inquired carefully.

"Oh we just want to take over Enchancia no big deal. Of course, if you cooperate we can come to an agreement." He tried with a voice as slippery as a hagfish

Sofia gasped when she was grabbed from behind but her struggling stopped when a sword was held against her throat.

"Your choice Sofia, life or death." Hugo threatened.

Sofia weighed her options and sighed in defeat.

"I choose life." She said.

Hugo and his crew all chuckled as the sword loosened and Sofia took this as her chance, with a quick grab she had the sword in hand then with the seductive dance moves that Cedric taught her she was held by the guard that held her as she spun, kicked, and stabbed each one of them, she stood breathless over Sascha's dead body breathing heavily.

She looked back at the guard as he removed his helmet to reveal Cedric. "As amazing as always Highness." he complimented bowing his head.

She smiled then quickly spun the sword in the air and sliced through the chains, then with a kick the doors opened.


	15. Love Story by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

This is a one-shot based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift, it is also a continuation from the previous chapter titled To Be a Princess.

 _Italics are song lyrics,_ **Bold and underlined is memories.**

Enjoy.

~'o'O'o'~

After the raid on the palace during her 16th birthday when she emerged into the ballroom covered in blood with a bloody sword and her tutor dressed like a knight right by her side she still had an air of grace about her as she asked everyone if they were alright.

Everyone saw that not only was Sofia a delicate Princess but she had the heart of a valiant Prince.

Her parents weren't very pleased with the action at first moment but when they saw she was alright and heard her tale of her bravery to save the castle and how much her tutor taught her.

But she held her grace standing in her father's office she was still covered in blood but she held her hands clasped delicately in front of her and held a low voice like a Princess should as she told her tale.

She was excused for a bath and she worried as she was bathed under a waterfall in the hidden hot springs on the Palace grounds.

Cedric had help from Prince James in getting the armor off all the while James was gushing with praise at how awesome his sister was and how amazing Cedric was for teaching her.

Though Cedric merely smiled and kindly waved off his praise for nothing more than his duty to not only teach and educate but also protect Princess Sofia.

Sofia and Cedric returned to her Father's study to receive his verdict.

They stood side by side in fresh clothes and slowly drying hair.

Roland tapped on his desk not looking at them with a scowl on his face while Miranda merely found her hands more interesting as she looked at them fidgeting where she sat behind Roland.

"I cannot say that I am entirely pleased with this, a Princess' duty is to stand there and look pretty." Roland scowled still not looking at them.

Cedric and Sofia said nothing.

"I have it in my right mind to give you a proper tutor Sofia, you've obviously passed Amber in the Princess behavior department so you no longer need a tutor to teach you the basics, I think lessons under Winifred would suit you better," Roland admitted seeming rather angry.

Cedric stayed silent, as is his place not to argue with the King, but stiffened when Sofia spoke.

"Father?" She called him out delicately like a Princess.

"Yes?" he asked finally looking at her.

"You promised." She reminded him making Cedric go wide eyed and looked over up past his eyelashes.

Roland tilted his chin up to look at her and thought for a moment.

"I did, didn't I?" he said turning his body to the desk and put his forehead in his hands.

They both watched him as he sighed.

"I know I made a promise Sofia but sometimes a King must break a promise if it means for the greater good." Roland demurred.

"Very Well then." She said making Cedric downhearted again while he felt a flutter in his heart that made him curious.

"Then I claim my right under the law of Enchancia as 3rd heir to the throne I claim my rights under clause 8 subtext 5." She called out taking her stance, making everyone in the room look up in shock.

"What is that?" Roland bemused opening his desk to look for the official law book of Enchancia.

"It states under the Royal Law of Enchancia that as my right as 3rd heir to the throne I can claim my official rights as an individual Royalty, I am of age now and b Law I can make my own decisions regarding my well being, such as I choose what to eat, what to drink, what to wear, where I go, what I do, whom I see, and who I choose to teach me. Though as King you do have the right to make suggestions, however, in the end, it is my choice." She challenged him.

Roland held a slack jaw and slumped back in his chair, he was thinking over what she had challenged.

"I don't wish to fight with you Father but I still truly believe that Cedric is the best choice for me, I still have much to learn and as you saw we pretty much owe Cedric our Kingdom and our lives, if it hadn't been for his great teaching and planning skills we would most likely be dead and our Kingdom overthrown." She said motioning to the head bowing tutor whose neck would have felt stiff if he wasn't used to such stretching.

"I agree with Sofia, Roland," Miranda stated coming up to him.

Roland looked up at his wife.

"Sofia is right, he taught Sofia and if it hadn't been for your threat and scolding he wouldn't have left and Sofia wouldn't have followed him, we owe him a lot. Especially an apology and a thank you." Miranda said with a calm smile.

Roland thought over all of this new information then stood up.

"Very well, Cedric you will continue being Sofia's tutor and that is all I have to say about this matter for now." He said waving his hand making them rush out.

Sofia had a grasp of his hand and hurried into a secluded hallway until they were alone for her to wrap her arms around his neck, he was quick to let out a laugh and wrap his arms around her waist then swing her around at her momentum.

He set her down and she brushed his shoulders straight from her actions.

"We did great Mr. Cedric." She quietly praised squeezing him and loving the feeling of his arms around her waist, Cedric felt his pants tighten at the feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"You were great, Princess." He purred in her ear.

She released him and kept in close proximity though neither noticed that she was still in his arms while her hands squeezed his forearms.

"Don't let Father worry you he was testing me." She said noticing the dishevelment of his clothes and began to wipe her hands over his shoulders smoothing down the kinks.

"He what?" Cedric asked bemusedly.

"He has been testing each of us since we turn 15 it's his way of finding his heir to decide which of us is not only worthy enough royally but also personally if we are strong enough he will name one of us his heir." She explained still smiling while picking at a piece of lint from his jacket.

He felt his heart race more at her movements to touch him, he was mesmerized at her inner strength and how powerful of a Princess she was.

He watched her in a daze barely recognizing her words, he was completely entranced.

"Mr. Cedric?" She asked seeing his red face and glazed eyes, however, she didn't see it coming when he crashed his lips against hers.

~'o'O'o'~

Age 17

Though never spoken of Sofia and Cedric kept up a small relationship.

Now an official adult her father made his approval for her to make her own decisions as an adult.

Sofia made a decision that put Cedric in charge of everything while she handled her Princess duties he took over her well-being, though technically it was her duty to watch over it she was still getting used to being an adult and having full range of choices, so she made it publicly known she trusted her tutor to take the reigns when it came to her person.

Cedric felt happy that she did, he now wore a longer purple robe with her crest as well as an official badge giving not only his title but rank as well, he began to compliment his looks with a slicking back his hair, getting older he now had to wear glasses.

At first, he felt ashamed of himself for what he did to the Princess and felt the need to fall to the floor and beg for forgiveness but when she pulled him back and laced his arms around her waist again he felt the need to melt.

"Good Morning Princess." He said clicking open his pocket watch as he looked over the sleeping Princess.

She turned over to face the windows where he stood, her natural beauty highlighted by the glow of the sunrise.

Her eyelids colored pink, lashes flared, cheeks blushed, lips plumped with a kissable pink, and hair flaring about her in calm auburn curls, all naturally colored showing her obvious Princess look of beauty.

She moaned wanting to stay in bed, but Cedric knew what it took to make her get up.

He carefully sat down on the bed tenderly leaning over her to brush a lock of hair over her ear, rubbed his nose against hers before dragging it along her cheek bring them closer together, she moaned again in satisfaction but groaning at the need for what she really wanted.

Still half asleep he figured but he wasn't going to give into her just yet, he racked his fingers over her arm then along her waist making her chuckle a little before going over her hip then down her leg just over the covers.

She giggled and rubbed her face into her pillows, he was still rubbing his nose against her cheek making her try to seek out his lips while his hand trailed back up her leg to the edge of the covers carefully slipping his hand underneath letting it explore her body.

Sofia moaned when her lips grazed his until she was bolted awake by sudden pain.

"OWWuch." She hollered into her pillow as Cedric pulled his pinching fingers from her fat cells of her bottom to toss the covers off of her.

"Time to get up Princess, Tonight is your Father's Birthday Ball and you have a full day schedule to keep." He said standing up from the bed as he looked at his watch again.

Sofia grumbled looking up at him through scrunched eyes and a contorted face of misery, while he just deviously smiled at her through the corner of his eyes.

She grumbled rubbing her head against her pillow before slinking to the side of the bed wanting to remember the soft feeling of her pillow throughout the day until she could return to them that night.

Cedric had a towel ready by the basin while she washed her face and brushed her teeth, then they went to the closet, she no longer needed the assistance of a maid so Cedric waited outside of the closet while Sofia put on her pantalettes and slip.

Cedric heard the familiar knock telling him it's safe to come in, Sofia was in the middle of braiding her long hair while he grabbed the corset she walked over to the pole as he reached around her waist to pull it tight against her form, Sofie tied off her hair just in time to hold her hands on her waist keeping the corset in place while he laced the strings.

Cedric being at the age of 23, he was still unsure about the current status of relationship that was going on between him and his Princess, but for the moment he didn't care, he would enjoy this infatuation until it was time that he give her over to her husband for her to get married.

She grasped the pole to keep herself steady as he began jerking the strings of her corset making the blasted thing tight to get her properly dressed for a Princess, Sofia kept gasping at the feeling of being tightened until she felt a squish.

"Ow" She lightly said making him stop he knew what the pain was, he didn't watch but felt her move as she reached in the corset to resettle her large breasts into the proper position for a proper lift.

"Ok." She said putting her hands back on her waist as he continued tightening her corset, he always hated the blasted thing and how uncomfortable it made her.

He finished the lacings and tied it off.

"Alright all done." He said letting her take a deep breath and relax.

She put her hand over her tightened stomach as she walked over to her vanity and sat down, Cedric pulled a generous gown of lavender silk from her shelves and matching shoes, she needn't wear makeup in his opinion however since he was merely a servant his opinion didn't matter, though he was glad she did very little in terms of actual makeup.

He natural beauty shined as always but the only thing she ever truly needed was a swiping of eyeliner with a wing tip, her sister always insisted on it, then with a brushing of face powder Sofia was shined to perfection of a Princess.

Cedric came up to her laying the gown over an empty table before kneeling in front of her, he pulled her beautiful but dainty feet with purple toenails up so he could slip on the lavender satin heels with cross straps, tying the straps in place around her ankle before he moved on to the other.

The heel was a meager 2 inches and thicker than his wrist, they shined perfectly against her porcelain skin, he stood up just as she finished her face powder, he grabbed the gown and bundled it while she held up her arms and slid the gown over her head.

She looked back at her mirror as Cedric did up the laces and zipper at the back of the gown while Sofia took a few pins and wrapped the braid into an intricate bun.

Cedric wrapped his arm around her neck to pull around a purple satin ribbon and tied it with a plum colored cameo while she put in her earrings.

As lovely as any Princess would admire and want to be.

After her 16th birthday, a reputation had been passed around to the point that Sofia wasn't just Princess Sofia the first, they called her the Rose of Enchancia, as beautiful and delicate like a flower but with thorns that can tear your skin if not careful.

Not only did her reputation begin that night but the many suitors that were putting in for her courtship had pulled out, not very many Princes would be happy about having a bride that constantly challenged their masculinity.

"Father said another suitor has pulled out of the drawing for my hand." She explained as he clipped on a gold bracelet while her nails dried.

"How many do you have left?" he asked looking her over one more time to check if anything was out of place.

"2 I believe, I know one is Prince Hugo, father likes him but I'm not so sure he has an arrogance about him." She replied as he gave her a smile and a nod making her look back at her perfect reflection that barely matched her inside.

"And the other?" He asked helping her to stand from the vanity and followed her out of the closet.

"I'm not sure, Father said the man who is offering his son is an old friend. But Father wants me to make my decision. Though I have to be careful about choosing since I am not allowed to meet this other suitor." She stated as the maids came in to begin cleaning her room.

"Youll do fine Princess. I have faith in you. However something you should try to mull over in the meantime." he said as they entered the sitting room as she sat at her writing desk while he pulled out his textbook.

"And what's that Mr. Cedric." She said returning to their Student-Teacher positions."

"Try thinking about the old friends of your fathers, think about who would want to put forth their son without you meeting them for a while." he said looming over her, while the maids scurried out finished with her room and ready to leave them to her studies.

She smiled and leaned back against her chair arms folding over her chest and giving him a devious look. "I already have." She smirked at him making him kneel down in front of her again barely brushing her chin forward as he breathed against her mouth "That's my girl." He said before pressing his lips to hers.

~'o'O'o'~

 _We were both young when I first saw you._  
 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Age 21

Sofia was officially of marrying age and she had chosen her future husband.

She and Cedric both had confronted her father in his study asking for his permission.

Roland stared dumbstruck at them both.

Cedric was sweating as his spine was stiff with nervousness, he had been teaching and preparing Sofia since she arrived at the palace, though only a few years had passed since they had begun their courting but Cedric wasn't expecting for Sofia to ask for him to request her hand in marriage.

Roland shouted so loud the entire palace heard his anger, sending both Sofia and Cedric running.

Sofia stood on her balcony feeling the summer breeze, she had been confined to her room by order of King Roland he was basically taking charge of her now that she couldn't be trusted.

And neither could Cedric he had also been confined to his rooms in the servants quarters awaiting judgement of whether he was fired or going to be reassigned, after Roland had calmed down.

Both of them closed their eyes remembering when they first met.

 **"Good Marrow, I'm Sofia." She said with her best curtsy, Cedric looked down at the young Princess Consort he noted all of the things that needed to be fixed for her to be a proper princess.**

 **"And to you as well Princess Sofia." He said kneeling before her and shocking Sofia with a kiss to her hand.**

Cedric remembered the uncomfortable looking girl that was used to life as a peasant and is now suddenly a Princess, she was such a cute country bumpkin at the time but he saw how much she changed into the educated Princess she is today.

Cedric opened his eyes and filled his spirit with determination.

~'o'O'o'~

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
 _See you make your way through the crowd_  
 _And say, "Hello."_  
 _Little did I know..._

 **Sofia's 18th birthday party was made an intense and fantastic affair.**

 **Sofia and Cedric planned everything themselves.**

 **A majestic Masquerade ball. the ballroom was decorated to the very length of its capability and no expense was spared.**

 **Sofia was conversing with friends when she felt eyes on her.**

 **"Sofia Prince Charming is coming our way." Amber gossiped with glee.**

 **Sofia turned just as the tall, dark, and handsome masked man stood before her, he watched her as he bowed and held out his hand for her to take.**

 **Sliding her delicate hand in his calloused one sent a jolt of calming electricity through her, her long lavender gown sashayed around her as she spun full towards him while he gently led her out to the dance floor.**

 **His Plum colored suit and black hair made him look so mysterious while his eyes were enticing, he grasped her waist to pull her close while her other hand laid along his shoulder.**

 **The music then swept them off as she followed his lead, he was a marvelous dancer, though he never spoke his movements and the way he caressed her made her heart melt.**

 **He dipped her letting her fall under his spell entrancing her with his gaze and smirk, he felt so familiar but she was sure they had never met, what made him seem even more dangerous was that Cedric was nowhere to be seen making her all alone in case of danger with this stranger and that made her excitement double while she was in his grasp, he made her feel safe while feeling so dangerous at the same time.**

 **Still not talking she just watched him and flirted with her eyes like they were seducing each other with just their gazes.**

 **He grasped 2 glasses of the pink champagne and held one out for her then with a gentle clink they watched each other as the gracefully drank.**

 **The night went on, never speaking but just letting their actions do the talking from strolling along the garden fountain (with chaperones) to endlessly dancing the night away, they never even noticed other people were there.**

 **2 in the morning the guests were leaving and the man still had said nothing but placing a chaste kiss on her hand before he left with all the other guests.**

 **Sofia dream danced in a trance all the way to her room everyone saw the starstruck look in her eyes so no one bothered her, then when she arrived at her room she spun in circles dreaming of her handsome stranger until she fell back first onto her bed and sighed in happiness until she remembered.**

 **"Oh man, I didn't catch his name." She cursed herself sitting up and reaching to undo her gown until a clicking noise on her window caught her attention.**

 **She sauntered up to the window to look down and see her mystery man standing below with a handful of pebbles which he dropped when he saw her then bowed challenging her to come out and join him.**

 **Which she did, she grabbed a lantern and quietly rushed through the palace and out to the gardens until she was in his presence once again.**

~'o'O'o'~

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
 _And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you, "Please don't go."_  
 _And I said..._

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".

 **The news had reached both of them, Sofia was on the staircase just outside of the palace crying as she watched Cedric's carriage roll away.**

 **Roland had made his decision final a Princess doesn't marry a servant, he had tried to go up to Sofia to coddle her but she pushed him away.**

 **"I am to be Queen I don't need your coddling, father." She growled out at him then gracefully stormed up to her room.**

 **She flung herself on her bed and began to weep until a crinkling made her look up it was a letter.**

 ** _"Dearest Sofia,_**

 ** _I am afraid my better_ judgment _makes me follow protocol._**

 ** _I'm sorry my Love I cannot run away with you._**

 ** _But I do Promise we will see each other again,_**

 ** _For we belong together, I will fight for you_**

 ** _Please wait for me, I couldn't bare it if I lost you_**

 ** _All my love,_**

 ** _Cedric."_**

 **Sofia cried even harder on her bed, she wanted him there to hug her and tell her everything was alright, but it wasn't she was alone and worse she was engaged.**

 **The family friends that she had never met and their son was who she was engaged to, Not Cedric, not the love of her life.**

~'o'O'o'~

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 _So close your eyes,_  
 _Escape this town for a little while._  
 _Oh, oh._

Sofia had led the way to her secret garden holding the hand of her mystery man then when they had arrived she turned on the lantern and was met with the sight of him pulling off his mask to reveal the familiar silver bangs.

Sofia set the lantern down on a rock and flung herself into his arms making them fall on the soft grass.

Once again they didn't speak but just let their actions speak for them, Cedric held her close while his lips danced with hers, an intimate setting highly inappropriate but absolutely delicious.

Both kept their virginities and dignities intact when they left at dawn but wishing they could stay there together forever.

~'o'O'o'~

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
 _But you were everything to me,_  
 _I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
 _And I said..._

Cedric stood with his head bowed in defeat letting King Roland scream at him.

Cedric just took the harsh words from his King even having to deal with him saying that he was fired and to never come near Sofia again.

The very thought of never seeing Sofia again made Cedric tear up, but he kept his propriety about him.

Then on his way out of the office after 2 hours, he had to tell Sofia to which she cried begging him not to go, but they were separated and to see her practically dragged off and the thought that it might have been the last time he saw her he wanted to scream.

'Oh if only I was a sorcerer.' He thought to himself as guards escorted him to his room to pack. 'Then I would use my magic to take over the Kingdom.'

~'o'O'o'~

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel._  
 _This love is difficult but it's real._  
 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

Sofia kept sneaking out to her secret garden to meet with Cedric just as themselves, no titles or duties.

They were just two people wanting to enjoy each others time together and get to know the other on an intimate level but without the sex.

This time they met with an embrace of loving devotion and need to never wanting to be separated, Sofia cried into his shirt as Cedric held her close.

"Let's run away, Cedric, please. I can live without the royal life but I can't live without you." Sofia begged between sobs.

He held her close to sniff her lavender scented hair.

"There is nothing that I would want more than sweep you away from this all." He explained making Sofia look up at him with those doe eyes filled with disappointment.

"But you love your family and your Kingdom. I can't be selfish and neither can you." He said bringing her in for a tearful kiss.

"My mother tried being a mom and listened to our story but she just said it was nothing more than a child's fantasy about love and I don't know what real love is." She tried still crying.

"I know and I'm sorry, But I promise we will get through this together and we come out stronger." He said brushing her tears over her rosy cheeks.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric snuck through the castle until he made it back to Roland's office, he knew what to do and to say.

He knocked on the door and was called to come in.

He stood tall and proud as he entered and closed the door behind him giving them privacy for their chat.

~'o'O'o'~

 _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
 _And I said..._

Waiting on the balcony Cedric came around with a smile making Sofia smile as she raced down to meet with him.

"Where have you been? I feel so alone since you were fired." She cried into his chest, it had been so long since she had smelled his scent and now she is surrounded in it once again with his strong warm arms pulling her close.

"I'm sorry Sofia, but I had many things to do." He whispered into her hair missing her the entire time he was working.

"What do we do now? I dont know what to do anymore. Dad has made me his heir to the throne, so I am being groomed to be Queen, but wihtout my tutor." SHe said looking up at his smiling face while he stroked her face loving being back together again.

~'o'O'o'~

 _Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone._  
 _I keep waiting for you, but you never come._  
 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Don't worry Sofia. I have fixed everything." He said releasing her to grasp her hands before kneeling and pulled out a delicate ring of silver with a purple gem to match her amulet.

Sofia blushed and cried with a huge smiled and listened to his loving words.

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
 _I love you, and that's all I really know._  
 _I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

Sofia squealed a yes making Cedric slip the ring on her finger.

He spun her around with a kiss as their worries flew out of their heads so thatthey can enjoy their time together now.


	16. Not ready to make nice The Dixie Chicks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **This is a fanfiction based on the anime 'Snow white with the red hair' and the song 'Not ready to make nice' by the Dixie Chicks.**

 **QUICK NOTE: In the appearance description of Sofia on the Wikia fan page, it is noted that her hair is confirmed auburn which is a dark red even though in the show it looks light brown.**

* * *

Sofia was walking through the forest covering her head with a hood from the water dropping from the trees from last nights rain.

"Found it." She said picking up a plant from underneath a rose bush.

"And that's the last of the herbs." She said checking off her list when the morning bell sounded making her begin to run.

"Gotta start the day." She said keeping step until she began jumping over the stones of the river and the wind made her hood fly off to reveal her long auburn hair that was as dark and rosy as a 'Red Delicious' apple.

"If I had my way. I would keep charting my own path and living my life the way I choose." She thought to herself as she ran back to the small complex of her Master the Herbalist.

* * *

Sofia was the beauty of Enchancia though many have seen her as many have come to stay with the herbalist for treatments and to have the chance of having his apprentice treat them many men would purposely get injured because Sofia was the only person that anyone ever knew to have such red hair.

Her herbalist uniform consisted of brown pants, a green tunic with red embellishments, the long hem of the tunic reached her thighs while a thin brown belt was tied around her waist, the tunic accented her impressive bosom that only showed the kissable top of her breasts and nothing more, while a white undershirt covered her chest up to her clavicle and long sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows allowed good movement for an apprentice, ankle high brown boots aided in her daily trek's to the forest to gather herbs and her travel cloak hid her hair when needed and a purple ribbon held her hair up in a ponytail.

Her delicate hand worked diligently to her Master's orders of grinding herbs and measuring them for the perfect medicine mix.

The Old Herbalist was an old man of maybe 74 or 84, he never told Sofia his age but the many wrinkles on his face told her that he is very old, he was always hunching over on his cane and adjusting his glasses, he never looked at Sofia like any other man would, he treated her like a daughter/apprentice but as a strict father who cared for her.

"Sofia when you're done with the cold medicine work on Keno's rheumatism pain reliever." He said stocking the shop's shelves with the bottles for fermentation.

"Yes, Master." She said with a smile, though he had always been like that never showing any emotion towards her she always had a smile toward him. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be alive right now.

* * *

Sofia woke up to a bright light and blurry eyes.

"Rest child. Otherwise, you will hurt yourself more." A strange kind but strict voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked still laying down on a wool covered hay bed.

"I am an herbalist. Don't worry about your sight you will be able to see again." She heard him say before a shadow came over what sight she had left and suddenly a dark gunk was dropped in her eyes blacking out her eyes entirely but before she could rub them he wrapped a bandage around her head.

"Don't mess with it. Understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"Good. What is your name and how old are you?" He asked curtly.

"Sofia, I am 9." She replied continuing to only see darkness.

"Get some rest Sofia." He said before she heard a door close.

She turned over in the uncomfortable bed and cried as she remembered the horrible event that led to her being there.

* * *

Sofia looked over each vial making sure to write down each ingredient she will need to fill up on the next day on her trek through the forest.

While her master was out in the garden pruning his flower gardens when a royal soldier on his white stallion came running up to the complex making the herbalist grasp his cane with a dirty hand and stand as the soldier dismounted his horse and came up to the elderly man.

Sofia none the wiser about her fate as it began to change on its own.

* * *

It had been a week since Sofia was brought to the complex and now the herbalist was removing her bandages.

"All right go ahead and open your eyes." He said standing and turning away to put the soiled bandages in the hamper to be washed.

Sofia carefully opened her eyes to look around the room her eyesight had returned and she couldn't help but running up to the old man with gray hair and a forever frown.

"Thank you, sir." She exclaimed hugging his waist.

"So you can see now?" He asked pushing her away.

"Yes sir, thank you." She said stepping back to give him her smile.

"Good, I have work to do." He said walking out of the small hut he gave to her for her rest, he felt remorseful for the child he had heard of a child with strange red hair but had never seen her until he saw the act for himself.

Though he was too late to save her peasant parents who had died trying to protect her but he was able to help Sofia, he was repulsed by those teenage boys that were holding her down pressing their thumbs in her eyes and shaving her head of her hair.

He looked at the small child she was covered in bumps, bruises, scratches, and a swollen purple ankle while her head had patches of red hair left but she was mostly bald now.

"Can I help?" She asked following him with a limp as he walked away.

"Do what you want." He replied he said that so often ever since though he actually gave her an order from time to time when he was busy and he needed her to do something, but when she knew what to do and she would tell him what she was going to do he would reply with the same. "Do what you want."

He never sent her away and she had unofficially become his apprentice ever since, he was glad her head didn't suffer any damage from her shaving.

Her parents were the local bar owners peasants but most of their customers only came for their daughter with the red hair until drunk teen boys wanted to have some idiotic fun, causing the death of her parents and the damage was done to a small child.

* * *

Sofia pulled the ribbon from her long hair letting it flair around her in waves before combing it into a new ponytail then tying it off with the same ribbon, her face was framed with side swiped bangs and shoulder length curly tresses.

Sofia had left the past behind her as she continues her path of life.

The soldier mounted his horse after his conversation with the herbalist.

"I will leave it to you then." The soldier said with his stern expression that had seen war.

"I will take care of it." The Herbalist said adjusting his glasses before the soldier trotted off then picked up speed heading towards town.

The herbalist came back in and looked diligently at his apprentice as she worked, her beautiful red hair had grown down to her back, her loveliness was obvious and today was the perfect time for her final exam, their patient will arrive by sunset which gives her plenty of time to get ready.

"Sofia." He said making her smile and look up at him but she was expecting him in passing with an order for her but found him staring at her.

"Is something wrong Master?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Your final exam has come dear. We have a patient that is half a day away he will be here at sunset with his party." He explained watching her actions.

"And my final exam is to treat him?" She asked coming around the counter to stand before him with excitement.

"Yes but not in the usual medical way. It is our jobs as healers to take care of the sick and weak..." He paused sitting down and patting the seat next to him for her but she just kneeled in front of him like she did as a child at the end of the day to listen to his stories while he occasionally ran his hand over her head.

This time he brushed the back of his hand over her bangs.

"Sometimes using sex as a method of treatment." He said watching her as her face fell in recognition and he gently pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Today is your 18th birthday so tonight you will take this patient to your bed, I am told he is exhausted from his long journey. And town is still a full day away from where he is if he continued to stay on the road they will arrive in the morning and most likely killing horses and men as they are all exhausted, so they will stop here for the night before heading back to town tomorrow morning." He explained looking down at her as she laid her head in his lap, he could feel her shaking.

"Am I to sleep with all of them?" She asked with fear.

"No child, just the highest ranking officer if you sleep with everyone in the same party your no better than a prostitute, this treatment is only for the highest rank and as herbalists we keep it classy dear, I will let him know of this so that he will go easy on you for your first time then depending on how he feels in the morning will determine how far you have come for the title of Master Herbalist," he explained leaning forward on his cane as she sat back away from him.

"I understand. is there no way I can avoid this? I don't want to be that type of herbalist." She tried but he grasped her chin again with a gentle roughness.

"Only the most respectable Herbalists know this practice. If you refuse your final exam then you can pack and leave my complex now." He said gazing into her eyes with fierceness.

"No please Master don't send me away this is my home." She said sitting up on her knees in alarm but he placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Then you must go prepare the large hall and make them a fine dinner. Then bathe; you need to be clean before you service him," he said with a gentle smile that she had only seen in the few times her Master had been sincere.

"Yes, master." She said standing and going to work but turned in the doorway.

"Master?" She said brushing her falling hair behind her ear.

"Yes child," he replied looking at her.

"What rank is the officer I am to sleep with?" She asked curiously.

"One of the highest ranks that will give you the highest honor as a Master Herbalist. Prince Cedric Shenazard of Enchancia." He said with a proud smile.

Sofia gasped and turned then walked into the large hall.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sofia went to the hall and The Herbalist smelt her special rejuvenation stew, she had spent many years perfecting its flavor to the point it is a well-renowned favorite of those who knew of the herbalist apprentice.

He held a medium box with a purple ribbon on it as he entered the cleaned and lit up large hall its 3 long tables were set for the party of 50 men while the large pot of stew was simmering on the fire and Sofia was bringing out her sixth basket of bread when she saw the herbalist.

"Are the rooms cleaned as well, child?" He asked as she set the basket down in its position on the last table for the bread to be distributed after it cools.

"Yes, Master, with fresh clean sheets, towels, fresh water and I also prepared the stables for their horses as well with plenty of hay and clean water with some rejuvenation herbs." She said with a diligent smile.

"Very good, I can smell your rejuvenation stew as well." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I thought it was the most appropriate for such a tired party." She exclaimed with pride and a smile.

"Very good. Is that all of your chores?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes, sir." She said holding her hands behind her back with a smile.

"Very good then you must go bathe then put this on," he said holding out the box he brought with him.

"What is this?" She asked holding the box.

"It was my wife's she wore it on our wedding day. I would have given it to a daughter but you are the only daughter I never had so you take it and use it to seduce the prince, also be sure to have a spare dress hidden in his room so in the morning you can let him rest and you have something to wear as you leave." He said with a smile and easily pulled the ribbon from her hair letting the silky waves fly out in a waterfall.

"Yes, Master." She said walking off to her hut.

Sofia was shaking as she stared at the purple box she had about an hour before sunset so she needed to start getting ready but she was scared she hoped her plan would work.

She washed diligently making her porcelain skin shine with a pristine cream color then moisturized with her herbal lotion making her body perfumed with lavender, she washed her hair with delicate fingers and brushed it along with a towel to help dry it quickly.

She left her bath naked and opened the box.

* * *

Cedric was exhausted as was his party he was glad that he sent the messenger ahead for the herbalist to prepare for their arrival.

He saw the smoke from multiple fireplaces and the smell of herbs and food caused his body to shake with anticipation for rest.

"Stay steadfast men our Heaven awaits us ahead," Cedric called out as the sun began continued to set as they arrived at the Herbalist complex and they were greeted by a little old man in a blue suit with a cane.

"Welcome Your Highness. I am The Master Herbalist of this compound." The Herbalist said with a bow while Cedric dismounted his horse followed by his men hands on swords at the ready in case of foul play.

"We thank you for opening your compound for us," Cedric said holding the reigns of his horse.

"It is a pleasure for my line of work please follow me I have stables for your horses with fresh hay and clean water and I have my largest hall for you and your men." The old man said as he walked through the gate into the compound while Cedric and his men followed.

Cedric and his men got their horses settled in the stables before the Herbalist led the men towards the large hall where the men were greeted with a warm room filled with an exceptional smell of delicious food.

"Here you are, Sire." The Master said showing the largest chair at the head of the middle table for the Prince.

"Thank you," Cedric replied taking a seat while the others filed into the room and sat waiting for their prince to take his first bite so the rest can eat.

"I hope the preparations for our arrival weren't too hard for you, old man," Cedric said breaking a bread as he began to eat his hot stew.

"Not at all sire for I had my apprentice do all the work and I made sure the work was done appropriately with all of the amenities you required." The Master replied.

"Ah yes, that is what young lads are for aren't they. Well, bring the lad forward so I can show my appreciation this stew is divine." Cedric exclaimed dipping the moist bread in the pungent stew before eating.

"Before I do that Sire might I peak your interest for a moment?" The Master asked.

"You may speak freely for all that you're doing for us," Cedric replied in between bites while looking over at his Captain Wormwood who was at the ready for any sign of trouble.

"Thank you, Sire. My apprentice is actually a girl and as any Master Herbalist, it is an Herbalist's job to treat any ailments that are needed. However, there is one treatment that is reserved for the highest-ranking officer of each party that comes to stay at an Herbalists compound. So if it pleases you Sire I would like to offer you my Apprentice for your pleasure for the night to help relieve your travel stress." The Master said with a bow, making everyone turn to look.

"Is she well trained in that field?" Cedric asked casually taking a sip from his pint of beer.

"She is not trained at all Sire for she has never known a man." The Herbalist said with a serious look on his face to show that he means business making Cedric stop eating and turn towards the old man.

"Really?" Cedric asked with an intrigued smile.

"Indeed. She is a ripened Apple of virginity in the prime age of 18 as of Today, and it is tradition that any apprentice herbalist must lose their virginity to the highest ranking officer they can for the highest honor and reputation as a Master Herbalist." He said not wavering with his serious tone.

"I see, well it is quite an offer. I get a ripe virgin to release my stress on while she gets a good reputation as a practiced herbalist and treatment giver." Cedric said giving a look around making the other guys laugh.

"Indeed sire. You can make your call once you see her, Sire." The Herbalist said before going over to a servants entrance door at the opposite end of the hall which he knocked and shouted.

"Come on in, girl, and keep your wits about you." The herbalist opened the door allowing Sofia to step into the room and suddenly every eye was on her.

Cedric hid his recognition easily and with the practice of a Prince for he had known the apple headed beauty that walked toward him, he hadn't seen her in over 10 years and she wouldn't remember him, but oh how beautiful she had grown in the time she had been missing, her long red hair was like a waterfall of curls down her back, her face made up with delicate strokes of makeup to accent her natural beauty and the lavender chiffon gown ran over her curves like water as she moved the garment was barely see through teasing all of the on lookers of her treasures, showing off a shadow of a triangle in between her legs, and the lovely D-cup handful breasts that jiggled as she walked while her obviously rosy nipples poked out while the length dragged along the floor but not too much to hide her lavender slik slippers.

The men wolf whistled and hollered as she walked down one of the center aisles right toward him, Sofia held her gaze on the man in the chair meant for the highest ranking officer she could see he was handsome he held his hand in front of his mouth as he leaned on the table while he judged her, his eyes seemed foggy while a few strands of his grey bangs fell from the pins he had holding back most of them while the black part of his hair was barely shoulder length and the purple embroidered Royal Army coat did nothing to hide the muscles underneath, and his green shirt was stretched along the defined muscles of his chest.

Sofia stopped right next to his chair making him turn towards her showing off his black pants and grey riding boots that didn't even bother to hide the bulge of his crotch or the well-trained leg muscles of horse riding, she knew he was staring at her barely hidden body she had tried on the gown with underwear but it would have been seen so with shaking fingers she had foregone underwear.

"Well, Rosy indeed," Cedric said making Sofia gasp at his voice.

"Your Highness," Sofia said giving him her well-practiced curtsy making Cedric gasp her thrilling voice.

"Hey, Boss why don't we all break in the virgin?" One of the men asked making others wolf whistle while Sofia looked around for her Master but found him gone.

"Silence," Cedric called out while Sofia was still kneeling on the floor.

"Only I shall take her maidenhead and I will not hear of such vulgarity again it is inhumane to subject women to nothing more than common whores, am I understood?" Cedric screamed as he stood making the men look solemn and apologize at once before returning to their eating.

"Here." He said holding out his hand towards her which she gracefully took and felt an electric pulse pass through their hands as he helped her to stand both gazing into each other's eyes.

"What is your name girl?" Cedric asked looking down at the scared girl, though he needn't ask

"Sofia, Sire." She replied with a smile of innocence.

"Come Sofia." He said pulling her by the hand then carefully wrapping his arms around her waist gently pulling her into his lap.

"Feed me." He said making Sofia grasp the bowl and some bread then fed him like a toddler.

* * *

Sofia kept up her flirtatious smile as she fed Cedric until his meal was complete.

She had just set the bowl on the table when she was hoisted in the air with a squeal causing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to bed," Cedric said before he walked through the tables while the men called after them with great pleasure much to the embarrassment of Sofia who hid her red face on his shoulder giving much pleasure to Cedric.

Cedric climbed the steps and found his way to the end of the hall where the nicest room was set for him, Cedric set Sofia on the King sized bed he leaned over her with his hands by her sides keeping a close distance between their faces so that their noses grazed, he tapped her chin up and she felt his breath on her lips.

"Watch me." He said before he stood up and stripped himself and he loved the way she grew red at seeing a man naked for the first time, especially when his erection popped free her eyes widened, Cedric smiled and walked over to the bed then held her hand to rise he was gentle in turning her around where he easily unlaced the sash that tied together the dress then he set his hands on her bare back making her straighten her spine while her skin was dusted with goosebumps.

Cedric grazed his fingers up her back then over her shoulders taking the straps of the dress down her arms with them letting it fall to the floor, he gracefully laced his fingers with hers and closed her arms over her chest while his face went to her neck to give tingling kisses, Sofia leaned back against him at the erotic feeling.

Now he got rough he spun her around and pushed her onto the bed causing her naked breasts to jiggle and her legs to splay out before his eyes giving him the first look at her budding womanhood.

"Beautiful." He said before he purposefully fell forward pulling her legs closer and instantly placed a sweet kiss right on her clit making Sofia scream at the delicate suction of her love button, Cedric vibrated her clit with a chuckle giving her slit a languid lick getting a good taste before he kissed up her body until he reached her mouth where he gently grabbed her chin while Sofia grasped his shoulders he pulled her mouth to his where Sofia recieved her first kiss, fireworks and color danced behind her eyes at the feeling and she laced her fingers through his hair and copied his movements with a dancing tongue while she felt his manly hands grasp her breasts giving rough but tender squeezes while his thumbs flicked her nipples raising the points and causing her womanhood to leak with arousal.

His excitement grew and hit her thigh but before he got it close he crawled lower and latched his mouth onto her nipple where he gave generous suckling like a baby, then he suddenly stopped, his movement ceased and his member went flaccid his entire body went still and limp right on top of her.

"Your Highness?" She asked petting his head but a snore caught her attention.

"Oh thank goodness." She said before she gently rolled him over she rolled with him letting her body lay on top of him but she was quick to extinguish the candle of the room then silently she crept in the shadows to look out the window.

"Yup, I knew he would watch." She said to herself barely looking over the window sill to see right into her Master's bedroom in his house as he was watching the room but without the light he can't see anything so she carefully reached up and let the curtains fall to cover the window, you see Sofia was no fool, she would always chart her own path she looked back to the bed where the Prince lay asleep.

"you don't need to be associating with a common girl like me your Highness it would just be an embarrassment to you." She said gently brushing his hair from his handsome face.

"The sedative sure took its time to kick in I guess I didn't use enough for the whole group. Travelers don't need sex they need sleep and lucky the Master never asks what I put in my rejuvenation stew" She thought to herself as she gently did some placement work on her bed mate getting him in a comfortable position so that he won't wake up with cramps.

She reached under the bed to find the box she hid there that held her morning after dress and the small vial of pig's blood from the storehouse, she gingerly poured the small vial on the sheets giving a decent sized small stain to give the sign that he had taken her maidenhead then she covered him before she slipped under the covers keeping a bit of distance between her and the Prince and avoiding the stain she had to wait for her arousal to calm down but then fell right to sleep.

* * *

Sofia awoke with the sun leaking through the unfamiliar window her mind had to remember the events of last night and she sat up slowly, she looked over to the Prince still knocked out and in the same position, she left him in then looking at the stain it had dried and would show a good evidence.

She carefully slipped out of bed and pulled the long green dress from the box then got dressed putting on her underwear first then her pants and boots before slipping on the dress, she clipped the top of her hair back then used some water to wash away the smudged makeup then grabbed the purple gown and everything else of hers she left the room, she slowly and quietly slipped past the rooms of the soldiers hearing the distinct sound of deep sleep snoring then she was met with the large hall that still had a small group of men passed out from staying up to drink which they will easily blame their sleeping location on the drink and not on foul play.

Luckily the sedative had a dream sequence property so it will give the person who takes it a dream of what they were doing before they fell asleep and will make a mark in their memories as if it really happened, so as far as Sofia is concerned and Cedric knows he did take Sofia's maidenhead last night then cleaned off his member with her mouth afterward which will explain why the sheets are stained and his member is clean.

Sofia slipped through the servant's entrance she came in through last night and was met with a start as a hand slapped around her mouth but came face to face with her Master.

"Quiet girl, you will wake our guests. How are you feeling?" He asked removing his hand as he escorted her outside.

"Sore." She admitted knowing the correct answer from a book on women's health she read when she was 13.

"Good, then you must take this and get to work no rest for the healers." He said handing her a painkiller pill, she knew the painkiller first hand and there were no lasting effects nor sedation properties so it was obvious he was none the wiser about what she had done.

Sofia went to her room where she dropped off the purple gown on her bed then dropped the pill in a small pouch she had of emergency medicine, she didn't have time to change into her uniform so she just went as she was.

Sofia clasped her cloak around her neck and tucked her hair behind the hood as she slipped out of the compound to do her daily forest trudging for herbs, about an hour and a half later she heard the morning bell chime the signal of the beginning of the workday.

Sofia carried her wares back to the compound she saw the men had all woken up and were getting the horses and wagons ready to leave she felt their eyes on her and their smiles sent shivers down her spine but she easily ignored them, she knew they were smiling at her like that because of what they knew she had supposedly done with their Prince.

Sofia entered the store and set the herbs on the counter when the Master and Cedric came in.

"There you are, girl," Master said as he came around the counter and pulled out a very familiar bag to Sofia.

"Sir isn't that my luggage bag?" She asked removing her hood and letting her hair fall down her back.

"Indeed child. Here are all of her belongings as you requested." The Master said pushing the bag towards Cedric as the Prince pulled out a gold embellished bag that clinked when it hit the counter.

"And here is the 9 gold pieces for the past 9 years you have taken care of her," Cedric said pulling out the money and dropping them into the Master's hand.

"It has been a pleasure Sire," Master said tucking the money away.

"Master, what are you doing?" Sofia asked coming up to him to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"What it looks like Child he has given you top marks for your work last night which means you are now a Master Herbalist." He said holding her shoulders then dragged her out to the courtyard with Cedric right next to them.

"But I don't understand." She said looking at him then around at the men that were almost ready to leave.

"Allow me Sofia, I have bought you from your master so now you are my property," Cedric said coming up to them with a smile that meant business and it scared Sofia.

 ** _Forgive, sounds good Forget,_**

 ** _I'm not sure I could_**

"No Master what does that mean?" She said going to her knees in front of her Master, but he just walked away.

"Sofia keep your wits girl, the Prince is going to take you to the palace and you will live a life of luxury. Think of how fabulous your life will be." He said to her, considering her long gown she had difficulty as she stood to walk after him but her arm was caught by Cedric and she could only watch as her Master sat down on his rocking chair on his front porch to smoke his pipe.

"Master Please. I don't want to live in the palace." She called out but she was whipped around and grasped on her forearms by the Prince who she came face to face with.

"Sofia, this is non-negotiable, you have royal sperm swimming around in your womb and it could lead to a pregnancy so I am taking you with me to be my concubine." He said making her eyes go wide, she immediately fought against him and tried to run toward her Master but her gown made her trip slightly.

"No, Master please." She screamed but he just ignored her as Cedric easily ran after her and grasped around her waist pulling her to the ground under his weight.

"Bring the carriage," Cedric called out as he held her arms down behind her back.

"Help me please Master." She cried out as Cedric hauled her up and held his arms around her chest as the prison wagon was brought forth making Sofia struggle more but her long dress was halting her mobility.

 ** _They say time heals everything_**  
 ** _But I'm still waiting_**

Cedric hauled Sofia into the cabin of the prison carriage but as she tried to get up the door was slammed in her face and locked to keep her in.

"I'm sorry about this, had I known I was bringing home a Lady I would have brought a proper carriage for you," Cedric said before going over to his horse and mounting it.

"Master Please, Don't do this. This is my home." She cried out, The Master Herbalist heard her screams but she was ignored.

"MASTER MERLIN" She called out in her frightened tone that she used in the past if there was trouble, Merlin gripped a fist as he had difficulty ignoring her so instead he came up to the carriage with a lit lantern in the early light it was unnecessary Cedric watched with curiosity while the surrounding men all had the hands on their swords but Cedric kept them calm as he watched the old man came up to the barred window.

"Master Merlin please help me." Sofia tried until she was met with a face full of sedation gas from his lantern, Cedric rode closer and watched as the gas caused Sofia to lose mobility and fall to the floor of the carriage in an unconscious heap.

"She is very smart Highness she can easily think of a way to escape, just light this lantern and blow through the top pointing this tube in her face it is a sedative not harmful to any possibilities of pregnancy but it will keep her quiet until you reach the palace," Merlin said blowing out the lantern before handing it to Captain Wormwood.

"Thank you, Merlin," Cedric said before he trotted off as his party followed while Merlin waved after his unofficial daughter hoping for a happy future in the palace.

* * *

Sofia awoke to movement and slowly her mind settled as the memories came rushing back, she slowly sat up as her body adjusted then she grasped the bars on the window to see outside she saw they were still on the road and by seeing that they were in the farmlands they were well about a few hours away from town, so she needed to think up a way out and she needed to think it up quick.

But before she could she got another faceful of sedative gas that made her fall asleep again.

She awoke once more to shouts and screams, she stood up again but instantly hid in the shadows when she saw they had just passed the gates of Tanwitty the capital city in the Kingdom of Enchancia she hid her hair in her hood and watched as they passed through the streets like a parade as people shouted greeting their prince back home, Sofia watched as the gates of the city closed another barrier she would have to escape to be able to leave but then when they arrived at the palace she was met with another gate it was tall covered in spikes and connected with a tall wall surrounding the palace it too had spikes along the top of it.

Sofia was now trapped, She sat on the floor of the carriage as they stopped in the courtyard.

"So Cedric what kind of Prisoner have you brought us this time?" She heard a voice that sounded like it belongs to an older man that held years of wisdom she instantly recognized it as the King's.

"Someone you will be surprised with Father." She heard Cedric cackle, then she heard the lock disengage and the door was opened to reveal the prince with Captain Wormwood and 2 soldiers.

Sofia carefully stood up and walked to the edge of the carriage where they waited for her to do something but when she didn't Prince Cedric came up and grasped her waist while she grasped his shoulders and he hauled her down from the carriage gently setting her on her feet then led her with his hand on her back toward the front steps.

"A woman, that's a first." She heard the King say though she couldn't see him from underneath her cloak.

"Not just any woman, Father," Cedric said before he very quickly unclasped her cloak and yanked it off of her making her hair fly around her with the wind and only then did she notice that there was a huge quiet crowd of city people surrounding the wall and looking through the fences and gates who immediately began to whisper.

"Well, Well. So the rumors are true." King Goodwyn said making Sofia look up to find he was a tall muscular man with an overpowering demeanor with gold crown sat on his grey head while his red suit accented his status while a lovely plump woman with brown hair and a lilac gown stood to his right, she wore a Silver crown indicating her as Queen Winifred. Behind her was a woman with long brown hair in a bright green gown, a well rounded pregnant belly, and a bronze Tiara, First Princess of Enchancia Cordelia she was standing next to a man with brown hair who wore a blue suit and a bronze diadem he was Cordelia's husband Consort Prince Greylock.

But the most eye-catching people were those that stood at the top of the steps, a tall man with dark blonde hair and a charming smile had a simple silver collar around his neck, next to him was a woman with long dark brown hair in a pink gown and a diamond-encrusted gold collar, next to them was a man in a green suit with blonde hair and a simple Bronze collar. She knew them instantly they were the royal concubines.

The man in Blue with the silver collar was Roland the 2nd, Lover to Queen Winifred, the woman in Pink was Miranda, Concubine to King Goodwyn, and James, Lover to Princess Cordelia.

Then 2 woman appeared at the top of the stairs, one was wearing a gold gown with gold hair and an amethyst encrusted White gold Collar around her neck while the other had long brown hair in a ponytail with a white gold and amethyst Tiara, Sofia knew them instantly as well. Consort Princess Sascha Wife to the First Prince of Enchancia Cedric Shenezard and his official Concubine Amber.

They came down and bowed to the King first then coming over to the Prince and bowing to him.

"Here you are your Highness," Amber said as she held out a small pillow which held his amethyst encrusted white gold Crown which he took in his hands and placed on his head.

"Amber, Sascha, this is Sofia, my new concubine. I broke her maidenhead just last night." Cedric announced a little too loudly making the crowd erupt with happiness.

Amber came up and curtsied slightly with a smile then presented her neck as Cedric reached up to unclasp the collar she wore from her neck, Amber stepped back as Cedric came closer to Sofia she took a step back but was met with arms of soldiers holding her in place as Cedric clasped the collar around her neck, it was terribly heavy and the large purple gem glittered against her creamy skin.

"Sofia, you are hereby titled Madam Sofia the First, the virtuous Princess of Enchancia, it is your responsibility to keep Prince Cedric happy in and out of the bed while also baring him children since it is known that his wife Sachsa cannot conceive." King Goodwyn explained in his booming voice making everyone in the nearby area cheer out in happiness.

"Amber, Sascha please escort Sofia to The House and for the ceremony," Cedric said with a relaxed smile who held a high authority with an uncaring attitude as Sofia was led up the stairs following Sascha and Amber.

Sofia was left by herself inside a room in the palace she had to wait until some things were set up for her because she wasn't expected, Sascha and Amber had a few other things to do so Sofia was left on her own, which for such a smart girl she saw her opportunity.

She peeked out of the door and when she saw no one she fled, following the halls, avoiding servants & soldiers trying to find a way out but it was too good to be true, she was caught and was dragged with little force, the soldiers had her by the arms and cuffed her arms behind her after they caught her in the kitchen.

Sofia was brought into the King's office, where The King, The Queen, and Prince Cedric.

"Thank you for joining us, Sofia" Prince Cedric said with a sarcastic and slightly disappointed frown.

"I don't want to be here." She replied as the soldiers were waved away leaving her to sit in a lonely chair with her arms cuffed to the chair.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's not up to you." King Goodwyn said holding his hands on the desk.

"Whether you believe this or not Sofia you belong here in the palace, you always have ever since you were a child." Queen Winifred said with a gentle and caring smile.

"WHY? Because of the color of my hair?" Sofia challenged.

"Not at all," Cedric said coming up to her with the key to her cuffs and gently unlocked them releasing her.

"It's because of this." He said setting down the cuffs and the key to pick up an older looking scroll and handing it to her.

Sofia opened it to reveal a long letter with the official King's seal and the large word 'CONTRACT' caught her attention but what caught most of her attention was her parent's signatures at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Red's Bar and Tavern.

Sofia barrelled down the stairs in her favorite dress she was going to make plans with her parents today for the upcoming event.

She was waiting at the bar with a large smile her parents were busy but she was patient so she turned to look around the room to view their customers they always had an array of different customers but today one stood out the most.

He was a tall, thin, and lanky man with grey bangs and short black hair he was nursing a tumbler of an amber liquid but he looked scared and sad, so Sofia did what she does best, she pushed off of the barstool and went around the bar.

Her Mother saw her and watched as Sofia pulled out their stash of homemade chocolates and she prepared a small plate of the blood chocolates that Sofia's father made just for his daughter and its unique flavor was made with the help of a very clumsy 2-year-old Sofia who accidentally knocked over a bottle of paprika into a large vat of molten chocolate making their famous blood chocolates.

Sofia replaced the stash of chocolate back in their spot that ran back out being careful with the plate, then with a smile she approached the sad man and set the chocolates down in front of him, he looked surprised at the plate then up to find a child of 4 years old.

"What is this?" he asked looking at the blood red chocolate hearts.

"These are our Blood chocolates they make any problem feel like nothing," Sofia said with a smile as she stepped up on the bench then sat down like a lady.

He raised an eyebrow then grasped one and popped it in his mouth and suddenly his senses exploded, the light spice of the paprika tingled his tongue and complimented the chocolate while the milk and sugar killed any chance of over spice.

He teared up as he swallowed then sipped his apple soda that went incredibly well with the flavors.

"That is amazing." He complimented before looking down at the child.

"House specialty," Sofia replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what is wrong?" She inquired gently, he viewed her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I have a whole future laid out before me and its like I don't get to choose what I do or where I go and I just want to be free and make my own choices." He said almost in a challenging way towards the child to see if she will understand the world of adults.

"If there is one thing I try to live my life by its that, my life is leading somewhere I don't want to go then I will do my best to chart my own path down the road that has been paved for me. If life isn't what you wanted then make it the way you want with life that you have been given." Sofia said.

Cedric gasped and felt like crying as another chocolate melted in his mouth, 'how can a child be so adult?' He asked himself.

The next day Sofia was enjoying her birthday party when that man came back but this time with the King and Queen, Sofia barely noticed the long conversation the royal family had with her parents or the fact that they had signed a paper.

* * *

"How could my parents do this to me?" Sofia asked rhetorically as she skimmed over the contract.

"Because they wanted you to have a future and one where people won't hurt you or gawk at you because of your hair color, they knew that coming here you would have status, protection and a future of security not a future of uncertainty with pain and poverty, and not only that, they knew you had so much virtue and talent that it would serve the Kingdom in the best way. That's why they signed the contract. As it states in the contract you were supposed to be brought here when you were 16 to begin your concubine training before taking your place when you turned 18. But then the bar was robbed, burned down, you and your parents went missing. When we heard about the robbing of the bar 10 years ago, we sent out search parties for you and your parents. When they found the bodies of your parents and the remains of your hair we guessed you were hurt so bad so we continued to look for you because we promised your parents that we would protect you and keep you safe. We are lucky that Cedric found you safe and sound at that Herbalist compound and you were finally brought home where you belong and where your parents wanted you to be." King Goodwyn explained and ending with a smile making Sofia look at him incredulously.

 _Dearest Sofia,_

 _My child, my only child, I don't know where to start,_

 _I am incredibly proud of you, my Sofia_

 _You probably don't remember this, but your many virtues, your beauty,_

 _and especially your hair, they caused us many problems,_

 _I never have and never will blame you, my child. I do however blame the greedy_

 _people who want you as a doll to just dress you up and show you off like nothing more than an object._

 _Though the King's offer is similar to that, however, he gave us something that the others didn't._

 _An offer that we just couldn't refuse though he gave the option that we could, however, the offer was too great,_

 _we didn't want to refuse. A life of glamour and security at the palace where your talents,_

 _beauty, and virtue would benefit not a greedy pig, but the entire Kingdom._

 _We wanted them to take you immediately after we signed the contract, but tradition states_

 _you can only go when you are 16, but as I write this I want you to know our feelings about this._

 _You belong in the palace Sofia, it is where your destiny leads you too, you are going to change the future of our Kingdom,_

 _my Sofia, an uncrowned Queen of Enchancia, The Concubine to Prince Cedric._

 _I will do my best to help you my child so that you will be ready for this one day, I am so proud of you my child._

 _I pray that you will read this and understand our feelings, a life at the palace for you can give you so many things_

 _security is one of them but opportunity is another reason. It is a great opportunity for you to showcase your natural talents_

 _then use them to help others. I beg of you my child, please understand this is what we want for you_

 _Your Father and I both love you dearly, fly high Sofia._

 _With great love, Your Mother._

 ** _I'm through with doubt_**

 ** _There's nothing left for me to figure out_**

Sofia had tears falling down her eyes as she read the last line of the letter, and looked up at the Royal family looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"They wanted me here." She said relaxing in her chair.

"They did indeed." King Goodwyn began.

"I remember. They practically begged us to bring you here after they signed the contract. They knew having you here would give you security. But in our tradition, we could only bring you here at age 16 to begin your training as a concubine while you needed to be raised by your parents until then. But we should have brought you here because they were right. You would have been safe here from the start and the tragedy with your parents might have never happened, for that we are incredibly sorry, Sofia." Prince Cedric said.

Sofia stared at him with watery eyes before looking down as she gently folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope and held it close.

"So what will you do Sofia? Are you going to continue to try and escape? If so we need to make arrangements for your comfort and security so that you won't hurt yourself trying to escape, but should you choose to stay you will be honoring your parent's wishes." King Goodwyn said calmly and with the tone of the businessman he was.

Sofia sighed a deep breath calming her nerves then blinked away her tears while sitting up straight.

"I choose to stay and honor my parents, not just for them but for myself as well. If what they say is true then I can be a great asset here. So I will stay." She said nodding and looking at them with sapphire eyes dripping with salt water that shined with determination that made Cedric's heartbeat incredibly faster.

"Well, there we are then. We need to begin preparations at once..." Goodwyn said before he was cut off.

"Wait. Not yet." Sofia said standing up making the guards come to her.

"Is there something more?" Goodwyn asked with a poker face while Cedric had a look of defense.

"I have done something that needs to be known before we continue," Sofia said holding her ground.

"Then tell us Sofia," Goodwyn said.

Sofia took a deep breath and looked down to gather her courage before she began.

"In my training as an herbalist I came across a special herb its called a Halli herb, it has the taste of garlic so that it's easy to hide in, say a deep pot stew for a large army," She said looking at Cedric whose face went from confusion to mild understanding.

"Only a small leaf is enough for that much stew you can never feel it kick in, but it effects take only half an hour to kick in and when it does it makes the taker fall asleep immediately then whatever the person was doing effects a very vivid dream, it will feel so real that they will wake up the next morning believing that the dream actually happened. Say a certain Prince were to take it then take a young herbalist apprentice to his bed, he would be intimate for only a short time until he fell asleep dreaming of what he was doing, but only dreaming of deflowering that young herbalist and falling asleep before he actually could." Sofia said with her honor intact, she noted the face of King Goodwyn scrunched behind his hand as he leaned on it letting his mind settle into this new information, while Cedric leaned on his father's desk on both hands while his head fell forward in exasperation.

"I appreciate your honesty Sofia. I must say your talents are really showing through right now." He said making Sofia let out a breath of relief then watched as he stood up.

"Your cunning and smart, you used those talents to not only save yourself in more ways than one, You truly do belong here and I can't wait to see how you change our Kingdom with your impressive talents. Your accomplishments are going to be the talk of our Kingdom when we announce your arrival. Tonight was our yearly Banquet to celebrate a simple harvest, however, arrangements are already being made to make this into your debut. I look forward to your future here." Goodwyn said patting Cedric on the back rather hard knocking him out of his reverie as he stood up and looked at Sofia with a look of exasperation.

"Cedric anything you would like to add?" Goodwyn asked his son.

"What about the blood stain on the bed sheets?" Cedric asked with wide eyes.

"I used a sample of pigs blood from the storehouse, then left early enough so you wouldn't see my unstained body." She explained with sorrow.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" King Goodwyn said looking between them.

"No Your Majesty," Sofia said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Not at the moment," Cedric replied placing his hands behind his back and not looking at Sofia.

"Then its time for Sofia to go to The House," Goodwyn said as Sofia sat down to wait for her escort.

* * *

 ** _I've paid a price_**

 ** _And I'll keep paying_**

Sofia saw that she was being led out of the back of the palace and through the gardens then looking up the mountain she saw an intimidating smaller palace behind another gate with a lock on the outside, the trek up the mountain only took 10 minutes.

Sofia looked behind her and watched as the gates were closed and locking her in, the soldiers and Cedric's wife Sascha was on the other side and heading back to the palace, Sofia looked down the small mountain to see the lovely details of the city that was bustling with people.

"Come on Sofia, there is a banquet tonight and word has already spread, so all of the dignitaries are looking forward to seeing the new Royal Concubine," Amber said gently grasping her arm and pulling her around and leading her up the stone pathway looking up she saw what was known as The House.

Looking around The House it was designed like the palace only smaller, while the inside was furnished like a brothel, with piles pillows and four-poster beds in the place of couches and decorated with drapes and curtains for sensual decoration.

"Welcome to the House Sofia. This is where the concubines of the royal house live," Amber said with a gentle smile as she led Sofia further in.

"The bedrooms are upstairs and we all have large beds for our Master's or Mistresses when they want to come stay the night which for us is most of the time, except a few nights a month when they give us a break when they fulfill their duties and sleep with their spouses to reproduce but other than that the royals sleep here. We each get our own bathroom but there are separate gender hot springs in the basement for the overused and achy muscles and we also have a medical clinic here for the royal doctor to watch over any pregnancies or injuries. We are the prizes of the Kingdom so our security is a top priority. The security is so tight that ONLY concubines with Collars or members of the Enchancian royal family that has concubines are allowed in here" Amber said with a smile.

"You were Prince Cedric's Concubine? What about now?" Sofia asked her without concern for her feelings.

"I was only interim Concubine so that dignitaries and others can't push their daughters towards him for the position if we let anyone shove their daughters in this position it is just a way for them to get their claws into the royal family for whatever control they could get" Amber explained.

"So if you're not a concubine then how are you allowed to come in here now?" Sofia asked.

"I was made Manager of The House so any and all business goes through me, I make sure the House is clean, the security is tight, and I make sure that we are well stocked in all amenities that you need," Amber replied with a large smile.

"Why are only members of the royal family allowed and not their spouses?" Sofia asked.

"Because most of the time the spouses can be jealous. So for protection sake, this is where our lives are most of the time and we are only to leave with a leash on our collars held by our Master or Mistress." Amber explained as she opened a hallway and walking down Sofia saw doors with signs, a red door with the sign 'Playroom', a blue door with a sign 'Toys', a white door with a sign 'Medical', a green door with the sign 'Bath', and at the end was a yellow door with the sign 'Ceremony'.

Amber pulled out a key and unlocked it before opening it to reveal a group of women bustling about in long maids costumes, Amber led Sofia in and saw there were Monks lining the wall, in the center of the room was a stand which is where Amber pushed Sofia up to.

"What is this?" Sofia asked looking around as the maids came up and began to undress her though Sofia fought she was held easily.

 ** _I'm not ready to make nice_**

 ** _I'm not ready to back down_**

"This is the Ceremony, where you will be made into concubine perfection, these ladies are the sisters of the Holy Church while the Monks are the Brothers from the St Bernards. They ensure the ceremony is a sacred ritual where your virtue is saved for the Prince." Amber said as Sofia was being held while her dress fell in a pool around her feet leaving her bare chest open to all of those eyes, and before she had a chance to react her pants were dropped revealing her fully naked body and her arms held by her side.

"I can do this myself." Sofia tried, close to losing her mind.

"This is tradition Sofia, your life is no longer your own anymore," Amber said looking over a scroll.

"What does that even mean?" Sofia asked as they began to wipe a mint and coarse salt lotion on her body, scrubbing so hard her skin was tingling and feeling raw and the hands squeezed her breasts as they were covered making them swell and become sensitive then her nipples were pinched harshly making them poke out, but it got worse when the lotion was scrubbed over her vagina and over her clit making it burn.

"Ah." Sofia moaned and shouted in minor pain.

"A stripping and cleaning of the body, then we prep and dress the body, molding you into a concubine the Kingdom can be proud of," Amber said smiling as the Maids began using sharp knifes and shaving off every body hair she had only leaving her eyelashes, eyebrows and her long auburn hair.

"You're talking like I am a body and not a person," Sofia said wincing at the pain she was feeling.

"Technically your not. Not anymore, your body now belongs to the Kingdom because of its duty to the Kingdom and to its future King. You are to please the Prince whenever he wants to have you and bare him children so that the Kingdom will have an heir." Amber explained while she continued looking over the scroll.

Sofia squinted her eyes as she was shaved especially when a maid got super close to her vagina, Sofia was shaved bald and the hair follicles were being pulled out, once her body was bald a bucket of scalding hot water was poured over her, "AHHHH." Sofia screamed doubling over in pain, then the maids began lathering lavender scented soap over her body and the pain began to cease as the lavender and milk soothed her open pores, and with generous and experienced hands her breasts were massaged once more and squeezed roughly while her nipples were rolled once again then her vagina was lathered and massaged letting the soap seep into the open hair follicles.

While her body was being lathered her hair was being trimmed, a lavender, lilac, and vanilla scented shampoo was lathered into her hair while her scalp was scrubbed vigorously, Sofia stood back up and relaxed but then her pain returned as soft brushes began to scrub her body and brush her hair, "Ahhh." She shouted in pain again.

 ** _I'm still mad as hell and_**  
 ** _I don't have time to go round and round and round_**

She felt her body swell then once she was covered in bubbles she saw a rope being pulled and suddenly a rain of cold shower was dropped on her " AHhhhh" She screeched as she had to endure the ice cold water covered her body her hair was lightly pulled as hands ran though it to help rinse out the shampoo making her head tip back so that the water ran over her front while they massaged her body to give a thorough rinse mostly her breasts being squeezed and her nipples pinched roughly once more, hands were cupped and pressed against her vagina and rubbed vigorously and along her anal crack, her clit was flicked a little making sure it got cleaned appropriately then the water was turned off and Sofia was dripping wet and shaking.

Then the maids set to work again with soft dry towels drying her off, the feeling of it was better now that the tingling was dying down but there was still an echo feeling, her hair was wrapped in a towel and squeezed, then her hair was being brushed and squeezed in between 2 brushes to coax the water out, the rest of her body was massaged with lavender lotion instantly soothing her tingling body, the hands focused on her breasts than on her vagina.

She took a deep breath and relaxed though she still shook lightly, once her skin was dried with soft lotion her shoulders were grasped and she was forced to sit down in a chair that suddenly appeared behind her, 4 maids came up one to each of her limbs and they began clipping her toenails, fingernails, and cuticles, while her fingers were cleaned of dirt from years of herbalist work then her nails were buffed and filed while her skin was buffed of dead skin and callouses into soft perfection before being oilled and massaged getting her knuckles and wrists popped into relaxation, a plum colored polish was painted on her fingernails and toenails with delicate hands to accent her feminine beauty.

Sofia felt her hair being styled while they worked on her hands and feet, they sprayed a watery oil into her hair then combed it into a curly submission, they trimmed a thin bang to frame her face then pulled her hair over the crown of her head back and pinned it with an amethyst encrusted white gold hairpin with a diadem over her forehead that covered the hairline that separated her hanging hair and the part that was pinned back it was designed like a twisty rose vine with amethyst roses, tear drop gems hanging along the diadem and a slightly larger one over her forehead.

Another maid worked on her face she felt her face being dusted with rouge making a charming blush show permanently while a lovely sparkly lavender shadow was painted over her eyes, kohl-lined her eyes with false eyelashes that were implanted into her eyelash follicles with a black paint brushed over them pumping them up, making her eyes pop. A pink paste was brushed over her lips, it was thick and lightly tingling she felt it dry before the paste was pulled off like a thick non-dripping slime leaving a darling pink tint on her lips.

Now she was made up and ready they had her stand up, while a maid held her curls up as a plum colored corset was pulled over her head they positioned her breasts in the cups of the corset pushing them up and out while a thin plum colored fabric in the shape of an hourglass that had a white patch on the middle was pulled through her legs and then latched onto the corset the white patch cupped her vagina and the fabric covering it acted like underwear but it was only used for the Doctor to keep track of her monthly cycles.

 ** _It's too late to make it right_**  
 ** _I probably wouldn't if I could_**

Her hair was held up as a lovely plum gown was pulled over her head, the gown hugged her curves, it was embellished with white gold embroidery and amethysts, trumpet sleeves hung from her shoulders and laid delicately along her forearm, the skirt flowed from her hips and flared out to a full circle then dragged on the floor, it had no back and just plunged to the top of her rump leaving her back bare except for dangling white gold chains that connected the sides of the gown, 2 more chains were connected from the back of her shoulder straps then locked onto the collar while 2 other chains hooked from the front of her gown right over her bosom and onto the collar as well, the plunging neckline dipped down to just cover her corset and showed off her impressive cleavage.

While the gown was being placed to perfection her hair was let down and her curls were placed around her shoulders, then they helped her to place her feet in black tipped spat high heel shoes with plum siding and white gold embellishments and a strap covering her ankle making her gown raise with her so that now the skirt showed off her beautiful shoes, sheer petticoats were pulled up her arms and connected onto her sleeves making the trumpet of the sleeves flare out, white gold matching cuffs were locked onto her wrists while 4 very long white gold chains were locked onto the collar then draped and locked onto the wristcuffs letting the chains fall down to her thighs giving her plenty of room for movement.

Finally, Sofia was dressed so Amber smiled and circled her for inspection.

 ** _'Cause I'm mad as hell_**

 ** _Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_**

"Perfection at its finest." She stated before she took Sofia's hand and helped her down from the stand while Sofia held her skirt, Amber led Sofia out of the ceremony room then up to the second floor.

"Here is your room," Amber said opening the plum double doors to reveal a magnificent but quaint sitting room with couches, piles of pillows, and tables and unused tea sets, the entire room was decorated with different shades of purple, pink, grey, yellow, green, and black.

"THIS? Is my room?" She asked breathtaken.

"No Your bedroom is through here," Amber said opening another set of double doors to reveal a large bedroom that was almost like a small ballroom, with draping tapestries dripping from the ceiling with dangling amethyst chandeliers hanging at different heights and sizes. In the dead center of the room was that tallest and most elegant wooden carved four poster bed with a headboard that went all the way to point of the vaulted ceiling the curtains draped around it and in the corners of the room hidden behind sheer curtains she could see a vanity, a wardrobe and a door that most likely lead to the bathroom.

The floor was covered in intricately designed rugs all over barely showing the wood floor, and the room had the same color scheme as the sitting room while couches and pillows were everywhere as well, it had a dream-like feel to it.

 ** _I know you said_**  
 ** _Can't you just get over it_**  
 ** _It turned my whole world around_**  
 ** _And I kind of like it_**

"Wow," Sofia exclaimed.

"Indeed. You're very lucky, I didn't even have this room when I was the interim concubine and considering your The Concubine to the Prince you have the second biggest room in The House. Next to Roland's and Miranda's rooms." Amber said.

"What happens to you now?" Sofia asked curiously looking at Amber through her long eyelashes.

"I am being moved to official concubine to Royal Prince Greylock," Amber said leading Sofia out of the room and back down the stairs.

"So Royal family who was married into the family get concubines?" Sofia asked as Amber opened the front door of The House and they began walking down the garden path of the mountain toward the palace.

"Yes, it was a new law made about 20 years ago, a concubine is currently on the lookout for Princess Sascha, however, it is well known that she and Prince Greylock have a sexual relationship so it isn't a huge priority and making me his Concubine raises my station at the Palace. I will not be needed for sexual relations with the Prince but it is necessary for my status considering I have grown up here and I am the daughter of Miranda and Roland." Amber replied with a smile.

"Am I to assume that little bit of gossip about Greylock and Sascha is to be kept quiet?" Sofia asked.

"Oh yes completely. We are Concubines, we are to be seen and not heard so any gossip we hear is to be kept to ourselves." Amber replied with a perfect but serious smile.

"Good to know," Sofia replied.

 ** _I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_**  
 ** _With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_**  
 ** _It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_**  
 ** _Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_**  
 ** _And how in the world can the words that I said_**  
 ** _Send somebody so over the edge_**  
 ** _That they'd write me a letter_**  
 ** _Sayin' that I better shut up and sing_**

 ** _Or my life will be over_**

* * *

The Banquet was just beginning as Sofia and Amber entered a small room where the other Concubines were waiting for their Master or Mistress to escort them into the banquet hall.

There was a soldier in the room with a pillow and a dark Bronze collar and dark blue sapphires, Amber went over to the pillow and with a large smile she picked up the collar and locked the atrocity on her neck then locked the special clasp keeping it on unless Greylock removes it.

Sofia sat down on a comfy chair and watched as the familiarity between the other concubines and some actually coming up to introduce themselves to her, she noticed that they all wore collars with connecting chains to wrist cuffs.

Then a loud knocking sounded in the room making them all take seats quickly and with smiles, the door opened to reveal the royal family walking in.

Sofia watched as each one went to their perspective concubine before a large bulge of tight pants stood right in front of her eyesight and following the body up she saw the face of her new Master, Cedric.

Cedric had a charming smile on his face as he looked down at her before he held out his hand which she gingerly took, he helped her to stand before leading her out of the room though they didn't follow the others they went through the main palace hallways.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked holding her hands over her belly in a delicate manner.

"The entrance to the ballroom. This has become your debut so you have a grand entrance to act as your entrance to the palace for your position which should have happened on your 16th birthday, there should have been a parade from your house to the palace. Then a much grander celebration on your 18th birthday to celebrate your new position as concubine. But your accomplishments will overpower anything that wasn't fantastic enough." Cedric said.

"I love grandeur, but not over the top," Sofia said as they rounded a corner to stand in front of a large set of double doors.

"Here we are. You wait here." He said leaving her next to the doors.

"I will go in first then you come to stand in front of the doors, then you will be announced and the doors will open to let you in," Cedric said brushing a stray hair into place.

"Ok," Sofia said nodding, Cedric didn't say anything and she watched as he turned and the doors were opened letting him in as his arrival was announced, she waited until the doors closed then carefully walked to the doors and remembered her journey to get here as well as the letter from her parents.

King Goodwyn stood up and viewed the ballroom as Cedric settled into his seat at the royal table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on this day we would celebrate the yearly harvest, however as many of you know just yesterday a very special young lady was found in a humble dwelling, spending her life learning the trade of herbalism. Many stories have been told of a fiery young woman with flaming hair of red so now we have her here under the protection of the royal palace. Her virtue and talents are well known so let it be known that I have personally seen these strong attributes will make her the most sought-after women in the realms. The story has already been spread about how she slept with my son, however, I have been told on this day that she had used her skills as an herbalist to inebriate my son to make him believe they had slept together. Using her wits and skills to make an elaborate ruse to fool the Prince without harming herself or the Prince's reputation. So now we welcome her here as my son's new concubine. May you all help me to welcome Sofia The uncrowned Princess of Enchancia." He announced and began clapping letting the rest of the room start clapping as the doors were opened to reveal Sofia.

 ** _I'm not ready to make nice_**  
 ** _I'm not ready to back down_**  
 ** _I'm still mad as hell and_**  
 ** _I don't have time to go round and round and round_**

Sofia viewed the room filled with extravagant people, tall purple tapestries hung from wall to wall and from ceiling to vaulted banisters, the room was a dream, she glided into the room smiling and nodding her head to the people as she passed, then walked up to the second most important table in the room that had all of the royal concubines sitting at it, she climbed the small staircase towards the table and a butler held out the chair she was to sit at. It was a purple upholstered chair with intricate carvings.

Sofia sat in her designated seat as she looked onward towards her new life.

 _ **Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting**_


End file.
